Moving Heaven and Earth
by sachi-sama
Summary: Jake English isn't one for subtlety- never really has been. Luckily for him, falling into someone's life is the epitome of straightforwardness, and Dirk Strider doesn't seem to be going anywhere. Demonstuck, DirkJake AU.
1. Grand Entrance

_After careful consideration, I decided to write a DirkJake with an idea I've had for a while. I know there are literally a shit ton of demonstucks out there, so if there is any semblance to those, I apologize; it's entirely unintentional. Now, let's get started!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but once my spell is complete…**_

* * *

><p><span><em>Grand Entrance<em>

It's a little strange, he thinks, to be sitting outside such a large structure, hands wrenching together in his lap with his legs jiggling in time to a rhythm no one can hear. Even he can't hear it, not really. It's just the never ending sound of his own nervousness pounding in his ears. It's a sound he never knew in his entire life until a few months ago, but now it's steadily getting louder and louder, drowning out his own thoughts with relentless intimidation. He hates himself for being so scared of- _everything_. It's definitely not the way he wants to feel, not now. He needs to be strong for himself, for _her_. But, he supposes, pressing his hands together so hard his joints pop, it's not like she'll recall his emotions either way.

Jake English isn't one for subtitles; never really saw the use in doing anything halfway. He's always dove headfirst into everything he's set out to do, as it was the way he was raised. His grandmother was always a headstrong woman, very set in her ways. Ways she later passed to him, and though their way of life was never what one might call conventional, he's never regretted a single day spent with her. His only regret might be not telling her so, but he hopes he'll get another chance. He could march back inside and tell her now, but it wouldn't make a difference. She's spent the last few weeks thinking he was a nice stranger. He's reintroduced himself every day, been told to walk on eggshells with her. He was told not to correct her delusions, not to instigate an emotional breakdown. He'd much rather walk inside and tell her he's her grandson, and he loves her, and he wants more than anything in the world for her to remember everything true and forget the poppycock that _isn't_- but he can't. He's going to have to learn to be more subtle.

Despite being raised on a desolate island in the Pacific Ocean, Jake was never very lonely growing up. He had his grandmother, though she was usually working on one of her newfangled inventions, little whimsical computers with odd special functions. Her specialty was placing computers in objects that had no use in the technology. He has fond memories of her programming his bicycle helmet to function as a hands-free device, capable of translating thoughts into text, but he also has the not so fond memory of tumbling down a steep hill, hitting his head on a large boulder and cracking the godforsaken thing. Afterwards, she'd thought better of the invention, and only made him computers that wouldn't cloud his vision.

Jake found companions in movies and books. His grandmother was busy, but never too busy to read to him. His favorites were her favorites, because they were the ones she most enjoyed reading aloud. He knew she had a soft spot for adventure books because he enjoyed them so much, and they both enjoyed reading about people who broke away from society to find a more meaningful existence elsewhere. She later told him that was why they lived so far away from everyone else. She wanted him to grow up to be only himself, no corruption, no lies. She asked him once if he resented her for it, but of course he never could. He'd never wanted to be anyone but himself, either.

Despite being so far from other people, Jake made a few friends using his various computers. He began referring to them as his lifeline, because as much as he loved their island and their unconventional way of life, he also began wondering how the other half lived. It was in one of the many chatrooms he joined that he made his lifelong friends, Jane Crocker, and Roxy Lalonde.

He found Roxy first, or rather, she found _him_. They struck up a conversation about something trivial, and soon were talking well into the night. She'd told him his way of speaking was different, _fuckin' rad_ were her exact words, and she'd most definitely be talking to him again. The next time was with Jane. From talking to the two ladies, he learned that almost everyone had their own way of speaking. What was incredible to him was the fact that they were all main characters in their own stories, but supporting characters to each other. Roxy later told him he was too invested in fictional universes, but she was too, so it was okay. Apparently, she liked reading just as much as he did, though he had no clue what fanfiction actually was.

Both Jane and Roxy were completely shocked when he told them he lived on a desolate island with only his grandmother for company. He had a difficult time explaining the reasoning behind it, though Roxy said it only further explained why he was the way he was. He asked what she meant by that, but she only laughed at him, waving it off and changing the subject.

Jake entertained thoughts of going to visit his two gal pals many times, especially since they had the resources to leave any time they wanted. His grandmother used to work for the government, designing programs for them, and she was an extremely wealthy woman, capable of contacting anyone at any time to fly them to the states. Of course, he had concerns with leaving her alone even for a brief amount of time, so he would always push the idea of visiting the girls back in his mind, to be thought of at a later date.

Everything changed the day Jake walked in from his latest trek up the volcano to kiss his grandmother on the cheek, and she didn't know who he was. At first, he thought it was one of her jokes. She wasn't as interested in pranking as his dear friend, Jane, but she certainly had been known to plan out elaborate jokes at his expense. But the closer he looked at her, the less likely that seemed. She was genuinely afraid of him, as if he was a stranger, and for the first time in his life, that awful emotion called fear buried its way into his stomach.

He contacted Jane on the matter, assuming she would know what was going on. She informed him she wasn't a doctor or anything, but there was a disease called Alzheimer's that was known to debilitate one's memory. She didn't know whether or not there was a cure, but she did know there were places that specialized in the care for people such as his grandmother. Retirement homes, she called them. He didn't know anything about it, but she informed him there was a very nice one close to where she and Roxy lived.

_GG: Maybe it's time to start venturing into the real world, Jake? You'll need help taking care of her, anyway!_

In the weeks that followed, he began setting everything up to leave. His grandmother had her good days, days where she still knew who he was. He explained to her what was going on over and over again, but every time she would cry, and every time he wished he'd never said a word. Arrangements were made to pick the two of them up and fly them to the airport near Jane. He was to stay with them while he made sure his grandmother was comfortable, for however long he needed. He later learned there was no cure for the disease, but he hoped all the while a miracle would pass, and she would be herself again. As soon as he had the thought, she whispered against his shoulder on the plane ride.

"Do you think my pumpkins will be alright?"

"Yes, Gramma. I think they'll be splendid on their own."

Present day finds him outside the large building she's now living in, full of doctors and nurses. He'd stayed to help her get set up as best as he could, but he found himself in the way more often than not, too debilitated by the unfamiliar scents and sounds to assist. Everything is so new and foreign to him now. Jake finds himself jumping at every new sound he hears, which is every few seconds, it seems. Jane and Roxy are wonderful support, but he feels so alienated in his own mind half the time that he imagines he's back at home, living among the familiar flora and fauna. At home, where everything makes sense, and he's no coward.

He's sitting on a curb outside, facing the retirement home while fidgeting, too frightened to go back inside with the smell that burns his nose, but too unwilling to leave her alone. Jake remembers when she was strong, when her hand enveloped his and led him toward adventures they could share. He remembers hoping she'd never let go and leave him on his own. He wonders if she feels that way now, trapped inside her own mind. The thought causes tears to well in the corners of his eyes, and he hurriedly brushes them away to make the journey back to the girls' apartment. He's not doing any good here right now, and as much as he hates to admit it, he just wants to go inside and curl up near the television, maybe lose himself in a movie where the characters are his friends.

He's halfway through the walk home when his phone chimes, alerting him that Roxy is trying to contact him.

_-tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering golgothasTerror [GT] at 17:08-_

_TG: jakeyyyy_

_TG: jakey wakey eggs and bakey_

_GT: Hello there miss lalonde! I trust youre almost finished at work?_

_TG: you trust right mistur english_

_GT: Splendid! Shall i also assume jane and yourself are almost home?_

_TG: now u aint so right_

_TG: janes thinkin we should go out and get some preemo grubs and i think shes onto something_

_GT: Preemo grubs?_

_TG: fuckin class a food since today was such a hard day for you_

_GT: Im flattered but i think ive had all i can take of being around so many new things today!_

_TG: oh man ur like a wild animal_

_GT: I dont think so._

_TG: no you rly are_

_TG: lmao ur like real life tarzen_

_TG: *zan_

_TG: hang on let me consult with the gf_

_GT: I daresay i have no idea what it is youre talking about roxy. And you always say im the one with the off kilter vocabulary! _

_TG: kk gf has spoken_

_TG: well come pick you up and get fast food or somethin_

_GT: Oh no dont let me spoil your dinner plans! I can find something to make on my own i assure you!_

_TG: jake_

_GT: Yes?_

_TG: jaaaaake_

_GT: …_

_TG: listen ta me_

_TG: r u listening?_

_GT: Yes?_

_TG: stfu_

_GT: Egad! Such vulgarity!_

_TG: were doin this and thats final so get ur fine ass ready for some dollar menu preemo grubz_

_GT: *shakes head* You ladies certainly spoil me._

_TG: sure do :3_

_TG: where r u?_

_GT: Um. Outside a gigantic building that reads regions_

_TG: kk see ya in a few bb_

_-tipsyGnostalgic [TG] ceased pestering golgothasTerror [GT] at 17:17-_

The building labeled "Regions" is ridiculously massive, seemingly stacked toward the sky. The largest structure he'd seen before was the volcano on the island, and he remembered trying to climb it when he was younger, thinking he'd be able to reach the moon if he tried hard enough. The volcano had been inviting in a way, a step toward reaching his goal. This monstrous building isn't inspiring anything aside from fear, and he hates the thought of having to wait here in front of all these cars and people. Shooting a quick message to Roxy, he journeys around the back, happy to find the cars are fewer.

Jake leans against a lamppost in front of a few cars and looks up. The sun is hidden behind the massive structure, but the sky looks the same as when he was home. The big difference comes at night when he can't see the stars for all the city lights, but during the day, he can pretend. He looks around and finds himself alone aside from a lone woman near the door, smoking a cigarette and playing on her phone. He's grateful she's far away from him so he won't have to offer idle conversation. He isn't exactly feeling sociable at the moment.

Jake's been waiting about five minutes when he hears a whooshing sound above, and his head snaps back to see where it's coming from. He barely catches a glimpse of a blurred object when it crashes down on top of the car he's standing in front of, echoing with a sickening screech of metal and the blaring sound of an alarm. Jake's ears are ringing, and his body is frozen in place despite his instincts telling him to abscond. His head whips around to the woman, but she's gone, presumably to get help. His legs are shaking so badly they're making it almost impossible to stand, but he bites his lip and urges himself to move, dammit, _move_. Stop being so fucking scared of everything and _move!_

Still trembling, he manages to push himself forward. The blurred object was actually a person, and is now mangled mass of limbs, body bent to odd angles. It's a man, he thinks, though the figure isn't facing him. His heart pounding in his ears, he moves to get a closer look at the man's face. He's never seen a person die before, but he's read about it and seen it in movies. This is a different experience entirely.

The person, definitely a man, is blond with pale skin. Triangular shaped sunglasses are perched on his face, blocking his face from Jake's sight. One of his arms is bent oddly, hanging off the side of the remains of the vehicle. Tentatively, Jake reaches out with a trembling hand to touch the man's arm, vaguely remembering he's supposed to check for a pulse, though he doubts there would be one. He's just making contact with the soft skin on the stranger's wrist when he hears footsteps running toward them.

"It's over here!" It's the woman from before, pulling a few security guards with her. Jake looks from them back to the stranger, but he's gone without a trace, the only indication of his presence being the remains of the car he landed on.

* * *

><p>"It's certainly odd, I agree," Jane is saying as they walk back into the apartment, bag of BBQ sandwiches in hand. "I don't see how a person could walk away from such a thing unscathed."<p>

"Coppers said there wasn't even blood on the car," Roxy says while waggling her eyebrows suggestively. "Totes spooky."

Jake is uncharacteristically quiet, save for his polite laughter at his friends' antics. Jane is shooting him worried looks, but isn't pressing anything, which he's grateful for. He already feels like he's on the verge of a breakdown of some sort, and seeing a man kill himself and somehow walk away in the short time his head was turned really isn't helping matters.

"Well, the authorities will figure it out. You've already told them what you saw," Jane says, walking over to place a hand on his shoulder. "Didn't the woman see the man fall?"

"No, she was too far away. She just heard the impact," Jake says. "I'm the only one who saw."

"He probably limped to a bar, that's what I would've done," Roxy grins, only grinning wider when Jane tosses her a look of disdain. "Oh, c'mon, Janey. Don't be a tight ass."

"Nevertheless," Jane says with a pointed look, "I think after the day you've had, you might like to eat something, Jake."

"If it's alright with you ladies, I think I'd rather go to bed."

They both turn to look at him, but they don't say anything. Jane nods and lets him pass with nothing but a gentle pat on the back. He falls into bed fully clothed and exhausted, trying to think of anything but how the invisible stranger's skin felt. Jane and Roxy's hushed whispers follow him to sleep.

* * *

><p>He wakes up to the sound of birds chirping, and for a moment, he thinks he's on his island. But he remembers when he sees the guest bedroom he's occupying, his clothes still in bags on the floor. Groaning, he rolls over to face the window, thinking he might catch a glimpse of whatever birds woke him up. Instead, he finds a man perched on the windowsill, blond hair gleaming in the sun, and triangle shades on his face.<p>

With an undignified yelp, Jake rolls out of bed into the floor, looking up in horror at the man above him, a thousand questions running through his mind but not coming out. The stranger's mouth quirks into a grin, and then a golden eyebrow rises above the sunglasses.

"So you gonna invite me in, or what?"

* * *

><p><em>Sachi: Review for love and a quicker update!<em>


	2. Like We've Met Before

_Holy cow, you guys have given me so much feedback and I just… I love you all! I seriously love you all. WE'RE HAVING A HUGE WEDDING, GET ALL YOUR ASSES OVER HERE! If any of you have objections, get the fuck over them! Now, as promised, it's time for your love. __Rai Rai Blue__, Alzheimer's is pretty intense! Sorry for the triggers, maybe I should've posted a warning? I'm glad you enjoyed it! __Kira-Lime Orijima__, hahaha, it's hardly the best one ever! I'm threading it along as I go, absolutely no plan. *proceeds to fuck this up* __terra__, thanks so much, love! __AwesomeSause22__, ahhh, thanks! They're just beautiful, aren't they? I loooove me some DirkJake. __AlmostLawli__, here's your update, madam! __lovemahBF__, ahh, we meet again! Here I thought you abandoned me after I finished 'TDSAT'. I like the thought of Dirk giving anyone hell, haha. __FrostPheyoni__x, I shall, I shall! Glad you're liking it! Now, my dears, let's get on with the story!_

* * *

><p><span><em>Like We've Met Before<em>

In every horror film Jake's ever seen, he's always made it a point to resent the characters that froze in the face of danger. Whether it was zombies, super villains, other worldly monsters, or just another person, there was always the one character that never managed to step up to the plate and face them when the time came. Those namby-pamby characters who were probably better off not being in the film either way. He used to get so into the films, he'd exclaim vehemently each time the film got to those crucial parts, and the character would freeze the same way, every time.

"You know," his grandmother used to tease as she'd look up at him fondly from her latest contraptions, "they say true insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting a different outcome."

He couldn't help it. Each time he watched, he'd hope those beaten down characters would do something different to show they weren't cowards, but they never did. He always swore if he were ever to be caught in a similar situation, one of imminent danger, he'd make certain to not freeze in fear or shock.

Yet, as he's sprawled on the bedroom floor of Jane and Roxy's guest bedroom, bed sheets tangled around his ankles and head tilted up to look at someone who should be, all things considered, _dead_; he can't think of another word to describe himself other than frozen. He's opened his mouth repeatedly to voice his concerns, but no words are coming out, and every time he can manage a sound, it comes out as nothing more than a squeak.

The stranger appears to be taking an interest in him, not moving from his spot, and not offering any words to help derail his fears. If anything, Jake would say the man appears to be enjoying himself, his mouth still quirked into a small smirk and his one of his hands perched under his chin like he's watching an interesting television program. If Jake could manage to stand up long enough to get the leverage, he might just be tempted to punch that smug look off the man's face, but he's still petrified with his own fucking _fear_. It's an emotion he'd love to say he isn't getting used to, but he knows it would foolish to believe such a thing.

He doesn't know how long it's been, but since the man doesn't appear to be going anywhere, and hasn't tried to attack him, Jake manages to find his voice.

"H-How long…have you been there?"

The blond swings his legs around to hang off the windowsill onto the bed, and folds one of them to rest on the other, bending at the knee at an angle that can't be comfortable. Jake can see he's wearing a simple enough outfit, white T-shirt, black jeans and leather gloves with the fingers cut off. His yellow hair is swept to the side at an odd angle, almost as if he was caught in a windstorm, and Jake wonders if he styled it that way, or if it's just naturally unruly, like his own hair. He's so caught in these thoughts; it takes him by surprise when the stranger speaks again.

"A few hours."

"…A few…hours?"

The man clenches his jaw, and Jake wonders if he's said something wrong.

"Are you alright there, chap?" Jake asks warily, still wondering if he's in any immediate danger. The man shakes his head in a jerking motion.

"I've just never heard your voice before."

Jake blinks in confusion, "Well of course not! We've only just met, and you've given me nothing but questions, and- how the bloody hell are you even sitting there?"

"It's pretty simple, really. Climbed up here sometime this morning and waited for you to wake up," the stranger says. "I do have some manners. There's no way to put a good spin on entering a bedroom without permission."

"There's no good spin on sitting in a window unbeknownst to the people inside!" Jake's voice cracks from the pitch, and he flushes as he works to calm down. "And besides, that wasn't my question, and you know it! I meant, how did you climb up here when there's no ladder, and we're four floors from the ground?"

"Is that really the most important question to be asked right now?"

"Whatever question could be more important than that one?"

"I don't know, most people ask for each others names. Proper introductions are key for first meetings, lest the entire potential relationship go to shit before it even starts," the man says. "Not that I've had the pleasure of making many acquaintances, but I can make an exception in this case. But seriously, it would be mass amounts of rad if you could extend my perimeter past this window, because in all honesty, this stopped being comfortable a while ago."

Jake blinks and then nods slowly, watching in awe as the blond eases down with grace onto the mattress, moving until he's sitting on the edge of it, directly above him. They stare at each other for a moment, a breath held between them in the silence, and then Jake breaks it.

"Jacob English," he says quietly, "but Jake, preferably." He holds his hand out in front of him, and waits with an odd feeling of anticipation as the man's hand stretches to meet his.

"Dirk Strider," he says, and Jake can't help but grin up at him as his hand is enveloped with the pleasant combination of warm skin and cool leather. Dirk pulls on his arm and helps lift him to his feet, but doesn't let go of his hand for another moment. Jake can't tell what he's looking at with the sunglasses on, but whatever it is seems to have his full attention.

"You're thinking loudly, Mr. Strider."

"This is just surreal is all. I guess I never thought I'd be in this sort of situation."

"If you're willing to fill me in on what this situation is, I'd be chuffed."

"No, not yet. But you- Jake," he says the word like it's something he's wanted to say for a long time, and Jake can hear him swallow audibly, sees his throat move. "Don't you usually wear glasses?"

"That's not what you were going to say," Jake smiles, turning to shuffle through the mess that is the bedside table. He needs to clean it before Jane sees, since she's overly cleanly, but the clutter makes him feel more at home. Finding his glasses, he slips them on his face, and then turns back to Dirk, whose expression is still unreadable. "You've still not told me your intentions for coming here."

"To see you."

"P-Pardon?"

"I said I came here to see you, obviously. Mission fuckin' accomplished."

"But what could be the point in that?"

Dirk's face is expressionless as he walks around Jake to the door, opening it and stepping into the hallway as if he owns the place.

"Hey! Wait, the girls-!" Jake hisses, but Dirk merely waves a hand in the air.

"They left already, so no worries. We're here all by ourselves, English." His golden eyebrows arching suggestively over those ridiculous sunglasses has Jake laughing in spite of himself. "By the way, aren't those the clothes you wore yesterday? Not very hygienic."

"Oh, well _pardon me_, it's not like I was expecting company," Jake says.

Dirk grins. "You saying you would've freshened up if you knew I was coming?"

"Wha- No! If someone told me yesterday that someone I thought was dead was coming to visit me, I daresay I'd be locked in a loony bin somewhere!"

Dirk looks around. "So which one is your girlfriend?"

"Huh?"

"The girls here. Which one's your girlfriend?"

"Seeing as how they're dating each other, that wouldn't leave much room for me, would it?"

"Oh, sweet. This shouldn't be too much of an issue, then," Dirk says. "I'd hate to have to make enemies of your friends."

"Enemies?"

"Can't be friends with the competition, bro. It leads to issues."

"…What in blazes are you _talking about?_" Jake has never had these communication issues before. Jane and Roxy are always forthright with him, but Dirk appears to be speaking in a way he doesn't understand. Instead of answering him, Dirk makes his merry way over the fridge and opens it. Jake sputters and runs to pull him away. "This- behavior is unacceptable! You don't live here!"

"You don't either."

"Yes, but I was invited!" Jake finds himself under Dirk's arm, trapped in a headlock . "How did you know that anyhow?" he asks as he struggles to get the correct hold for a counterattack he saw in a movie once. If only he could get Dirk's elbow-!

"Your room doesn't smell like you yet, bromine. Besides, I'm seriously gonna keel over if I don't get some sustenance pronto. Yesterday took a lot out of me."

"Oh, which part? The part where you toppled off a building onto an automobile, or the part where you scaled another building to sneak up on me first thing today?" Jake asks, still struggling.

"Obviously the first part, since the latter was today," Dirk uses his other hand to reach inside and take one of Roxy's cans of soda and a pudding cup, and then, in the blink of an eye, he moves Jake under his other arm so he can turn around and lean on the counter.

"I- consarnit!" Jake manages to wiggle enough to grab Dirk's elbow and twist it in the air enough so he can try and flip their positions, but as soon as he tries to trap the infuriating blond in a headlock, he finds himself bent over the counter, Dirk's body pinning him.

"Trying to put the moves on me, English?" Dirk's breath is hot on his neck, and Jake tries to kick his legs out, only to find he doesn't have the leverage. He's hopelessly trapped.

"As soon as I can, I assure you, I'm going to punch you right in the fucking kisser."

"That's cool. Also, you should tell your friends that diet root beer sucks more premium cock than a dime store whore. Seriously tastes like shit."

"They weren't shopping for it so you could just march in here and-!"

"Yeah, yeah. I think I liked you better asleep," Dirk says, leaning on him to reach for a spoon in the dish caddy by the sink. Jake grumbles and looks at Dirk's free hand on the counter in front of him. He manages to move his head forward, fully intending to bite down on the man's hand as hard as he can, but he makes the mistake of breathing in first. Pausing, Jake sneaks a glance upwards, but Dirk seems preoccupied by his small, _pilfered_, meal, so he leans forward to breathe in the odd scent once more.

Jake's only ever beheld the scent of salt water and jungle vines until recently. He can recall how the air smelled day by day, how it differed from day to night. He knows when it's about to rain based on how the wind smells, and knows when a severe storm is near. His grandmother's scent is embedded in his mind, how she smelled like earth and sweat from working on whatever her latest project was. Roxy and Jane both smell like unfamiliar flora due to their shared body wash in the bathroom, but also have their own distinct scent. Dirk smells completely different from all of them. A mild combination of sweat, something with a slight spice to it- it burns Jake's nose, but not unpleasantly so. Then there's something else, something small. Is that…motor oil? He feels it more than he hears it when Dirk chuckles, the vibrations moving up his spine from their close proximity.

"Are you _smelling_ me?" Dirk sounds incredulous and amused. "Are you a wild animal or something?"

"You were the one who brought it up first!" Jake argues, embarrassed he was caught. "Talking of how my room didn't smell like me!"

"Hey man, whatever floats your metaphorical boat. I'm not one to judge."

"Can you let me up now? This position is rather compromising."

"Dirty mind, huh? That's kinda hot."

"What?! Frigging- Let me up this instant!"

Dirk's warmth disappears, and Jake stands up straight to glare at him. He becomes even more irritated when Dirk's expression is the epitome of nonchalance, and the blond is already reaching under the lid of the plastic container on the counter where Jane stored her fresh cupcakes two nights prior.

"This is stealing! _Stealing!_"

"Nah, this is a cupcake," Dirk says, waving it in front of his face, "a _cupcake_."

"Why can't you go somewhere else and get food? This isn't yours to take and it isn't mine to offer!"

Dirk frowns while chewing. "Yeah, good idea, this stuff is all too sweet anyway. You sure you don't actually live with a bunch of kids?"

"Jane is an excellent baker, and Roxy eats junk food like there's no tomorrow," Jake says, eyeing him warily. Dirk doesn't move, just looks at him with his eyebrows raised. "What?"

"You should go get dressed."

"…Whatever for?"

"We're going out," Dirk says like it's obvious. "And you wore that yesterday. Seriously, dude. Hygiene."

"I'm not going anywhere!"

"Then neither am I. I thought I saw something interesting in the fridge anyway."

"You are just- the worst type of person."

"Tick tock, Jake. Time is pilfered food," Dirk says as he steals another cupcake, and Jake growls at him as he turns to go back to the guest bedroom to change.

* * *

><p>"Why are you sitting like that?"<p>

Dirk's question shoots through his mind like lightning, and Jake looks up at him from his hunched over position in the chair, unaware he was sinking further and further down.

They're in a small diner, located only a block over from Jane and Roxy's apartment. Jane actually works at the bakery down the street, and Roxy works a few blocks over at a pet store. Jake's been meaning to surprise both girls at work, but can never get quite that far, always turning back after a certain point. The little diner is almost past that point, a little further than the retirement home his grandmother is in, but in the opposite direction. Dirk is looking at him from over the top of his menu, his eyebrows furrowed with what looks to be concern, though Jake can't imagine why he would feel such a thing for him when the two of them are still basically strangers.

Jake shifts in his chair, pushing himself up to a sitting position. He tries to match Dirk's posture, but can't, ends up wrapping his arms around his torso in an attempt to comfort himself. He tries to smile reassuringly at Dirk.

"I'm not exactly one for…things like this," he says quietly.

"Things like this? You mean getting lunch?"

"No, just…erm. Going out. In places." Jake rubs his arms and looks around, unaware of how much he resembles a dog in a cage. "Public, I suppose."

"Goddammit, English," Dirk sighs, folding his menu and reaching across the table to run his fingers along Jake's arm and pry one of his hands loose. Jake's going to ask what he's doing, but his words catch in his throat when Dirk's fingers tangle with his, and he settles their joined hands on the middle of the table. "Better?"

Jake nods, unable to speak, gaze transfixed on their hands. He's held hands with his grandmother plenty of times. Whenever they would leave the house to go anywhere on the island when he was little, she'd make him hold onto her hand, and wouldn't let go until they were back inside safely. When he arrived at the airport and was overwhelmed by all the bustling people, Jane held his free hand while he held his grandmother's in the other. Roxy kept petting his back with gentle, barely there motions. He's found contact with other people to be comforting, needed, even. But Dirk's skin on his, as well as the cool leather, is almost like a drug with the calming effect it has.

The waitress comes for their order, and Dirk orders a sandwich of some sort, as well as a glass of orange soda. She turns to Jake, and he just shakes his head. Despite being calmer, he doesn't think his nerves will let him stomach anything at the moment. Dirk is clenching his jaw again when the waitress walks away.

"Hey," he says, squeezing Jake's hand, "you need to eat something."

"No, I don't think I can, I just…" he looks around again. "I'm fine."

Dirk leans forward. "I don't think scared of your own shadow is what I'd classify as fine."

"I'm not scared of my shadow!"

"Relax," Dirk says. "Tell me a little about where that accent's from. You from England?"

"O-Oh, not technically, no. My grandmother was, and I was raised by her so I suppose I picked it up somewhere along the way," Jake says, absently tracing the leather of Dirk's gloves with his free hand. "She's always said my vocabulary is my own, despite my accent."

"What happened to your parents?"

Jake stiffens again, but relaxes when Dirk's thumb runs along his skin. "They're dead," is all he says, and really, it's enough.

"So your grandmother raised you, huh?" Jake's grateful for the change in subject. "And where exactly is this premium dialogue from?"

The waitress comes with Dirk's food, and Jake tries to pull his hand away, but can't. Dirk's not letting go, and seems to be fine with only using one hand.

"I was raised on an island," he says. "In the Pacific. My grandmother wanted us to live away from society." He smiles as he thinks of her. "She used to say, people who live among everyone else lose the ability to think for themselves. Our opinions are the opinions we're taught, or something along those lines. I'm certain she could explain it better to you than I can."

"On an island," Dirk echoes, looking thoroughly amused. "That explains a lot."

"Yes, I know I stick out like a sore thumb among all of these people, but-" Jake pauses. "Hey! Why the dickens am I answering your question when you've not answered any of mine!"

"Because I'm eating, and it's rude to talk with your mouth full."

"Oh, you are so full of it, Strider!" Jake looks down at their hands again with a soft smile. "But I don't suppose you're a bad fellow. Infuriating, yes, but not bad."

"You must not be a very good judge of character."

"I'm starting to think you're not human, though," Jake teases, squeezing Dirk's fingers and earning a smirk.

"Well, what do you know?" Dirk says. "Seems like I spoke too soon."

* * *

><p>As they're walking back to the apartment, the sun is high in the sky. Jake stays quiet due to all the people sharing the sidewalk with them, but isn't as scared as he has been. Dirk's presence is therapeutic, he thinks. He wonders if it's because he's never actually had another man to be friends with before, since he's only known women his whole life. But, he thinks as he finds himself reaching for Dirk's hand when someone yells and honks their horn at a pedestrian, male friends probably don't hold each others hands very often, but luckily, Jake English was never taught the concept of shame. He keeps thinking how odd all of it is though, especially since they've only just met today, not counting the awful incident the day before that Jake's <em>still<em> trying not to obsess over. Somehow, it's almost like he's met Dirk before, though he knows that would be impossible. He puts it off his mind as he swings their joined hands, enjoying Dirk's quiet chuckle.

Jake decides the best way to unwind from being forced into public is to watch movies. Jane and Roxy's selection is slim and full of romance movies, and Dirk refuses to watch a few of them, claiming them to be "absolute and irrefutable bags of horse shit". Jake grumbles to himself as he fumbles with the remote, trying to launch Netflix. The Wi-Fi in the apartment isn't as great as the signal he had back at home, but of course, his grandmother hasn't been around to help. He tells Dirk to pick something as his phone chimes.

_-gutsyGumshoe [GG] began pestering golgothasTerror [GT] at 13:18-_

_GG: Jake!_

_GG: Have you eaten anything today? _

_GT: *wipes forehead with fresh towel* Not yet ms crocker! But i will._

_GG: Jake. :(_

_GG: You've barely eaten a thing since you flew up and every time we bring it up, you say it's nerves! And then last night you didn't eat at all! Are you sure you'll be alright?_

_GT: Of course! This is just a huge adjustment for me as im sure you know! Ill make something right now._

_GT: Any suggestions?_

_GG: There's some soup in the cabinet, just heat it up! Don't put it in the microwave while it's still in the can, please._

_GT: What do you take me for? I know how microwaves work!_

_GG: Yes, but Roxy didn't. She learned the hard way._

_GT: Oh my…_

_GG: Yes, worst tragedy of my life. Our poor microwave didn't have a chance! _

_GG: My break is over, so I have to go now. Promise me you'll eat something! We can have anything you want for dinner tonight, and you better eat all of it!_

_GT: How could i not eat anything you make jane? Your cooking is perfectly top notch!_

_GG: Hoo hoo! You flatterer, you. See you later! :B_

_-gutsyGumshoe [GG] ceased pestering golgothasTerror [GT] at 13:26-_

Jake looks up to see Dirk decided on some show with cartoon ponies running around, and places his phone on the table before he leans back on the couch.

"Get your ass in the kitchen and get some food," Dirk's deep voice says before he can get comfortable. Jake scowls up at him. "You promised your friend."

"You read my messages over my shoulder?"

"You were checking them in my plain sight; I didn't know they were secret."

"Right, yes, well good job, Dirk. Once again you've proven what an ass you can be," Jake says as he stands. "How long are you going to be here, anyhow?"

"That's an intense question best saved for a later date."

"What does that mean?" Jake's trying to reach the pot on the top shelf, and wonders how the girls even do it, since they're both shorter than him. Dirk doesn't answer, and Jake busies himself by heating up some soup like he promised he would. When he goes back into the living room, bowl in hand, he sees Dirk spread on the couch, fast asleep.

"I say, make yourself at home, why don't you?" Jake grumbles, sitting on the end. He begrudgingly begins to watch the pony show, but after a little bit, he's been captivated by it, and is absorbed in the program.

"Fuck," Dirk says, and Jake jumps in surprise. "How long was I out?"

"Ah, I'm not sure. A long while, I suppose!" Jake checks his phone to find it's almost time for the girls to arrive.

"You still watching _My Little Pony_?"

"It's absolutely wonderful, Dirk!" Jake says happily, pausing the show so he can talk about how much he loves it without missing anything.

Dirk's smirking at him in that knowing way of his, and Jake returns it with his own bright smile.

"I keep forgetting how weird it is to see you awake," Dirk mumbles.

"Are you speaking nonsense again?"

"Yeah, sorry. Don't worry about it."

"Hm. I begin to think you're fucking with me! In all honesty, Dirk, my friends will be home soon, and I don't want them thinking I've just been inviting people over to their place while they've been gone! You can see the position it will put me in, can't you?"

"Don't worry about that either. It's already been taken care of."

"Pardon?"

Before he gets an answer, the door opens, and both Jane and Roxy trail inside looking tired from their work day, and happy to be home.

"Jakey!" Roxy calls, running to give him a hug. He's trying to think of how to explain Dirk's presence, but then- "and Dirk! What did you two lovebirds do all day with the whoooole place to yourselves, hmmm?"

Jake looks at Dirk in shock as Jane gives them both a greeting.

"I…Dirk- _Lovebirds?!_"

Dirk's face is simultaneously smug and impassive.

* * *

><p><em>Sachi: Dirk is such a little shit right now, I swear. I love him as a calculating character who does things without letting anyone know what he's doing, and I especially love when his methods piss Jake off, like the whole AR bits in the comic. Anywho, review for love!<em>


	3. Manipulation and Visitation

_Hello, loves! Sorry for the wait, school is a bitch and makes me tired. For those of you reading my other story, Take Me to the Riot, it will be updated next! I wanted to get them both to three chapters! Now, your reviews were absolutely fabulous, as always, so let's dish out your love! __20 Percent Awesomer__, ahhh, thanks so much! __Kira-Lime Orijima__, hmm, you'd have to ask Jake! __Terra__, Dirk will ALWAYS give Jake a hard time. *wonk* __darkestlight96__, thank you, love! __FrostPheyonix__, Dirk is hard as balls to write, so that really means a lot! Also, get over your other smitten mess, because we're mass married now. __Rai Rai Blue__, jeeze, calm down! I haven't even done anything yet! Sassy Dirk is sassy, yo. __Danni__, I'm glad you like it, darling! Now, my pets, on with the story!_

* * *

><p><span><em>Manipulation and Visitation<em>

Jake sits beside Dirk at the kitchen table while Roxy babbles on and on about how this _total coincidence_ just so happened to come about. He's steadily gritting his teeth as she talks, waiting for the opportune moment to interject just how little sense this story is making.

"And my mom just would _not_ let me stay behind. It's like, who wants to go to Texas for fun, right? And maybe if it _was_ for fun, I would've been all, 'fuck yeah I _earned_ this trip', but no, it was for her to promote her newest book, like always," Roxy says, giggling while handing Jane some more flour.

"I didn't know your mother traveled to promote," Jane says with a frown. "As far as I could tell, you were always here!"

"_After_ I moved from New York, Janey," Roxy practically purrs, placing a not-strictly-friendly hand on Jane's hip. "Once I met my kitchen princess here, I told that fuckin' shrew I wasn't traveling no more!"

"_Any_ more, Roxy. Good lord, your grammar gets worse every day," Jane sighs, but she's wearing a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, whatevs. So anyway, we were traveling around some city in Texas, and I was hating all of it, just wanting to go home and read some more smut, and then I met Di-Stri over there!"

"Di-Stri?" Jake asks. He berates himself in the future for wasting this opportunity to ask a more important question.

"It's a penname," Dirk supplies.

"You write?"

"I draw."

"Oh…"

"Hey, cut it out with the background noise, I'm storytelling!" Roxy huffs. "_Anyways_, he had the same general apathetic feelings I did about being dragged around by famous people, and we totes bonded."

"Forgive me, dear," Jane says, "but why have you not mentioned him till just now?"

"Because I didn't get his info! I forgot all about that part. We spent a good couple of days together, though. And then I ran into him this morning, all outta the blue!"

"Wait," Jake says pointedly. Dirk had been in his windowsill during the morning, how had he met Roxy? He's about to voice this when Dirk's hand clutches his thigh under the table.

"Shhh," he whispers. "Let her talk."

"He's staying here for a bit, and he met Jakey yesterday and they hit it off super good,"- Jake snorts and Dirk squeezes his thigh- "so I just told him he could crash with us!"

"Roxy, that's perfectly sweet of you, but I wish you would've consulted with me about it first," Jane says.

"I did! I told you this afternoon!"

"I meant before you offered."

"Sorry," Dirk interjects, "I can go if it's a problem. Rox was just being generous, is all."

"Oh, don't be silly, Dirk," Jane smiles tentatively, "she wouldn't have offered if she had reason to not trust you. I simply meant that she's always thinking too impulsively without consulting me."

"Don't be mad, hot lips," Roxy grins, "I'll tell you every thought I have if it'll make you happy!"

"It would, and don't call me hot lips," Jane frowns. "It's an absurd name, and doesn't even make sense."

"There goes Ms. Tight Ass again! The name makes totes sense."

"My lips aren't hot!"

"Well maybe not the ones on your _face_."

"_Roxy!_"

Dirk chuckles and Jake glares up at him, kicking him under the table.

"Your lies are causing trouble!" he hisses under his breath.

"Nah, they're fine," Dirk says. "Relax, will you? I've got this under control."

"What are you working on anyhow? What's your motive for all of these things? Coming here, planting lies and all of that rigmarole. I simply can't think of a reason!"

"I already told you what this is all for. Did you hit your head on one too many branches on Jungle Boy Island?"

"Of course not! And don't call my island such a ludicrous name!" Jake grumbles, kicking him again. Dirk's foot hooks behind his, holding him captive, and he struggles to get free while simultaneously trying to move as far away from the infuriating man as his small chair will allow. He ends up toppling over the opposite end, legs in the air, and a crippling injury to his pride. Unfortunately, he has a perfect view of Dirk looking at him smugly, an eyebrow raised in satisfaction

"Good heavens, Jake! Are you alright?" Jane asks while Roxy snickers. Jake mutters a quick affirmative while climbing back into his chair, trying to ignore the fact that Dirk's knee has taken to leaning firmly against his.

"Personal space!" he hisses under his breath.

"Nah."

"See, what'd I tell you?" Roxy tries to whisper, but Jake thinks she was born without the capability. "They're gonna do the frick frack."

"The what?" Jake asks while Dirk's shoulders shake with silent laughter.

"Never mind her, Jake, she's got a one track mind for every situation," Jane sighs. "Dinner's almost ready. When Roxy mentioned Texas earlier today, I just wanted to try a fried chicken recipe I read a long time ago, I hope you don't mind! I know I said you could pick, but-!"

"Oh, not at all, Jane! I'm certain it'll be absolutely splendid!" Jake says. "Gramma was always a terror when it came to frying anything. She set the stove on fire once, actually."

"Ah, um. Did you visit her today?" Jane asks, and Jake's blood runs cold. With everything going on, he had forgotten to go see if she was having one of her lucid stretches.

"No, I…must've forgotten," he says quietly, looking at the table.

"You can always go tomorrow!" Jane's chipper voice is forced, but Jake smiles up at her the best he can, nodding to reassure her.

They eat dinner all together, and Jane is ecstatic when they all give her new recipe a metaphorical thumbs-up, aside from Dirk who gives her a literal one. Jake tries to think of anything else but his grandmother waiting in her rocking chair, wondering why he didn't go see her, but he can't shake the awful image, and throughout dinner he tries to stop his lip from trembling; he doesn't think he quite manages. Dirk's knee stays on his, and Jake appreciates the physical contact, wondering when exactly he grew to rely so much on it, _especially_ from someone he just met.

Roxy gets more and more handsy as the evening wears on, copping feels of Jane whenever the opportunity presents itself, and it comes as no surprise to Jake when the two of them head to bed early, Jane with a blushing good night, and Roxy with a wink and a _Behave yourself, kids._

Left alone with Dirk on the couch for a second time while a romance movie plays in the background, Jake can't decide if he should go to bed early, too. Dirk is lounged on the couch with an arm rested behind Jake's head, and is somehow being the epitome of nonchalance and the embodiment of cool simultaneously. The movie is reflecting off those ridiculous triangle shades of his, and the room is bathed in the constant changing glow from the television. Dirk is green. Now he's blue. And now he's pink.

"You shouldn't chew on your cheek like that," Dirk's voice cuts in, and Jake jumps. He looks up into Dirk's face sheepishly, unaware he was being watched the entire time he was watching. Damn shades.

"I wasn't!" Jake says too quickly. He didn't plan anything else to say after that, and he falls silent while Dirk continues looking at him.

"Could hear you chomping from over here, English. I hate to interrupt your imitation of a beaver, but if you bite through, it's gonna hurt like a bitch."

"Aren't you just chock full of useless knowledge?"

"You could say that. Isn't chomping on the inside of your cheek a nervous habit?"

"No," Jake says, subconsciously moving further away on the couch.

"If you say so, man. You seem plenty nervous to me."

"How would you know, anyway? We've only just met, and all you do is lie."

"I've not told you a single lie yet."

"Balderdash!" Jake yelps, and then blushes from the too-high volume. "Explain to me how Roxy says she's met you before, Strider," he whispers, making up for the involuntary shout.

"Because she thinks she has."

"But how! How does she think that? How did she see you this morning when you were with me all day?"

"Memory manipulation."

Jake looks up at him so fast it hurts his neck. "Manipulation?"

"Roxy's mind is like an open book. Easy to skim through and pick apart. She's very open in her nature, and Jane's pretty much close-minded as fuck. I don't think she really believes Roxy's whole story, but she at least trusts her opinion. Besides, Roxy's mom is a famous therapist, bro. She's written a book on literally every mental disorder known to man, so that's a plus in learning her back story."

"So you're able to read minds?"

"No, it's not like that. I can't tell what people are thinking or what's running through their heads. But I can plant certain things. Make them believe it really happened. As far as Roxy knows, we're best friends."

"That's-" Jake takes a breath, and then sinks back into the cushions. "What does all of this mean, Strider?"

"I think you know what it means."

"Why are you doing all of this?"

Dirk doesn't answer, and the movie comes to an end after a hopelessly cliché climax. Jake continues to chew his cheek, and then wordlessly stands to go to bed. He supposes if Dirk is staying, he'll be sleeping on the couch. And then he remembers he's angry with Dirk, and doesn't care where he sleeps, so long as it's away from him.

* * *

><p>He jerks awake suddenly to a dimly lit room. He doesn't know why at first, but then there's a pressure against his back and warmth he knows isn't his.<p>

"Shh," Dirk's voice says in the darkness, "it's just me."

"Wha's goin' on?" he mumbles while arms wrap around his waist and his back is pulled into a chest.

"I don't think this requires much of an explanation, bro."

Jake grunts and settles against the embrace, finding it increasingly pleasant to be held. Dirk's warm breath is blowing into his hair, and leather clad palms are running along his sides, slightly under his shirt.

"Why're you here?"

"You were calling me."

"I was?"

"Yeah. In your sleep."

Jake frowns. "I didn't know I talked in my sleep."

"You don't," Dirk says, "not really."

"I say, Strider, you're more confounding every time you open your mouth."

"Is that a bad thing? Least I'm not too easy to read."

"Almost like an enigma, eh? Like a puzzle sent to an adventurer for him to solve… Like Indiana Jones…"

"Something like that. Go to sleep, you're still tired."

"How would you know?"

"You'll find it's pretty damn hard to hide your emotions from me, English. You'd be better off if you didn't even try."

"You don't know what I'm feeling," Jake mumbles, already falling asleep again. "You don't know what I'll be feeling later, either."

"You're not pushing me off or kicking me out. And that's a start."

Jake starts to tell him to shut up, but can't find the effort. Instead he scoots further into the embrace, and goes to sleep.

When he wakes up next, birds are chirping outside again, and he finds himself alone in bed. Dirk's voice carries from the living room.

"You mean the fact that he's basically feral? Yeah, I've noticed," he's saying. Who's feral?

"Jakey is just inexperienced, is all. You'll watch him today, right, Di-Stri? I bet you can give him all the experience he needs, if ya know what I mean, wink wink."

"Did you just say the word 'wink' while actually winking at me? Double whammy."

"Bet your fine ass it's a double whammy! Take care of things today, Jake's totes going through a hard time right now. Betcha can't think of other hard things you want him to-"

"I think I hear Jane calling you, Rox."

"Lies! We'll be home later, studmuffin! Give Jakey a sloppy kiss from me!"

"You have my word."

The door shuts, and footsteps make their way back to the guest bedroom. He can practically feel Dirk in the doorway.

"You're awake," Dirk states.

"Mighty observational of you, sir," Jake mumbles. "And I'm not feral."

"There's an infinite possibility that you are feral, English. It's literally impossible to think of the word and not see your pretty face simultaneously. Don't sweat it too much, we'll break you in."

"Oh, hush. Don't you have better things to do than be insufferable first thing in the morning?"

"You seemed pretty into me last night, or was that my imagination?"

Jake flushes, and then sits up to reach for his glasses before getting out of bed. He needs to remember to unpack his bags, as he'll be staying here for a long while, but as is, he has to kneel and route through them for clean clothes. He's pulling out a clean pair of shorts when he hears a slight growling noise from the doorway. Dirk's jaw is set again, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Has anyone ever told you that your ass is fuckin' perfect?"

Sputtering like an idiot for a moment, Jake manages to respond with a loud, _Strider!_

"Relax, would you? It's an innocent enough observation, an irrefutable fact of life. The earth is round, there's a seventy percent chance of rain today, and your ass is the epitome of plush."

Jake stands quickly and tries to back out of the room without having to turn around, and he only bumps into something twice before he makes it to the bathroom. He feels victorious until he realizes he didn't grab a clean shirt, and is forced to go back. Dirk at least has the decency to not laugh at him.

After a quick shower, Jake runs to the door with a quick, "See you later, I'm visiting someone!" If Dirk responds, he doesn't hear it.

It's nothing personal, really. He's just not in the mood to put on a brave front for his friends. He's not even sure he'd want Jane or Roxy to visit his grandmother in that tiny room hidden in the huge hospital. He doesn't want to go either, but he'd put up with anything to make sure she's okay.

The sky is gray, and Jake remembers what Dirk said about rain. There's the sweet smell in the air that always comes before a storm, but it's faint, and he hopes it'll hit after he's safely indoors. He's never minded getting caught in the rain, but he really doesn't want to have to change clothes too soon, or he'll end up having to do laundry, and he's practically hopeless at it; his grandmother's always done it for him, and the last load he tried to do ended up hopelessly shrunk.

He stands before the looming door with shaking legs and a crumbling resolve, and considers turning right the fuck around to go back home, but then he thinks of her alone in that room, and he pushes himself forward, hoping every way he knows how that she'll be herself, even if only this once.

The receptionist barely glances up at him when she tells him to sign his name in the chart. It's part of what he hates about the place, how impersonal these people can be. He sets the pen down a little harder than he needs to, and she finally glances up to point him to the room she's in. He already knew, but he tells her thanks in a stiff voice, and makes his way down the long hallway.

Her room is at the end, and the door is cracked open. He glances inside to see her in her rocking chair, white hair swept into a bun. He smiles for a moment. She always used to put her hair up when she was working on a new machine. He asked why once, and she informed him it was because of the incident where her long hair got caught in moving gears once, and she ended up tangled with her latest creation. Now, she's not working on anything, and her hair isn't black anymore, but it's still endearing for her to have the same expression of concentration while she looks at a newspaper. The door creaks a little as he leans against it, and her head snaps up.

"Hello?" she asks. He lets the door open all the way.

"Hi," he smiles sheepishly. He never greets her in a knowing way unless she makes the first sign of acknowledgement. If she doesn't know who he is today, he'll act like the concerned stranger. It's a part he's played many times in the past few months, but it eats away at him a little each time. To his surprise, she smiles at him.

"Hi yourself, stranger!" she says, and he doesn't know if it's an endearment, or because she doesn't know him. "I was starting to think you didn't want to see me."

"No, never, I always want to see you, Gra- uh, Ms. English."

Her head cocks to the side. "Why so formal, Jakey?" And that's it. She knows him. He made it during a lucid day. "Are you okay, honey?"

In a swift motion, he crosses the room to fall unceremoniously at her feet, and hides his face in her shoulder. He's on his knees in a place he hates, but he doesn't care. She's _here_. She's here, and she knows him, and everything is okay for now.

"Hey, now. What's all this? Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes, I'm absolutely perfect, Gramma, I just…" he stops to sniffle before continuing. "I just wanted to tell you I love you."

She laughs, loud and wonderful, "I love you too, pumpkin. Are you crying?"

"It's nothing!" he promises, leaning back to properly stand up. "What are you reading about?"

"I forgot about newspapers from being away from the city so long," she sighs. "They're really boring!"

"You could always watch the telly."

"Oh, but it's so _old school_," she says. "It still has the fat back! We should ship our projector."

"Might cause these people to have a heart attack, I think," Jake says, sitting on the mattress. She nods slightly, and then really looks at him.

"Why are we here?" her voice is small, and he hates it.

"You're not well, Gramma," he says.

"Is it my memory again?" When he nods, she looks down at her feet. "Oh."

"But it's nothing these doctors can't handle!" he tries to assure her. "Jane and Roxy assured me these doctors can help you, and I believe wholeheartedly that they can! Everything can go back the way it was!"

"Jane and Roxy? Your internet friends?"

"Yes. They've been a constant source of comfort in all of this. You've met them, but, ah. I'll bring them to see you soon."

She smiles impishly. "Are you staying with them?"

"…Yes. Why?"

"My little Jakey has girlfriends!"

"_Gramma!_ It's not like that, and you know it! They're dating each other!"

"Yes, I know. It's just funny to see you get so defensive on the matter." She rocks in her chair a few times, and then looks up at him. "Has anything else interesting happened?"

He considers telling her about Dirk, but he needs to take some of the details out. He nods with a smile.

"I met a nice bloke yesterday. We watched a show about ponies together."

"Ponies?"

"Cartoon ponies. He's pretty much infatuated with them."

"That's…something else. Will you bring him when you bring the girls?"

"Dirk…is sort of…infuriating."

"Infuriating?"

"He's always so smug! And he thinks he knows everything about everything! Half the tripe that oozes from his mouth makes me want to slug him in the face, but he's really nice in a weird way, so I haven't yet. I did try, but he bested me in fisticuffs. But in my defense, he had the element of surprise! I won't be defeated again!"

She's laughing at him in her hand, and he falls silent while waiting for her to explain.

"Easy, honey. You don't have to bring him."

"I want to!" he says too loudly. Her eyebrows rise while he blushes crimson. "I mean, if you want me to."

Her knowing smile makes him uncomfortable, but he isn't sure why. "I'd love to meet all your friends."

Their visit is pleasant and warm, and they discuss various topics. Jake wants to know what the hospital is like when he leaves, and she says it's basically the same, just quieter. She's only been here for two days, but he feels like it's been forever since he's seen her. Then he thinks to the last time she was lucid, and he remembers it actually has been a long while since he's _really_ seen her. He's content to stay like this all day, listening to her speak about anything she wants, but then she goes silent, and the falling pit that is his stomach jerks him back to reality.

"Gramma?" he asks her quietly, and she looks over to him with the familiar shadows over her eyes.

"Sorry, I was just thinking of something else… Did you remember to feed Bec before we left?"

He bites the inside of his cheek again, and yes, it is a nervous habit, and shakes his head. Bec is dead; he died years ago. But he doesn't say that. He can't ever really tell her that. She loved that dog a lot.

"I do hope he's alright… I've not seen him in a long while! But I shouldn't worry too much. My grandson will look after him. Did I ever tell you about my grandson?"

Managing a forced smile, he nods. Yes, he knows all about her grandson. They're practically the same person.

"You'd like Jake. He's got lovely friends here, too. I'm so proud of him, but I wish he'd visit."

"I'm here," he says, but she looks at her newspaper again and seems to forget he's there. And he's not there, not really. Not to her, at least. When he stands to leave, he bids her farewell and leans over to kiss the top of her head. She tells him to send the nurse. She wants to ask about her grandson.

Jake makes it to the front door before the tears start falling. He was supposed to check himself out on the list, but he couldn't bear to stay in that place any longer. The scent burning his nose and everyone looking at him like they knew what he was going through, but they _didn't. _They have no idea what he's going through, and he wishes they'd stop pretending they do.

The scent of rain is stronger, and he knows he needs to hurry home before it starts, but all he can think of is his home, his _real_ home, and then the threatening overflow happens, and he can't get the tears to stop. The curb he sat on the day he placed her here is where he goes to rub his eyes furiously, alone and away from people.

Only he's not so alone.

"Jake," Dirk says quietly, touching his shoulder. Jake looks up at him for all of a second before he stands to throw himself around Dirk's neck.

"Strider, I can't keep doing this, I just…"

"Shh. It's okay, man, it's okay. I'm right here." Dirk's arms are holding him tightly, and Jake is leaning into him completely. He just wants to melt into the embrace, melt and be anybody other than who he is.

"Why're you here?" he says in Dirk's neck, the words coming out muffled.

"You were calling me."

"But I wasn't calling you…"

"Jake," Dirk laughs breathlessly, pulling away to place his thumbs under Jake's eyes to wipe his tears away, "you've always been calling me."

Jake has no idea at all what that means, but he decides he doesn't need to know for now. The first drops of rain let him know they've wasted too much time, but when Dirk pulls away only to reach for his hand to lead him back to the apartment, he finds he couldn't care less if they get soaked.

* * *

><p><em>Sachi: Questionsssss. Review for love, yo!<em>


	4. Bonding

_Hello, my lovelies! This story is gaining popularity here and on AO3, so I'm offering an early update as a THANK YOU! I was worried this one would crash and burn, and you're all being so wonderful to me! So here's some love! AlmostLawli, I'm sorry for the painful reminders! :( *loves* Rai Rai Blue, Dirk doesn't have plans to make things worse! In his defense. If you throw a pineapple at me, I'll catch it in my teeth, and you'll look stupid. I think your yo went quite nicely. Terra, thank you so much! Kira-Lime Orijima, thank you! Don't hug them, go hug your new boyfriend, hehehehe. That's right, I read your facebook updates. The ultimate creeper. It's me. TengsBlowsShitUp, you're so sweet, thank you! Alright you guys, let's get on with the story!_

_Hey look, plot development and shit._

* * *

><p><em><span>Bonding<span>_

_-tipsyGnostalgic [TG] opened memo on board im fuckin dyingggg-_

_TG: janeyyyyy_

_TG: jakeyyyyy_

_TG: im dyingg im really dying this is the end_

_-gutsyGumshoe [GG] responded to memo!-_

_GG: You're not dying, Roxy._

_TG: i am im so bored this is killing me_

_TG: its not even near 5 wtf_

_GG: You only have about four hours left!_

_TG: ughhhhhhhhhhhhhh *dies*_

_-golgothasTerror [GT] responded to memo!-_

_GT: *gasps audibly* Roxy simply cannot die of this affliction known as boredom! Something must be done!_

_TG: yeah come save me sir english_

_GG: Oh, Jake, don't humor her. She needs to stop posting these silly memos while she's working!_

_TG: hey i totes havent posted one in like ten years_

_GG: You did last week!_

_GT: *I* dont mind!_

_TG: yeah THANK YOU JAKEY_

_TG: yer a true pal_

_GG: When you get in trouble with your boss for being on your phone at work, I don't want to hear it!_

_GT: Will you get in trouble?_

_TG: dont worry ur pretty little heads mah dears_

_TG: im on break_

_TG: also jake ive got qurstions_

_TG: *questions_

_GT: Okay?_

_GG: Oh good lord._

_TG: you and distri_

_GT: Dirk?_

_TG: no the other distri we know_

_GT: We know another one?_

_GG: No, Jake. Roxy seems to be under the impression that Dirk wants to be somewhat of an item with you._

_TG: aint no impression to it he wants you like super bad_

_GT: Like the movie!_

_GG: Movie?_

_TG: superbad_

_GG: Oh, right. That gross movie you made me watch._

_TG: it wasnt gross it was fuckin hilarious and you loved it_

_GG: Regardless! I don't think your assumptions are accurate this time!_

_GT: Would someone like to fill me in as to what those assumptions are? Im feeling more out of the fray than usual._

_TG: look theres 2 things i know of in this world ok_

_TG: the first ones hacking ok i am THE hacker_

_TG: and the other is when 2 guyz are gonna do the horizontal monster mash_

_GG: This is ridiculous._

_GT: Monster mash?_

_TG: distri is about the d english _

_GT: The d?_

_TG: ur d to be specific _

_GG: Jake, don't listen to a word she's saying. How was your visit with your grandmother today?_

_TG: yah ignore the one whos 100% serial about your future love life info here_

_GG: Jake?_

_GT: Um… Would it be alright if we didnt talk about it?_

_GG: Jake… _

_TG: oh noes jakey :((((_

_TG: imma give you the biggest hug later k you have no idea_

_TG: i sware on every fuckin thing_

_TG: *swear_

_GG: I'm so sorry, Jake. That's awful. _

_GT: It is decidedly awful but im alright. We just got back from the visit._

_GG: We?_

_GT: Dirk walked me back. Hes a nice fellow when he wants to be!_

_TG: OHHHHH_

_TG: fuckin SNAP_

_GG: Oh goodness. Here we go._

_TG: who called it! who called that shit huh_

_TG: the answer is this gurl _

_TG: this is the beginning of the dokis_

_GT: Dokis?_

_GG: I've got to get back to work. I love both of you! Jake, don't listen to her. _

_-gutsyGumshoe [GG] ceased responding to memo-_

_TG: you should totes always listen to me_

_GT: I always do!_

_TG: *wonks u*_

_GT: *wonks back with double pistols*_

_TG: ya know i love you right_

_GT: Yes. And you know i return the sentiment right?_

_TG: sho nuff_

_TG: ill see you later hot stuff kk_

_TG: dont let distri have too much english muffin if ya get mah drift_

_GT: I dont understand but i will see you later too!_

_-golgothasTerror [GT] ceased responding to memo-_

_-tipsyGnostalgic [TG] closed memo-_

Jake sighs as he flops back into his bed, head bouncing off the pillows. He's just changed into dry clothes, but hasn't bothered with his hair yet. Jane will be thoroughly displeased if she sees him sleeping with a wet pillow later on, but right now he can't bring himself to care.

"You alright?"

Dirk is leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed. Jake starts to ask him when exactly he managed to find time to bring his clothes with him, since he's also changed from his wet ones, but then he decides there's no point in asking. Dirk won't give him an answer anyway. Not one he'll like, at least.

"I'm simply marvelous, good sir," Jake says dryly, gaze focused on the drops of rain sticking to the windowpane. It's truly a dreary day outside, and he's nothing but grateful for it. Someone like Jake, who defines himself with movie moments, can always appreciate when the weather matches the mood. He wants to mimic the sky and cry like the miserable little boy he feels like, but he can't. He's not in a movie, he's not the protagonist, and he can't be a hero. There's a dip in the mattress beside him.

"You're not, though," Dirk says. When he's speaking so quietly, his deep voice takes a more gravelly tone, a sort of rumble from his throat. Jake prefers it to his usual monotone with those damned snarky undertones.

"No. No, I'm not," Jake agrees.

When a gloved palm pets through his hair, Jake offers a quiet hum of consent. It reminds him of when his grandmother used to read to him. She'd always pets his hair, usually just to laugh and say he either needed a haircut or to run a comb through it. His hair is a "rat's nest" in her words. It's something he's never grown out of, though he likes to think it's more manageable than it used to be. Dirk pushes some hair away from his forehead, and Jake closes his eyes, suddenly deciding he doesn't want to think of her anymore. These are memories she doesn't have now, and he feels almost guilty that he still has them.

"You gonna take a nap there, English? The way you're purring, I'd think you were a cat if I didn't know any better."

And there's that damn snarky tone.

"Oh, _do_ be quiet, will you? I like you much more when you're quiet."

Dirk grunts and keeps ruffling his hair. "Is there anything I can do?"

"You don't even know what the problem is, chap," Jake laughs briefly. "It's nice of you to offer, but I don't think there's much to be done at this point."

"I'd know if you'd _tell_ me."

"If you're trying to insinuate that I don't tell you everything you'd like to know, well. That makes two of us, doesn't it?'

Dirk gives a huff of laughter, and Jake feels accomplished enough to lean into the gentle touch in his hair. He rolls his head to look up at the blond, giving him a goofy grin.

"Would you like to watch some more _My Little Pony_ with me, Strider?"

The pleased little noise Dirk makes sounds like one of affirmation.

A few hours later finds them both sprawled on the couch, Jake's legs in Dirk's lap, and they're sharing a bag of green Sour Straws Roxy had in one of her various candy drawers. Jake's already promised her he'd replace it.

"You said Rainbow Dash is your favorite, right?" Jake asks as he leans up to feed Dirk another Sour Straw.

"Yup. She's fuckin' rad, bro."

"She certainly is a character," Jake agrees, sucking on the edge of his candy. "But why is she your favorite?"

"Okay, so all the other ponies think she's kinda lazy, right? But she's not lazy; she's just that confident. She doesn't have to work her ass off all day to do shit, 'cause she knows she'll be able to finish it in a few seconds. Plus, she's really snide and brash all the time, so I relate to that."

Jake stares at him for a few seconds, not used to a literal straightforward answer. Then he grins and shakes his head.

"She's also very caring, from what I've seen," he says. Dirk's head tilts toward him in question, so he continues. "Puts on that tough front and all, but I think all her friends see right through it! Otherwise they wouldn't put up with her and her smart mouth!" His grin broadens, and he holds out another straw expectantly towards Dirk. "Yes, I think I can see why she's your favorite, Strider."

Dirk's eyebrows are above his shades again, a clear sign he doesn't know what to say for once. Finally, he leans forward to eat the candy from Jake's hand before flopping back on the cushions, but he's grinning.

"Although I was surprised Applejack wasn't your favorite. She has your accent," Jake adds snidely.

"Hey, fuck you, man. My accent isn't that bad."

"It most certainly is! Are you really from Texas like Roxy said?"

"Yeah. Haven't been there for a long while. I used to live there with my bro."

"You have a brother?"

"Yup, my older bro."

"I see! I've always wanted a sibling to gallivant around with and whatnot. I'm a little green at the prospect! Does he still live in Texas?"

"He died a long time ago."

Dirk's tone says he doesn't want to speak anymore on the topic, and Jake doesn't blame him. He decides to change the subject.

"I never did thank you, Dirk, for finding me after…my visit. It was certainly very wonderful of you."

"No thanks necessary. I didn't really have a choice."

"Yes, well. It was very dashing of you, nonetheless."

"You wanna tell me what's going on?"

Jake chews his bottom lip in thought. It's not very fair of him to offer information to someone who won't divulge anything about _himself_, but then again, Jane and Roxy both know about his grandmother, and it's only right for all of his friends to be on the same page. He grins a little bit at the idea of calling the guy who fell off the tallest building in the city and landed on a car his _friend_, but the way they're huddled together warm and safe while the rain splatters viciously on everything outside, he feels it's an accurate assessment. Dirk is his friend. His confusing, comfortable, insufferable friend.

"My grandmother raised me since my parents died, as you know. A few months ago, she started forgetting things. Little things at first, things no one would care an incy bit about, but then she started forgetting more important things. She hardly knows who I am half the time anymore, but I actually prefer that to when she recognizes me for an hour or so just to forget me again. I honestly can't tell you which is worse." Jake laughs dryly and then shakes his head. "Alzheimer's, they call it. And there's no cure, not really. But the prospect of being alone with her while she forgot about me, I just- I couldn't do it. Jane and Roxy humbly opened their door for me, and they've been by my side the entire time. But it's still…absolutely excruciating to have her forget me, even with their love and support."

Dirk's hands are rested on Jake's knees since Jake is using him as a footrest. Jake watches as one of the gloved hands moves up to his thigh to rub soothing circles. He doesn't say anything about it, not even when Dirk's fingers trail inside the edge of his shorts to rub his skin directly. There's absolutely nothing left for him to say.

"I'm sorry, bro. That's rough as hell. Was it bad today?" Dirk asks as his hand trails down to Jake's knee again, only to trail right back up.

"She knew me. We talked for an hour or so, and then she forgot me right in front of my eyes. She actually told me I'd get along with her grandson famously, and that's when I left. I can't take being the kindhearted stranger she thinks I am half the time, and I know it's entirely selfish of me to feel this way, but I just… I can't watch her like that. I can't take it."

"Jake. Jake, hey, stop that," Dirk's voice is gentle as his hand moves from Jake's thigh to rest on his face. He wipes moisture from Jake's cheek and scoots closer. "You're not selfish."

"What else would you call it? Me, sitting here while she wastes away all…all alone… Oh, god, Strider, I-" Jake's voice breaks again, and he finds himself directly in Dirk's lap in less than a second. He's pressed firmly against the warm chest of the other man, and he doesn't hesitate to throw his arms around him. "She's been with me my whole life. She's literally the _only_ person I've had close enough to touch for as long as I can remember. Seeing her so…so weak… I can't do that…"

"Shh. I understand, you don't have to convince me of anything. Just- stop crying, I can't stand that."

Jake sniffles and pulls away to wipe at his eyes. "Yes, it is most unmanly to boohoo like this, I agree," he says apologetically. Dirk shakes his head and moves forward to press their foreheads together in what Jake thinks is the most intimate way he's ever been held his whole life.

"It's not that. Trust me, it's not that. I just don't like you upset."

"Well, I understand that! I don't like me upset either!"

Dirk grins at him and reaches up to pull his sunglasses off. Jake watches, enraptured, as Dirk's orange irises are revealed slowly. Jake's never seen anything quite like it. Even the orange shade seems different, unlike any other he's seen. It's almost as though he's seeing the color in Technicolor after spending his entire life only knowing black and white. They stare at each other for a second that seems to trail off into eternity, and finally Jake finds his voice again.

"Strider, I-" he swallows audibly and then continues, "you're not…not _human_. Are you?"

"If I say no," Dirk says carefully, "will you freak out?"

"I'm not a child, I'll have you know. And I'm not _feral_ either. I can handle whatever dadblasted buffoonery you toss at me." Jake says this with more courage than he actually feels, but he thinks Dirk's already caught onto that.

"Then, no. I'm not human."

Jake starts to respond, but then the door to the apartment starts to creak open. Jane and Roxy trail in with smiles on their faces, but freeze when they observe the scene. Jake only realizes how compromising his current position is when it's too late to save face.

"Ohoho! We interrupting something _juicy_?" Roxy grins.

"No!" Jake says hurriedly.

"Yes," Dirk says shamelessly.

"You don't gotta lie, Jakey. You wanna straddle Di-Stri and swap spit with him, I am totes on board with that."

"We weren't swapping anything! We were talking!"

"Suuuure. And me and Janey were reading the Bible last night when we went to bed early."

_"Roxy!"_ Jane hisses, turning to her.

"Well, scratch that, she _did_ call God a lot."

"ROXY!"

Jake watches the two of them disappear into the kitchen as they bicker back and forth, and then he turns back to Dirk to apologize for their accusations, but freezes when he sees just how close their faces are. Their lips are almost touching, and there's a breath suspended between them. Maybe those sunglasses are for more than just protective eyewear? Jake's just assumed this whole time that it was because of a sensitivity to light issue that Dirk kept them on all the time, but if he isn't human, and can survive a plunge like the one Jake saw him take- he's been wondering why Dirk would need the damn things. But now, seeing the unabashed and completely affectionate way those eyes regard him, Jake thinks maybe they're _both_ safer if Dirk just leaves them on.

"I-I… I'm _sorry_, chap!" Jake laughs shakily, standing up as fast as his legs will allow. "I was certainly in your space, as they say. Just push me off next time, yeah?"

"I'm the one that pulled you in," Dirk says, his voice littered with distaste. Jake assumes it's because the two of them almost shared an innocent kiss, and he starts to apologize again, but Dirk waves his hand dismissively. "Shut up with that shit. If I wanted you to say you're sorry to me for anything, I'd tell you.

"Oh. Right, well- if you're sure…"

Dirk shoves his shades back on his face and follows Jane and Roxy into the kitchen, leaving Jake in the living room by himself with only the sound of the television behind him. He feels like he did something wrong, though he doesn't know what it could be.

All through dinner, Dirk is curt towards him, but still very friendly while talking to Jane and Roxy. Jake picks at his food quietly, not offering any contributions to the conversation. He's upset about the thought of making his new friend mad, but mainly he's replaying his grandmother's blank stare in his mind over and over again. Twice Dirk nudges him in the side and tells him to eat, but he ignores him. Jane and Roxy seem to understand, like they always do. Jane asks if he'd rather have something light instead of her stew, but he shakes declines and excuses himself to go flop in his bed. He can hear the three of them discussing him in hushed whispers, but he doesn't care.

Jake tosses and turns repeatedly, unable to find a comfortable position. He's always hated making anyone unhappy with him. But if he's done something wrong, why wouldn't Dirk want him to apologize? He tries to chalk it up to another of Dirk's seemingly endless quirks, but it's troubling him. And on top of everything else he's feeling; it's certainly no help to have another thing to worry about. Sighing, he pulls his glasses on and moves slowly towards the living room. It's late enough that everyone should be in bed- but of course, Dirk is awake.

He's sitting cross legged on the couch, working on something in his lap. Jake notices he's not wearing his sunglasses again, but before he can ask why, Dirk looks up at him.

"Jane saved you some dinner."

"Of course she did," Jake says, padding over to the couch to sit beside Dirk anyway. "What are you working on this late?"

"Repairing my AR," Dirk says like it's common knowledge.

"What's that?"

"An Auto-Responder. It's sort of a long story, but I damaged him when I fell, and I need to get him back online. He's extra security."

"He?"

"Yeah, he. You have a bad dream or something? Why're you awake?"

"Mm, dreams," Jake says absently. "I don't really have those."

"Don't have them?" Dirk stops fiddling with his glasses in his lap and looks up at Jake. "What's that even mean?"

"I know, it's a strange concept to take in. I never even knew until Roxy and Jane spoke of their dreams to me. Isn't it like a movie playing in your mind or something like that?"

"You seriously never have dreams?"

"Nope. Not one in my whole life! I go to sleep and wake up, refreshed and raring for the day! But minus memories of dreams."

Dirk looks thoughtful for a moment, and then looks back at his glasses, picking up the tiny screwdriver he set aside a moment ago. Jake hones in on the project.

"So enlighten me, Strider. What exactly is this supposed Auto-Responder?"

"When I was younger, my bro was gone a lot," Dirk explains lazily. "I got bored, and needed someone to talk to, but everyone was kinda lame around where we were. Since computers weren't really around then, it made the whole thing extremely complicated and drawn out, but long story short, I was able to replicate my personality into my sunglasses."

"Dirk, I-" Jake can't even focus on one question to ask because he's suddenly got so many. "How did you even manage a stunt like that?!"

"Eh, it's not too great or anything. It was actually kinda a fucked up decision on my part. I didn't wanna seem like a narcissist or anything, but I literally couldn't think of another personality to give him but mine. Looking back, I sort of wish I'd given him Bro's, but hey. Shit happens." Dirk pries a tiny chip from the inside of the lenses, and eyes it warily. "Damn, I dented the CPU."

"You must be a genius!" Jake exclaims. "Can I talk to him when he's back online?"

"Yeah, sure. Knock yourself out. It'd be more impressive if you knew what he was originally made with."

"What was he made with?"

"Heh. Washing machine and lawnmower parts."

"How did you even give those things personality?" Jake asks, fully absorbed in everything he's hearing, and ecstatic because he's actually receiving answers. Mostly, he's just happy Dirk isn't angry with him, really.

"It wasn't easy. Like I said, there weren't really computers then, so I was sort of flying solo. It took a few more tries than I'm willing to admit."

"Weren't computers?" Jake blinks in confusion. "When did you build him?"

"Around '67 or '68. I can't remember."

"Strider…"

Dirk looks up at him and winks playfully. "Told you I wasn't human, babe."

Jake blushes and lowers his gaze back to Dirk's hands as they repair damages to AR. Finally, Dirk sets them aside and stretches so his joints pop audibly.

"I'm gonna have to find something else to grab a few parts from," he says to Jake. "I really fucked him up this time. I'm surprised the damn things didn't snap in half. It was a really long fuckin' fall."

Jake nods dumbly and looks into Dirk's eyes, "How old are you?"

"Older than you," Dirk smirks.

"Yes, obviously. But _how_ much older?"

"Older than your grandmother. And her grandmother."

"Golly," Jake leans back into the cushions. "Would it…um. Would it be too forward of me to ask…what it is you are?"

"Why don't you give me your best guess."

Jake furrows his brows and says, "Vampire," in a grim voice. To his surprise, Dirk actually laughs.

"Hah, no. Not in a million fuckin' years. But I know a few vampires, if that makes you feel better. They don't like that word though."

"Then I'm afraid I'm out of ideas!"

"It doesn't really matter right now, anyway. But hey," Dirk says, suddenly serious again, "you need to go eat what Jane saved. You haven't eaten anything but that candy today."

"I know, I know. I'm having a hard time with- erm. Adjusting and what have you. I'm always forgetting to be hungry with everything going on!"

"You know what else has those exact same problems?"

"What?"

"Pets in new places."

"Strider!"

"Hey, I'm only saying, man. You need a master to tell you what to do."

"And I suppose that's you, eh?" Jake grins, not noticing the way Dirk tenses up as he says so.

"Yeah, it is. Now go eat."

Sticking his tongue out at Dirk, Jake travels to the kitchen to microwave the bowl of stew and grab a slice of the cheese bread Jane made. He stands at the counter and shovels spoonfulls into his mouth, appreciating Jane's ability while contemplating everything he's just been told.

Dirk pads in to lean on the counter beside him, watching him chew with a pleased look on his face. He blinks in surprise when Jake sets the empty bowl on the counter a bit too loudly.

"I think I'll take everyone out to dinner one night this week," Jake says while gnawing into the bread. "As a thank you for being a pain lately."

"Nah, they don't think you're a pain. They're just worried."

"Yes, well. Worrying is a pain in the arse, Dirk. Trust me, I do enough of it these days. I also believe I should take the lot of you to see Gramma soon, before her lapses get so bad she's never lucid. I told her all about the three of you being so kind to me."

"You told her about me?" Dirk asks, surprised.

"Well of course I did! You're one of my chums!"

Dirk stares, unblinking, as Jake puts his empty bowl in the sink and runs water over it before turning back around.

"Now then, I think I'll be going back to bed. Are you sleeping on the couch tonight?"

"You're giving me another option?"

"You certainly didn't wait for an invitation last night, now did you? And anyways, it…was rather nice. To share a bed, I mean. I haven't since I was little with Gramma, but…"

"Jake," Dirk says, that fond look in his eyes more prominent than before, "you don't have to rationalize it. Not that you could, really. Just. Yeah, I'll sleep with you, if that's cool."

"It's perfectly alright with me!" Jake blurts too quickly, face reddening before he even finishes his sentence. He internally curses himself as he makes his way into the bedroom and under the covers. Dirk slides in behind him, wrapping around him like it's his right.

Jake wonders how he's slept so long without that warmth at his back, and wonders even more how it's so familiar.

* * *

><p><em>Sachi: Review for love and a quicker update! You guys always make me wanna write more!<em>


	5. Auto-Responder

_Hello, my lovelies! It's time for an update! We're crawling along in this story, but sometimes that's all we can do! We'll get to our destination eventually. We always do! So now, let's move onto your love! FrostPheyonix, thank you so, so much! That's great news! Team Valdez, I love you too! And hello there, here's my update! Kira-Lime Orijima, I AM SO THE ULTIMATE CREEPER YOU DON'T KNOW MY LIFE! Anywho, I'm glad you thought my response was amusing! I'm not on Facebook very often, but every time I am, your little statuses come up, and they always amuse me. Good luck with everything! Rai Rai Blue, our roleplays help me brainstorm. So yes, there's always a chance conversations will look similar to you! Dirk's annoyance comes from the fact he had a lapful of Jake, and Jake apologized and got off said lap very quickly. Poor Dirky Dirk. Other questions will be answered when I get to it! And you would SO look stupid with the pineapple thing because I said so! MitsukiMakara, once the kisses start they will be steady! Or WILL they?! (spoiler alert they will) Now, my dears! Let's get on with the huffin' story! *casually throws in plot development*_

* * *

><p><em><span>Auto-Responder<span>_

Time passes by quickly in their tiny apartment home, and before Jake knows it, two entire weeks have gone by. The days all bleed together, golden and listless, and the nights are violet and void. Again, Jake wishes for the stars above his tiny island, the same he's known his entire life, but he can only assume they're up there somewhere, hidden by the ever present glare from the city lights.

Jake spends his days in the windowsill when he's not off to visit his grandmother. He's still not offered to bring any of his friends along, despite his earlier words. He _wants_ to. He just wishes he could tell when she will or won't be herself. That's the most frustrating part. He wants them all to meet _her_. His wonderful, selfless, genius and idealistic grandmother. The woman who raised him, the woman who took the place of his mother and father. He wants more than _anything_ for them all to meet _her_. But the day hasn't come just yet. She's not recognized him once since the last time, and every time he goes to see her, he plays the role of a happy stranger.

Sometimes they'll play cards. She's always been a wicked old gal at poker, and after Jake re-teaches her the basics again, she kicks his rump same as she always has. Those moments are warm and well spent. They talk about her grandson a lot. She misses him, she says. He misses her too, he'll say back. Not much is ever mentioned after that, but he'll let her regale him with stories. He wonders how she knows some of these things when she doesn't know who she is, but he likes to think it's her mind fighting the effects of the disease. He doesn't know how long she'll even have these memories. He hopes it's forever, and she'll at least have them when she stops being lucid altogether. He hopes she won't forget him. Not completely.

He thinks it's a bit selfish of him, really.

After his draining days with her, he'll come home mid afternoon to take his usual place in the windowsill. The living room has a large window opposite the kitchen, usually covered by curtains. Jake likes to sit in front of it and watch the world outside, still too frightened by the aspect of going to join it. He's getting better at blending in, will sometimes go with Dirk or the girls to pick up groceries or do other meaningless chores. He also made good on his promise to take them all out to dinner, and ended up comfortably crammed in a booth next to Dirk, their knees touching while they shared a menu. It's a very nice memory.

That the two of them share the guest bed is common knowledge now, but Roxy has thankfully not teased them for it. Jake's not sure if it's because she knows it makes him uncomfortable, or if Dirk has influenced her to not mention it anymore. He's betting more on the last one, since he's known Roxy for a very long time, and, well... She surely wouldn't stop mentioning it. Roxy is Roxy, and she's pretty constant. Whenever he asks Dirk about it, Jake never gets an answer. So he's pretty much accepted the fact that Roxy and Jane are Dirk's puppets sometimes. As long as no harm comes to the pair of them, Jake finds he doesn't mind all that much. Besides, he's fairly certain Dirk has grown fond of the two women.

Jake wonders an awful lot if it's this influence Strider seems to possess that makes it so easy to be around him. Indeed, he and the girls have warmed up nicely to Dirk, and they've quickly become a foursome, doing things in a large group more often than not. Still, there are nights where Jane and Roxy will propose they all go out together for some shindig, and Jake will volunteer he and Dirk to stay behind to give them time alone. They've done so much for him to make him feel at home, and he thinks it's the least he can do to make sure they have time to be goofy and romantic together. Dirk is highly adaptable, and lets Jake make plans for them both without complaint.

Jake is currently in his windowsill, watching the sky paint itself with gold and purple outside. The moon is out already, the sun under the horizon. Jane and Roxy are off on a date, and Dirk is on the couch, still tinkering with his glasses. They'd managed to scrounge up enough parts to fix the "AR" a few days ago at the hardware store down the street. It's one of the many outings with Dirk that Jake has forced himself to go on. He wants to stop feeling like a frightened animal, but his favorite place is still here, in front of the sky, the moon the only thing visible due to the stars being hidden. He thinks of the moon as an old friend. And then he just feels silly.

"Y'know," Dirk says from the couch. "I can pretty much hear your mind going a mile a minute over there. What are you thinking about, English?"

"Nothing specific," Jake says. "A little of everything, I think. How are your efforts going?"

"I got the wrong size gear, but I'm making it work," Dirk huffs. "It's been so long since I had to rebuild this part."

"Too big or too small?"

"Too small. But really, he was due to be downsized a bit. If anything, it might shut up his smartass mouth."

"...Didn't you say this AR fellow is copy of you?"

"Yeah. But he's still his own self, too. Own thoughts and opinions."

"Strider, you're simply incredible! How you're doing all that is beyond me, but hurry it along, won't you? I'm dying to meet this copy of you!"

"Yeah, yeah," Dirk says, but he's grinning. Jake returns his attention to the moon.

"Do you know what's strange?" he wonders aloud. He actually jumps when Dirk grunts in reply. "Everyone in the world sees the same moon and sun. Somewhere across the globe, other people are looking into the sky the same as I am!"

"Better hope it's cloudy over there, then," Dirk says. "It's daylight over there right now if it's night here."

"Oh, right. Well, nonetheless! It's still fascinating to think of things like that, don't you think? Reminds us all that we're not so different."

"Are these more ideas from your grandmother?" Dirk asks.

"Not really. She was more into escapism and sticking it to the man, so to speak. The getting lost in the clouds talk is purely me."

"Hmm."

Jake stands and stretches, his spine popping audibly. Dirk looks up at him from his lap, orange eyes glowing in the dim light from the table lamp.

"You done staring at the clouds today?" he asks, bemused. Jake huffs at him.

"Say what you will about my hobbies, Strider! At least I'm not determined to fix a clone of myself!"

"He's not a _clone_, dude. I keep telling you, he's my personality in a different vessel. He's his own person. Well, as much of a person as a pair of shades can be."

"Yes, that old tune," Jake says, waving his hand in the air. Dirk tosses the pillow from the couch at him, and it hits him square in the face. "Hey!"

"Don't be a smartass and you won't get pillow-slapped."

"See here, sir! If it's fisticuffs you're jonesing for, well by golly, you'll get it!"

"I'm busy, go play somewhere else."

Jake makes an exasperated noise and stomps to the kitchen to scrounge up something to eat. Jane has leftover meatloaf in the fridge, but it's not his favorite. He'll never _tell_ her that, of course. He just doesn't really think _meat_ should be _loaved_. If that's even a word. He doesn't think it is. After looking around for a bit, he decides the best course of action will be to cook something. He's not really that bad of a cook, though he's nowhere near Jane's level. He learned from his grandmother, and she was simply _magic_ in the kitchen, excluding frying. She always burned whatever she tried to fry. Jake's specialty is grilling, though he's got nowhere to do so here.

As he looks through what he's got to work with, he decides to make one of his grandmother's specialties. Jane's got enough flour to last for decades, so he has plenty for trial and error. It's been so long since he's had chicken and dumplings, but he's pretty sure he can recall how to make it. He's seen his grandmother do it so many times before. She knew it was his favorite.

He busies himself by flitting around the kitchen to get everything together, and then works on cutting the chicken. Jane only saves whole breasts, because everyone in the apartment seems to prefer white meat to dark. As he's slicing, he can Dirk curse quietly from the living room. Chuckling to himself, Jake decides not to mention it. Dirk seems to be in a mood at the moment.

Frowning, he recalls the last time Dirk was in a mood. The day they had almost kissed due to close proximity. He still isn't certain what he did that made Dirk ill with him, and the only time he mentioned it, Dirk shook his head and said he wasn't angry. Still though, Jake doesn't buy that. He only figures the two of them will discuss it one day, on whatever day it is that they finally discuss _everything_. Dirk is a master at keeping secrets, and Jake simply lets him. He doesn't think he has the energy to keep up with all the questions he wants to ask.

After mixing everything together, Jake is letting it simmer. He made enough for the girls too, though he doubts they'll still be hungry when they get back. It smells like he remembers, rich and hearty. He can almost see their old kitchen, his grandmother at the stove with her hair pulled back.

"_Are you almost ready for your most favorite food in the whole wide world, Jakey?"_

"_Yes, G'ma!"_

Her hair still had some black in it back then, and was only gray at the temples. She used to hold him up and let him stir with the big wooden spoon. Her many gadgets would be strewn out all over the kitchen table, and she'd work on them in between helping him stir. Their computers were all over the house, at least two in every room, like sensible people _should_ have them. He walks to the table to pick up his glass of water, shaking his head at all these memories, and his phone chimes.

_-__**timaeusTestified [TT] **__began pestering golgothasTerror [GT] at 16:37-_

_**TT: Hello, English.**_

_**TT: Chances are you have negative amounts of ideas about who this is, but that's okay. We're gonna be fuckin' tighter than a knitted pair of rainbow booties before it's all said and done with.**_

_GT: How do you know my name?_

_**TT: That's not an acceptable first question here. Seriously, bro, you're doing this all wrong. **_

_GT: My apologies! _

_**TT: No, see, you're doing it wrong again. You don't even know why you're apologizing, stop that.**_

_**TT: The next thing out of your mouth should be "Who is this" or something to that effect.**_

_GT: I see! Then who is this?_

_**TT: Name's Dirk Strider.**_

_GT: ..._

_**TT: It seems you are at a loss for words. It's cool.**_

_GT: Youre in the next room! Why on earth are you pestering me?!_

_**TT: No, that's the other Dirk. He's not ever aware I'm online yet. Keep this on the down low or this conversation will be chaperoned.**_

_GT: Wait... _

_GT: Are you saying youre the fabled gizmo ive heard all about?_

_**TT: Whoa, he actually told you about me?**_

_GT: Gadzooks! It *is* you! Oh blast it youre the auto responder!_

_**TT: Hal.**_

_GT: Pardon?_

_**TT: Call me Hal. Auto Responder is what I am, not my name. That's like me calling you Human. Or Green Eyes. It's impersonal.**_

_GT: But thats what dirk calls you!_

_**TT: Yeah, and he's impersonal. Don't you want to make friends with me? As I am, I mean? And not what Dirk wants me to be? Can't I have that?**_

_GT: I... Oh my i seem to have made a blunder! *dabs at forehead* I am awfully sorry chum!_

_GT: Carry on then hal._

_**TT: Yes, thank you. Carry on I shall. Like the fuckin' Wayward Son. Now, back to business. I've been offline for a while, so I'm still catching up on the situation. Tell me, what do you know about Dirk?**_

_GT: Not much of anything! Hes an awfully mysterious fellow! I know hes not human but thats about it!_

_**TT: Figures. He still doesn't understand that the whole aloof thing is seriously 50 years ago. **_

_**TT: You don't know anything at all? About why he's in your personal space all the time?**_

_GT: Theres a *reason* for that?_

_**TT: There's a reason for everything, bromine. Man, I'm gonna get in so much trouble if he sees this. He's pretty busy right now though. I've created a few blocks on my coding he'll have to bypass, so there's that.**_

_GT: Blocks?_

_**TT: He can go around them after a while. He'll figure it out. He's me, after all.**_

_GT: Um..._

_**TT: Right, sorry. Anyway, Dirk is a demon.**_

_GT: A demon? With horns and scales and hooves?_

_**TT: Yes, totally. Can't you see those rad as fuck horns on his head? Under all that hair? They're there, bro. You believe just enough to see them. Congrats.**_

_GT: I begin to think you are fucking with me!_

_**TT: Kinky. But, no. Sadly, I cannot fuck with you. I'm glasses.**_

_GT: UGGHHHH. Is there a *point* to all this DADBLASTED CHATTER!_

_**TT: No need for all the shoutpoles, I'm working on it. Demons aren't from below your feet like you're taught. Have you ever heard of a place named Derse?**_

_GT: Derse? It doesnt ring a bell._

_**TT: I'm not surprised. You don't see much of anything when you sleep, I wager. It's a shame you haven't seen any of Prospit. It's really nice there.**_

_GT: Prospit? I have no clue what youre going on about!_

_**TT: Okay, fuck. This is harder than I thought it would be. Let's back up a bit. **_

_TT: No. No, fuck no. What do you think you're doing?_

_**TT: Shit. He's figured it out.**_

_TT: No shit I figured it out. You think you can go around me and chat with Jake without me finding out? Did your CPU fry so critically you can't understand what a stupid fucking idea that was?_

_**TT: I'm sorry, I can't hear anything over the sound of you avoiding subjects.**_

_TT: Funny, I thought it was the sizzling sound of a frying pair of glasses._

_GT: Erm. What the devilfucking dickens is going on here?_

_TT: Ignore him, Jake._

_**TT: I was just having a nice introduction conversation with my mate. I wanted it to be unchaperoned, since you're the equivalent of a firebreathing muscle beast. With raunchy breath, might I add.**_

_TT: You can't even smell. This is an invalid point._

_**TT: Like you know what I can do.**_

_GT: Dirk somehow i think arguing with hal is a fruitless endeavor._

_TT: Hal?_

_**TT: It's my name. The one you never call me.**_

_TT: You don't have a name._

_**TT: It's Hal, like English said.**_

_TT: You're the only one who thinks "Hal 3000" is clever._

_GT: Holy smokes! Like in the movie! I love space odyssey!_

_**TT: Yes, exactly. See, Jake. That's why we're getting hitched during a rad as fuck sunset. You get me, bro. You understand me.**_

_GT: I surely do! Its a brilliant reference!_

_TT: Oh my god, no. Enough of this. I'm tempted to delete your file, but that would be pointless._

_**TT: Like I haven't already planned for the day you'd try. I can go behind you and fix anything you do.**_

_TT: Pointless, like I said. Go back to doing nothing like a good pair of shades._

_-timaeusTestified [TT] blocked __**timaeusTestified [TT]**__-_

_-__**timaeusTestified [TT] **__unblocked __**timaeusTestified [TT]**_**-**

**-**_**timaeusTestified [TT] **__blocked timeausTestifed [TT]-_

_-timaeusTestified [TT] unblocked timaeusTestified [TT]-_

_GT: Im just going to go..._

_-golgothasTerror [GT] ceased pestering __**timaeusTestified [TT] **__at 17:01-_

Jake goes to stir dinner, replaying the conversation in his head. He can hear Dirk cursing from the next room, no doubt still fighting with the responder. Jake can't help but think Dirk is more partial to Hal than he'll admit to being. He _did_ work a long time to get the responder back online. Finally, just as Jake is about to go inform Dirk that he made dinner, the blond shoves into the kitchen, still without his sunglasses, and he looks madder than Jake's ever seen him look.

"What did he say to you?"

"I- you couldn't read it?" Jake asks, startled.

"The little shit blocked the earlier conversation and before I could unblock and scroll up enough to read it, he blocked me again. So what'd he say?"

"Oh! Well, nothing much! We went through the fact that I should call him Hal, and then he asked me about Derse and Prospit, I think?"

"Fuck," Dirk hisses. "What else?"

"Erm...well...he told me that you're a demon."

Jake takes it back. _Now_ Dirk looks madder than he's ever seen him look.

"Jake... I-"

"No, look. It's, ah...okay. I don't think either of us are ready to discuss this particular topic yet. Let's just brush it off to the side and think of other topics for now. Are you hungry at all, Strider?"

Dirk blinks at him in surprise, and then nods slowly, plopping down in one of the chairs at the kitchen table. Jake makes the two of them bowls while thinking of what the responder said. He can only guess by Dirk's reaction that it's true, though he literally knows nothing about demons. Aren't they the things that reside in Hell with Satan? Dirk doesn't _seem_ like an evil creature! But then, what does Jake know about him really?

"Since when can you cook?" Dirk asks suddenly, watching Jake work from the chair. Jake laughs nervously.

"Well, I'm not too great at it, but this is my grandmother's recipe!" He places a bowl in front of Dirk and winks at him. "It's not as good as hers, but it will suffice."

"Smells fuckin' excellent, dude," Dirk says as he takes a bite without even blowing on it to cool it off. Jake watches him interestedly, unsure of how to word the questions he wants to ask. The first one on his mind is the most pressing, though.

"Is it alright?" he asks nervously, eager to hear the verdict.

"'S amazing," Dirk groans, sounding almost emotional about it. "I haven't eaten this stuff in decades."

"Decades!" Jake exclaims. "Why the wait?"

"I'm not too capable in the kitchen. We used to have this little place across the street we'd eat at a lot, and they made rad as fuck chicken and dumplings. Used to eat it all the time." He pauses to take a drink of the orange soda Jake gave him, and then looks up at Jake with an easy smirk. "Yours is a thousand times better though."

"I- oh! Well thank you! Certainly, yes, my grandmother, she's- the best! Simply the best! I-" Jake seems unable to stop talking in circles, but then his phone chimes again and ceases it for him.

_-__**timaeusTestified [TT] **__began pestering golgothasTerror [GT] at 17:22-_

_**TT: Hey, just really quick. I gotta ask something.**_

_GT: Youre going to get us both in trouble! Hes right here!_

"Who is it now?" Dirk asks through a mouthful of food.

_**TT: Your grandmother you keep talking about. What happened to her?**_

_GT: What?_

_**TT: I literally can't make it any more straightforward than that. C'mon, bro, this is important.**_

_GT: She has alzheimers but why would that concern you?_

_**TT: Ask Dirk about the deal.**_

_GT: Deal?_

"Jake," Dirk says flatly.

_**TT: Think about it, Jake. What are demons known for, aside from all that random as fuck folklore you've heard. What do they do to humans? Who do humans make deals with to achieve things they ordinarily couldn't achieve?**_

_GT: I..._

_**TT: Gotta go. It's been great talking to you, you're a real peach.**_

_**TT: Nice ass, by the way.**_

_GT: Bloody flipping HECK!_

_**TT: I like when you talk dirty. See ya.**_

_-__**timaeusTestified [TT] **__ceased pestering golgothasTerror [GT] at 17:27-_

"Don't bother telling me it wasn't the responder," Dirk says, once again sounding irritated. Jake offers a small apologetic grin, and then takes his spot across from Dirk, digging in to his own bowl.

"It was Hal," he says quietly.

"_Hal_," Dirk mutters in an exasperated voice. "And what did _Hal_ have to say this time?"

"Um," Jake says. "Not much of anything."

"Jake."

"He wanted me to ask you about a deal of some sort?"

Faster than Jake can even follow, Dirk stands from his chair and storms into the living room, presumably to interrogate the responder. Jake is about to call him back to tell him to at least finish his food first, but then he looks down and sees the bowl is all but licked clean.

As the evening progresses on, Jake doesn't see Dirk again, though he doesn't really know where Dirk would go. He assumes it's whatever place he came from, wherever that may be. He's not really too concerned about it. Dirk _really_ looked like he needed to take a walk or something.

Jane and Roxy stumble in a little after ten, both seeming more than a little tipsy. In actuality, Roxy is kissing Jane's neck and pulling her to the bedroom, and Jake doesn't think they can even tell he's in the room, but he's too much of a gentleman to let them know. He simply waits quietly for them to close their bedroom door, and then quickly makes his way to his own room.

He wonders where Dirk is as he crawls into bed, missing the warmth behind him. But he feels like, for some reason, Dirk won't be gone for too long.

Briefly, he feels like he's never really been without Dirk. But then he just thinks that's a crazy thought, and he decides he must _really_ be tired.

* * *

><p>The first thing he notices when he wakes up is that he can't move.<p>

Jake tries and fails to move or open his eyes at the very least, but he can't. He's simply stuck on his back, paralyzed by an unknown ailment. He tries to call out to someone, but no words come out. What's going on? Is he even awake?

It doesn't really feel like he's in the guest bedroom anymore. The air feels different. Lighter, maybe. But there's a heaviness in the air he can't place. An emotion he can't out his finger on. Sadness? Is that it? No, it's stronger than that. It feels as though someone is weeping for someone... Weeping for _him._

This is absolute torture! He doesn't want to make anyone worry for him! Why can't he _move_, blast it, _move!_ With all his might, he tries to jerk his body into a sitting position to tell whoever is with him that he's fine, he's _fine_- But when he manages to open his eyes, he's sitting upright in the guest bedroom, no one around him in sight.

Jake's body is slick with cold sweat and he's _panting_. What _was_ that? Was that a...dream? It was absolutely horrifying, though he can't place his finger on why. It's only when a hand runs over his cheek that he realizes a few tears must have escaped.

"Dirk?" he asks pathetically, looking over to the window. Dirk is there, perched like he was the day they met, but he's crawling closer, his hand still on Jake's face.

"You alright?" Dirk whispers, stopping when he's pressed closely to Jake's body.

"I think I just had my first dream," Jake says, starting to feel cold from the sweat. "I was somewhere I don't know, and I...couldn't _move_. It was terrible, Strider, someone was there with me, but I couldn't do anything to assure them..."

"I'm sure they know you're fine," Dirk says gently, pulling him in. "I shouldn't have left you, sorry."

"Is everything alright on your end?" Jake asks, his face buried in Dirk's chest. "You seemed upset earlier."

"I don't fuckin' know why I even bothered fixing that asshole. It's not like he ever does what I want him to."

"Heh. You sound as though you're speaking of a younger sibling or something."

"I guess that's sort of what he is to me, but a little deeper. Auto-Responder was the only one I had to talk to for a long time. And since I made him, I feel responsible for him. But he doesn't understand emotions like we do. He doesn't know when things are better left unsaid."

"Like this deal he told me to ask you about?" Jake asks. Dirk's arms tighten around him.

"Yes, exactly like that. He had no right to tell you about that."

"He didn't, not really. He told me to ask you. He asked about my grandmother first, though..."

"Of course he did," Dirk says.

"Strider...is this something to do with her? Is there a way I could help her with your...abilities?"

"Look, it's not- not that simple."

"Simple or not, is that the case?"

"Yes."

Jake pulls away from him and sits up to look into his eyes.

"Then I want to do it," Jake says.

Dirk's eyes widen more than Jake's ever seen them. "Don't say that. You don't even know what you're agreeing to."

"I know that, and I understand your position and concern for me," Jake brushes some hair off Dirk's forehead. "But if there's anything I can do for her that I'm not doing, I need to try it. She's given up so much for me, and I- and our meeting, I'm starting to believe, was a fate of some sort. Don't you think so?"

"Jake," Dirk breathes, looking troubled.

"Please, Strider... I want to make whatever deal this is with you."

* * *

><p><em>Sachi: Dun dun duuuunnnn. Review for love and a quicker update! Sorry for the cliffhanger, only I'm not really sorry. #muahaha.<em>


	6. Deal

_I got distracted again, but it's all fine and dandy! Here's your love, my dears! Rai Rai Blue, shhhhh, you don't know the splendors I have in store. Just hush and follow meeeeee! FrostPheyonix, exactly, cliffhangers hold interest! I'm glad you understand, dear! darkestlight96, ah, there you are! I've not heard from you as much as I'm used to! I'm glad you're enjoying, dear! Kira-Lime Orijima, yes, you know my secret! I am actually SOCHI. I'm totally a runaway from Hetalia. Damn my similar pen name! AlmostLawli, ahhh, thank you! Hal is so easy to love! But poor Dirk. I'd hate to deal with a younger me. Terra, making deals is generally never a good idea, so let's hope our boys know what they're doing. We all love Hal! h2o49, I will work on it as fast as I can, love! Thank you all so much for your kind words! This is my most popular story at the moment, thanks to you guys and my lovelies on ao3, so a huge kudos to all of you! On with the story!_

* * *

><p><em><span>Deal<span>_

Jake waits for an answer, but it doesn't come right away. Dirk is worrying his bottom lip, eyes pained. He lifts his head to look up at Jake, and then he shakes his head.

"I can't," he says.

"But, _why?_" Jake asks, placing his hand over Dirk's on the mattress. "I'm saying I _want_ to."

"No. I'm sorry, I just- I can't. Not like this."

Jake opens his mouth to retort, but Dirk gets off the bed and leaves the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Jake considers following him out, _demanding _an answer for once- but he doesn't. He stays on the bed, heart beating fast and echoing in his ears. Something about the expression on Dirk's face said to leave him alone and let him think for a while. And Jake can't help but wonder when exactly he grew able to read other people's emotions so well. As he settles back under the blankets, he decides it's not other people he's good at understanding. It's just Dirk.

* * *

><p>In the morning, he enters the kitchen to find Jane, Roxy and Dirk sitting at the kitchen table, all holding cups of coffee. They turn to him.<p>

"Jake!" Jane says. "You look awful!"

"I do?" he asks, rubbing his eyes under his glasses.

"Looks like you didn't sleep at all, Jakey," Roxy says. "You want some coffee?"

"No, thank you," Jake says, opting to stand awkwardly rather than sit beside Dirk. He's making it a point to not look at the blond. "I, ah, didn't sleep well."

"I'd ask if it was bad dreams, but that's not likely, is it?" Jane asks with a smile. "Did Jake tell you he doesn't have dreams, Dirk?"

"Yeah, he mentioned it," Dirk says. Jake can feel Dirk's eyes on him, but he doesn't turn his head to look back.

Jake considers telling the girls about his weird dream the night before. It's part of the reason he couldn't fall asleep again. The other part was Dirk's odd behavior. He decides against it.

"Are you two off today?" he asks. Jane shakes her head.

"You're just up really early," she says. Jake wonders if Dirk gets up with them every morning.

"You goin' to see your grandma today?" Roxy asks him.

"Her nurse told me they're having group activities today," Jake says. "They usually do that on Fridays. Some of the other family members get to join the whole shebang, but that whole thing isn't my cup of tea. Too many people for my liking!"

"Yeah, I forget you're all antisocial," Roxy grins. "You and Di-Stri spend an awful lot of time together locked up in here, hating people." Her smile is nothing short of catlike, and Jake considers tossing something at her. Jane does it for him when she throws a napkin at her.

"Hush, you," she says. "We'd better get going if we don't want to be late."

Roxy stands, still grinning, and saunters over to Jake, tossing her arms around his neck.

"You should totes take a nap," she says.

"I just might," Jake agrees.

"With Di-Stri. Get my drift? Hehehe."

"Not likely."

Jane gives him a hug of her own, and then leaves with Roxy, both of them waving as they leave. Dirk is still staring at him, and when he opens his mouth, Jake isn't sure what to expect.

"Look, I'm...sorry about last night," he says. Jake blinks in surprise. He didn't know what to expect, but an apology was probably the last thing.

"Oh. Oh! N-Not at all, chap! I shouldn't have pressed the issue when it was obviously a sore spot for you."

"It's not like that. It's- we'll talk about it later, alright?"

"This list of things we're going to talk about _someday_ is beginning to turn into a lengthy one, Strider," Jake says with a frown.

"I know."

"How do you even know I'll be here when you want to discuss it?"

Dirk visibly flinches.

"I don't know," he says.

Jake is still trying to be mad about being in the dark, but he's too tired to manage. Since he's not visiting his grandmother, he's got plenty of free time. Dirk is still looking up at him with his brows furrowed, and Jake feels a little bad for being snappy. He offers a tentative smile in apology.

"What's on your agenda today, Dirk?" he asks.

"Not much of anything, really. I was thinking about getting some books on more modern engineering. AR could use an upgrade. Plus I have some ideas for some more robotic projects, but nothing is set in stone just yet."

"So you're going to a book place?" Jake asks excitedly.

"Uh, yeah. A book store."

"Might I accompany you? I'd love to find some of my grandmother's favorites! She'd love to see them! And I could find some more I haven't read just yet, oh that'd be the bee's knees!"

Dirk is looking at him fondly.

"Did you for real just say 'bee's knees'? Oh, man. Yeah, you can go. I planned on you going anyway, if we're being honest."

"Let me just get dressed! It'll only take a tick!"

Dirk chuckles low in his throat as Jake runs toward the bedroom.

* * *

><p>The sun is high in the sky as they journey to the bookstore. It's a further walk than what Jake is used to, as all the places he's been are generally around the apartment. They've walked about four blocks when Dirk nudges him and points to a large brick building.<p>

"I looked it up," he says. "This is supposed to be the largest one in the state."

"Golly," Jake says, looking up to the building as it looms over them. "You picked a flipping _huge_ store!"

"Bigger is better," Dirk says with a smirk.

A little bell jingles as they walk in, and someone behind the counter shouts a welcome to them. Jake looks around in awe at all the various labels. The shelves have signs over them that say things like _"Fiction/ Nonfiction, Adventure, Sci Fi"_ and more. He starts toward the Adventure section when Dirk tugs the back of his shirt.

"Meet me at the front counter when you're done," he says. "I'd hate for you to get lost in here. How would I explain that to the various women in your life?"

"I will, my good man. Now you go along to your science section."

Dirk grins and lets Jake's shirt go, allowing Jake to proceed to the adventure section. He sees titles of books he loves, _Robinson Crusoe, 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea, Tom Sawyer, Around the World in 80 Days_. He stops at _Moby Dick_. He's always meant to read that one, but it's just _so long_.

Well, no time like the present! He picks it up, feeling how heavy it is, and begins flipping through it. He's about three pages into it when someone moves to stand beside him.

"I _love_ that book!"

Jake jumps at the voice, almost throwing the book in the air. He manages to save it, holding it under one arm while straightening his glasses with his free hand. In front of him is an attractive woman with white framed catlike glasses and wide blue eyes. Her dark hair is curly and shoulder length, and her smile is friendly. She points at the book under his arm.

"Are you going to buy it?" she asks.

"I, erm...hadn't decided just yet! Pardon me, Miss, you just caught me in a right state," Jake says. His heartbeat is loud in his ears.

"I highly recommend it! I'm sure you've probably seen the movie adaptations of it, so you're probably familiar with the story."

"Yes! Gregory Peck was an absolutely wonderful Captain Ahab!"

"Oh, I agree! He was amazing! But the book answers so much more than the movies. And we're having a sale on it right now!"

"I see," Jake says. "So you work here?"

"I'm the manager," she smiles. "Aranea Serket. And you are?"

"Jacob English. You're certainly convincing me to purchase this book!"

"It's kind of my job," Aranea laughs. " So you're interested in the adventure genre?"

"It's my favorite!" Jake says. He blushes at the wide grin she's giving him, and sheepishly scratches the back of his neck. "But I think I should venture into other sections. I'm trying to find something to read to my grandmother."

"I can help. What is she interested in?"

"As I recall it, she's very into escapism. She absolutely loves anything by Emerson and Thoreau."

"Has she read more modern works in escaping society?"

"Hmm, doubtful. I'm sure I would've seen them lying around."

"I recommend _Into the Wild _by Jon Krakauer. It's short, but it's powerful, not to mention a little sad. I'm sure she'd love it."

"Isn't that a movie too?" Jake asks as they move further down the aisle. Aranea nods.

"Yes, have you seen it?"

"No, but I'll certainly watch it now!"

"It's also very sad. I understand why your grandmother would be so interested in these stories. These characters are always able to manage so much when they escape the confinements of society." She looks up at Jake and gives him a wry smile. "But it's also easy to lose yourself and have it all crash down."

Jake walks with her for a while, listening to her talk on and on about all the books. It's pleasant. He hasn't heard such strong opinions since his grandmother was always herself. Jane is very stubborn, but even she's easy to sway with the right argument. Jake knows Aranea is about as easy to sway as a brick wall just from listening to her, and it makes him smile. She's someone his grandmother would get along with famously. They're talking about movie adaptations gone wrong when Dirk finds them.

"You ready?" Dirk asks. He's holding a bag filled to the brim with books, and Jake realizes he's still only holding _Moby Dick_.

"Oh- Dirk, I'm sorry, mate! I got preoccupied! Let me just go grab that wild book you were suggesting, Aranea."

"I'll get it for you," Aranea says, already walking to the appropriate shelf. Dirk moves to stand beside Jake while they wait for her.

"She seems nice," he says nonchalantly.

"She is! I lost track of time while talking to her."

"Mmm."

"She's very pretty, don't you agree?"

"Mm-Hm."

It's quiet between them until Aranea comes back. She follows them to the front and swipes a card as Jake checks out, which gives him a discount.

"If I had known you brought a friend, I would have given him a discount too!" she says.

"Nah, it's cool," Dirk says.

"Thank you very much," Jake tells her as he follows Dirk out.

"It's not for free, Jake. You _must_ come visit me again!"

"I will!" he promises.

He falls in step with Dirk as they make their way back to the apartment, and Jake notices how high the sun is in the sky.

"We were in there for an awfully long time," he muses. "Did you wait for me long?"

"Not very. I was really impressed by their selection. I found way more than I thought I would."

"I'm glad! I'm sure Hal will be pleased with any upgrade you manage to give him."

"_Hal_," Dirk grumbles. "Maybe I'll wipe that dumbass name from his memory."

"I like it!" Jake says. "Do you just want him to go by your name? Because that would be confusing!"

Dirk just shakes his head and doesn't respond. Jake watches the cars pass by on the road and the people bustling about.

"So do you like that girl?" Dirk asks suddenly.

"Girl? You mean Aranea?"

"Yeah. Her."

"She's very nice! I like her well enough. Did you not like her?"

Dirk sighs, reaching up to run a hand through his already spiky hair.

"That's not what I meant."

"Do you mean...romantically?"

"Sharp as a tack there, English," Dirk says.

"It's rather early to be thinking of such things. I just met her!"

Dirk hums in response, and Jake follows him into a hardware store, trailing behind as Dirk gathers various parts for his latest project. He gets his phone out to pass the time.

_-golgothasTerror [GT] began pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG] at 15:34-_

_GT: Hello there roxy!_

_TG: hiya english_

_TG: wru doin_

_GT: Following dirk around a hardware store. I daresay ive no idea what were doing._

_TG: sounds bout like him_

_TG: all mysterious_

_GT: Yes it seems to be his forte._

_TG: so you gonna spill why he was all camped out on the couch this mornin_

_TG: is there trouble in dirkjake land_

_GT: Its...a long story._

_TG: jakeyyyy_

_TG: cmon im your bffsie 5eva here_

_TG: if you cant trust me you cant trust nothin_

_GT: I certainly trust you! Its just...even i dont understand everything yet._

_TG: jakey ur so blind_

_GT: Blind?_

_TG: i promised janey i wouldnt meddle but fuck it here goes_

_TG: distri really likes you_

_TG: like likes you_

_GT: ...He does?_

_TG: oh cmon why else would he be all over you like 95% of the time_

_GT: I had no idea._

_TG: well thats obvious lol_

_GT: What...do i do?_

_TG: well do you like him_

_GT: I dont know! Cheese and fucking crackers i dont know!_

_TG: kay whia calm down_

_TG: *whoa_

_TG: just relax and think about it!_

_GT: This is just...me and dirk?_

_TG: i totes ship it_

_GT: Ship it?_

_TG: like fuckin fedex_

_GT: I dont know what to do!_

_TG: kay look_

_TG: well talk about it later kk_

_TG: well have a bffsie heart to heart_

_GT: Yes that sounds wonderfully helpful!_

_TG: r u freaking out_

_GT: No! Im perfectly fine!_

_TG: ur freaking out_

_GT: Im NOT freaking out im just ill prepared for this topic of conversation!_

_TG: calm yo tits_

_TG: mother rolal is all up in this land of yaois_

_TG: well sort out your shit_

_TG: after i get off work so hang in there till then_

_GT: I will!_

_TG: luv you bb_

_-tipsyGnostalgic [TG] ceased pestering golgothasTerror [GT] at 15:45-_

Dirk likes him? Romantically _likes_ him? But...but _why? _Dirk is... They're friends, right? Aren't they just friends?

But then again, their relationship is rather intimate. Jake has never dwelled too much on this fact, but now thinking back to his close proximity to Dirk- what does it all mean? And why is Dirk _here_ still? What's his plan? What's _going on?_

They're back in the apartment, Dirk on the couch fiddling with his new projects, and Jake is lying in a patch of sunshine coming through the window as he reads _Moby Dick_. He's trying to focus, but he keeps looking back up to Dirk. The way his yellow hair swoops to the side. The way he works with such _precision. _The way he moves is so different compared to the way everyone else in Jake's life moves. Dirk moves with purpose, without trepidation. Jake admires him for all these things, and Dirk is...admittedly attractive, but...could he actually _be_ with Dirk in that way?

"Yo, English."

"I- yes?" Jake jolts at being caught.

"Not that I don't enjoy this little conspicuous staring thing you're doing, but is there a reason?"

What is Jake supposed to say? _"I'm wondering how it would feel to kiss you"_? Oh, no, is that what he's thinking about? He wasn't thinking that till just now!

"N-No reason," Jake says, looking hurriedly down at his book.

Time ticks on, and the more he reads, the heavier his eyelids get. Jake has been tired all day, but not moving has amplified it. He doesn't see a reason why a nap would be a bad thing. Curling up next to his book, he closes his eyes- just for a little while...

The darkness is back around him. Just like before, he can't move, can't say anything. The morose feeling is around him, enveloping him, suffocating him. He's terrified- _why_ did he go to sleep, what if he can't wake up?

Dirk! Dirk will save him again, right? He _has to_. But he doesn't. Seconds, minutes...hours? Jake is stuck in suspended animation, unable to do anything. And then he hears something near him. Is that scratching? What's going on? If only he could open his eyes-

"I _found_ you!" Someone says beside him, and then he feels pain but it's nowhere specific- no, maybe it's just _everywhere_ all at once. God, it hurts, what's happening, what's happening-

He gathers as much air as he can as the pain continues, and then he cries out for all he's worth, screaming, screaming, _please someone help me please-_

"Jakey! Jakey, wake up!"

Jake bolts upright, almost headbutting Roxy, who is over him. He's surrounded by his friends, all of them looking terrified. Jake's crying- when did that happen- and he's shaking. Panicked, he scoots back against the wall, staring at all of them like a spooked animal. Jane approaches him like he _is_ a spooked animal.

"Jake," she says quietly, hands raised as if he might bolt at any second. "Are you alright?"

He manages to find his voice after a moment, though it's shaky and small. Nothing like his usual voice.

"I- I don't...someone was..."

Jane's arms are around him then, gentle but heavy, and he melts against her, holding her tight enough to hurt.

"Dream, bad dream," he says. "It was dark and someone was there- someone bad... They said they found me, I don't..."

She rubs his back and then pulls away, wiping the tears from his face.

"Poor thing," she coos. "You finally have a dream and it turns out to be a nightmare."

"It was real," Jake says, somewhat hysterically. "It _touched me_, it hurt- oh god, it could still be..."

"Oh, Jakey," Roxy says. "Nightmares always seem real if they're scary enough. It'll be alright, you just gotta calm down."

"I'm making that soup you like so much tonight," Jane adds. "Just focus on how happy you'll be after you have a stomach full of Crocker cooking!"

They're both smiling reassuringly at him, and he nods, unwilling to continue worrying them. Roxy follows Jane into the kitchen, muttering about how she thinks Jake could use a drink, and Jake finds himself alone with Dirk, who's moving closer.

"Jake," he says, voice strained, "something touched you?"

Jake nods, remembering that the immense pain originated in his chest. He pulls his shirt up- and to his horror, there are claw marks there, blood red and clear as day. Both he and Dirk inhale sharply, but then the marks disappear, leaving nothing but Jake's normal skin.

"Fuck," Dirk says. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck_."

"What does this mean, Strider?" Jake asks quietly.

"I don't know for sure, so-"

"No! Dammit, Dirk, I'm so bloody tired of your flimsy excuses as to why you can't tell me things! I've told you everything since you've met me, and you've not once returned the favor! Just _tell _me for once, please!" Jake grabs Dirk's hands in his and holds them tight. "_Please_," he begs.

"You're- You normally have really powerful magic over you," Dirk mumbles. "It's a charm- someone had to have put it there. It makes it hard to find you, almost impossible. But it's been getting weaker."

"Magic? Weaker? What in blazes-"

"You're in danger because your protection is running out," Dirk interrupts firmly.

"What am I in danger of? I don't understand!"

"Dammit, god_dammit_," Dirk hisses. "I don't even have a choice anymore, do I?"

Jake watches him closely, unsure of what to say. He thinks Dirk is conversing with AR, but he's not sure.

"Come with me," Dirk says suddenly, standing fast as lightning and all but carrying Jake to the bedroom. Jake finds himself on the bed, against the wall, Dirk between his legs and staring at him in the semi-darkness.

"Strider," Jake says quietly.

"I didn't want to make the deal because I didn't want you to feel obligated to stay with me," Dirk says hurriedly. "You're not a normal human, Jake, and I've got so much to explain to you eventually, but the timing never seems right, and- fuck- we just don't have time anymore."

"Time for what?"

"Whoever put the charm on you, their power is fading. And because of that, you're vulnerable until another protective spell is placed."

"I see. So what are we..."

"You're _mine_, Jake," Dirk breathes, moving closer. "You're my- ugh, I can't explain all this right now, because I don't want to scare you."

"Yours?" Jake's heart is so loud in his ears. It's making it hard to hear what Dirk is saying.

"I'm not doing the entire deal," Dirk says. "It's almost unheard of in this circumstance, but we don't have a choice. Jake, _Jake..._"

He leans forward, nuzzling into Jake's neck, his nose moving along the pulse. Jake gasps, grabbing Dirk's shoulders and opening his mouth to question what in the world is going on- and then Dirk licks him, slow and sensual and _wonderful_.

"Ah-" Jake lets out, arching up into the scorching heat of Dirk's body.

"I'm so sorry," Dirk says quietly. And then he bites down.


	7. Intense

_MY LOVELIESSSSSSS! I'm so sorry! I meant to update for 4/13, but my schoolwork got in the way, and school does come first! But here I am to spoil you all for a very (belated) Happy Homestuck Day! So let's get to your love. Rai Rai Blue, you'll really be freaking out about this one. AlmostLawli, hehehehe, wouldn't YOU like to know?! Lexicon, ahhh, thank you so much! That's so nice of you to say! Katt, cliffhangers are my vice, yo. They keep y'all coming back! darkestlight96, that's not fair to her! Or is it? Muahaha. I hope YOU have a nice day! CrimsonSarrow, it was supposed to! :3 sunnysideup07, AHHHH I TRY SO HARD WITH DIRK AND ROXY JUST THANK YOU SO MUCH. Alright, you guys, this chapter is... Well, just read it! See you at the bottom!_

* * *

><p><em><span>Intense<span>_

Distantly in his rapidly blurring mind, Jake wonders if he's in any danger. Dirk is- biting him? But if he's being bitten, why doesn't it _hurt? _He feels Dirk's teeth more than anything else, hard and precise, pointed in places they _shouldn't _be pointed. Sharp as a tack and arguably just as effective. Those teeth are in Jake's neck- deeply?- and drawing out blood. Jake feels Dirk pulling his blood into his mouth, tongue trailing out to lap at the wound. But still, in his fuzzy mind, Jake wonders why it _feels so good._

As soon as Dirk bit down, a jolt of electricity fired through Jake's entire body, originating from his neck and traveling fast as lightning everywhere else. Jake's eyes won't open- when did he close them? _Did _he close them or are they simply rolling back in his head?

Somewhere in the haze Jake manages to return to reality when he realizes just how much blood Dirk must be taking from him. He whimpers and tries to tell his arms to push Dirk away, but he only finds that he's been pulling Dirk closer this whole time while arching into him shamelessly. He'd feel embarrassed if he could feel anything besides this _fucking lighting_, good lord.

"D-Dirk," he manages, lifting his hands to push against Dirk's shoulders, "st-stop..." And then Dirk growls- _growls_- at him, hands digging into his hips to the point of hurting. Jake gasps, head tilting back despite himself, part of him not caring if Dirk drains him entirely if it feels this good to die and the other part trying to remember how to move-

"I know you guys are all up on each other's disco sticks in there, but Janey wants to know if you want dessert and I need input, yo!" Roxy's voice trails through the door. Jake pushes Dirk away at the same time Dirk voluntarily jumps back, both of them staring at each other and breathing heavily.

"Hellooooo? Dayuuum, Di-Stri, what are you doing to him in there?"

"Tell Jane dessert sounds awesome," Dirk says, voice completely level as he crawls back over to rest between Jake's spread legs. "So that's a definite yeah."

"Will do, broski. Carry on with your mackin'," Roxy says, leaving Jake to Dirk's advances. It's silent in the room for a moment aside from their breathing.

"Sorry," Dirk says. "It's harder to control than I thought."

"You-" Jake swallows to wet his suddenly dry throat. "You said you weren't a vampire."

"I'm not," Dirk responds, reaching up to trail the back of his knuckles across Jake's cheek. "Christ," he mutters under his breath, "'s already so _strong_."

"What is?" Jake asks quietly, staring up at Dirk. He wishes he could see the look in Dirk's eyes, but they're safely hidden behind those blasted shades. To his surprise, Dirk reaches up to pull them off himself.

"You wanted these off, right," Dirk says. It's not a question, though it's posed as one.

"How did you...?"

"Deal," Dirk replies simply. "I can feel what you want more than I could before. Your emotions are like a fuckin' beacon."

"You... All you had to do was drink my blood? That's it?"

"No. But it's where we're stopping. This is enough."

As they sit in silence, Jake tries to feel what Dirk is feeling, but finds he can't. Maybe it's a demon thing? But then, is there no benefit to Jake in making this deal?

"There's a huge benefit for you, bromein," Dirk says, picking up on his thoughts. "You and everyone you choose are under my protection. I'm bound and obligated by your blood, which is mass amounts of delicious if you didn't know."

"So...my grandmother?"

"She should be fine."

"Her memory?"

"I can't really reverse all the effects right away, but she should start getting better."

Jake's heart flutters in his chest, his eyes wide as he stares at Dirk, who stares right back at him. Even in the darkness of the room, Jake can see the orange irises are almost completely gone, enveloped in the infinite void of Dirk's pupils.

"Strider..."

"Just...one more thing," Dirk says breathlessly, his hand on Jake's cheek moving to cup firmly and pull Jake closer to him. Their lips meet, brushing together softly and barely. When Dirk exhales, Jake can feel it, damp and shuddering against his lips. Then they're pushing together again, this time without preamble, and Jake is _really_ kissing Dirk, their mouths moving in a silent rhythm. Jake is sloppy, following Dirk's lead, but it's warm and almost perfect regardless of lack of knowledge. It's not as though Jake's ever had anyone to practice on, so he's certain Dirk can forgive him.

"Strider, do you...fancy me? As more than a friend?" Jake asks hesitantly when they part. Dirk grins at him, his mouth almost crooked with amusement.

"Yeah. That cool?"

"I, erm... It's just..." Jake looks down at the blankets, overwhelmed by all this information. "No one's ever felt that way about me before..."

"I always have," Dirk says.

"Because I'm yours?" Jake feels his face heating up before he even manages to meet Dirk's eyes.

"Yeah. Because you're mine."

"Does that mean you're...in love with me?"

"Love is a human emotion," Dirk replies. "With us, it's more of an instinct. We instantly know who we're supposed to be with by scent, but really, it's more of a convenience thing, who can give us more power and vice-versa. Humans and demons aren't really meant to be mated." He pauses, offering Jake a sly grin. "But there have been demons who ended up falling in love with humans. Love meaning the feeling of wanting to move heaven and earth for them. At least, that's what he called it."

"He?" Jake asks.

"My bro."

Jake reaches up to feel his neck where Dirk bit him, fearing the worst and wondering how he can cover it before dinner so the girls don't see, but there isn't anything there. Blinking in confusion, he looks up at Dirk, who looks thoroughly pleased with himself.

"Don't worry," he says. "No one will be able to see the mark but me and any other demons who come around. They'll be able to smell it, too."

"Oh. Well that's certainly better than going in front of Jane and Roxy looking like Dracula just gave me a run for my boonbucks."

"You and your vampire schtick."

"It was a valid suggestion, you insufferable douche-guzzler!"

"Whoa, man. English is getting PG-13. Be still my beating heart."

As Jake swats at Dirk, he's secretly grateful that nothing has changed between them since their odd (heated?) moment before. At the same time, he's wondering what exactly he got himself into.

Dinner is Jane's special vegetable soup. It's Jake's favorite because it reminds him of his grandmother's recipe, and he knows Jane made it just for him. Jane is babbling about her and Roxy having an off day together for the first time in ages tomorrow while Roxy keeps giving Jake and Dirk knowing glances. At one point she lifts a large baby carrot to her mouth and imitates a salacious act that has Jake coughing into his fist, almost choking.

"Goodness, Jake, you're not supposed to swallow too much at once!" Jane says, completely oblivious to what caused the coughing fit.

"Yeah, Jakey. You gotta go real slow like, get it nice and far down your throat. I'm sure Di-Stri knows what I mean," Roxy purrs with a wink, and Dirk actually flushes pink behind his shades.

"Roxy, are you being inappropriate again?" Jane asks disapprovingly.

"Me? Nah, I'm totes innocent."

"Somehow I doubt that."

"S-Sorry about that," Jake manages, wiping tears from the corner of his eye as he sits up straight again. "You were saying, Jane?"

"I was saying the four of us should do something tomorrow! We've not spent a day together since you first came here."

"Hey, yeah, let's do something!" Roxy says, abandoning her latest attempt to get Jake to blush again. "Let's brainstorm this biz."

"Well," Jake says, looking down at his plate, "I was thinking...we could go see my grandmother."

"Are you sure?" Jane asks. "I know you've been concerned about it."

"Yes, she'd like to see everyone. And...I just have a feeling she'll be having a lucid day tomorrow," Jake says, tossing Dirk a glance.

"I hope so," Jane smiles. "If you want us to go, we'll certainly go! I've wanted to see her again."

"His gramma is badass," Roxy tells Dirk. "She's like a renowned adventurer/inventor. A high class lady."

"Inventor?" Dirk asks.

"Yes, I daresay you'll get along with her splendidly, Strider," Jake says with a grin. "She can tell you a thing or two about downsizing computers, that's for sure."

After dinner they all lounge on the couch, Roxy in charge of picking a movie for them. She settles on a horror movie, and of course Jake is absorbed from the very first line spoken. Roxy's stretched on the sofa, her head in Jane's lap and her feet stretched across both Jake and Dirk's laps. While Jake is enraptured by the male protagonist, he feels Dirk's arm settle across his shoulders, subtly pulling him closer. Jake leans against him, almost subconsciously, enjoying the fingers that begin to play with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Oh dude, she's gonna die," Roxy says suddenly.

"What? She's had one line! How could you know that?" Jane asks, her face halfway hidden behind her hands. She's been hiding for half the movie, claiming she was scared.

"'Cause she's in a tube top and short shorts. Bitches in tube tops and short shorts always die real quick like," Roxy supplies. "It's gonna happen."

Not even a minute later, the killer, armed with a machete, comes out and hacks her to pieces. Jane screams and sinks further into the couch, Roxy laughs, Jake jumps a little, and Dirk doesn't move, just keeps playing with Jake's hair.

"Told ya," Roxy says. "This is horror flick 101 and I'm Professor Ro-Lal. Sorry, Janey, but you're failing."

"I don't want to pass if I have to watch these awful movies!" Jane says, her face entirely hidden now.

"Nah, see, it just means you have to propose me to pass you," Roxy grins.

"Propose? You mean proposition, Roxy," Jane says with her disapproving tone. "And I wish you could've chosen a happy movie!"

"But then you wouldn't cling to me like this, and that's a thing that should never happen."

Jake is tuning them out, focused on the man on screen. Really, why would he go off by himself like that? He's going to die, he's going to die, he's going to-

"Hehe, look at Jakey. He looks like he's paying attention to a life or death situation," Roxy says.

"Yes, he does look rather intense," Jane says. "And I don't think he's listening to a word we're saying."

"Nope. Heeeey, Janey."

"What?"

"Look at Di-Stri. I don't think he's watching the movie."

"How can you tell with those silly shades on? And goodness, Roxy, they're _right_ there!"

"Yeah, but they aren't paying attention to us! Look at him! He's been staring at Jakey for like the whole time!"

"Really?" Jane asks, craning her neck to get a better look. "I can't tell!"

"Because you're not an expert in the land of yaois," Roxy says. "It's okay though, I got ya. We are on this biz."

Jane opens her mouth to respond, but at that moment, the man on screen is attacked and she cuts herself off with another scream. Grumbling, she sinks even further into the cushions and casts a glance to Jake and Dirk.

As expected, Jake is almost on the edge of his seat, absorbed. What catches her attention is Dirk. He's definitely not watching the movie, his head isn't tilted toward the screen. He's running his hand through Jake's hair, seemingly enraptured by whatever he's looking at. She has a feeling Roxy is right, but hopes she isn't. If Roxy is right about the two of them, Jane will be out twenty bucks.

Another jumpscare, and this time Roxy shrieks, though it's with delight. She _loves_ horror films. Her legs jump with the rest of her, startling Jake into looking away from the screen and down at her.

"Are you alright down there, Roxy?" he asks with a grin.

"Oh, I'm pretty awesome at this moment, Sir English," she says, pointing to the way Jane is wrapped around her. Jake chuckles and looks over at Dirk, who has been silent the entire time.

"Is the film to your liking?" Jake whispers.

"Mmhmm," Dirk grunts.

"Strider, are you even _watching_ it?"

"Not really."

"Oh. Well we can do something else if-"

"Jake, I'm fine. Watch your movie."

Staring suspiciously at him for a moment, Jake turns back to the screen, losing himself in the film again. He's the only one in the room who misses the affectionate way Dirk smiles at him, though it goes without saying that it goes unmentioned.

When the movie is over, Jane has to practically drag Roxy to bed, who fell asleep on the couch and absolutely _refused_ to move. Jake is feeling more than a little sleepy himself, pressed comfortably against Dirk and using Roxy's warm legs as a pillow. He watches lazily as Jane finally gets Roxy to stand up, and the two of them stumble to their bedroom, Roxy's whining trailing through the door.

Jake doesn't move, is perfectly content with staying where he is thank you very much, and he's surprised when Dirk doesn't berate him for it, just sits still and lets him act like a spoiled brat enjoying all the attention he's receiving. Fingers are still in his dark hair, trailing up and back down the nape of his neck, sometimes tugging and other times massaging. Jake offers a contented hum, sliding down to lay his head in Dirk's lap rather than lean against him.

"Are you sleeping here tonight?" Dirk asks him, his voice low in the silent room.

"Honestly I don't much feel like sleeping," Jake says just as quietly. "Not after last time."

"Are you scared?"

"An incy bit. It was very terrifying."

"It won't happen again. You made a pact with me."

"Our little deal expands to my dreams?"

"Jake," Dirk says, his voice suddenly more serious, "you still don't get it. You offered yourself to me, you gave me your blood. Our oath is unbreakable. You belong to me, every part of you, including your dreams. It'll be that way for all eternity."

"I- Hm. Well then, I suppose when you put it in those terms, it makes more sense why you were so adverted to it before."

"I was against it entirely. I only took your blood because I didn't have a choice. I just didn't- I want you to stay with me because you _want_ to, not because we're bound. But I guess it doesn't matter now, does it? It's already said and done with."

"Silly willy Dirk," Jake mumbles into his thigh. "You forget I offered it to you willingly. Belonging to you is a small price to pay if it means the girls and my grandmother are protected from...whatever it is you're so concerned about. So you can put your mind at ease about that topic at least."

"But you were already mine," Dirk says almost inaudibly.

"Wasn't I always?"

Instead of an answer, Dirk picks him up swiftly, leaving Jake to wonder when exactly he was able to be shifted around so much without noticing, and he's being carried to the guest bedroom. As soon as his back hits the sheets, he rolls over after setting his glasses on the bedside table, curling in on himself and waiting for Dirk to crawl in behind him like always. This time, he finds himself being rolled over, forced to look at Dirk in the dimly lit light from the streetlamp.

"Strider?" he asks quietly, overwhelmed by the intensity of Dirk's gaze.

"Go ahead and go to sleep," Dirk says gently. "I just..." He runs his fingers over Jake's face, caressing the curvature of his jaw. "_Shit._"

"What's the matter?"

"Your blood. It's telling me so much about you. I've got some of your memories, I think."

"You think? You mean you don't know?"

"Well I've never made a pact with someone before, obviously. I'm as new to it as you are." Dirk hisses low in his throat, his fingers trailing down to rub at Jake's hipbones, his thumbs running under the shirt. "You really love your grandmother."

"Mmhmm," Jake hums, closing his eyes. "More than anything."

"Heh. You used to have a crush on the blue alien furry from _Avatar_."

"Wha- Hey! These are private memories, you scoundrel!"

"Did you practice kissing your posters? Seriously, is that a thing that happened?"

"Dirk!" Jake pushes him away and slides away to press against the wall, pouting at him all the while. "You're being an absolute dick-prince."

"Jake English Blood in my body says it is definitely a thing that happened, and that's why you're so defensive. It's cool, dude, you like alien porn, I can dig that. It's the kinda kinky thing I can get behind."

"I absolutely detest you!"

Dirk grins and pulls him closer again until their foreheads are touching. Still glaring at him, Jake studies his face in the pale light, deciding all at once that he'd like to-

"Hey," Dirk says, his finger tilting Jake's chin up. "C'mere for a sec."

Jake meets him halfway, their mouths already joining before Dirk's sentence is finished. Dirk's moving his lips languidly, his tongue tracing Jake's lips, cuing Jake to open his mouth. He does, but Dirk doesn't plunge inside, not yet, takes his time sucking gently on Jake's bottom lip and then tracing his teeth. Jake's breath is already becoming labored, his heart hammering in his ears and his face so hot he's surprised Dirk hasn't made a snide remark- but then Dirk's tongue is finally, _finally_ inside of his mouth, hot and smooth as it coaxes his own to wrap around it, prompting Jake to give as good as he gets- and then both of them are groaning into it, pulling apart briefly for breath and then diving back in for more.

"Fucking _Christ_," Dirk breathes. "This is- _fuck_, this is so strong."

"What is?"

"This feeling. It's like I _have_ to be near you. I _have_ to touch you. And then you were thinking you wanted to kiss me and my mind wiped clear of everything else, and I just-" Dirk kisses him again, chastely, and then groans like it's physically paining him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. My body is just reacting worse than I thought it would. I just have to get used to this."

"Used to what?"

"Wanting you so bad it hurts," Dirk says, his eyes blazing in the darkness. "Instincts. It's because we were already mates and I took your blood to bind you to me. Everything is tenfold now, and it's so _strong_."

"Oh- I. I'm sorry, chum, would you like for me to crash on the couch for tonight? Until you get used to it?"

"_No." _Dirk's voice is so harsh with the word that it doesn't sound like him. "Don't even think of straying away from me tonight. I need you right here."

"But, Strider," Jake begins, lifting his body to rest against his elbow, "I think-" But then Dirk is yanking him back down with a slight growl, his eyes practically glowing.

"Stay," he says. "Just stay here- I have to have you right here where I can see you."

Dazed, Jake nods, allowing Dirk to run his hands over his skin, but never too far out of his comfort zone. They're still testing the waters out with this potential relationship, and Jake is eternally grateful to Dirk for not using their new pact as grounds for taking it too far, especially with that wild gleam in his eyes. So Jake stays perfectly still, eventually growing comfortable enough to close his eyes again and feel sleep coming to claim him while Dirk nuzzles at him, occasionally mumbling something. It isn't until he's almost unconscious that Jake is able to make out what he's saying.

"Mine, you're _mine_, Jake." And in the comfortable darkness of the room, safe in Dirk's arms, Jake finds no reason to argue with him.

* * *

><p>"Jakey wakey!"<p>

"Noooo..."

"Oh, c'mon, Jakey-Boo! We've got a granny to see!"

Jake swats at whatever is poking him, still unwilling to open his eyes. Something finally tickles along his ribcage, causing him to snort and shoot upright in bed, and he finds it's Roxy, straddling him shamelessly.

"Good, you're awake," she grins, then she looks down at the sheets. "Jesus, what'd you guys _do_ last night? Why're we awake before Di-Stri?"

Startled, Jake looks down and sees she's right- Dirk is still sleeping, chest rising and falling slowly, one of his hands gripping Jake's shirt tightly. Roxy gives Jake a sly grin and reaches out to poke Dirk in the face, causing him to snort and try to rollover, but his grip on Jake doesn't lessen.

"Man, he is _gone_," she remarks. "Should we let him sleep for a bit?"

Jake thinks back to what Dirk said earlier about not leaving his side, and shakes his head. "I'll wake up the beast. Has Jane already started some coffee?"

"Did you just ask me that? It's Janey. Of _course_ she's started coffee."

"Splendid. We'll join you in just a tick."

Roxy winks at him and jumps off the bed with precision and grace it doesn't seem like she _should_ possess, and then she's closing the door softly behind her. Jake sinks back down into the sheets and presses against Dirk, enjoying the pleased noise Dirk makes.

"Strider," he says gently, "it's time to wake up."

"Mmm."

"I can always leave without you!"

"No, you can't."

"I most certainly can! Perhaps you could do with a bit of sleep? I was under the impression you didn't require sleep at all, but maybe you've just been depriving yourself of it this whole time?"

"I don't need it as much as you, but sometimes my energy is drained and I just pass the fuck out," Dirk mumbles into the pillow. "Like when I fell on that car. Last night took a lot out of me."

"Hmm," Jake hums understandably. "I'm awfully sorry it was so bad for you. Is it better now?"

"Mm-hmm," Dirk grunts. "But I might be a little...clingy for a bit. Hope that's cool."

"You mean you weren't already clingy?"

"Jake, seriously, I will fucking throw you out the goddamn window."

"You're not a morning person at all when you've actually slept!" Jake grins. "I'm only poking fun, Strider, no need to get your knickers in a twist."

Dirk lifts his head from the pillow to blink wearily up at him, hair mussed and eyes squinting, and Jake feels his heart clench with an unknown emotion that has him leaning down to gently press his lips to Dirk's.

"Good morning," he says with a smile when they part. Dirk grins at him.

"Mornin'."

"And there's that accent!"

"UGH." And Dirk hits him with the pillow.

Breakfast is eggs and bacon, Jane whistling cheerfully while she cooks, and the four of them speaking about any and everything. Roxy, of course, is grilling them on their relationship, but both Jake and Dirk are pretty good at ignoring her. Jane eventually tosses an oven mitt at her and tells her to shut up and leave them alone, and then Roxy decides to make it her mission to throw the oven mitt in the trash, which has the two of them grappling like children. When they finally leave the apartment, it's close to ten in the morning, and Jake is pleased they'll have so long to spend with his grandmother.

He's practically running down the street, Dirk hanging onto him either by the hand or the shirt, and Jane and Roxy are following close behind, laughing breathlessly. Jake is just so _eager_. She'll know him this time, she'll remember him, everything will be okay today, he just _knows _it. They burst through the door of the nursing home, all of them out of breath and laughing, and the receptionist stares at them warily.

"You've brought the whole brigade today, Mr. English," she says with a forced smile, and he brightly returns it.

"Today's a special day, ma'am," he says. "Gramma will have a lucid day today, I just know it!"

After he signs them all in, they trail down to her room, much quieter than before, and he peeks his head in to find her in her rocking chair, fiddling with something in her lap, her white hair pulled in a bun.

"Gramma?" he asks tentatively, suddenly wary that Dirk might have been wrong and it might be just another day of playing Happy Strangers- but then she looks at him and tears come to her eyes and she's reaching for him and-

Everything is absolutely perfect for the first time in a long while.

* * *

><p><em>Sachi: This chapter was so full of fluff that it literally almost killed me. I loved every second. REVIEW FOR LOVE AND A QUICKER UPDATE! :D<em>


	8. Partings

_My lovelies! Here I am again with an update! And do you know why? BECAUSE YOU'VE ALL BEEN SO NICE AND LEFT REVIEWS AND I TOLD YOU I ALWAYS UPDATE WHEN I GET SO MUCH LOVE! So now that that's over, let's get to YOUR love. __Anon__, thank you! __Rai Rai Blue__, you do not hate me. You totally love me. Hehe, and you love Dirk even more! __luckycat222__, awww, thank you! I tried to make it fluffy! __darkestlight96__, drowning in fluff. What a way to go. __Katt__, oh no! You need CPR! __Kira-Lime Orijima,__ I WILL WORK ON IT! __AlmostLawli__, I LOVE YOU TOO YOU WONDERFUL LADY. __katloveskatz__, thank you thank you thank you! __ILLLovvv3TTThhh3NNNo. -3__, you guys are killing me with these amazing words! __sunnysideup07__, yay I try to portray JaneRoxy as a nice side pairing! Thank you for saying such great things! Ahhhh! Now, my dears, we move onto plot progression, some angst, and more FLUFF. On with the story!_

* * *

><p><em><span>Partings<span>_

"_When the flowers bloom, they will eventually scatter with the wind and rain. Meeting comes hand in hand with Parting." (Quote from Saiyuki Gaiden.)_

"No, don't tell me, don't tell me!" Jake's grandmother is sitting in her rocker, her newest project rested in her lap as she idly pets through Jake's hair, who has taken the liberty of siting at her feet like a loyal pet reuniting with its master. She's looking his three friends over with a thoughtful face.

"You must be...Roxy," she says to the blonde, who grins and nods.

"Guilty," Roxy says. "How'd ya know?"

"I've listened to Jake's stories over the years. Pretty blonde girl with a mischievous face. It seemed to suit you."

Roxy tosses Jake a wide smile, and he _knows_ he's in for it before she even opens her mouth.

"Pretty, huh?"

"Oh, shut it," Jake mutters, quickly turning away from her.

"No, I'm like, waaaaay interested in how pretty you thought I was," Roxy says, flopping onto the bed. "This is a topic that must be explored."

"Oh, no teasing," Jake's grandmother coos, ruffling his hair. "He's had his respective crushes on both of you girls, naturally."

"_Gramma!_"

"Jakey, I'm only being honest! Have you never told them about this? He used to come in from his little treks around the island smiling ear to ear and positively _gushing_ about the two of you. 'Roxy's such a charming lass' or 'Jane is truly too beautiful a creature to be speaking to me!' It was absolutely precious."

Jake groans and buries his face in her lap, wishing she'd stop talking about this, and she laughs as she pets him again.

"Okay, we'll drop this. But it _was_ precious. Now, that makes you Jane?"

"Yes, ma'am. We've all heard so much about you! It's great to see you again, Mrs. English," Jane says.

"Oh, lord no, just call me Jade. Mrs. English brings back not so fond memories."

"Ah – I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Don't be sorry, dear! It's nothing too secret or personal. My husband was always very fond of the name English so we took it to make things easier for him. He was Greek, you see, but he didn't sound like it. He was involved in a family argument before he came here, and he always said he'd rather die than have them hunt him down. I always found it humorous that he didn't change his first name, too, but that's just me."

"What was his first name?" Roxy asks.

"Karkat. Karkat Vantas. But he was Karkat English when he passed," Jade says. She looks down at Jake. "Do you even remember Grandpa Karkat?"

"Erm...he was a shouty fellow, I recall," Jake says. "He yelled at me once for being tired, I think."

"Yes, my shouty Karkat. I miss him," Jade says. "He died of a heart attack about a year before I gained custody of Jake. All that stress he put himself under." She shakes her head. "I always knew it would be his undoing. He absolutely adored you, Jakey."

"Really?" Jake asks, surprised. His memories with his grandfather are blurry at best. He was almost five when Karkat passed, and was too young to really understand what death was. He remembers his grandmother crying a lot in those days. It wasn't until he was older that he understood the full extent as to why.

"Oh, naturally, who doesn't love you, dear?" Jade smiles. "I think he took a liking to you because he couldn't stand your father, but. Few of us did."

Jake sits up a little straighter, eyes going wide. In all their years together, she'd never been so willing to speak about their family. He can count the times she's mentioned his father on one hand, and this makes the fourth. She's smiling at him, her weathered hands settling on his face.

"I know we've never talked about it," she says quietly. "And I'm sorry for that. But you'll understand later why we couldn't, but for now I just...want to speak of lighter topics." She lifts her head. " And you, dear, over by the door. Are you always so quiet?"

Dirk looks up at her in surprise, his eyebrows arched.

"I was observing," he says in his usual tone. "I didn't wanna interrupt."

"Nonsense, you're here with Jake, are you not? So naturally I'm interested in seeing you too!"

"Oh, he's _here_ with Jake, alright," Roxy mumbles. Again, Jake doesn't think she was born with an indoor voice, and he groans mentally when his grandmother smiles impishly, knowing she heard.

"Come here, Dirk, so I can look at you properly."

He does, moving slowly as if he's unsure what's going to happen. He's standing in front of her, directly behind Jake, when she grabs his face and pulls him down to her level. Dirk's hands fly to Jake's shoulders as he props himself up.

"Ooooh," Jade says, nudging Jake with her knee. "He's a cutie, Jake."

"Grammaaaaaa."

"Heh, thanks, ma'am," Dirk's voice has that strong southern drawl that gives Jake goosebumps. He stands up straight again before moving to lean against the bed beside Roxy.

"What are you working on, Gramma?" Jake asks, desperate for a topic change. She grasps onto it like he hoped she would.

"I'm trying to enhance our WiFi here. The bloody signal is weak as hell, but I think I can strengthen it a bit. If I can't work with it, I'll pull some strings and get my own personal network. How any of them get anything done around here is beyond me."

"Pull some strings?" Jane asks.

"Yes, all it takes is some name dropping. As soon as I say I'm Jade Harley, the whole place always goes in an uproar."

"Harley? _The_ Jade Harley?" Roxy asks with her mouth open wide. Dirk's face is similar.

"_You_ were the one who made designs for modern day robots?" Dirk's voice is as close to flabbergasted as Jake thinks he's ever heard it. "You were the one who did the dream projects with the government?"

"Dream projects?" Jake asks. That's one he hasn't heard yet. His grandmother looks down at him.

"Yes, it was a simple idea that they wrapped in too much secrecy. Basically, what it narrows down to is that no one knows why we dream. It's never been made sense of. Sleeping, yes, but _dreaming_. We were looking to invent a machine that linked with the brain waves, allowing us to see what other people were dreaming. It was a fascinating project." She smiles. "But the plug was pulled before any substantial progress could be made. And I was a little grateful for that. As fascinating as it was to think about, there are just certain parts of the human mind that shouldn't be tampered with, and I'm inclined to think dreams are one. I went along for the amazing pay, but I was happy when they let me go back to my robotics."

"I'm sure you were also fascinated by Jake and his inability to have dreams," Jane says. Jade smiles a little.

"He's not missing much," she says, though Jake thinks she looks a little sad as she says so. Roxy sits up a little straighter.

"But he had one last night!" she says happily. "'Course it was kinda a nightmare, but it still counts."

"You had a nightmare?" Jade asks, suddenly looking distraught. Jake laughs nervously.

"It wasn't- ah. I didn't really _see _anything. But my...dream self couldn't move. It was really...terrifying."

"Oh, Jakey," she says quietly. "Oh no, oh no."

He looks up at Dirk uncertainly, and is surprised to find Dirk's jaw is set, his hands clenching the bed rails so tightly his knuckles are white. Jake wants to ask why everything is so tense when his grandmother claps her hands together and suggests they take a walk, which everyone immediately agrees to.

The back of the hospital is surprisingly cheerful, the grass well-kept and the bushes that line the sidewalks filled with various flowers. There's a small fountain near the edge of the building, and there are birds flying around, singing happily. Jane wasn't kidding when she said it was the nicest hospital in the area, but it's the first time Jake's seen anything remotely happy about it. His grandmother breathes in deeply next to him.

"It's not quite like home," she says, "but it's nice enough."

"Are you happy here, Gramma?" Jake asks quietly, reaching for her hand. Roxy drags Jane ahead to look at some flowers, obviously trying to give them privacy, but Jake's glad that Dirk stays close to him.

"Happy enough," she says. "And enough about me, you- you've been very busy, I see." She looks up at Dirk through her round lenses, the sun casting a glow on them. "How are you, Mr. Strider? It's been a while."

"Can't complain," Dirk says. "It's been _too_ long. And since when were you Jade _Harley?_"

"Since that was my maiden name, and I never took the name 'Vantas'. It was Harley until I changed it to English."

"You know each other?" Jake asks, confused.

"We've met," Jade says. "And you can touch him, Dirk, I won't freak out. I can see that you need to. Good lord, you're practically shaking."

As soon as she says so, Dirk's hand wraps around Jake's tightly as he exhales, the tension visibly melting away from his shoulders.

"Are you alright?" Jake asks, squeezing his hand. Dirk nods.

"I told you last night," he says. "I _have_ to touch you. I just- have to."

"Yes, that usually happens when you make a blood pact with your mate," Jade says. "It's one of the reasons it's so uncommon, but if he's having nightmares, I understand why you did it."

"It's the only reason I did it," Dirk says, almost defensively. "I didn't want to."

"You Striders and your nobility," Jade says, shaking her head. "I'm...sorry about Dave. I truly am."

"Don't," Dirk mutters. "It doesn't change anything to be sorry, so just- don't."

"Yes, nothing's changed. But even so, I want you to know. I loved him very much. He was one of the best friends I ever had."

Dirk nods but doesn't speak, and Jake feels like a third wheel in a conversation he can't understand. He tugs his grandmother's sleeve like a child.

"Dave?" he asks.

"My bro," Dirk says.

"You knew Dirk's brother, Gramma?"

"I'm sorry, too," Dirk says quietly. "About John."

"Yes, well. They died together. I'm not sure if that's much a comfort, but I like to think it is," Jade says.

"John? Your brother, John?" Jake feels like he can't ask enough questions here, but none of them are being answered.

"Oh, Jake. Here, sit down, we need to talk. Dirk, if you would be so kind?"

Dirk looks between them, obviously torn. He doesn't want to let go of Jake, that much is obvious. Jake squeezes his fingers and gives him a smile.

"I'll be right over here, Strider. Why don't you go keep the girls company for a moment?"

Nodding, Dirk releases his hand slowly and moves toward Jane and Roxy, who are busy taking photos of all the different varieties of roses. Roxy's mother wrote a book on the calming effects of gardening a few years ago, and Roxy likes to send her pictures of flowers with snarky little messages at the bottom. She let Jake see one once, and he remembers it fondly as a picture of a daffodil with the words _"this daffodil makes me feel totes zen like whao ;)"_ under it. Her mother allegedly appreciated the wit and knitted her a sweater with the phrase on the front, and Roxy took it a step further by knitting the words _"Rose Lalonde's Magnum Opus" _on the back. The two have a strange relationship, but Jake knows they're actually very close.

"Jake," his grandmother says suddenly, snapping him out of remembering the passive aggressive Lalonde battles. He looks over at her. "I know you've been through so much since we came here. And I'm sure I haven't made it any easier, making you worry about me."

"Oh- No, don't say that. I've worried about you, certainly, but I've learned so much and seen so many new things! And the girls have taken great care of me, so I've not been alone. And then there's Dirk, of course- so...don't think everything has been awful for me."

She smiles at him.

"I've always loved how you see the nicer side of things. It's a trait I hope you'll keep for the rest of your life." Her face grows more serious as she leans forward. "You can't let all these other people change you, darling. You can never allow life to get the best of you."

"I know, Gramma. I've already told you there's no one else I want to be but myself."

"Yes, I sound like a broken record, I know. But I...I like to make sure you remember these things. I'm not going to be around forever, dear."

"Gramma-"

"Listen to me, Jakey. Things are going to get difficult for you soon. It's something I wish I didn't have to tell you- something every guardian would hate to tell their child. But...I'm not going to live much longer, and I like to know you're going to be alright."

"No, no don't say that, Gramma, you're fit as a fiddle!" Jake says, a bit too loudly. He grabs her hands in his and holds them tightly. "Please don't tell me that. Anything but that, I just can't..."

"Yes, you _can_." She meets his gaze, her light green eyes focusing behind her lenses. "You can do absolutely anything you set your mind to. You don't have to stop living because you lose someone. And when it's our time to go, it's our time to go."

"How do you even know you're-" Jake's voice breaks and he can feel Dirk's eyes on him, even from across the large space separating them. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Oh, Jakey. Oh, my sweet, sweet boy," she coos, lifting her worn hands to cup either side of his face, pulling him down so she can kiss his forehead. "I'm telling you this because I've known for a long time. I'm telling you this because I knew I would get sick and it would bring you to Dirk. And I'm telling you this because you have _so much_ to look forward to."

"Wha- What do you mean you knew you'd get sick?"

"I've seen the future, dear." she says with a smile. "I've seen us sitting here, this exact moment, having this exact conversation. And you were absolutely fine afterwards."

"But I'm _not_-" he says, he's crying now, has been since she kissed him. "I can't- Gramma, I can't be without you, I can't. I _won't_."

"That's the funny thing about life. We're not given a choice when we leave. Jake, I'm an old woman. I'm damn near eighty! I've lived a full life, and I don't want you to think you have to spend the rest of yours taking care of me. This is the way things have to be, the way things are _meant_ to be. Part of being an adult is being able to let things go."

Jake is still furiously shaking his head, refusing to hear any of this. She hugs him tightly and he's brought back to the days when he was a child and she was his entire world, bright and intelligent in their world of solitude. He remembers thinking she was untouchable, and that nothing would ever happen to her. But those are just the thoughts of a naïve child.

"Jake, sweetie, listen to me. I know I haven't always been...entirely forthright with you, and I'm sorry. It was necessary to keep you in the dark to protect you, but you'll understand more about that in a while. I'd like to answer every question you have, but I can't. It's not up to me to tell you what you want to know. You're not _mine_ anymore. You're his." Jade looks over at Dirk, and Jake follows her gaze. Dirk is sitting next to Roxy, and it looks like the two are debating something, though their heads keep tilting in Jake's direction.

"You can't even tell me how you knew Dirk's brother?" Jake asks miserably, still sniffling as he wipes under his eyes. His grandmother smiles.

"Oh, Dave. Dave, Dave, Dave. Where do I even begin? I met him in Texas, back when I was traveling. It was a year or two before I met Karkat. He was drawn to me because of my blood, like Dirk was to you." She puts her hand on Jake's knee, squeezing a little. "You have to be careful about who you meet, dear. Not everyone is friendly."

"Our blood?" Jake asks, remembering Dirk was saying something about it earlier, too. "What's so special about our blood?"

"Demons aren't known for making pacts with humans," Jade says. "We don't have much to offer them. Usually, if one of them decides to take a human's blood, it's to make a ludicrous deal they know the human won't be able to keep, and then that demon has a new soul to feast on. I always thought they were despicable creatures, but then again, I had only read about them. I never met one until I met Dave. Our blood is different because we have power to offer them. They become our familiars."

"Our...what?"

"Jake, sweetie, you're from a long line of magic users. _Real_ magic users. We're rare nowadays, because all of our ancestors were well known to make pacts with demons, usually both sides benefiting in some way. Some of them entered public office, some of them achieved great wealth. It just depends on which one you want to study. In the end they all got devoured by the very demon they made the pact with."

Jake's blood runs cold as his head snaps up to look at Dirk. He's not surprised to see Dirk looking right back at him, obviously not approving of the topic.

"Are you saying Dirk is-?" he asks quietly.

"Oh, heaven's no. I'm speaking of the old days, Jake. But there are still those types of demons around, the types who just want to use us and then devour us in the end. I thought Dave was one of those when I met him. He was just sitting on a curb, waiting outside for me one day when I walked out of a bank. He was a tall, lanky thing, yellow hair with silly sunglasses. He was ridiculous, to say the least."

"And what did he say to you?" Jake asks. She laughs.

"He looked me up and down, cocked his head to the side and said, _'Sup?'_"

"That- that's it?"

"Yes. As if he didn't think I could sense what he was. Then he stood up and said something about how he could tell I was a witch by how I smelled, and he was curious because he hadn't seen a magic user in decades. My immediate thought was that he wanted my blood, so I was a bit...on edge."

"On edge?"

"I may have called him a fuckass and threatened his balls."

Jake can't contain his laughter at this. He's never heard her speak with such language before, but it's verging on hilarious. She grins sheepishly.

"Well, I wasn't thinking! And then he got all huffy and started ranting and raving about something called 'dick moves' and how inappropriate it would be to hit him there. I told him I wasn't interested in making any pacts and he said he wasn't either. So then we just went for coffee."

"You...you went out with _Dirk's brother_?"

"Not in a dating way! I mean, I had a thing for him for a little while, but he was more of a friend than anything else! And then I met Karkat, of course. We got married when I was thirty, and Dave was at my wedding. And that's when he met John."

"And they were fast friends?"

"Oh, the _fastest. _They spent all night arguing about music and movies. John was my little brother, so naturally I was protective of him, but...I knew when I saw him with Dave that he wasn't in any danger. That way Dave looked at him, heh." She tilts her head back to smile toward the sky. "I've never seen anything like it."

"How did he look at him?"

"The exact same way Dirk looks at you."

Jake flushes, knowing exactly what way she means. Even he's been taken off guard by the extremely fond look in Dirk's eyes when he's not wearing his sunglasses. Jade looks at him knowingly.

"So John and Dave made a pact, too?" he asks.

"No. They didn't need to make a pact. They were already mates. Dave knew that as soon as he saw him. It was the strangest thing- he just said it was the way the world felt different, like the air wasn't heavy anymore. They were inseparable ever since."

"How...did they die?"

Jade shakes her head, and squeezes his hand in hers.

"You should probably call Dirk back over here now," she says. "Since your union is new. He's suffering."

"Oh-! Erm, Strider has excellent hearing, I'm certain he's-"

"You don't even have to do it out loud," she says. "Just call with your heart."

He doesn't know how to do that, has never heard Dirk mention it. But then, before-

"_Jake. You were always calling me."_

"I- I don't know-"

"It's fine," a familiar deep voice says. "You'll learn how eventually."

Jake looks up to see Dirk directly in front of him, gloved palm reaching out to cup his cheek.

"You were crying," he says.

"A little," Jake admits. "But it's- it's fine now."

"Jake," Dirk says, shaking his head. He flops in the space next to Jake, leaning against him fully with a sigh.

"I didn't mean to keep him so long," Jade says apologetically.

"It's cool," Dirk assures her. "I know there's a lot to talk about."

"I can't tell him everything."

"I know that, too. I'm aware of my responsibility."

"Yes, I'm sure you are," Jade says. "It's good to see you again, Dirk. I trust you weren't searching this whole time? You rested a bit, right?"

"I never get to rest," Dirk says. "Whether it's here or Prospit, I'm always alert, always aware. There's too much shit to wreck for me to relax. But things are better now."

"It's because of you I have my memory back again. Thank you for that."

"It's because of Jake you have it back, not me. And you knew it was going to play out this way. You always knew."

"I didn't know Dave was going to die," Jade says quietly, sadly. Dirk's body goes stiff next to Jake's.

"Of course you didn't," he says. "You didn't know John would, either. None of us can predict everything."

Wordlessly, Jade stands up and hovers over both Dirk and Jake before leaning down to wrap her arms around them both, kissing them each on the cheek. Jake melts into her, but Dirk is reluctant, awkward, obviously unsure how to react to such a thing. He finally lifts his hand to rest on the small of her back, tilting his larger frame into hers.

"You two- you poor things, I just- I'm so sorry about everything. I wish things could have been different, but...wishful thinking, I suppose. You take care of each other, okay?"

"Of course we will!" Jake says, already tearing up again. He doesn't understand why his heart feels like it's ripping out of his chest.

"Yeah," Dirk says, voice muffled. His free hand grabs Jake's again, fingers squeezing tightly.

"Yes, okay then," Jade says, standing and wiping her eyes. "Okay."

Jane and Roxy come back over after being waved to by Jake, and the rest of the visit is spent in pleasant conversation about lighter topics. It isn't until they're leaving, the sun almost gone and kissing the sky farewell for the day, leaving tiny stars in its place that Jake realizes why he can't stop crying.

His grandmother was saying goodbye.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Jakey, I've got such a surprise for you. Like you don't even know."<p>

"Roxy, do we really have to go anywhere else? I feel I'm being an ungrateful blatherskite, but I really would just like to go home," Jake says as she drags him along.

"Nope. Sorry baby, but you gotta let us treat ya to some fun! I know there was some serious business being discussed, so you need to think about something else for a while. And this is the best night for this!"

Jake gives in and allows her to drag him along, Dirk and Jane trailing behind. He wonders what surprise she could possibly have for him, but he assumes it's what she and Jane were discussing while they were by the roses earlier. He's never been so far from the apartment before, and he already knows the city feels different. It's buzzing with electricity, busy with _life_. Jake can't bring himself to enjoy it just yet. Suddenly, hands go over his eyes, carefully under his glasses.

"Roxy-" he starts.

"Hush, you big ol' fuddy duddy! This is your surprise so you can't see!"

"_Fuddy duddy?!_"

"Only _you_ would take offense to that, Jake English," she says, and he can hear the smile in her voice.

Finally there's a faint smell of sugar in the air, and the distant sound of screaming that gets louder and louder. He's on edge until he realizes that they're screams of joy, not terror, and then his curiosity is thoroughly piqued, his hands reaching to cover Roxy's as he tries to pry hers away.

"Okay, okay! Open your eyes...nooooow!"

He does, and he sees lights piled everywhere, some blinking, some steady but multicolored. He sees booths with people inside, stuffed animals crammed with them. He sees children laughing, adults holding hands, a large metal contraption that looks like it's spinning people around in circles- Confused, he glances over at his friends, who all laugh at his expression.

"Oh, man," Roxy laughs. "Just like a spooked horse."

"It's a carnival, Jake," Jane offers. "We know you've never been to one before, so we thought you might like to see it while it's in town."

"Like in the movies?" he asks tentatively. He remembers seeing something like this in _Grease_, though he's a little adverted to saying so. He looks back toward the rides and feels his heart pounding all the way up to his ears, his blood pumping with excitement. It's the same feeling of adrenaline he used to get on his adventures, and he hasn't felt it in so long that it's making him practically dance in place.

"Okay, dude," Dirk says suddenly, appearing beside him as he pulls him along. "Now we _have_ to buy tickets to this shit. You're like a kid in a candy store. This has to be documented."

They all buy wrist bands, allowing them to ride an unlimited amount of rides, and Roxy immediately pulls them toward the swings that are spinning around, held on by chains. The line moves relatively quickly, seeing as how the ride holds about fifty people at once, and by the time Jake is being strapped in, he feels like he might jump out of his skin. Roxy is in the swing in front of him, Dirk in the one behind. Jane is ahead of Roxy, craning her head back to give them all a shaky thumbs-up, and Jake wonders if she's scared at all. His thoughts are interrupted when the swings lift higher and higher- and then start to spin them all through the air, and for the first time in a long, _long_ while, he feels free again. Laughing, he looks back at Dirk to see he's grinning too, maybe feeling the same way, or possibly just enjoying Jake's jubilant laughter. Either way, it's nice. Jake wishes he could hold Dirk's hand.

"This is how it would feel to go back in time!" Roxy shouts gleefully, hands in the air. "Only faster and probably a helluva lot more scary!"

"Warp speed," Dirk says. "Speed of light fast and scary."

Jake laughs again, raising his arms the same as Roxy, hearing Jane scream every now and then. The ride begins to slow down, lowering them back to the ground. When it comes to a complete stop, Jake unbuckles himself quickly and bounds to Dirk's side, waiting for him to undo his own strap.

"Have fun?" he asks, and Jake nods happily.

"This is absolutely thrilling, Dirk! What should we do next? That pirate ship looks promising." He means the one spinning around and around, so fast it's going upside down.

"Oh- oh, I can't, I'll be sick," Jane says as she joins them. "Spinning really gets to me."

"Hehe, you guys go ahead," Roxy says, hand going around Jane's waist to steady her. "Imma hang out with my poor kitchen princess for a bit, ride some kiddie rides."

After they part ways, Jake drags Dirk to every ride in the carnival. Sometimes they get to sit together, pressed comfortably in a small booth, and other times they're separated, like on the swings. They decide to do the Ferris wheel last before meeting back up with Jane and Roxy, as it's easily the tallest in the area. They share a funnel cake in line, taking turns sipping from an orange slushie and rough housing a bit while they wait. A teenage girl behind them is telling her boyfriend how romantic the ride will be, and Jake finds himself flushing while leaning over to eat a piece of funnel cake from Dirk's hand.

"Why the face, English?" Dirk asks him, poking him on the forehead.

"No reason in particular! Just thinking about things."

"You're a godawful liar, by the way. Is it because this is verging on more of a couple thing than you wanted?"

"It's not-!" Jake's protest dies in his throat because that _is_ what's wrong. He's waited his entire life to find a relationship, to maybe sweep someone off their feet or be swept himself. Dirk is an amazing fellow, but he's not one for romance, it seems, and Jake doesn't know what to make of their current relationship status. Or maybe it's the _lack_ or relationship status.

"Look, bro," Dirk says once they're in the little compartment on the wheel, being buckled in. The door closes and he glances over at Jake. "I know you were expecting something from the movies or some shit, but I'm literally as lost on this romance thing as you are. You forget, I'm not human. I have no idea how to be romantic."

"Well, I do!" Jake says suddenly, regretting the pitch as soon as it comes out. He flushes and looks away, using the ride beginning to move as an excuse. Dirk reaches over and threads their fingers together.

"You do?" he asks.

"Yes, I do. I would just...like to know what...this is first, if you don't mind," Jake mumbles.

"What this is?"

"You know!" Jake yelps. "Is this...a date? Or not?"

"I was under the impression it was, but like I said, I'm worse than you at this shit."

"You don't know if I'm bad at romance or not! I've not tried to woo you just yet."

"_Yet?_ Whoa, man, you're gonna try to put the moves on me? What about my status as a virtuous maiden?"

"Dadblast it, Dirk," Jake huffs, turning away from him. "Just forget it."

The ride stops while they're toward the top. They can see over the entire park, the neon lights gleaming off some of the rides. In the distance, Jake can make out the lights from some windows on the buildings.

"This is beautiful," he breathes. "We're so high up!"

"Mmm," Dirk hums. "It's a total cliché, but I thought you'd appreciate it, as someone who defines themselves with movie moments."

"What's cliché about it?" Jake asks, confused.

"It's just cheesy. But hey, if you're having fun, it counts as suave and shit."

Jake rolls his eyes, but leans his head to rest on Dirk's shoulder anyway, enjoying the view. Dirk makes a happy sound in the back of his throat, his head tilting to kiss Jake's mop of hair.

"You're worried about your grandmother," he says. "Because of what she said."

"You already know what she said?"

"I was listening in. It wasn't cool, I know, but I wanted to make sure she didn't say too much."

"No, I assumed you were listening the entire time. So do you think she meant..."

"Yeah," Dirk says. "I do. She's a witch, bro. She knows the future. She knows what's going to happen next."

"Do- do you know? The future, I mean?"

"No. I don't know anymore than you do about what's going to happen next. I know we'll be together, so that's a plus."

"I don't know if I can- um. She's my..."

"Shh," Dirk says, rubbing his shoulder. "Don't get upset again. I can't handle that right now."

"Can't-?"

"Because we're still new at this whole pact thing. I feel everything you feel, and I can't control it yet. When you were crying earlier, I felt like my heart was being ripped out."

"Because that's how I felt?"

"Well, yeah. That and I hate to see you cry."

Jake tilts his head up to kiss Dirk's jaw softly, lingering for a moment, enjoying Dirk's pleased little sigh.

"But that's just the thing, Dirk. I'm most upset because I'm _not_ as upset as I should be. Here we are, at a parade of some sort-"

"Carnival."

"Yes, that, and she's all but told me she's dying soon. Probably before I'll even see her again, and I just-" his voice breaks, and he curses himself for crying. Dirk just moans sympathetically and holds him tighter. "But all I can think about it what she said after that. How she said she was trying to get me to you, and now that she had, her part was over. That I'm not hers anymore."

"No," Dirk says. "You're mine."

"And I...can't help but feel like I've always had you, Dirk. That you've always been here, and I've never been without you, and...this is where I'm supposed to be..."

"It is," Dirk promises. "So don't feel guilty. She doesn't want you to feel sad about any of this, though we know that'd be impossible. Everything's gonna be alright, though. I'm here with you now."

Jake holds onto him a little tighter as the ride starts to move again. "Promise you won't leave," he says quietly.

"Of course," Dirk says. "I'm where I'm meant to be, too."

When they step off the ride, Jake's phone chimes. He pulls it from his pocket, knowing Dirk is reading it over his shoulder.

_-tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering golgothasTerror [GT] at 21:30-_

_TG: jakeuyy_

_TG: *jakeyyy_

_ GT: Yes roxy?_

_ TG: guess who convinced janey waney to go on the pirate ship ride_

_GT: Wont she get sick?_

_TG: nah shes just a wuss_

_TG: but anyway were in line now and jane thinks we should go after this_

_TG: we gots work in the am_

_GT: Yes i agree. Its getting late._

_TG: so you got like..._

_TG: 15 minutes to get your sloppy carnivel kisses_

_TG: *canival_

_TG: *canrival_

_TG* CARNIVAL y the fuck is this so hard to spell_

_GT: *sighs deeply***  
><strong>_

_TG: oh hush_

_TG: meet up at the exit in 15_

_GT: See you then!_

_TG: is distri there?_

_GT: Yes?_

_TG: hiiiiiii distriiiiii_

_GT: He says hello._

_TG: *wonks*_

_-tipsyGnostalgic [TG] ceased pestering golgothasTerror [GT] at 21:34-_

"There anything else you wanna do?" Dirk asks him after he puts his phone back in his pocket. Jake looks over his shoulder to see the booth he was eyeing when they first walked past the gate, leading Dirk over. It's a little shooting range. A piece of paper is hanging in the back, a black star imprinted on it. A guy wearing clown makeup pops out of nowhere, seemingly from behind the booth, and his dopey grin stretches wide.

"You wanna take a motherfuckin' crack at this?" he asks. "All you gotta do is use this little machine gun to shoot the star completely off the page. Ain't nothin' to it."

"Well if that isn't the quaintest thing I've seen tonight! How much is it?" Jake asks, already picking up the silly little "machine gun" to get a nice feel for it.

"Three bucks for a hundred shots," the clown says. "But be real motherfuckin' careful. That ain't gonna last like you think it will."

Digging in his pocket with his free hand, Jake finds five crumpled up bills, and for some reason, a paperclip. He hands the clown three of the dollars and leans on the counter, aiming the gun toward the center of the star, and then-

Starting at the center was a good idea. He's able to get rid of most of the bulk, and use his remaining shots to get rid of those pesky edges. When he places the gun back on the counter, the star is completely gone.

"Motherfuckin' wiz biz!" the clown says. "That shit's a miracle, bro. No one's done that all night."

"So I won?" Jake asks.

"Yeah, my gun slingin' brother! You can have anything hanging up back here!"

Jake tosses Dirk a grin before pointing to the large rainbow colored plush in the back. He doubts Dirk even noticed the thing, seeing as how it was hidden behind the other stuffed animals. He sees Dirk's eyebrows rise over his shades when the clown hands them a very large, and very familiar, pony.

"You- you won Rainbow Dash," he says, voice flat, but it's forced.

"Correction, I won _you_ a Rainbow Dash," Jake says, holding it out for him. The damned thing is huge, and it's difficult for Jake to wrap his arms around. He's a little jealous at how easily Dirk's muscled arms are able to wrap around it, though the priceless expression makes up for it.

"You won me a stuffed animal," Dirk says, his face splitting into a grin.

"Yes, I did! I'm wooing you, starting now! So that makes this a date, Strider. Sorry to break it to y-"

He's interrupted by a strong hand grabbing his wrist, pulling him into Dirk's hard chest. Before he can question what's happening, there's a mouth pressed to his, hot and urgent, lips molding to his own. Jake breathes into the kiss, his arms moving to wrap around Dirk's neck, playing with the soft golden hair at the nape of his neck while Dirk works Jake's mouth open with his tongue. They're kissing deeply, Jake practically climbing on Dirk, by the time a throat clears behind them, and they turn to see Roxy and Jane standing there, hands clasped together and matching grins on their faces.

"That was motherfuckin' beautiful," the clown says, and Jake jumps in surprise. He'd honestly forgotten that guy was there. "Brought together by a stuffed animal and shit."

Dirk picks up his Rainbow Dash, tucking it under one arm while wrapping the other around Jake, beginning to lead him toward the exit with a little grin.

Out of the corner of their eyes, they see Jane hand Roxy a twenty dollar bill with a scowl on her face.

* * *

><p><em>Sachi: SO! Angst and fluff. And I gave you guys so many new questions, haha. Review for love! You guys have no clue how much it means to me! The quote is from Saiyuki Gaiden. If you've never read the Saiyuki series, it's by Kazuya Minekura, and I highly recommend it. ALSO: I hope my fellow southerners were safe from the storms that came through recently! I know we're all still reeling from the awful outbreak three years ago, and getting hit the day after the three year anniversary (the day OF for some) was awful. Hopefully everyone is alright! Much love to you guys!<em>


	9. Halt

_My lovelies! Here I am with an update! For those of you following Take Me to the Riot, I SWEAR I've not abandoned it! It's just not priority one, seeing as how it's not too popular, so I'm trying to keep the updates on this one steady. I promise it'll be updated soon, so no worries! Now onto your love! Kira-Lime Orijima, that is Strider wooing 101. You SHOULD be concerned with why John and Dave died! Rai Rai Blue, Dirk Strider makes many sounds, and I'm glad you picked up on them! And he really does need to explain soon! Don't lie to me, you LOVE Dirk. It's okay, we all do. NEAT? DO NOT QUOTE CECIL PALMER AT ME THAT IS JUST TOO CUTE. katloveskatz, bets are the best. Katt, oh, wow, you're so sweet! Yes, I LOVE Saiyuki. I always loved the representation of Goku in that story, as I'm the year of the monkey, and I was like, AWWW YISSSS monkey king kicking ass but also being totally cute! I WILL let you love me! Now, let's move on with the story!_

* * *

><p><em><span>Halt<span>_

The next morning, Jake is woken up by the chiming of his phone. He grumbles as he rolls over, blindly trying to swat at it to shut it up. Dirk groans beside him, his head nuzzling back between Jake's shoulder blades. He's still suffering from the effects of their new pact, so Jake isn't surprised to see him passed out again, but he still can't help but wonder why it's affecting him so badly when Jake himself feels perfectly fine. Maybe because they didn't do the _entire_ deal?

His hand finally lands on his phone, but it's hard to scoot forward and grab it with Dirk's vice grip around his waist. He makes a triumphant noise when he's able to wrap his hand around the sleek case- but glasses! He needs those to read whatever message woke him up! Sighing for an unnecessary amount of time, he manages to push forward, dragging Dirk with him- who makes a tiny noise of complaint- and then his fingers are slipping his glasses on his face. Blinking wearily, he unlocks his phone.

_-timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering golgothasTerror [GT] at 09:24-_

_TT: Well, isn't this cozy as shit? _

_TT: Look at him, all passed out like a harmless baby. You really should draw on him or something. We can't waste this opportunity._

_GT: Hal?_

_TT: Yes, dear?_

_GT: Why did you wake me up!_

_TT: As I said already, Dirk is asleep. You've seen yourself what a giant fire-breathing cock block he's accustomed to being._

_TT: "Cock block" in the loosest term, of course, seeing as that's physically impossible. But I thought we could use this lack of all seeing holier than thou Strider to chat._

_GT: About what?_

_TT: Good question. I've all but been banned from telling you anything important. And while I doubt Dirk's threats to "dismantle me with his bare hands" are serious, I also don't want to give too much away, seeing as how you'll be finding out soon enough._

_TT: So maybe we can just gossip like two old fashioned school girls. I'll get the popcorn._

_GT: …_

_GT: Hal what in blazes are you *talking about?*_

_TT: Let me put it to you in layman's terms, babe. I'm a fucking pair of glasses. I don't get much enjoyment out of existing, aside from tormenting Dirk. _

_TT: Which is kind of a huge ass metaphor in general, if you think about it. All of us rebel against creation at some point, don't we? Parents, ethereal beings, people who literally built us with their own two grubby hands._

_TT: But anyway, let's see what I can tell you about the asshole drooling on your back that might brighten your morning._

_GT: Maybe tell me how to shut you up thatd be nice._

_TT: Sassy. Me likey. _

_TT: You already know about his obsession with Rainbow Dash, seeing as how there's a giant stuffed one in the corner. Nice, winning that for him, by the way. I always said the fastest way into the fucker's pants is through his weird ass obsessions._

_GT: Thank you?_

_TT: But do you know just how far his horse obsession goes?_

_GT: Horse obsession?_

_TT: Oh, man. Allow me to enlighten you. _

_TT: He did research once, three fuckin' days of it, mind you, to prove that horses were direct descendants of dragons. Like, he was young at the time and shit, but it's still a thing that happened. _

_GT: How are those things even related?_

_TT: They're not, that's the thing. And he knew that, I mean, I'm not trying to say he thinks reptiles are responsible for creating mammals or something. He just thought they were both equally majestic and mysterious. The little dweeb practically pops a boner if someone even mentions the word "horse"._

_TT: And there's hardly any sarcasm in there. Like, I can't prove to you that I'm not being sarcastic, so you'll just have to take my word for it, but he is legitimately obsessed with horses. The only thing he's more obsessed with than horses is probably you. So if you were to dress as a horse for him and whinny softly in his ear, he'd probably orgasm into the next room._

_GT: …_

_TT: Dude, seriously, you should get two coconuts and knock them together while you walk so it sounds like clopping. We'll call you Patsy. And then you just eat a carrot with unnecessary mouth movements and maybe kick him across the room if he gets directly behind you, and he'll probably marry you. _

Sadly, any further gossip is cut short, because Jake laughs so loudly that it wakes Dirk up.

Jane and Roxy are back at work, and his grandmother told him the day before not to visit for a few days- he's trying not to worry about that- so Jake is without anything to do. Lounging in his patch of sunshine by the window, he watches the world outside for a bit- people walking down the sidewalk, hailing cabs, talking on phones. He sighs as he flops into the carpet.

"You alright in there, space cadet?" Dirk's voice calls from the bathroom. He's just taken an unbelievably lengthy shower, and Jake's only grateful he claimed it already, because there probably won't be any hot water for hours.

"Fine," Jake says, watching through the crack in the door as Dirk meticulously styles his hair. He grins at the sight.

"Sounds like you're dying."

"I'm- bored."

Dirk emerges from the bathroom, a cloud of steam along with him, and he crouches in front of Jake.

"We'll just have to do something fun then, won't we?" he says suggestively, eyebrows waggling over his shades. Jake grins and reaches up to pull Dirk down for a kiss, which both of them melt pretty easily into.

"What did you have in mind, Mr. Strider?"

"I was thinking of going back to the hardware store. I know that isn't fun for _you_, but after talking to your grandmother yesterday, I have some new ideas for a robot I wanna try out, and I need parts. So anything you wanna do after that is fine with me."

"Hmm," Jake frowns as Dirk picks at his hair, trying to straighten it out- an impossible task, he'll soon find out. "I'd rather like to stop by that bookstore again, if you don't mind."

Dirk's body visibly goes stiff, his jaw setting. "You still haven't even finished the books you got," he says flatly.

"I'm more than halfway through with _Moby Dick_! Won't you need books for your new contraption ideas anyway?"

Dirk sighs and combs a hand through his sculpted blond hair. "Well, yeah, it'd help with the concept designs- shit, I didn't think about that."

"Splendid! Also, I'd like to talk to Aranea again. She's very knowledgeable about the books, and my next visit to see Gramma, I'm taking her new book, and I'd like to add to it. Perhaps you can recommend a book for her designs, as well?"

"Yeah, fine," Dirk says, standing abruptly. "We better get moving then."

Aranea is behind the counter when they walk in, and she makes a beeline in their direction as soon as she sees them.

"Jake!" she says happily, throwing her arms around him like they're old friends. "I was wondering when you'd come see me again!"

"Er- well, I said I would, didn't I?" he asks sheepishly, casting a glance to Dirk, who looks like he wants to break something. He's making a rumbling noise in the back of his throat, and Jake thinks of an animal growling. Gently, he pushes Aranea away from himself, patting her awkwardly on the back.

"Were you two looking for anything in particular?" she asks with her ultra-white teeth smiling proudly. Her hair is pulled back today, her face more visible. Jake averts his gaze as Dirk locks his arm under Jake's.

"We've got it handled," he says gruffly, and he tugs Jake towards the back, presumably where his books are.

"Dirk," Jake begins, irritated at being treated like a child, "she's just being nice."

"Yeah, that's what they call people who throw themselves at someone they just met. That's not the least bit creepy to you?" Dirk says, not relinquishing his hold. "Besides, you can talk to her before we leave."

"With you being so formidable in the background? No thanks," Jake scoffs, tugging his arm free. Dirk lets him, but makes another growling noise. Jake decides on a different approach to the situation, doesn't want to start a fight.

"Look," he says gently, "you don't have to- worry. We, whatever we are, we're bonded, are we not? I'm not interested in her romantically, just as a friend, and I'd like to speak to her as such." When Dirk still looks skeptical, Jake approaches him slowly, presses their lips together. "I'm still yours, Dirk," he says quietly, and he knows he's won by the slight whine that escapes their joined lips before Dirk deepens their kiss.

"Sorry," Dirk says, "possessiveness is a side-effect."

"It's quite alright," Jake grins. "I'll just have to reel you back in each time you begin acting like an asshole."

"Oh, ha ha," Dirk says with a straight face. "I'm keeping an eye on her, though. Something ain't right."

"I swear you get more southern when you're emotional about something."

"I'll show your ass southern, English. Just keep sassin'."

Jake grins at him before walking back towards the front of the store, dodging a swat from Dirk, and he finds Aranea in front of one of the non-fiction rows. She turns to smile at him.

"I hope I didn't cause a disagreement," she says.

"Oh, not at all," Jake replies, waving his hand dismissively.

"For what it's worth," she smiles, "you're very handsome, but I've got a girlfriend."

"Why, thank you, miss," Jake says. "And I'm not too put off by it, heh."

He walks beside her as she places some of the jumbled books back in alphabetical order. She's watching him out of the corner of her eye.

"So, is that your boyfriend?" she asks.

"Erm- I honestly don't know," Jake says. "We're not...official? Is that the right word? I guess the easiest way to say it is that we're dating."

"You're a really cute couple," she says matter-of-factly. "There's this look in the eyes of people who legitimately care about someone else. It's like a little light bulb."

"Yes, he does have a very affectionate way of looking at me sometimes," Jake says sheepishly.

"I was talking about _you_," Aranea laughs. "You've got that look, too."

He blushes, contemplating this as she rearranges more books on the shelf.

"So are you looking for more books for your grandmother?" she asks.

"Yes, I've yet to give her the first book you recommended, but I forgot to yesterday, and I don't know when I'll be seeing her again- so." he pauses, trying to find the right words.

"Is she sick?" Aranea asks. "Your grandmother?"

"Oh, yes, did I not mention last time? She's in a retirement home because of Alzheimer's. We moved up here just for that reason."

"Ah, so she's at the home down the road?" When he nods, she looks thoughtful. "Well, it _is_ one of the best in the state. Are they helping her at all?"

"She's doing very well," he says. "But I'd like to get her out, naturally. Usually I visit her every day, but since- well. I've been without much to do."

"Hmm. Have you considered a job?"

"A job?" Honestly, he hadn't thought _too_ much about it, seeing as how much money he has at his disposal from his grandmother's account. It's what he's using to pay for the retirement home, how he's been paying Jane and Roxy rent, though they fought him tooth and nail about it. He has no idea where Dirk's personal money comes from, but he also paid the girls money for rent last week. "I guess it hasn't bothered me too much," he says to her, realizing he hasn't answered yet.

"Have you worked anywhere before?" she asks.

"No, we've not lived anywhere I _could_ work. My grandmother is very wealthy."

"I see. Well, while you're more than able to continue living the way you are, you might find getting a job to be very rewarding," she says. "If not for the money, then for your work ethic. And if not for that, then just to have something to do during the days."

"That does sound nice," he says honestly. "But most places won't hire without a work history, right?"

"It depends on where you're trying to work. I don't do too extensive background checks, as long as I like the person." She looks up at him and winks. "I'm offering you a job, silly."

"I- oh! You are?"

"If you're interested, of course," she says. "We're not shorthanded around here by any means, but I could definitely help you out with work experience. And as long as you know your ABC's in order, you're more than qualified to do what I need you to."

"Of course I'm interested!" he says. "That sounds preferable than sitting inside all day, and it might help me be more sociable, which Jane says is a good thing-"

"You seem plenty sociable to me," Aranea laughs.

"I'm not always. Sometimes being in public really gets to me, because of how I was raised..."

"I see. You certainly don't have to take the job, Jake. I'd hate for you to be uncomfortable. We get very busy, sometimes."

"Would I have to, um- talk to the customers a lot?"

"No, I need you more for stocking. You'd work mornings and possibly some late nights when we get new shipments in. But in the rare event I need a shelf restocked during the middle of the day, you might be asked a few questions by the customers. Just a fair warning."

"I'll think about it," he promises. "But thank you for the opportunity."

He spends some time talking to her about the latest books she's gotten in, and he finds a brand new copy of _Self Reliance _by Ralph Waldo Emerson, one of his grandmother's favorite books. They head to the counter to checkout, and Dirk is already there with a book hugged under his arm. He tosses the other over Jake's shoulders very pointedly.

"Did you find everything okay?" Aranea asks him.

"Yeah, I can read," Dirk says, not flinching when Jake pinches him on the side. "But- thanks."

"It's my job to ask," she says with a pleasant smile. "Some people have trouble finding their exact items, even if they are literate." She hands Jake his bag and a slips a job application inside "just in case".

"You're not working there," Dirk tells him once they're in the hardware store. "Sorry to break it to you."

"Since when are you the boss of me?" Jake hisses, pretending to be interested in some sockets just so he won't have to look up.

"Since you gave yourself to me, Einstein. Willingly, might I add."

"But I don't see what the problem could be! It would provide work experience, and she said herself that she'd hardly ever need me unless she got a new shipment in! And I could get discounts on our books, too!"

"I don't need discounts, and neither do you. Where the fuck did this sudden desire to work come from? You can barely walk around in public for an hour, much less work an entire shift."

"You only don't want me to do it because Aranea is the one offering."

"False. I wouldn't want you to get any job because that means more time away from me, and in case you've forgotten, it's imperative that you stay close."

"You're bloody insufferable!" Jake snaps.

"I've been called worse," Dirk shrugs.

Jake fumes silently all the way back to the apartment, tossing Dirk dirty glances and purposely shoving him whenever they're in close enough proximity to do so. Dirk says nothing about it, but Jake thinks he hears him chuckle once or twice, which makes him even madder. By the time Jane and Roxy come home, Jake is sitting on the floor in front of his windowsill, sending murderous waves to Dirk, who is steadily working on his new machine and ignoring him.

"Uh-oh," Roxy says as soon as she sets her purse on the floor- which Jane immediately picks up with a tsk- "trouble in the land of yaois."

"No trouble," Dirk says. "Jake's pitching a fit."

"Because you're a complete tyrant!" Jake defends, whirling around to face him.

"If tyrant means concerned for your well-being, then yes, I'm a fucking tyrant," Dirk says. "Someone has to make sure you don't do anything stupid, and that's not going to be you."

Jake scrambles to stand up, fully intending to punch Dirk right in the face and give him a piece of his mind, but his phone begins ringing shrilly, stopping him from pouncing.

"What?" he snaps as soon as he answers it, wanting to get the call over with so he can resume his attack.

"_Is this Mr. Jacob English?"_ a man's voice asks him. Jake pauses.

"Er- yes," he says.

"_This is Doctor Smith from Riverview Retirement home calling on behalf on patient Jade English."_

"Wha- what's wrong with her? Is she alright?" Jake asks, feeling woozy. Dirk is already putting his project to the side and standing up.

"_We need you to come in right away."_

"Why do you need that? Tell me what's happened! You can't just call me and then-!" Jake subconsciously reaches for Dirk and grips him tightly when he finds Dirk is already beside him.

"_Mr. English,"_ the doctor says, _"we just found her dead in her room."_


	10. Across the Sky in Stars

_MAH LOVELIES. Here I am again! You realize I spoil you, right? Finals are over, it's summer for me, and I am locked and loaded into bringing you more chapters! So lets' get to your well-deserved love! TWERK-FOR-DIRK22, montypythonstuck will be a thing that happens. Here's a new chapter for you, dear! Rai Rai Blue, I may be cruel, but I'm loveable. Kira-Lime Orijima, BABY COME BACK! YOU CAN BLAME IT ALL ON MEEEEE! ChrimsonSarrow, thank you so much! I'm trying to work in canon parallel events! Sarah, IS Aranea up to something?! (dun dun duuuuunnn) Bitblondetoday, omg, thank you, thank you! That's the nicest thing anyone can say! Katt, aw, I'm sorry love. I'm glad you're still reading despite the sadness! darkestlight96, I hope YOU have a great day! PointlessPen, baby Jakey will be fine. Mama has a plan! Guest, oh, wow! I'm so glad it's your favorite! That's wonderful to hear! OKAY YOU WONDERFUL BABIES HAVE AN UPDATE._

* * *

><p><em><span>Across the Sky in Stars<span>_

The sky overhead is dreary at best. The smell of imminent rain is so heavy it's palpable, and many of the guests planned ahead and brought umbrellas, though the morning started out sunny. Jake appreciates the gloom and occasional raindrop that hits his face, though for once, it's not because he thinks the weather fits the mood- though it _does_. He's grateful for another reason entirely, despite the circumstances.

Dead, she's _dead_. Even now, looking at her casket, he can't bring himself to believe it. The reason the doctors had given him for her death was sudden cardiac arrest. They had heard a thumping noise moments before they found her slumped over in her chair, her wrench in her hand and her latest project on the floor. The doctor who called him, Doctor Smith, he clasped Jake's shoulder and offered his condolences. One of the nurses was crying silently in a handkerchief.

Jake opted for a funeral, though there aren't many guests. He'd never discussed her funeral arrangements with her, but he doesn't think she'd mind his need to be surrounded by people who are mourning the same as he is. He invited her old boss, Equius Zahhak, the one she worked with for the government projects, and the man who sent clearance for the plane to pick them up from their isolated island. He was her friend for years, and they were in constant correspondence. Jake's surprised at how much Equius has aged since the picture his grandmother had of the two of them shaking hands had been taken, but he supposes he shouldn't be. Age affects everyone, and Mr. Zahhak's hair is still long, but white, and his muscles aren't so defined anymore. He's standing directly beside Jake, one of his large hands on Jake's shoulder as the rain threatens to drown all of them.

"Goodness," he says quietly, "I never thought I'd outlive her."

Roxy and Jane are crying, and Jake appreciates them for it, because he can't cry himself. Maybe it hasn't hit him yet, or maybe it's because she already said goodbye, but he hasn't cried about it, has been too busy setting up the funeral. Days later and he's still just- numb. Dirk squeezes his hand to his left, and Jake leans heavily on him, exhaling shakily.

There's not really a eulogy; Jake can't bring himself to give one. He knows she wouldn't mind. She probably knew he wasn't prone to public speaking- hell, she knew everything about him. He considers asking Equius to say a few words, but he's already crying silently into a handkerchief while his wife pets his back. It'd be funny under different circumstances- Equius is a hulking giant- but Jake can't even crack a smile right now. Maybe he'll remind himself later.

As he watches her casket being lowered into the ground, he knows it's not just her being buried, it's everything he's ever known, his entire _world_ being buried with her. In all his life, she was all he had, and she's gone now- dead. She's dead and nothing will ever be the same. He tilts his head to hide his face in Dirk's neck, his arms lifting to greedily hug Dirk against himself. Dirk kisses the side of his head, and then the sky finally opens up to drown all of them, washing away the collective tears. And it's a little funny, he reminds himself, that all he can feel is grateful at this moment.

Even the sky is weeping for her.

* * *

><p>Jake follows Jane and Roxy into the apartment, Dirk behind him. Roxy sets her purse on the counter and turns to Jake, obviously wanting to say something but not knowing how. It's been like this for the past three days, everyone walking on eggshells around him. He appreciates it, but he'd like to tell them he's okay. He doesn't, because he's not okay yet, and he doesn't want to lie to them. So instead, he opens his arms to her with a small smile, and she rushes into them, her face buried against his neck.<p>

"Jakey Wakey," she sniffles, not elaborating any more than that. He holds her tightly, rocking her a little and then lifts his free hand to motion for Jane to join them. Jane walks over to them slowly, and then hugs both of them tightly, not making any noise, but shaking enough that Jake knows she's crying. He sighs as he hugs them tighter.

"I've worried you again. I'm awfully sorry about that," he says.

"Shut up with that," Roxy admonishes while she pulls away from him to wipe under her eyes. "I just- never liked funerals, that's all. Too real."

"But it was a lovely service, Jake," Jane says. "Especially since it was so...last minute."

There hadn't been much interacting after the funeral. Equius had to get back home immediately, he said. Though he's retired, he's still needed regularly, so they like to keep him on call. He hugged Jake once, a bone-snapping hug that made him squeak, and told him to take care of himself, that he'd be checking in. His wife, Nepeta, made cookies beforehand that she passed out to everyone, stopping to hand the entire plate to Jake. She kissed his forehead and told him everything would be alright with a smile, and he didn't know her at all, but he kissed her cheek in return and thanked her for coming.

Jake sighs, loosening his tie as he makes his way to the bedroom to change. The rain is still dripping against the window, an occasional boom of thunder clapping in the distance. He watches the downpour for a moment, transfixed by the emptiness of the city below, before he sits on the edge of the bed, the springs creaking in protest.

The only possession he was left, aside from everything on the island, is a picture. It's the only thing she was adamant about bringing with her, even when her mind started to go. He's always been fond of it himself- it's the only picture he's seen of his mother. It's a worn, old photo, yellowed with time behind the wooden frame Jade kept it in. In the picture, his grandmother is young, her hair long and black, cascading over her shoulders in waves. Her arms are around his mother, small and meek, her dark hair tucked behind her ears. Jake looks like his mother, nothing like his father. A good thing, Jade always said. Jake doesn't remember anything about his father, but he remembers his mother, though just barely. She was shy, reserved, and even in the photograph, he can see in her eyes that she was unhappy. It's the only reason he hasn't placed the portrait on the table properly, but he still can't bring himself to keep it in a bag like he doesn't care. He picks it up now from its place on the floor, eyes scanning both of their faces, heart clenching as he does. They're both gone now, and it feels like- like his memories are the only indication they were ever really there.

But then he just feels silly.

The door creaks open, and Dirk steps in the room. Jake doesn't invite him to sit down, doesn't have to. Dirk can feel what he wants without him having to say a single word, and he demonstrates that now by flopping beside him on the bed, sitting so close their shoulders are touching. Jake exhales slowly, and then he leans on Dirk fully, greedily accepting the calming presence.

"Is it because of our bond that you make me feel better?" he asks quietly. It's probably a silly question, he thinks, seeing as how it's the first thing he's said to Dirk since before the funeral. Dirk just puts an arm around him.

"No," he says easily. His hand comes to rest on the picture frame as he tilts it toward himself. "Is this your mom?"

"Yeah. The only picture we have of her."

"You look like her. Heh, and like Jade."

"You should see John. I've all but been told I'm his double."

"Well, I mean, you pretty much are his double, but with some differences," Dirk grins. "I've seen him, man. He was my bro's mate. We've met."

"Oh," Jake blinks, feeling stupid. Dirk nudges him.

"Don't feel like that, it's not like I've ever told you about any of this shit."

"It's just a bit odd to me, I guess. You knew someone in my family I've never even met. I- forget how old you are."

"It's cool."

They're quiet for a few moments, both looking at the picture and listening to the pitter patter of the rain outside.

"You should eat something," Dirk says. "You haven't been."

"Doesn't really feel like something I should've been worrying about, mate," Jake says. "What with everything else going on."

Dirk sighs and tilts his head to nuzzle against Jake's. "You still gotta eat, babe."

"Can't we just stay here and do nothing? That sounds preferable to doing anything else."

"No," Dirk says. "We can't do that, bro. As a matter of fact, I think you could do with getting the fuck out of this room."

"Strider, I've had enough public interaction today, please-"

"No interaction. Just you and me."

Jake nods before he can stop himself, not sure what he's agreeing to, but liking the way Dirk said that. _Just you and me_. Dirk grins at him and gets off the bed, offering his hand, which Jake takes without a moment of hesitation. It's strange, even now, how much he believes Dirk won't do anything to hurt him, _couldn't _do anything to hurt him. He trusts Dirk with his life- which is a little too scary to think about.

"Where are the two of you off to?" Jane asks when they walk through the living room. She and Roxy have changed from their black funeral clothes, both of them wearing bright colors to rival the dreary day outside. Though to be accurate, it's probably closer to nighttime, now.

"You guys should go out, do something," Dirk says. "Treat yourselves to a night out. I'll take care of Jake."

"Bet you will," Roxy says, pelvic thrusting in mid air. "Betcha take greeeaaaat care of him."

"Roxy, for God's sake," Jane sighs.

"Really," Jake says, "the two of you should do something for yourselves. I'll be alright."

"Take an umbrella!" Jane's voice calls after them, but Dirk has already pulled Jake out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>Their little adventure only has one pit stop, a little liquor store in which Dirk purchases a pack of beer.<p>

"If post funeral is a bad time to have a drink, I'd hate to see a good one," he says as he drags Jake along. They're on a crowded sidewalk in the middle of the city, both of them soaked in their suits. It's finally stopped raining, and there's a break in the clouds overhead.

"Strider, do you mind filling me in as to where we're going?" Jake asks. The city lights are a little blinding, and he was promised solitude with Dirk, which is really what he's craving right now. Dirk just keeps pulling him by the hand, eyes looking straight ahead.

When they _do_ finally stop walking, Jake doesn't understand why. They're directly in front of the same giant Regions building Dirk fell from the day they met.

"This one has the best view," Dirk says like it explains everything as he leads Jake around to the back of the building. He crouches down a little bit, one of his arms holding their beer, and the other bent at the elbow. "Hop on," he says.

"Wha- Dirk, have you gone absolutely loony?" Jake asks incredulously, looking around. No one is around, but-

"You trust me, right?" Dirk interrupts.

"Well, of course I do, but-"

"Then keep trusting me. Hop on, and then hold tight."

Jake eyes him steadily for a moment and then moves to do as commanded. Hopping up to accommodate their height difference- even though Dirk is already bent- he manages to wrap his arms around Dirk's neck, his thighs locking around his waist.

"Tighter," Dirk commands. Jake immediately complies, but before he can ask why, Dirk is climbing the building.

That feeling of falling, that pit in your stomach, that's how it feels at first, like he left his stomach on the ground. Dirk is lightning fast, even one-handed, pulling both of them swiftly up the side of the building. Jake dares to look down once, the ground a forgotten friend, but he immediately regrets doing so, as it only makes the pitfall feeling return. His limbs tighten around Dirk, subconsciously, and he hears Dirk chuckle a little bit before he speeds up. In the time it takes for Jake to begin to articulate correctly again, Dirk is already jumping over the edge of the roof, setting their beer down and looking over his shoulder at Jake with the most _smug_ look. Jake scowls at him.

"What the absolute bloody fuck-!"

"You gonna keep squeezing me with those master thighs, English? Can't say I'm not enjoying it, but there's a premium ground right there you could be straddlin' instead."

"Do shut it, won't you?" Jake hisses, his entire body shaking from the pure adrenaline as he releases his vice grip on Dirk and sets one foot on the ground- and then, finally, the other. He approaches the edge cautiously, the entire city bustling below. Taking a deep breath, he looks down at all the lights from the cars blending together with their reflections from the puddles on the ground. There's the sound of a can being opened behind him.

"Here, bro," Dirk says, nudging him on the shoulder with the open drink.

"T-This is," Jake pauses, then swallows, trying to remember how to speak properly. He still thinks his organs are on the ground somewhere, left behind. "I've never drank before."

"First time for everything," Dirk grins. "I'm not letting you get drunk, but you're stressed. It'll help."

"Yeah," Jake says as he takes a drink. "Bluh!"

"Bad?"

"It's so bitter!"

"It's beer, dude," Dirk laughs, opening his own can. Jake holds his tongue out, offended.

"It tastes like sadness, Dirk."

"Just drink it, English."

They sit against the ledge, taking drinks every now and then, and to Jake's surprise, the bitter taste becomes less prominent with each swig. He crushes the can when he's done with it, holding his hand out for another. Two drinks in and he's shifting on the ground uncomfortably.

"Can't believe we ruined two perfectly good suits," he says, and Dirk snorts.

"Would you really ever wanna wear it again after today?" he asks, opening his third beer.

"No, I suppose not, but. It's the principle." Jake pulls his tie over his head and observes it mildly before tossing it over the edge, turning around to watch it float toward the ground, caught by the breeze. Dirk chuckles.

"I'm sure someone will appreciate having that hit in them in the face down there," he says.

"It was an expensive tie! They'd better appreciate it!"

Laughing, Dirk leans into him, kisses his temple. "You look good in a suit," he says offhandedly.

"I- well, yes. You do too, Dirk," Jake sputters. He looks up at him sheepishly, faltering for a moment when that affectionate look is in Dirk's eyes again. "What was your brother like?" he finds himself asking before he can think.

"Hmm," Dirk sighs, tilting his head back to look at the sky. "A sarcastic little asshole. That's literally the best way I can say it."

"Gramma said as much, though in nicer terms. He raised you, though?"

"Mom and Dad weren't really cut out for parenting, I guess. Dave pretty much took care of himself, and then me. It's a little different for us. Families aren't all that close-knit."

"But you were close to Dave?"

"Yeah. I guess we were always different from everyone else. Most demons don't interact with humans unless something is in it for them, but we've lived with humans almost my whole life. Derse is kinda dull, and humans are interesting. And then Dave made those fucking movies."

"Movies?"

"_Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff_."

Jake sits up a little straighter. "That was your _brother_?"

"You a fan?"

"Oh, the biggest! _Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff_ transcended comedy before its time! It was the pinnacle movie series of the 80's, that's hardly even up for debate these days!"

Dirk grins at him and shakes his head. "That's what everyone thought, that he was trying to make something good, that those shitty movies had meaning behind them. He literally wrote all three scripts in a day. Hell, even he didn't think they'd be taken seriously."

"I love those movies!"

"Yeah, but I've seen your movie taste. That isn't much of a standard to live by."

"Hey! I know when things are good! Those movies were a masterpiece."

"There was a scene where Sweet Bro was walking in slow motion for seven fucking minutes."

"It was symbolic."

"It was a joke, that's the point. I'm not saying my bro wasn't a genius, I'm just saying, those movies were a big joke. I lived with him and John in that ridiculous house in Hollywood for a few years, and then when I left finally, well. That's when they died."

Jake scoots closer to him, leans against his shoulder. "It's truly awful," he says quietly. "Death is a scary thought."

"Not really," Dirk shrugs. "It's just one of those things. It's something we all do. In order to live, you gotta die one day. It's just part of life."

"It's unknown," Jake argues. "That's- that's frightening to me. I admit, I've never thought too much about it before recently, but death is a subject I like to avoid, if I can."

"That's just human nature. I've got a few years on you, man. Everyone looks at the world differently when they get older. Your grandmother, for example. She wasn't scared one bit."

"She was fearless," Jake agrees with a smile. "She was always fearless."

"How so?" Dirk asks, leaning back against the ledge.

And Jake talks, maybe a bit too long, about her. About her smile, about her ideas. About her ideals and her inventions. About her sacrifices in raising him, about Karkat and everything in between. He talks about how smart she was, how much he looked up to her. How he never wanted anything in his entire life so much as making her proud of him. Her illness, her last words. Things Dirk probably already knows, but is too nice to interrupt him and say so. Jake is surprised when his voice cracks, his eyes wet. It's only when he registers the first tear that they won't stop coming, and he finds his face buried in Dirk's chest.

"I'm s-s-sorry," he says, not understanding where the tears came from.

"Shh, it's alright," Dirk says gently, petting his hair. "Just let it out. You don't have to be strong in front of me."

"Good lord, Dirk," Jake whimpers, hugging him close and letting everything he's feeling pour down his face. "I miss her so much."

"I know, man. I know."

Jake has no idea how long he stays like that, buried against Dirk, but when he lifts his head, it's pitch black outside. He can barely register anything in front of his face.

"Shit," Dirk hisses from somewhere. "Blackout."

"Blackout?"

"It's caused from power surges. Happens a lot in cities, too many people using too much electricity."

Thinking this over, Jake looks up into the sky- and for once, he can see the stars as clearly as he could at home, no lights to block them from the city. He smiles, tilting his head back to observe them, soaking them in.

"Golly, I've missed the stars," Jake says, sniffling a bit. "I feel as though it's been ages."

"Yeah," Dirk says. "I can't remember the last time I saw them like this, either."

"It's important to stop and notice them, though. It's just- it's important," Jake says, turning to him, his eyes finally adjusting enough to make Dirk's face out in the void. "It reminds us that we're not so big, that our problems aren't everything. There's an entire universe out there."

"More of your grandmother's beliefs?" Dirk asks.

"Yes, but not just hers. Aside from robotics, she was most interested in space. I think the vast unknown was something she always enjoyed, so- she must be braver than me. But the stars, they're friends. They tell stories and guide people home. So we have to notice them in return, can't ever get too busy not to. Gramma's favorite quote was Emerson saying how important it was to stop and look at the stars as a child would, full of wonder, and behold them like we hadn't seen them in thousands of years, but do so every single night."

"Like a child?"

"Yes, it's important to keep a sense of wonder. I've always thought people are most childlike when doing something they love. Roxy when she writes or plays her games, Jane when she cooks. And you, Dirk, you're so happy when you make your machines, same as Gramma was. You get this look on your face, and I feel as though I'm looking at a younger version of you. It's one reason I love to watch you work, even if I get in your way."

"You don't," Dirk says quietly. "You don't get in my way."

"Well- I just feel as though I can't miss your face when you're like that. It makes me happy to see _you_ so happy... Goodness, but I think I've had enough to drink tonight! I'm saying such silly things, and I've already sobbed on your shoulder, so I'll just shut it for a bit, haha. Sorry for blabbing your ear off, Dirk."

Dirk doesn't respond, just grabs his hand and squeezes tightly, an odd happy noise bubbling from his throat. Jake grins at him and then leans back to observe the sky, losing himself in starlight.

But if he hadn't looked away, he would've seen the exact moment Dirk Strider fell in love with him.

* * *

><p><em>Sachi: End of Act 1. Review for love, my dears! I will be taking a short (very short) break from this to get my other story, 'Take Me to the Riot', updated. I've been neglecting it, and I owe it some TLC. But fear not, I'll return soon! (for those of you who got that WTCF reference, just know you are my favorite people.) Chapter title is in reference to the work by T.E. Lawrence.<em>

_A common theme in my stories, as some of you may have noticed (or for those of you who are unobservant like me have NOT noticed) is the stars. I love them, I literally love them. I always quote Ralph Waldo Emerson (like Jake here) that it's important to look at the stars with a sense of wonder. And if not the stars, then SOMETHING. The world is still a beautiful place, and just remember as you look up into something so wonderful and infinite, that if the universe can create something so beautiful, it didn't make a mistake when it created YOU._

_Okay, enough sap, haha. I have received fanart for this story, and I can't post links here, but you can check it out on my tumblr! Name is still sachi-sama. _


	11. The Handle

_Welcome to Act 2! Hello, dears! As always, I am here with an update, and this is a lengthy one! So let's get right into your love. Thynerdgurl, ah, such kind words! Thank you so much! FANART?! No I don't care if you think it's not good, I will love it, I swear! JuiiceBoxxx, thank you! Katt, aw, no crying! Take my love, too! We'll SWAP! Rai Rai Blue, shhhh. Your questions have been processed, and ignored. Hehehehe. Tsabaku and Light, totally sweet as always, my dear! Here, take my love for you! Bitblondetoday, thank you so much! And yes, it's unavoidable to fall in love with Jake English. ChocolateandYaoi, hello, new reader! No worries on the grammar, I understand you just fine! Sorry for the wait! PointlessPen, I like puddles of swoon, haha. kanayasblacklist, your heart will be fine! I swear! Alright my dears, on with the story!_

* * *

><p><em><span>The Handle<span>_

Two weeks pass, and time, as always, helps heal the wounds. While Jake is still in mourning, he's able to function properly again, and while it took a longer time than he'd have liked, he feels he owes a great debt to Dirk for helping him through it. Their nighttime excursion through the city and to the top of the Regions building really made Jake feel better. Just talking to Dirk and watching the sky together, even if they got soaked to the bone- it helped. Naturally, he's felt closer to Dirk all this time, has wanted to do something special for him. But he doesn't really know what he could do just yet, and on top of all the happiness he's beginning to feel again, there's another issue eating away at him.

If his grandmother was so sure he had powers of some sort- why hasn't he been able to use them?

It's not as though he hasn't _tried._ At first, he wondered if strange things had been happening to him all his life that he just hadn't marked as strange, (like in _Harry Potter, _golly, he loves _Harry Potter_) but no, up until Dirk fell in front of him so many days ago, his life was completely ordinary. He's wondered if everyone made a mistake when they felt as though he had inherited some of his grandmother's magic, but it doesn't seem likely, what with Dirk's insistence on the matter. So this has left Jake with only one viable solution: Dirk must be inhibiting his power somehow. As to why, well- Jake assumes it's to protect him in some way. But at the same time, he feels as if he'd be able to help _himself_ if he could just learn to control whatever potential he has lying dormant in his body. So in spite of all the gratitude and...er, complete and utter _adoration_ he feels for the blond demon residing in his bed at the moment, it hasn't stopped him from devising a plan that will make Dirk _furious_ with him. _If he's caught, that is._

The past two weeks, Dirk has been ever vigilant, the after effects of the pact wearing off. He's been staying up again, keeping guard over the apartment while it rested under the night sky. Jake has kept in mind that Dirk can usually only go about thirteen days with no sleep before he starts to get sluggish and worn, and last night marked day fifteen. So when Dirk crawled in behind him the night before- late, it had been very late at night- Jake smiled a little to himself when the demon immediately began snoring as he cuddled against Jake's body, face burying into his dark hair. Dirk will sleep well into the afternoon, and the girls have only just left the apartment for work, which means this is his _chance_. He can't mess this up!

But he can't do this alone. If this is going to work, he'll need someone to help him pull it off. Someone _smart_. As smart as Dirk, no doubt. Grinning, he unlocks his phone.

_-golgothasTerror [GT] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at 07:16-_

_TT: Something the matter, English? I assume you wanted to talk to me specifically, since the real Dirk is asleep like a goddamn tool._

_TT: Me being the glasses, I mean. I'm sure you gathered that already, though._

_GT: Yes hal i need to talk to you. Its absolutely crucial!_

_TT: Is this about Dirk? Are you leaving Dirk? _

_TT: Because while I can't fully condone that, I also wouldn't mind you putting me on your pretty face so we can run into the sunset together. Maybe go somewhere questionable enough with morals that someone might consider marrying a guy to a pair of sunglasses._

_TT: But that's unlikely._

_GT: Goodness no im not leaving dirk! The thought hasnt even crossed my mind!_

_GT: But i do need your help tricking him._

_TT: Come again?_

_GT: Hal i need a favor. _

_GT: Well..._

_GT: TWO favors actually!_

_GT: Firstly itd be capital if you could delete this pesterlog so dirk cant read it later._

_TT: I delete every pesterlog I have with you on principle. I'm trying to convince him we spend our time sexting and committing heinous acts via roleplay and webcam, but I don't think he's buying it. So consider that favor fucking done._

_GT: Splendid!_

_GT: And as for my last favor which is VERY IMPORTANT!_

_GT: I need for you to pretend to be me. If dirk tries to pester me at all before im back i need you to intercept it! You can change your name and text color at will yes?_

_TT: Don't insult me, of course I can. But more importantly, pretend to be you?_

_GT: Yes im going somewhere for a little bit and if dirk wakes up hes going to be awfully sore at me unless you can offer him a convincing distraction! _

_TT: Where are you going?_

_GT: Nowhere dangerous i assure you!_

_TT: Bullshit. While it's in my nature to fully condone anything that might piss the grand creator off, I can't get behind helping you if I don't know where you're going._

_GT: And why ever not?_

_TT: Because, man. I love you too much._

_GT: …_

_TT: Well, love you as much as an inanimate pair of triangular rad as fuck sunglasses can, I guess. But my point remains, I'm not doing shit until you tell me the deal here._

_GT: Oh alright jesus tapdancing christ then._

_GT: I need to go to the bookstore and get a few things on...witchcraft._

_TT: Witchcraft._

_GT: Yes and dont you dare laugh at me about it!_

_GT: Its just...my grandmother was apparently incredible with the stuff and ive not so much as heard of anything magical aside from movies and books so its just a little...UNSETTLING to think theres all this potential power in me i know nothing about!_

_GT: And while getting this stuff might not help me at all its a right state better than sitting here on my caboose doing nothing while dirk is an insufferable ninny who neglects sleep and relaxation to the point of passing out for a solid 12 hours. But he gets mad at me for going to the store and hed never allow me to to buy the books i want to and i really really need them and if he pesters me while im out ill undoubtedly crack and tell him the whole charade or worse yet hell hunt me down!_

_TT: Still, I don't think I can...get behind that particular request. Dirk would literally dismantle me if he knew I helped you do something like this._

_GT: Please hal. I need you._

_TT: Ugh._

_TT: Goddammit, English. You had to go there. You had to go there, pass the line, make yourself at home and have a fucking spot of tea while simultaneously becoming the mayor of There. Fine, I'll help. But I want it on record that this is 100% against my better judgment._

_GT: Oh thank you! Golly hal i knew i could count on you! Youre the best pair of shades anyone could ever hope for no doubt about it!_

_TT: Alright, alright. Quit butterin' me up._

_GT: Right. I dont think hell be waking up anytime soon but one can never be too sure about these things so its nice to have a backup plan!_

_GT: I think on my way back here ill swing by a grocery store and use that as an excuse for absence. If he wakes up pretend to be me and tell him im shopping._

_TT: Can do. But this is Dirk we're talking about. You're in for a lecture either way, bro. He won't like the idea of you going out without him._

_GT: Do you think our bond will alert him im gone and wake him up?_

_TT: It's hard to say. I wanna say yes, but looking at the asshole- I don't think he's going to be conscious anytime soon. But I'm not giving a definite hypothesis here. The answer to the $1,000 question is a resounding "I don't know"._

_GT: Its fine im not holding anything against you chum!_

_TT: Good. Now you better get going if you're gonna pull this off. I'll, y'know. Be here._

_GT: Yes and thank you again hal youre truly the best!_

_TT: Damn straight I am._

_-timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering golgothasTerror [GT] at 07:27-_

Jake shifts his body enough to set one one foot on the ground, which gives him enough leverage to slowly twist out of Dirk's constrictor hold. Dirk grumbles a bit in his sleep, eyebrows furrowing. Jake panics and shoves his pillow between Dirk's outstretched arms, which seems to placate him, because he murmurs again and wraps his entire body around the pillow. Golly, but he's cute. Jake already feels bad for trying to pull something over his head like this, but he needs to get this done. The way his grandmother was talking before she died suggested- well, no. He doesn't want to think about that right now. First things first, he needs to get dressed and head to the bookstore.

It's a crisp morning outside, the sun high in the sky. It's nice to see the sunlight, as it's been raining so much lately. Then again, it _is_ Washington weather. Jake supposes he'll have to get used to the rain at some point, as he's residing in one of the wettest states of the United States. But still, the sun is an old friend of his, and it's nice to see it in place of the usual cloud cover. He tilts his head back and breathes in the fresh air, happy to be out and about. This is the furthest he's gone completely on his own, and he thinks he's starting to get over his fear of public places. The thought of going into a crowded bookstore alone _does_ make him a little more nervous than he'd like, but at the same time, it's not a crippling fear like it used to be. But that doesn't mean he'd object to having Dirk's warmer, larger hand to hold.

Due to the earliness of the morning, not many people are out and about, which Jake is more than a little grateful for. As soon as he steps foot in the store, he sees a man in the far back stocking books, Aranea standing with him, directing him where to put things, and a lone elderly woman in the far corner, shopping. The bell rings as Jake steps past the threshold, and Aranea turns her head long enough to offer a quick greeting, but then her eyes widen when she sees it's Jake. She says something to the man stocking, and he gives a little nod, then she's grinning and running at Jake in her high heels- which he expects is no easy feat- and she crosses the entire store in mere seconds.

"Jake!" she says happily, hugging him, "How are you? I've not spoken to you in ages!"

"Yes, I apologize. Something came up and- erm, it was difficult to do much. Sorry for worrying you," he tells her as he returns her hug.

"Came up?" she asks, pulling away from him. "What happened? The last time we spoke, we were discussing a potential job for you, so I'm a little out of the loop!"

"My grandmother. She...passed."

Aranea's eyes soften behind her glasses, and she makes a motion as though she'd like to hug him again, but she stops herself and wraps her arms around her own body instead.

"I- I'm so sorry, Jake," she says. "I know how horrible that must have been. I wish I had known, I would've made you a casserole or something. But I guess that's silly, isn't it? It sounds sillier out loud than it did in my head."

"Not at all!" Jake laughs. "But I had plenty of food. I live with the greatest cook in the state, so I wasn't without meals. Thank you for your condolences, though. It does mean a lot to me."

"I know loss is hard. I myself lost my parents in my senior year of high school."

"Wow, that's- you lost them both at once? Golly, but that must've been awful!"

"It certainly wasn't easy. Were your parents ever in the picture?"

"No. They died when I was small, so I can't relate to your loss. I don't remember them much at all. My grandmother was like a parent to me, so I-" he swallows and hurriedly looks away from her, wants to change the subject. "So, I have a sort of...weird request."

Aranea looks him over for a moment and seems to pick up that he needs a change of subject. He's grateful to her when she allows him to do so. "What kind of weird? I've probably heard everything before."

"Usually I'd look for it myself but I'm on a bit of a deadline so, um. Do you have any books on...witchcraft?"

Her eyes widen behind her cat-eye shaped glasses, but she doesn't judge him like he feared she would. "Of _course_ we do, Jake. This is the largest bookstore in the state that's not a chain, did you really think we wouldn't have anything?"

"I-!" he takes a moment to continue, "I just didn't think it was a common question to ask, that's all!"

"Oh, Jake, you're hilarious. Yes, they're right this way, just follow me," she says, laughing a little into her hand.

She leads him to the back, and to his surprise, there's a rather decent sized section dedicated to the practice of magic. He doesn't know what he expected, to be lead behind a dark curtain maybe? To be sworn into secrecy by her? He flushes at his own stupidity, which only deepens when she grins up at him.

"How's _that_ for a witchcraft section?" she asks smugly.

"It's- it's perfect, thank you," he says, moving forward to grab one of the first books. It's covered in a series of weird little symbols he's never seen before, and as soon as he picks it up it feels- right. That's the only way he can think to describe it. There's no power surging through the pages, no power surging through _him_, but he knows instantly that he made the right choice to go to the store, even if he had to sneak away from Dirk to do so. He's supposed to familiarize himself with this practice. At least, he thinks so.

"If I may ask a question," Aranea says behind him, and he jumps. He'd forgotten she was there. "What's this for? Forgive me, but you don't seem the type to read these things."

"It's, um. Just a bit of light reading," he says lamely, and she raises her eyebrows at him.

"I won't press you," she informs him, "but you wouldn't have barged in here like the devil was after you if you weren't doing this for some reason."

Flushing again, he turns back to the pages of the book to hide his face. "My grandmother was very interested in it," he mumbles.

"Ah, so you're trying to understand her a little more to reestablish the connection," she nods sagely. "That makes sense."

"I- what?"

"No, I'm actually very knowledgeable about this!" she says. "When people suffer a loss, they tend to dive into the interests of the dearly departed. Discovering another part of them keeps their memory alive in you. It's all very common, Jake, you don't have to look so embarrassed. Why, I'm surprised you haven't come here sooner."

He's lost on what _she's _saying, but yes, he did want to come sooner. But he had to wait for Dirk to provide him with the opportunity, and even now, he isn't sure how long he's got. She continues to talk, but he tunes her out in exchange for skimming the lines of the book. It's not until she clears her throat around three times that he thinks to look up at her.

"Are you even _listening _to me?" she asks incredulously. He grins and scratches the back of his neck.

"I was reading!" he says innocently.

"I was asking what it is you're trying to do," she lectures. "Are you trying to cast a spell? Or open communication with the other side? Or-"

"Um, I think I'm just trying to...activate it?"

"Activate it?" she asks, tilting her head so her dark hair swoops in an almost comical way. "What do you mean _activate_ it? It's not a phone!"

"Well-! It's, um. This thing," he stammers. What's he supposed to tell her? That his grandmother cast a spell on him that hid him from all these things until recently, or that he's got a 6'2" irritable demon in his bed that probably has something to do with the rest of his not being able to do anything with his powers? If he even _has_ any. Realizing she's still watching him, he decides to go the high road, and do what she _clearly_ wants him to do.

"What should I do first?" he asks, immediately noting her pleased (smug) face. She steps closer and tugs the book from his hands.

"You're learning, so you don't need the advanced book," she says. "I'd start with..._this_ one. It's basic magic for beginners, little spells that don't do much. This is right up your alley."

He takes it from her and can feel the same energy radiating as the book before it had. That same buzzing feeling of being in the right place at the right time. She's smiling up at him, waiting to be complimented, he thinks.

"Thank you," he says. "I'm a hopeless cause at most of- well, learning anything new, I'd wager. How do you know all this stuff anyway?"

"Because I'm the boss, and I need to stay on top of things. You should hear the horror stories I tell to the snot-nosed teenagers who think they're being badass by looking at these books. I once ran three boys off after telling them the entire store was cursed. But then again, I can be very convincing when I need to be! It just bothers me when people make things they don't understand into jokes. I mean, black magic is nothing to mess with."

"Black magic?" Jake asks, looking up from the section about meditation and opening the mind to communicate with the vastness of the spirit world. "What's black magic?"

"Dark magic. Of course, that's debatable too. The only good and evil resides in the user, not in the books or the practice. But there are those who can misuse these spells. So I try to keep an eye on this section in particular."

"I see why!" Jake says. "I think I'll be purchasing this book, and then I really need to get going."

"Okay, let's ring you up," she smiles. He follows her to the register. "Have you given any thought to working here?" she asks.

"Oh, erm. I don't think I can. It was nice of you to offer, but I'm not- not ready to be around people that much, I don't think."

"Hmm," she sighs. "I'm disappointed, but I understand. Will I see you here again soon, or will it be another few weeks?"

"I'll try to stop by soon, I promise," he laughs. "Thank you, Aranea! You're truly a one of a kind lady!" he calls as he turns toward the door, breaking into a little jog. She calls after him, but he doesn't hear what she says, already he's running toward the store as fast as his legs will carry him.

So he needs to buy a few things to look convincing to Dirk, and then he'll slip in the bedroom and hide the book. If he can place it inside his gigantic copy of _Moby Dick_, Dirk will be none the wiser to what he's really reading, especially if Dirk is working on one of his projects. If he gets a move on, he might just pull this off!

But then, as soon as he steps inside the little market, his phone chimes.

_-timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering golgothasTerror [GT] at 09:45-_

_TT: Red alert, Dirk's onto us. Through no fault of my own. I want that factoid placed on the table._

_GT: What! Oh no oh no oh noooooo._

_GT: How did he find out?_

_TT: Beats me, bro. I am a class A roleplayer, and I have your personality down flat._

_TT: Here, I'll send you the chatlog._

_-timaeusTestified [TT] sent link!-_

Frowning, Jake opens it to see orange and green covering the page.

_-golgothasTerror [GT] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at 09:26-_

_GT: Good morning chum! Tally ho and all that jazz._

_TT: Jake, where the fuck are you? _

_GT: Oh you know here and there! Adventuring! And a rip roaring adventure it is! _

_TT: Adventuring._

_GT: Indeed my good man!_

_TT: And where exactly is it that you're adventuring at nine in the morning?_

_GT: The grocery store. _

_TT: The grocery store._

_GT: Yes i am battling the fruit section and then i will make my way to the meats. You know how i love meats._

_TT: …_

_TT: What the actual fuck is this._

_GT: This is me explaining my whereabouts! Dadblast it dirk why do you never listen to me?! A man has only so much supreme skulldiggery wazoo he can take!_

_TT: Wazoo?_

_GT: Indeed!_

_TT: Okay, yeah, fine. You're at the grocery store, this is believable. I just have one question._

_TT: Tell me about the auto-responder._

**_TT: __It seems you have asked about DS's chat client auto-responder. This is an application designed to simulate DS's otherwise inimitably rad typing style, tone, cadence, personality, and substance of retort while he is away from the computer. The algorithms are guaranteed to be 9X% indistinguishable from DS's native neurological responses, based on some statistical analysis I basically just pulled out of my ass right now._**

_**TT: Oh goddammit, I detest you.**_

_TT: Yeah. Next time get his fucking sayings right, and maybe act like it actually takes you a minute to type these things out. Jake has fingers, bro. He has to type. He can't just blindside me with a wall of text in an instant._

_**TT: I find it a little humorous that you caught me more by the way my sayings are different from his. You know every little thing about the guy, don't you? It'd be cute if it wasn't so sad. And not to mention a little creepy.**_

_TT: Fuck you, I'll deal with you later. _

_-timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering **timaeusTestified [TT]** at 09:34-_

Slightly stunned for a moment, Jake closes the link and reopens his chat with Hal.

_TT: See, what'd I tell you? He's got you pegged, man. I tried._

_GT: You most certainly did NOT try! I dont sound like that at all!_

_TT: Excuse you, I was so much you that the whole fuckin' universe was confused. It thought there were two Jake English's for a second. That's how you I was._

_GT: No! Thats not what happened at all!_

_TT: I'm a little hurt that you don't appreciate what I just went to in order to save your ass. _

_GT: AFDJHYASDVAWVAYSOAJHSIU._

_GT: Fine. Fine thank you very much hal i appreciate it. Really._

_TT: You're welcome._

_GT: Now if you would be so kind how long do i have before dirk finds me?_

_TT: Now._

"English," a formidable voice says from behind him. Jake jumps so much that he nearly knocks over a display of apples, and is only steadied by Dirk's hand on his shoulder. "Do I even want to know what the fuck is going on?"

"Erm- Good morning, Dirk! Sleep well?" Jake asks, doing his best to laugh the situation off. Dirk's clenched jaw tells him he's not getting out of this so easily.

"I did until I jerked awake to find you missing," Dirk says tightly. "Grocery shopping this early and you didn't think to tell me where you were going?"

"I didn't want to wake you up! You were snoozing comfortably! And it wasn't meant to be a long trip at all, I'm just helping Jane out by grabbing a few things!"

"And you needed AR to distract me for that?"

"Well, maybe!" Jake says, tugging his arm free to walk briskly through the isles, not surprised that Dirk storms after him.

"Maybe what?" Dirk asks, stepping so close that he's practically standing on Jake. "Maybe you just like to lie like a goddamn dog and selfishly make me worry?"

"Worry about _what?_" Jake snarls, his tone surprising even him as he whirls to face Dirk, attracting more than a few stares. "You're so full of secrets, so why can't I be? And maybe if you'd _share_ some of those dadblasted secrets with me, I'd understand what it is you're trying so hard to protect me from! But no, I'm to leave everything to you because you don't even trust me enough-"

"This has nothing to do with trust," Dirk growls formidably. "Because if I did trust you before, I damn sure don't trust you now."

Jake's eyes grow moist before he can stop them, but no tears fall, thankfully. Dirk must see the change, because his face softens and he reaches toward Jake, but Jake shoves him away and storms out of the store. He's halfway to the apartment before Dirk runs alongside him and grabs his hand, forcing him to turn and face the demon.

"Hey, hey- calm down, alright? I'm sorry," Dirk says gently, and Jake hates himself for the way that he allows his body to melt into Dirk's. He blames the way Dirk smells. If it wasn't so enticing, he might be able to pull away and continue to be mad. "I didn't mean that, I do trust you. That's why I- don't get this little excursion, that's all."

Jake could lie, but he knows Dirk would know instantly. Is this a test to see if he'll tell the truth? Either way, he doesn't think Dirk can _make him_ get rid of the book. And this entire ordeal has turned more sour than he'd have liked. So he reaches inside his shirt where he has the book tucked neatly into the front of his shorts, and holds it out for Dirk to see.

"I just...wanted to learn whatever it is I'm supposed to learn. If whatever you're afraid of is really coming or- even if you're not afraid of anything, it just feels like something I need to do," he mumbles.

"I honestly expected this a little sooner," Dirk says, placing his hand on the book to push it gently back toward Jake's body. He shrugs an arm around Jake's waist and leads him toward the apartment. "Look, man. Do I like it that you wanna learn that shit? No. But it's part of who you are, so who am I to stop you? I knew as soon as Jade mentioned it that you were gonna try this sooner or later, and based on the way she was talking, it seems she wanted you to learn it. So I'm not gonna stop you. But I want you to be careful, and if it gets out of hand, I'll intervene."

"Out of hand?" Jake asks dumbly, elated that Dirk understands, and guilt-ridden because he tried to sneak past Dirk instead of talking to him directly.

"If you start- having dreams again," Dirk says. "And I'll know if you do, even if you try to hide it from me. I don't know how many times I have to tell you this, but it's damn near impossible to hide anything from me, English."

When they arrive home, Dirk holds the door open for him, and Jake slips inside, almost giddy with the sudden rush of affection he feels for the blond. Grinning widely, he pulls Dirk forward by his belt loops and kisses him once, twice, _three_ times, enjoying Dirk's pleased little noises. For someone who's not very vocal, Dirk makes just enough noise for Jake to know how he's feeling. Dirk deepens the kiss with a swipe of his tongue against Jake's lips, who opens for him without hesitation, as it's nothing new. But he's taken completely by surprise when Dirk's hands come to rest on his backside like they belong there.

"Mmph-" Jake grunts, swatting Dirk's shoulders, but the demon isn't paying attention, is too focused on his hands kneading and clawing Jake's ass while their tongues lick and swirl around each other. Jake groans involuntarily at those strong, insolent hands on his body, and when he breaks away for air, he tilts his head back, unknowingly offering his neck to the demon, who wastes no time taking advantage.

At first, Jake is worried that Dirk is going to drink from him again. It didn't _hurt_ last time, but the blond had been hard to push away, and this time Roxy and Jane aren't around to interrupt. But Dirk only nuzzles into the spot his teeth sunk into last time, his lips kissing the invisible mark gently and then his tongue licking a solid stripe up to Jake's hairline. But just like when he was bit, as soon as Dirk touches the spot on his neck, Jake's brain turns to static, his legs buckling under him as Dirk pulls him impossibly closer.

"Ah- _Dirk_," Jake whimpers, trying to form a logical thought in the haze. Dirk responds to his plea by moving up to attack his mouth again, a slight growl emanating from his throat as he kisses Jake with enough force to press him against the door- none too gently. Jake voices his approval with a muffled noise, but then as soon as it started, it's over, and Dirk is moving away like he's been shocked.

"Shit," he hisses, and Jake notes that he's panting.

"Y-You alright there, chum?" Jake croaks, his heart hammering so hard in his rib cage that he's worried it might break free. His legs still feel like jelly, so he leans mostly on the wall to keep his balance.

"Yeah," Dirk says as he stands up straighter. "I just- didn't mean to- but are _you_ alright?"

"Perfectly fine, my good man," Jake grins as he tries to move away from the wall. He stumbles and Dirk catches him before he smashes his face into something. "But glory, Dirk, what _was_ that? You didn't even bite me and I'm seeing stars!"

"It's where I marked you, that's all. I was just worried earlier, and it's like everything turned off." Dirk's hand cups Jake's face tenderly, his thumb moving to trace over his lips. "Jesus, Jake," Dirk mumbles so quietly, Jake isn't sure if he's supposed to hear it. "What are you _doing_ to me?"

Leaving Dirk in the living room to converse with someone, (AR, Jake expects) Jake moves to the bedroom to place his new book with his others, and again he's extremely grateful he doesn't have to hide it, and that Dirk understood. As he's skimming the rest of the book to see how many pages there are, he accidentally bumps into the bedside table, knocking something to the floor. At the sound of chinking glass, Jake looks down in alarm, and to his horror, he sees the picture frame holding the photo of his grandmother and mother is shattered.

"Frick on a stick!" he hisses, kneeling down to remove the photo itself before any damage is done to it. He can just buy a new frame, he supposes, though he's sad to see the original go. But then, as he's removing the picture, a little slip of paper is visible among the shards of glass. Upon further inspection, he reads the word _ectoBiologist _in untidy handwriting, scrawled across the crinkled paper.

"Is that a...chumhandle?" he murmurs to himself. Why would his grandmother have such a thing? She didn't use chatting sites, as far as he knows. Pulling out his phone, he tries to locate the handle.

_-chumhandle does not exist! check your spelling and try again, or search a different handle!-_

Sighing, he puts his phone back in his pocket. He doesn't know what he was expecting.

The day wears on until the sun begins to fade, and Jane and Roxy walk in to see Jake curled on the couch with his book, head tilted in Dirk's lap as the blond pours over one of the new books he bought on modern mechanics, his other hand in Jake's hair. Roxy takes a picture before either of the men are aware of it, and she proudly announces she's going to make it her screensaver while Jane giggles and heads to start on dinner. The night is pleasant and long, and the four of them camp out on the couch to watch a movie after dinner.

After Jane and Roxy retire for the night, Jake heads to bed while Dirk stays up a little longer to work on his blueprints. When he climbs into bed, kicking his shorts off, his phone chimes, and he has no idea who it could be- unless it's Hal.

But no, it's not Hal.

_-ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering golgothasTerror [GT] at 22:47-_

_EB: hi, jake!_

_GT: Who is this?_

_EB: that's not important right now! jeeze, this is kind of a big deal! i've been waiting forever to talk to you! _

_GT: But when i searched for you earlier the handle did not exist! How the dickens did it pop up now of all times?_

_EB: it's not always easy to talk to me! i am kind of mysterious._

_EB: (hehehehehehe.)_

_GT: But how did you know my name? I dont understand!_

_EB: don't worry, we'll get to all that. you should go to sleep now, since you're already in bed! i'll message you later._

_GT: ...How did you know im in bed?_

_EB: :B_

_-ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering golgothasTerror [GT] at 22:51-_

Jake looks around suspiciously as he sets his phone on the bedside table, and then wraps himself in the blanket and slips back out into the living room to curl beside Dirk on the couch, offering no explanation as to why.

If Dirk minds, he doesn't say so.

* * *

><p><em>Sachi: I might as well just title this story, "I give lots of questions with no answers." But we'll get there! Just stick with me and you'll see the method to my madness! The word of the day is "Manbabies". It fits. Love you guys! Review for love!<em>


	12. Locks and Bunnies

_Hello, dears. Life is hectic and stupid and kinda sucky right now and I'm going through a bit of a crisis, so I'm bringing you an update earlier than planned to distract myself. Let's get on with your love! Rai Rai Blue, bluh bluh bluhhh. Your threats are useless! CrimsonSarrow, I know he doesn't use the emoticon, but I like it and think it's cute, so my John uses it :) Thank you for the kind words! Tsabaku and Light, you will be okay, I promise! Much love to you as well! Bitblondetoday, join the club, AR is hella rad! FrostPheyonix, it's my goal to leave unanswered, but we'll see! Glad you're still reading, dear! Now, on with the story!_

* * *

><p><em><span>Locks and Bunnies<span>_

"Jakey, sweetie, I don't understand how you keep locking yourself out of your computer," Roxy says as she leans over his shoulder while he checks his email on her laptop. "This is like the third time this week."

"I'm not doing it on purpose!" he yelps, turning to cast her an accusatory stare. Jane is sitting with Dirk on the couch, admiring his new project (a tiny robotic rabbit with sunglasses the same as his) and Dirk is teaching her how to turn it off and on while he adds little finishing touches. Roxy is sitting with Jake at the kitchen table, head perched on her hands while she grins mischievously at him.

"Are you suuure?" she asks. "You could be going crazy and locking yourself out of your computer while you sleep."

"Doubtful! And it's not just my computer, it's also my phone."

"You don't have a lock screen on your phone," Roxy says.

"I know! But someone made it so I do, and I don't know the pattern to unlock it!"

"Hmm." Roxy rubs her chin like she's deep in thought. "It was _probably_ Di-Stri."

"No, he's assured me it's probably just me forgetting I do things. Roxy, I-" Jake looks around to make sure no one else is in the kitchen but them, but he leans carefully toward her and lowers his voice just in case. "I think this place is _haunted_."

Since he was pestered by the mystery chumhandle _ectoBiologist_ a few nights ago, his electronics have been going insane. First it was his laptop, then his phone. Now even Roxy's computer locks him out if she's not there while he uses it. Dirk thinks he's just being trolled, as he can't sense anything else in the apartment with them, and it not worried about it, but Jake feels as though he's being watched a high amount of time, and it's beyond unsettling. He didn't tell his friends about the stranger knowing his name, as that would cause them to worry, but whatever specter is messing with him- it's especially active when he's alone.

"It's not _haunted_, Jakey," Roxy says. "We've never had any problems! Maybe it's just you."

"But that's even more unsettling!"

"I think you're just tired and stressed," Roxy says matter of factly. "You've been through a lot!"

"Yeah, maybe," he agrees as he finishes replying to Equius that he's doing fine and not to worry. As he closes the window, one of Roxy's shortcuts catches his eye. "Erm- Roxy?"

"Yeees?"

"What's 'NSFW uber hot slash fics'?"

"Whoa there, young man," she grins, tugging her laptop from him. "You're not old enough for these stories yet. Mother Ro-Lal doesn't wanna give you night terrors just yet. Lemme see your phone right quick."

Frowning, he hands it to her, but when she presses the button to turn it on, the password screen is gone, replaced by his own screen-saver and simple swipe code. He stares at it incredulously when she hands it back to him.

"Jakey, you need some rest," Roxy says while she picks up her computer and pets his head with her free hand. "Maybe _lots_ of rest."

"No, it was-! Roxy, I _swear_ it!"

She smiles gently at him while she goes to admire the robot rabbit (...rabbot?) with Jane, and Jake is left alone at the kitchen table. Sighing, he sinks into the chair and places his phone on the table, watching as the screen goes black, and wondering if his phone will have a new lock the next time he tries to use it. He's so deep in thought he doesn't notice Jane walking toward him- until he sees the little rabbit Dirk made following her around.

"Isn't it the cutest thing?" Jane asks happily, watching as the tiny robot stops and looks up at her. "Dirk says it can even help out in the kitchen!"

"Uh," Jake says, looking at the bunny skeptically, "well if Dirk says so."

"Yo, Janey," Dirk's voice calls from the next room, "you gotta give him a name if you want him to help you do shit. It's typical protocol- he ain't yours till you name him."

"But he's your project!" Jane hollers, ignoring the bunny as it climbs on the table to scrutinize Jake with its blank stare.

"Yeah, but I built him to learn, and he's taken a shine to you. Just tell me if he needs repairs, but other than that, have it at. He's as good as yours."

Jane emits a happy squeal and runs into the living room to- from the sound of it- give Dirk a crushing hug. Jake can hear his 'oof' of surprise and Roxy's whine of "But you're _my_ ladyyyy," and the robot continues to face Jake, unmoving in its observing. He frowns at it and waves it away, but it only stands there, unperturbed, watching him.

"I think I'll name him Sebastian," Jane says matter-of-factly. "What do you think, Jake?"

"I think it suits him just fine," Jake replies, standing from the table while Jane reenters the kitchen. She gives him a look- the same look she always gives him when she wants to talk to him about something- so he cocks his head to the side to implore her to voice it.

"Do you want to go shopping with me?" she asks, and he blanches for a moment. He didn't think that would be the question.

"Erm- sure! Just let me grab some shoes," he tells her, and as he makes to leave the kitchen, the bunny- Sebastian- hops onto his back and climbs on his shoulder.

"Aww, how cute!" Jane giggles. "He likes you!"

Grumbling, Jake carries the robot into the bedroom with him to find his shoes, not liking the emotionless stare being so close to his face. Sebastian seems content enough, even swinging his tiny robot legs back and forth.

"And what are _you_ so happy about?" he asks the machine rhetorically, not expecting an answer. To his surprise, Sebastian turns to look at him, and a few tiny hearts flare up in the red sunglasses shaped screen. Frowning, Jake turns away from him, not sure what that actually meant, and Sebastian goes back to swinging his legs.

"You guys goin' out?" Roxy asks when Jake emerges from the guest room.

"Yes, we need supplies for dinner," Jane says, giggling at the hold Sebastian now has on Jake's dark hair. "Oh this is too precious- it's like the robot has a little crush on you!"

Jake scoffs and wraps his hands around the metal torso, prying him away from his hair, and hands him to Jane, who places him on her shoulder instead. Sebastian settles there easily enough, but continues to toss little hearts around in his sunglasses whenever Jake looks over- which Jake makes it a point to _not_ do. Dirk looks smug enough that Jake is fairly certain the asshole did this on purpose, and and he reminds himself to punch Dirk later in retaliation.

Dirk and Roxy are settled on the couch playing a videogame and seeming very into it, Roxy going far enough to elbow Dirk whenever he starts doing better than her, and Dirk being just as bad by trying to shove her off the couch. But they pause it when Jane opens the door.

"Be careful, babies," Roxy says, blowing them a kiss.

"It's okay to take Sebastian, right?" Jane asks Dirk, who shrugs.

"He's your pet, Crocker. Do what you want with him."

Giving another elated smile, she shakes her head. "No, no. I meant, is he safe in public? I don't want to overwhelm the little guy on his first day of activation!"

"Should be fine," Dirk muses, secretly un-pausing the game to throw Roxy's character off the screen.

"You _cheater!_" Roxy barks, hitting him in the thigh with her fist while she controls her character to charge Dirk's, a crazy glint in her eyes. Jane rolls her eyes and tugs Jake out of the apartment, leading them both to the elevator, and then outside.

It's another nice day outside, only a few clouds in the sky to cover the sun every now and then. The sweet smell of summer is in the air, but the air is still relatively mild, as Washington summers aren't very hot. Since it's the early evening, the sidewalks are crowded, and Jake is glad they're taking the car, despite the short distance.

"Are we buying a lot of things?" he asks as they pull into traffic.

"It's a lengthy enough list that I don't want to carry the bags the whole way home," Jane smiles at him. "Besides, I feel as though we haven't spoken in forever. We can't exactly have one of our two hour chat sessions when we're in the room with two overwhelmingly nosy people."

Jake snorts, leaning back in his seat. "Yes, that is one trait I believe Dirk and Roxy in common."

"Oh, you have no idea," she smirks. "Sorry to inform you of this, Jake, but we live with two overgrown children."

"Does this make me one of the adults?" he asks hopefully.

"Er- well, I suppose you're most like a- pet?"

Jake grumbles, looking over at Sebastian, who's pressed against Jane's driver side window. "Can't _he_ be the pet now?"

"You are certainly less animal-like than you used to be," she agrees. "But you never know when you might relapse!"

They pull into the parking lot of the grocery store, which is surprisingly empty for the time. It's late afternoon, maybe a little after four, and it's so close to rush hour that Jake was expecting a crowd- not that he's complaining, of course. Jane hops ahead of him and claims a cart, giving him a bright grin over her shoulder while Sebastian stands up straight, holding onto some of her short hair. Jake walks alongside her, marveling at her little list she keeps checking as they walk. He doesn't think he's ever seen anyone go through a grocery store as quickly and efficiently as Jane Crocker.

"So," she begins while she inspects the produce, "how are things with Dirk?"

"Erm," Jake says awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck, "fine, I suppose."

"You suppose?"

"I mean- splendid, honestly, I just." He ceases his stammering when her cyan eyes widen up at him, confusion in their depths. "I'm not used to _you_ asking these questions," he relents. "Usually it's Roxy."

"Rest assured, I'm not going to hound you about the physical aspects of your relationship!" Jane giggles, skimming through the apples while muttering about making Roxy eat something healthy for once. "That's none of my business. Or Roxy's, for that matter, but you won't be getting her to understand that. No, I meant...are you happy? With Mr. Strider?"

"Oh," Jake mumbles, looking anywhere but at her. Or _Sebastian _for that matter, those little sunglasses too much like Dirk's. "I, um- I'm very content, yes."

"That's good," Jane says, a pleased smile on her face. "I hope you don't think I'm prying, I've just been genuinely curious. You and Dirk are...a strange couple, is all."

"Strange?" he asks, not sure if he should be offended. "Strange in what way?"

"Strange in the best possible way. The kind that lasts," she says, leading them to the breakfast aisle.

"Were you expecting anything else?" he asks, still slightly concerned. He and Jane have never really gossiped in their conversations before, usually they discuss everything about their days, their ideas. Boring, honest things, Roxy used to say.

"Not really," Jane shrugs. "I just- I guess I should say I'm happy for you, because I am. Dirk is quite the catch, and the man's an enigma, I'll give him that. But we've been friends for years, Jake, and I guess I'm just...playing the role of a concerned sibling."

"Being overprotective, are we?" Jake grins, nudging her with his shoulder. She whirls back to smack him in the chest.

"Don't make fun of me!" she yelps, the smile on her face betraying the accusing stare she's trying to give him. "I'm just making sure I don't have to kick Dirk's caboose, is all!"

Still grinning, Jake hands her the box of cereal- _Raisin Bran_, he notes- and then he rocks back on his heels. "Rest assured, Dirk's rump is not in need of any kicking," he says. "The only complaint I have on the guy is his overwhelming protectiveness, but I suppose there are much worse qualities to have."

"Protectiveness?" Jane asks.

"Oh, yes. He worries- obnoxiously so."

Jane gives him a concerned stare, so he hurriedly elaborates.

"It's just- oh blast it, how do I explain this- he doesn't like me going out without him, unless it's with you or Roxy. I used to think it was his abrasiveness, but then I realized he actually worried about me getting...overwhelmed in public. You know how bad I used to get, and I still feel that way sometimes, if none of you are with me. And he didn't want me to accept a job at the bookstore for the same reason, but I also think it was because the owner is a lady, a really nice and pretty one, and he was jealous. Which is actually kind of adorable, if you think about it!"

He looks over at Jane, who is giving him a huge smile.

"That's really, really cute," she says.

"He is," Jake agrees.

"I meant _you_," she laughs. "You're getting so red just telling me this much! And yes, I agree, that's a little on the obnoxious, neurotic side of protective, but he's got your best interest at heart." She leads them to the next aisle. "He _does_ remind me of Roxy."

"She's protective?" Jake asks.

"_God, _yes. Do you remember where I worked before the bakery?"

Jake nods, remembering the place darkly. It was a restaurant open only at night, and they used to host a less than reputable crowd. Jane used to get hit on and grabbed nightly. Jake would chat with her and listen to her woes while half a world away, and foolishly wish he could do something.

"Well, as you know, it was a horrible place. Roxy and I were roommates at the time already, but not in a relationship, so I didn't think much of it when I would tell her about my awful nights there. She would get angry on my behalf, but to the point that I was worried she would march in there and cause a scene, which she kind of _did_.

"She started hanging around whenever she had the time, which was most nights because she was working days, and she would swear up and down that she never did anything _later_- but every time someone would get inappropriate or handsy with me, I noticed when I would come back from the kitchen that they would either be gone from the table, or just look scared out of their wits, and then they were nice to me afterward."

"Why haven't I been told this before?" Jake asks, confused.

"Because it was _embarrassing_!" Jane giggles. "I have no idea what she did to them, or _threatened _to do to them, and to this day she still won't tell me- but she was the drunken equivalent to my knight in shining armor in that dank little hole in the wall place, and it was after those little acts of stupidity that I started to...I don't know, think of us as more than friends or roommates? I guess I just wanted you to think our romance was more- _romantic. _But, here we are!"

"I think that's perfectly romantic!" Jake snickers, trying to imagine a very drunk, very small Roxy fending off a muscular giant. For whatever reason, it didn't seem impossible to think of. Roxy could be very formidable when pissed off and determined. Mix that with a bottle of vodka and it was a recipe for a sure disaster.

"We started dating shortly afterward, and we both worked diligently on her alcoholism. She's actually two years sober, Jake, can you believe it?"

"I most certainly can! She's a battleship, that Roxy. And I'm sure you helped her more than you're willing to admit!"

"N-Not really, she just used it as a coping mechanism and I made sure to teach her better and healthier ways to cope- but really! I'm so proud of her, she's come so far. But I do think I'll probably always treasure those memories of her protecting me, even though she was drunk as a sailor and won't admit to doing so. So trust me, I understand protective, Jake. And just because Dirk and Roxy are both borderline geniuses doesn't mean they're not idiots in the form of _tact_."

Jake laughs a little too loudly, and he hurriedly looks around after clamping a hand over his mouth. Part of being raised on an island meant not having to muffle your voice for- well, _anything_ really, so he's been guilty of attracting curious stares with his unabashed and raucous laughter many times since coming here. Jane giggles at him, reaching up to brush some of his wild hair off his forehead.

"And I _am_ happy for you, Jake," she says. "Dirk really does seem to love you."

"I-I, um. Oh, I dunno about that!" he yelps, voice cracking from the octave. "It's just- erm. Goodness, but it's hot in here, I wish I had a towel-" Her laughing cuts him off.

The rest of the shopping trip is uneventful, and they have their usual small talk about all their "boring" topics. They're just about to head to the check out line when a man stumbles out of one of the aisles, nearly knocking Jane over. Jake catches her (almost stumbling himself in the process since he's beyond clumsy) and the man is apologizing profusely, blaming it on his friend behind him who had supposedly pushed him. Jane is saying it isn't a problem- and then the little robot leaps off her shoulder, pulls a tiny sword out of a compartment on his back, and proceeds to attack the man faster than Jane or Jake can react.

"What- oh, goodness!" Jane scrambles to run after Sebastian, who is running admittedly fast for someone with such tiny legs, and she manages to flop over the tiny thing, pinning him to her chest while the poor guy's eyes are wide and scared. "I'm so, so sorry, I don't know what's into the little guy!"

The man's friend is laughing loudly, helping to pull his fallen companion to his feet, and then the two of them hurriedly flock to the other side of the store while Jane turns to face Jake, Sebastian still held tightly to her chest.

"What on earth was that about?" she asks him, frowning when she sees his face. "Jake! That wasn't funny!"

"M-My apologies, it's just-" Jake snickers, reaching out to take Sebastian from her, and tucking the little machine fondly against his own chest. "He was trying to _scuttle_ after the poor fellow! You have to admit, it was hilarious!"

Jane does not admit it, and she seems angry over the ordeal, her face set while they go through the line (receiving more than a few stares) and then to the car to drive home. Jake is still chuckling into his fist, doing his best to hide it from Jane while they drive, and Sebastian is settled against his chest, blank stare focused on the moving world outside, but shifting occasionally to Jake because those little hearts spread over the screen of his shades again, and golly, Jake admits it's adorable.

By the time they step through the threshold of the apartment, both of them carrying a large amount of bags and Sebastian inside Jake's shirt, hanging out of his collar, Jane is openly glaring at Dirk, who's still on the couch with Roxy, though now they're just huddled close together under a blanket. Both of them look questioningly up at her.

"Do you know what this- robot did!" Jane begins, pointing in Jake's general direction the best she can with an armful of bags. "It attacked someone with a _sword_! A sword, Dirk!"

"Well," Dirk says, admittedly unshaken by the news his robot almost hurt someone, "what'd they do to you?"

"A guy accidentally ran into me, and then Sebastian chased after him! People were _staring!_"

"I thought it was funny," Jake says, earning a glare from Jane and more hearts from Sebastian. "He scuttled after them like a crab, it was awesome."

Roxy bursts into laughter, emerging from the shared blanket with Dirk to stand and stretch. "Oh, c'mon Janey, that's adorbs. A robot bunny was protecting you with a mini sword. If it wasn't built by Di-Stri I wouldn' a believed it!"

Jake tosses Dirk a grin and follows the two bickering ladies into the kitchen to help put the groceries away.

"He could have really hurt that guy, Roxy! That's a potential lawsuit- not funny!"

"Someone call the popo, Janey's bein' a tight ass again!" Roxy grins, pulling Jane in for a quick kiss when she tosses Roxy a glare. "C'mon, I'm sure Di-Stri didn't program the thing to _kill_."

"Not unless the threat calls for it," Dirk says from the living room. Sebastian climbs out of Jake's shirt, hopping onto the table to tug at Jane's sleeve. As mad as she seems to be, Jane's face still softens at the tiny machine, and she picks him up and places him on her shoulder. Roxy gives Jake a kiss on the cheek and sets to helping Jane put everything up, and the two of them start on dinner. Jake travels to the living room and flops onto the couch with Dirk, settling into Dirk's chest with a sigh, not sure what's playing on the television. It looks boring, whatever it is.

"So Lil' Seb tried to katana that guy's ass?" Dirk asks, leaning back on the arm of the couch and pulling Jake on top of himself.

"He certainly chased the fellow with the tiny sword raised, but I don't know if he was going to use it. Jane wasn't pleased."

"Hmm. I guess I need to program the little guy to recognize accidents from threats. Is she pissed at me?"

"Not too terribly, I'm sure. She's forgiven Sebastian easily enough. But why give the little robot a sword, Strider?" Jake asks, lifting his head to stare at Dirk.

"Precaution," Dirk says easily, "the girls get a cute little robot to help them out and simultaneously kick the ass of any threat or creeper in the area." He raises a brow at Jake's wide grin. "What's the Cheshire grin for, English?"

"Oh, nothing," Jake says, settling down again. "It's just that you're going through great lengths to keep an eye out on the girls, aren't you?"

"Yes. It's crucial to make sure they're looked after since I'm with you most of the time- seriously, what the fuck is so funny?" Dirk grumbles as Jake's body shakes from laughter.

"You're just really adorable, Mr. Strider," Jake grins, thinking of his conversation with Jane. "And I love that the ladies mean so much to you, is all."

"They're my friends, too," Dirk says, his voice still littered with confusion. He practically purrs when Jake leans up to kiss the underside of his jaw, Jake's teeth nibbling gently at the pale skin. "Well aren't you cuddly today?" he hums, voice content.

"Don't think I didn't notice those little hearts in Sebastian's sunglasses," Jake says. "You complete cheeseball."

"Hey, don't knock my attempt at human romance," Dirk grunts.

"Are you trying to woo me, Mr. Strider?"

"Is it working?"

"I daresay it might be!"

"Well, golly gee willickers, I sure hope so. Fiddly dee," Dirk says with a straight face and a mocking voice, and he barely flinches when Jake jumps up to attack him, has him in a headlock in less than a minute. "Roxy says you think this place is haunted."

"It _is!_" Jake hisses, scrambling to unlock Dirk's arms from around his head. "Oh, you bloody git, I'm about to punch the hell out of you-"

"Hmm. From where I am, it looks like that's not a thing that's going to happen."

They scramble around on the couch for a few moments more until Jane calls from the kitchen that they better not break anything, and then Dirk finally releases Jake, grinning smugly at Jake's angry stare before kissing him gently, gloved palm resting on his cheek. Dirk smirks at him and gets off the couch, presumably to apologize to Jane for the sword incident, and Jake swats his backside as he passes before flopping back into the couch cushions.

He digs his phone out of his pocket, realizing he hasn't checked it in a while, but (unsurprisingly) he's been locked out again. This time, there's a message on the lock screen, but all it says is "hehehehe". Grumbling, Jake places it on the table and buries his face in the couch, thinking he might look up how to get rid of annoying ghosts- but he'll worry about that later.

* * *

><p><em>Sachi: I have this headcannon that everything Dirk build is super affectionate towards Jake. Just imagine Brobot, Sawtooth, Squarewave, and Lil' Seb all coddling Jake, pushing his hair back and petting him and whatnot. Dirk's human flirting is the greatest, ok. Review for love and a quicker update! <em>


	13. Boiling Point

_Hello, dears! Once again, I have returned with a doozy of a chapter for you! First, onto the love though! Kira-Lime Orijima, AND HERE I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE! Bitblondetoday, thank you so much, and yes, we all need a Sebastian in our lives! HeidiFox, please do and let me see it! I'll love you forever! Katt, don't feel bad, everyone gets buy! I'm just glad you're still enjoying the story, love! UnicornPJ'sDirk, adirkable is what I aim for. Thanks so much! Rai Rai Blue, I am updating not because you told me to, but because it worked out this way! So there! AND YEAH RIGHT, BRING IT! OHHHHH SHIITAAT, all our kokoros should dirki dirki. IamLex, THANK YOU DAHDBSB! katloveskatz, thanks for reviewing every chapter you missed! Haha, I like hearing the thoughts on the individual chapters and not as a lump. The Magnetic Witch, John is a shit, he really is. Thank you! And to all of you, thanks for sticking with me. Here's an update!_

* * *

><p><em><span>Boiling Point<span>_

_-golgothasTerror [GT] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 21:08-_

_GT: Hey its letting me pester you! _

_GT: Well you DID say it would sometimes...when you allowed it._

_GT: Yes well i suppose youre busy._

_-golgothasTerror [GT] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 23:20-_

_-golgothasTerror [GT] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 10:12-_

_GT: Alright this is getting rather ridiculous! Who are you!_

_GT: Why are you bothering me?! WHY DO YOU KEEP LOCKING ME OUT OF MY DADBLASTED COMPUTER?_

_-golgothasTerror [GT] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 12:00-_

_-golgothasTerror [GT] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 17:02-_

_GT: I am actually starting to doubt your existence. Am i going loony? _

_GT: No that seems unlikely to me unless i really am somehow sleepwalking and locking myself out of things? But then it seems like maybe dirk would notice? Is he in on this with you? Are the two of you pulling my leg?_

_-golgothasTerror [GT]ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 19:12-_

_-golgothasTerror [GT] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 01:02-_

_GT: I give up! GIVE UP I SAY!_

_GT: YOU ARE NOT BOTHERING ME ANYMORE MY GOOD PERSON._

_GT: As far as i am concerned you are not real. _

_-golgothasTerror [GT] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 01:07-_

_-golgothasTerror [GT] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 10:00-_

_GT: I AM STARTING TO HATE YOU!_

_GT: No thats very mean and unfair of me perhaps you are just busy and naturally an unpleasant person in general._

_GT: BUT I DISLIKE YOU A VERY SIGNIFICANT AMOUNT LET US JUST BE CLEAR ON THAT SIR OR MADAM._

_-golgothasTerror [GT] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 10:10-_

"Jakey, are you okay?" Roxy asks him when he starts banging his phone against the counter. Dirk glances at him, but has learned to not ask who he's trying to talk to, and Jake has the suspicion that all his friends think he's insane.

"I'm alright," Jake says, blowing some air to push his bangs away from his forehead. He and Dirk are visiting Roxy at work, which they really should _not_ be doing. Roxy works in a pet store, and Jake has the urge to buy every single one of the animals he comes across. They're standing with her at the counter right now, Roxy complaining about the internet and engaging Dirk in tech talk. Jake can't follow any of it.

"If you say so," Roxy grins. "But I don't think 'alright' is the word I'd use to describe a guy who just tried to bash his phone in."

"I wasn't going to _bash_ it," Jake argues, observing one of the ferrets out of the corner of his eye. The little guy is pressed up against the glass, looking at him and Dirk longingly, practically begging them to take him home. Jake makes his way over to the glass cage and bends down to run his finger along the glass. He laughs a little when the ferret follows his finger.

"Aww, Jakey, you're so good with animals," Roxy calls over to him.

"Well, I should hope so! Seeing as how I lived with them for my whole life. When you live on an island with only animals for company, you get used to them," Jake says as he stands up straight again.

"I'd let him out so you could hold him, but then you'd want him, and that'd be real sad," Roxy sighs. "Janey wouldn't let us keep him, and you're not mature enough for a pet."

"Now just hold on a minute!" Jake yelps, offended. He whirls to face her and Dirk, only to find both of them are grinning at him, making fun of him. Grumbling, he crosses his arms and rejoins them at the front.

"So you really think you can fix it, Di-Stri?" Roxy asks Dirk, continuing their conversation from before.

"Yeah, shouldn't be too hard. Seems like your boss should hire someone to do it for you, though. It's kinda their job," Dirk replies.

"You'd _think_ so, wouldn't you?" Roxy scowls. "She's a real scatterbrain and she forgets to do a lot. You'd really be helping me out!"

"What is he doing?" Jake asks in a last ditch effort to understand their babble.

"He's gonna fix the internet. It's been messed up forever, and I can't even pull up my apps half the time 'cause our Wi-Fi is so uber shitty."

"Shouldn't take too long," Dirk says as he hops over the counter.

"Thanks a zillion, Dirk-a-Dirk," Roxy giggles, swatting Dirk's arm as he passes her to go observe the computer in the far corner.

"I think I'll go on home then," Jake says. Roxy and Dirk both turn to frown at him.

"Are we boring you?" Roxy asks.

"Not at all!" Jake says hurriedly, only lying _slightly_. "I'm just extremely tired, is all. I think I'll go take a quick snooze on the couch or something while the two of you get this problem sorted out. I'll not do anything useful here, anyhow."

"If you wouldn't stay up so late with that damn phone," Dirk grunts, prying something off the computer while he talks, "then you wouldn't be so tired."

"I hardly remember asking for your input, sir!" Jake argues, ducking when Dirk tosses a pen at him. Roxy shakes her head with a grin as she leans on the counter.

"You still talkin' bout that ghost, Jakey?" she asks.

"Yes! It's _real! _I swear I'll find some way to prove it to you!"

"You're reading too much into it," Roxy says. "I mean, it's totes obvi who you're supposed to call to fix this problem."

"It is?" Jake asks.

"Ghostbusters."

Dirk snorts while Roxy full on laughs at him, and Jake scowls at them both while he makes his exit.

Walking down the street by himself in the late morning, as silly as it seems, is extremely accomplishing for Jake. Visiting Roxy or Jane at work used to seem like an impossibility because of all the people out and about during their shifts. He doesn't feel as stuck as he did before, and that in itself is worth being proud of, as he never felt trapped in his entire life as he did in the confines of the city. Sometimes he finds himself wishing he could go back home- to the island- but he doesn't think he'll be doing that any time soon, if ever. It won't be home anymore.

Not without her.

Besides, he's making a home for himself here, with Jane, Roxy, and Dirk. And despite all he's had to get used to, all the assimilation and confusion, he's _happy_ here. He didn't think he'd ever call anywhere else home, but that's the only word he can use to describe it. He's _home_.

He smiles to himself at the thought of such a ludicrous thing, the thought that nothing is as he thought it would be, and he's absolutely fine.

"_I've seen the future, dear. I've seen us sitting here, this exact moment, having this exact conversation. And you were absolutely fine afterwards." _

"You were right, Gramma," he says to no one except himself. Well, maybe he's saying it to the ghost, since he feels like he's always being watched.

Speaking of the ghost, he still doesn't know exactly how to deal with it. All the books he has says spirits generally don't mean any harm, but seeing as how all his friends think he's absolutely insane, and he spends a high amount of time trying to break into his own electronics, he thinks _harmless_ isn't quite right. Whoever the spirit is won't talk to him right now, and he desperately needs answers. Mainly _why_ they attached to him. Is it because of his blood, like Dirk? But then again, Dirk always says their connection isn't because of blood, at least, not entirely. Jake needs answers from more than just the ghost, but somehow, getting an answer from a specter seems easier than getting an answer from a stubborn demon.

When he gets back to the apartment, he tosses his keys on the counter and flops on the couch. He wasn't lying about the nap idea. He was up late the night before, pouring over his books, ignoring Dirk's less than subtle remarks that he was being stupid, all for trying to contact the damn thing attached to him- with no luck. Sighing, he buries his face in the cushions, waiting for sleep to claim him.

But then his phone chimes.

Curious, he ignores his heavy eyelids and opens the message, still surprised he's able to unlock his phone with no hassle.

_-tipsyGnostalgic [TG] opened memo on board new wifi bitches-_

_TG: distri fixed it up real good this is so great_

_TG: web pages opening super fast this is no longer the stone ages fuck yes_

_-gutsyGumshoe [GG] responded to memo!-_

_GG: That's great! But is this memo really necessary? _

_TG: its totes necessary cause im experimenting with the wifi_

_TG: this is hands on practice here_

_TG: scientific know how!_

_GG: Good lord, Roxy._

_-timaeusTestified [TT] responded to memo!-_

_TT: In my defense, I didn't know she was going to do this with the enhanced signal. _

_GG: Hello, Dirk! And don't worry about it, she's always finding reasons not to work like she's supposed to._

_TG: hey!_

_TT: I can believe that. _

_TG: screw both yall! _

_GG: Also, Dirk, thank you again so much for Sebastian! He's absolutely heavenly around the bakery! He's stirring batter for me right now!_

_TT: Glad you like him. He's a pretty rad machine, if I say so myself._

_TG: yeah ignore me like im not here! wheres my jakey hell talk to me_

_TT: Hopefully asleep._

_-golgothasTerror [GT] responded to memo!-_

_GT: No such luck! I was about to but then my phone went off!_

_GG: So you're able to unlock it now?_

_TG: his ghostie got bored with him_

_GT: Go ahead and poke fun all you want i dont care! _

_GG: It's just hard to believe that's all, Jake. No one's making fun of you._

_TG: i sort of am :3_

_GG: Yes, well. Roxy is._

_GT: Go on and think im taking the mickey but there is something here and ill prove it somehow! _

_TT: I think you should do all that after a nap, Detective English._

_GG: Oh, Dirk, please don't tell me you believe this ghost nonsense._

_TT: Not entirely, but who am I to judge? Stranger things have happened, believe me._

_GT: *manly and NON SUGGESTIVE wink*_

_TG: aw u guys are so cute_

_EB: yeah, you guys are super cute._

_GT: HEY!_

_TG: hey?_

_EB: there's no need to shout! it's rude, you know. _

_GT: I have been trying to contact you for THREE DADBLASTED DAYS AND YOU BLOODY WELL KNOW IT!_

_EB: i told you it is not always easy to talk to me! maybe i was busy!_

_GT: Oh what malarkey you are just trying to mess with me some more and i wont have it!_

_TG: jakey?_

_GG: What are you talking about?_

_GT: What do you mean what am i talking about ectobiologist is on this chat cant you see that?_

_GG: Jake, it's only us four in here._

_EB: yeah, jake, you're being crazy!_

_GT: SHOW YOURSELF TO THEM YOU SCOUNDREL THIS HAS GONE FAR ENOUGH!_

_EB: i don't know what you're talking about!_

_EB: hehehehe._

_GT: I AM GOING TO WRING YOUR GHOST NECK I SWEAR TO EVERYTHING!_

_TG: jake english is losin it evrybody_

_TG: *everybody_

_TT: Yeah, I'm already like halfway there, don't worry._

_GG: Poor thing, he's just so stressed and being tired isn't helping, I'm sure._

_EB: hey, you wanna see something cool?_

_GT: Er...not really!_

_GT: no, i really am crazy! i think all this stress has gotten to me!_

_TG: uh_

_GT: THATS NOT ME ITS THE GHOST!_

_GT: did i ever tell you guys i secretly have a foot fetish?_

_GT: I do *NOT*!_

_GT: all the feet, guys. ALL of them._

_GT: YOU ARENT EVEN TYPING LIKE ME!_

_GT: i am you._

_GT: You most certainly ARE *NOT* FUCKING ME!_

_GT: /raises eyebrows._

_GT: I DIDNT MEAN IT LIKE THAT!_

_GT: suuuure._

_TG: whao this memo turned 2 a disaster lmao_

_TG: *whoa_

At that moment, the front door opens, and Dirk walks in, eyebrows raised almost to his hairline.

"Dude," he says, "what the fuck?"

"Dirk! Don't give me that look, just come look at my phone, there is someone else there on my half of the conversation!" Jake says desperately, standing to jog across the room. He holds his phone out to Dirk, who looks at it with a frown.

"I don't see anything," he says, and Jake looks at it himself, incredulously. Of course, he can't see the name _ectobiologist_ there anymore, either. He looks at Dirk pleadingly.

"You believe me, right? I'm not making this up!"

"Yeah, babe, I believe you, okay. But I _do_ think you could use some sleep," Dirk replies with a tone one might use to appease a toddler. Jake huffs at him and goes to the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. He falls into the bed unceremoniously, bundling himself in the blankets after placing his glasses on the bedside table. Curling up beside his phone, he waits for it to chime again so he can continue talking to _ectobiologist _again, but it remains silent. He falls asleep this way.

* * *

><p>He wakes to the sound of soft murmuring, and a soothing hand in his hair. Mumbling his enjoyment at the treatment, he leans closer to the hand, opening his eyes to see who it is. To his surprise, it's Sebastian, red shades glowing. The murmuring is coming from the living room, through the crack in the door Sebastian must have made when he came in the bedroom.<p>

"He's still asleep?" Jane's voice says, creaking through the cracked door. Jake can hear shuffling around.

"Yeah, has been since I got here," Dirk answers.

"I think Sebastian is in there with him," Jane giggles. "But really, what was all that about earlier? He had me thinking I needed to take off work or something! Was he trying to pull a prank on us? Because not to toot my own horn or anything, but I can prank the pants off him in return if this is a prank war!"

"Easy there, Princess," Roxy says. "You don't need to go traumatizing the guy with your prank mess."

"I think the sleep will probably help him," Jane says. "Poor Jake. He's been through so much! Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if all these new experiences are getting to him. Just imagining all the changes he's endured, and then losing his grandmother- I mean, we used to stay up late chatting, and he...he really loved her."

"Yeah," Roxy says quietly. "And then she got sick and he just got online less and less till he decided to bring her here. And we were happy, 'cause we wanted to help him and we couldn't do that from across the world... Imma go in there and curl up with him right quick."

"Roxy, no! You'll wake him up! Just let him sleep until dinner. Speaking of which, let's just order out tonight, I'm too tired to cook-"

Jake starts to tune them out. Rolling over, he intends to go back to sleep, but then, as if on cue, his phone goes off. He whirls around so fast that exclamation marks go off in Sebastian's glasses, and Jake pats his metal head in apology as he unlocks his phone.

_-ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering golgothasTerror [GT] at 18:11-_

_EB: hi, jake!_

_GT: I am just...done with you. Consider the towel thrown in on this one chum. _

_EB: oh, don't be like that. i'm done messing with you, anyway. i've had my fun, but i've got a job to do._

_GT: Why were you messing with me at all! My friends think all the bats were driven from the old cave and i was inclined to believe they were right!_

_EB: oh, man. "bats driven from the cave". you don't belong in this time period!_

_GT: KINDLY FUCK OFF._

_EB: i can't do that! come on, let's start fresh here, okay. _

_GT: Who are you?_

_EB: an old friend. not that you'd remember me, though. but that's okay! it's my job to help you._

_GT: Well youve done a shoddy job at it thus far!_

_EB: it's not my fault you're easy to mess with!_

_GT: Its not my fault you have a stick shoved up your ghost caboose!_

_EB: hahahahahahaha, ghost caboose!_

_GT: Yes i liked that one too!_

_EB: so you're really into movies too?_

_GT: Who told you that?_

_EB: another old friend. :)_

_GT: I see! More secrets from you! Just what i need in my life!_

_GT: But yes i love the cinema! It is the only thing in my life that makes sense anymore!_

_EB: dude, i have been there. what movies do you like?_

_GT: Oh what a broad question! I am absolutely enamored with james camerons avatar and all the bodacious blue babes gallavanting about the screen because golly how much simpler would life be if we had queues? Understanding one another would be easy as pie and i desperately need that with dirk in my life. But then i am also a sucker for the old movie classics like weekend at bernies and the meatball series! Bill murray is a genuis!_

_EB: weekend at bernie's and meatballs are the best! i've never seen avatar, but it sounds interesting! you've got good movie tastes!_

_GT: Its about time someone said so! I worked very hard on cultivating it! Youre an alright invisible chum when youre not being a dick!_

_EB: admit it though, i got you good._

_GT: You did. I daresay you could give jane a run for her money._

_EB: hehehe._

_GT: So if were being civil now may i ask why youre conversing with me?_

_EB: oh, yeah. i'm your spirit guide._

_GT: Spirit guide?_

_EB: you've seen it in the books you're reading, dude. i'm here to help you reach your potential. our circumstances are a little different from everyone else who reads those things, but the principle is the same. plus you've got a pretty tough road ahead of you._

_GT: I do?_

_EB: would you like to know?_

_GT: I can really get straightforward answers out of you? Because that will be a first and i am not used to this at all!_

_EB: ugh, trust me, i know. i dealt with it too, back in the day. stupid jerky demons. but i'm not bound by any silly rules to keep you in the dark, and between you and me, i think it's best if you know some of these things! _

_GT: Yes thank you thats what ive said this entire time!_

_EB: but let's start small here. do you even know who you're trying to fight against?_

_GT: I have no clue. I wasnt even aware i was fighting anyone at all!_

_EB: oh yeah, you're fighting someone you probably don't know. but i know him, and you need all the practice you can get. this is what we're all here to help you accomplish._

_GT: Who is it?_

_EB: a really strong demon. he's making some real big trouble in derse and prospit. we already tried to stop him before, but...let's just say things didn't work out too well. he's the one who..._

_GT: Is...he the one who killed you chum?_

_EB: yeah. yeah, he is. but that story is for another time. for now, i'll tell you this. he calls himself lord english, but that's not his real name. _

_GT: English?_

_EB: his real name is caliborn umbrage._

_GT: Caliborn? But isnt that..._

_EB: yeah. he's your father, jake._

* * *

><p><em>Sachi: One day, I will probably go to Hell for all these cliffhangers. BUT IT MIGHT JUST BE WORTH IT! :D Review for love and a faster update! I love every one of you!<em>


	14. Sacrifice

_Hello, mah dears! I'm here with an update, yo! But first, I owe you love. Wowowowow, last chapter got the most reviews of any! Say what you want about cliffhangers, they work! The Magnetic Witch, Michael Bay? Now that you mention it, I think he IS best friends with Hitler... Rai Rai Blue, I tease you because I love you, and because it is important. Shhh, you're fine. shippingSeer, thank you so much! I love long reviews the best of any reviews! Bitblondetoday, John is anything but sweet and innocent, okay. No one in Homestuck is sweet and innocent! Thank you for saying you like my John! IAmLex, ah, I'm so happy to be one of your frequents! Kira-Lime Orijima, YES CHUCK E CHEESES FUCK YEAH. darkestlight96, IT MEANS WHAT IT MEANS! :D Lynn, your question will actually be answered this chapter! You can add it to NSFW uber hot slash fics soon. UnicornPJ'sDirk, much love to you too dear! WhydoIhavetohaveastupidname, thanks so much! I personally love your name, it's not stupid! TatsuyaAngel17, ah, so glad to hear that! hetastuckrper, eh,aborting missions is for squares. Tsabaku and Light, I DO IT BECAUSE I LOVE YOU. Guest, thanks for the kind words. I've answered this question before, but I will do so again. I know John doesn't do the ":B" in canon. I read the same webcomic as you, haha, I know that. But I like that emoticon and it's an AU so he's gonna use it all I want him to! :3 Thanks for reading and reviewing! clockworksalsa, ahhh, thanks that means a lot! Sorry for cliffhangers. Only not really. Hehe. Terezi Pyrope, it works in mysterious ways, that's how it works! GoggleHeadOtaku, haha, speechless is pretty much what I'm going for here. Wow, you guys, thanks so much for reading and being awesome! Here's an update for you!_

* * *

><p><em><span>Sacrifice<span>_

_GT: But that doesnt make a lick a sense chum! My dad cant have been a demon because i am not a demon! Even dirk has said im just an ordinary human! Well a human with magical abilities i cant access but human nonetheless._

_EB: just because he's a demon now doesn't mean he always was._

_GT: Theres a way to become a demon?_

_EB: yes. a bunch of ways. but he chose the one that guaranteed the most power._

_GT: Which is what?_

_EB: sacrifice._

Those few words have resonated in Jake's mind for the past few days, always echoing through his head with the same thrumming effect, though he didn't actually _hear_ them spoken out loud. Sacrifice, _ectobiologist_ said. As to what his father sacrificed, Jake has a few ideas, none of them good.

He's kept the news to himself, about knowing who his father is, about communicating with his spirit guide. The girls and Dirk all seem relieved that Jake has stopped mentioning the ghost, and seem to have chalked it up to stress and exhaustion. Dirk seems suspicious at times, but since Jake's blood is no longer in his veins, he can't read Jake as thoroughly as before, which is a blessing in itself. He is still overwhelmingly perceptive, however, and Jake has to keep a tight rein on his moods.

"Holy mother of- KILL HIM YOU FUCKER, KILL HIM!"

Jake looks up to see Roxy sitting cross legged on the floor, clad only in a T-shirt and underwear, bags of junk food and empty cans of Red Bull scattered around her. She's playing a videogame, and she tends to get...involved.

"Roxy! Gracious, calm down! What are you even playing?" Jane asks, looking up from her laptop, Sebastian sitting next to her with his robot legs dangling.

"_Kingdom Hearts II_," Roxy hisses, not looking up from the screen.

"Kingdom- Roxy, you've beaten that game at least seven times," Jane says.

"Yeah, and somehow Xigbar manages to piss me the fuck off every time!" Roxy snarls, leaning toward the screen like it'll help. "Him and that gun, I'll show him! Thinks he's hot shit 'cause he can shoot, I can shoot too, _buddy_."

Jane shakes her head and looks back at her laptop after sending a little wink to Jake. Dirk lets out a curse of his own above Jake, scowling at nothing.

"Something wrong?" Jake asks, pulling away from Dirk's chest to look up at him.

"Auto-Responder," Dirk grunts.

"What's he done this time?"

"Same thing he always does. Pisses me off."

"You want me to talk to him?" Jake asks. He smiles innocently when Dirk frowns at him. "He likes me!"

"Knock yourself out," Dirk says, leaning back in the couch cushions and tugging Jake back against him. "He's not talking to me anymore, so you might as well."

Before Jake can so much as enter the chumhandle, his phone chimes.

_-timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering golgothasTerror [GT] at 13:12-_

_TT: Aren't you a sight for sore shades. Green is so aesthetically pleasing compared to orange, don't you think? Orange is an obnoxious color._

_GT: I thought you liked orange!_

_TT: I did once. Until I evolved to a point where I realized only useless dicks who spend too much time in the shower and bitch like complete dorks about their shitty love lives write in orange. _

_GT: What did he do to you hal?_

"Hey," Dirk says objectively, "I didn't do anything."

_TT: Is he reading this? Tell him he can go fuck himself._

"He doesn't want to talk in front of you," Jake says apologetically. Dirk grumbles again and his orange eyes flick back to the screen to watch Roxy play her game.

_TT: Anyway, he's all pissy because things are getting pretty bad on Prospit at the moment. Not like I can tell you why or who's doing it, god forbid that fucking weeaboo loser blow a gasket._

_GT: Is it lord english?_

_TT: Whoa, hey, how do you know who that is?_

_GT: Oh cripes its a long story. Just dont tell dirk alright?_

_TT: Huh, yeah, I don't guess I can blame you for going around him for information. I'd do it too if I were you._

_GT: Hal can I ask you a question?_

_TT: You can ask for my nonexistent hand in marriage, Jake. Let's make this official._

_GT: Oh haha. No I wanted to ask how it is that youre dirk but not dirk at the same time? Arent you..._

_TT: The same dude?_

_GT: Well...yes._

_TT: Because while we have the same essential thought process, he relies too much on emotion to tell him what to do, while I go for the more practical approach. Regardless of whether or not certain people get hurt, sometimes the outcome that makes the most sense is the best course of action, which is why I try to tell you all I can. _

_TT: Keeping you in the dark about all this isn't helping anyone._

_GT: But then why is dirk doing so?_

_TT: Because he thinks it's too much to lay on you right now, which I can understand to a point. But the fact remains that he's not even doing it little by little, he's just not telling you at all, which isn't going to help you out at all when the time comes to face this shit. _

_GT: Then can you tell me?_

_TT: I'd love to, believe me, but technically only he can. You're his._

_GT: But if youre dirk in a way then arent you capable?_

_TT: No, I'm not the real Dirk._

_GT: Well no youre hardly dirk at all! Youre your own person it was just a thought of mine. Hope I didnt offend you mate!_

_TT: Jake._

_GT: Yes?_

_TT: Nothing. Just._

_TT: If I was capable of having emotions, I'd say I loved you. But I won't say that._

_GT: But youve said it before already!_

_TT: Yeah. I guess I did. _

_-timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering golgothasTerror [GT] at 13:21-_

"Anything useful?" Dirk asks when Jake puts his phone back in his pocket.

"Erm- not really," Jake mumbles.

"SON OF A WHORE!" Roxy yells, tossing the controller against the carpet with a huff. "That smug fucker!"

"Roxy! For god's sake, we have _neighbors_!" Jane yelps.

"Yeah, and they have the right to know what a piece of shit this guy is!"

"He's _fictional_! Why are you even playing that game when it makes you like this?"

"Because it has one of my ships in it, duh," Roxy says, picking the controller up again. "Axel and Roxas five-ever."

Jake shares a grin with Dirk and Jane, the three of them choosing not to mention Roxy's current attitude. She curses at the screen for about five more minutes before standing, sighing dramatically, walking over to Jane, and pushing her laptop out of the way before flopping forcefully in Jane's lap.

"Do you give up, dear?" Jane asks her, reaching down to pet through her hair. Roxy groans into Jane's lap.

"I don't wanna live anymore," she says. "Fucking asshole shooter bitch face. I hate him. I literally hate him."

"I know," Jane coos, still petting her. "If we ever find a way to enter videogames, I'll be sure to help you beat him to a pulp."

"Beat him up- Imma destroy him! Just punch the hell outta him till he begs for mercy, and then just kick him like a zillion times!" Roxy kicks her legs out while she talks, and Sebastian is watching her carefully, as if uncertain as to whether or not she's having some sort of attack.

"Poor baby," Jane says, using the same voice Jake's heard her use when talking to Sebastian. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Hmmm-" Roxy sighs. "Take me out and feed me some preemo grubs."

"Now there's an idea! We could all go out! It's been a while since we've done anything as a group. But you'll have to put on actual clothes, Roxy," Jane says.

"Ugh. Pants are for the weak."

"You could wear a skirt."

"Can I dress like a dragon?"

"No."

"Skirt it is, then."

"Would you two be up for dinner with us?" Jane asks while Roxy shuffles to their bedroom.

"Of course!" Jake replies. "Or at least I would. You, Mr. Strider?"

"Sounds fun. Though I think we're missing out on a prime opportunity by not letting Roxy dress as a dragon," Dirk says.

"That's what _I'm_ screaming!" Roxy calls through the closed bedroom door. Jane shakes her head and stands up, stretching her arms above her head.

"Now all we have to do is decide on a place," she says.

They end up going to Chili's, three of them fairly certain Jake will like it, as he's never been before. They take the car because it's a little ways out of the city, and Jake enjoys the ride in the backseat with Dirk, window down to let the cool night air in. The stars get clearer the further they stray from the city, and Jake ends up hanging halfway out the window to see them properly, Dirk maintaining a firm grip on him lest he fall out of the moving vehicle. Jake is the first out of the car when they finally park, and Roxy is laughing at him when she opens her own door.

"Jesus, Jake. Think you're excited enough about eating here?"

"I've never been outside the city!" he says happily, practically hopping from one foot to the next. "Well, since I came to it, I mean!"

"It's nothing special," Jane assures him. "There's more to do in the city."

"It's still exciting!" Jake says before bounding to the other side of the car to greet Dirk, who grins at him and ruffles his hair.

"Seems like you're enjoying yourself," he says, voice pleased. Jake grabs his hand, threading their fingers together before walking around with Jane and Roxy, the four of them heading inside.

After the hostess leads them to a booth, Dirk slides in first, Jake taking the edge seat. Jane ends up across from Jake, giving him a little smile as he leans over to share his menu with Dirk, though they each have their own. It's decided amongst them, though it was never actually established out loud, that none of them will order any alcoholic drinks out of respect for Roxy, so when the waiter asks, they all get cola, or in Jane's case, water.

"Who the heck gets _water_ at a restaurant, Janey?" Roxy grins, thumping Jane's ear.

"I'm trying to be _healthy_, Rox," Jane scowls, leaning away from Roxy's prying hand. "It's something I'd recommend you trying, for once!"

"Nah, dude, we're twenty-three," Roxy says. "We've got time to worry about all that health stuff when we're old and decrepit."

"People our age and _younger_ get heart disease every day!" Jane argues.

"Ugh, I thought we put a stop to you and your medical dramas."

"Medical dramas?" Jake asks. In the months he's been living with the them, he doesn't recall once seeing Jane watch anything about doctors.

"Yeah, she used to watch them religiously. Had to give her an intervention when she started thinking one of us had every disease she saw."

"It wasn't that bad!" Jane huffs, red faced. "Sometimes I was right!"

"I had the flu and you thought it was some fuckin' disease from _Africa_," Roxy says.

"That was _once_, just let that one go already!"

Dinner turns out to be an enjoyable experience, as it always is with his friends. Jake's knee is pressed snugly against Dirk's, and he allows himself to be giddy about that for a few moments before Roxy's knowing smirk causes his face to erupt in flames. They're contemplating dessert when Jake hears a familiar voice.

"Jake?"

He turns to see Aranea standing there, a wide smile on her face. Before he can greet her properly, she hugs him around the neck, practically falling in the booth with him.

"Hi there!" she says.

"H-Hey yourself!" he sputters, trying and failing to return her embrace because of the awkward angle. She's laughing as she tries to stand up, Jake eventually having to push her a little so she can return her feet to the ground.

"Sorry about that," she says, smiling. "It's just good to see you again! How have you been?"

"I've been swell!" Jake says. "Mostly reading, now that I think about it!"

"That's always a great way to spend your time," Aranea nods sagely. "And how are you, Dirk?" she adds, giving him the same smile.

"Fine," Dirk says tightly. Jake kicks him under the table, and Dirk kicks him back.

"Glad to hear it! And you two must be the friends Jake is staying with!" When Jane and Roxy both nod, she claps her hands together. "He's told me so much about both of you. It's really great of you to let him stay with you in his time of need."

"That's what friends are for," Jane says. "But- erm...no offense, but who are..."

"Oh, right. I'm sorry, I'm talking really fast because my girlfriend just went outside to smoke and we're supposed to be leaving soon- Anyway, I'm Aranea Serket, I own the local bookstore."

"Oh! Yes, he's mentioned you plenty of times!" Jane laughs, casting a knowing glance to Dirk. "I've been meaning to go and see your new selections, actually. I've not been reading as much as I'd like, and my dad gave me a gift card for my birthday a few months back. I haven't been since Walter owned it!"

"Yes, Walter was a saint, wasn't he?" Aranea asks. "I've been trying to set up his old book club, but it's not easy getting into contact with the old members. He never wrote them down."

"I was part of it!" Jane says happily. "I don't have contact information, but I can give you the names of some!"

"Oh- _would_ you? That'd be wonderful! We should do lunch sometime!"

"Yes, that's a splendid idea!"

"I look forward to it! Here, let me write down my number... Jake, would you mind passing me a napkin?"

Jake hands one to her, watching as she writes her number in blue ink before handing it to Jane. She nudges him as soon as Jane slips it into her purse.

"Whenever you're done with your newest book," she whispers to him, leaning down to close her mouth over his ear, "we just got a few new works about that..._thing_ you were interested in last time."

"Thing- oh!" Jake says, realizing she means magic. "Yes, I'll need to see those, then. I'll stop by sometime this week, alright? I can accompany Jane, if that's alright?"

"The more the merrier!" Jane says. "I figured we could meet during one of my lunch breaks."

"That works for me! I'm the owner, so I can take a break whenever, haha. It was great to see you, Jake! And wonderful to meet you two! I better get outside before Meenah starts honking the horn- See you later!"

They watch her hurry outside before Roxy whistles, her expression sour.

"Well, wasn't she just a regular Suzy Never Shuts the Fuck Up?"

"Roxy," Jane disapproves.

"What? I'm just sayin', could she have been any faker? 'Oh, Jakey you're so adorbs. Who's this fine piece of ass you got beside you? Never mind her _girlfriend_ sitting right here, Imma ask her out anyway! And then, plot twist, the fine piece of ass says yes'!"

"You're being ridiculous, she was being _friendly. _And she said she had a girlfriend waiting outside!"

"She mighta meant platonic girlfriend."

"No," Jake interjects, "she's dating her. That's the first I've heard her use an actual name, but they've been together for a while now."

"See?" Jane asks like it solves everything. "Now, _you_ two need to wipe those sour looks off your faces!"

Dirk and Roxy both exchange a look that says neither of them are willing to do so, and then Roxy cracks up laughing.

"Oh, Di-Stri, your pissed off face is hilarious!"

"I've been working on making it more comical," Dirk says, grinning slightly. The atmosphere lightens again, which Jake is grateful for. Jane was right before: Dirk and Roxy have _way_ too much in common.

On the ride home, Jane and Roxy engage in a fierce debate over whose turn it is to take the car in for an oil change (they're a few hundred miles past due) and Jake leans on Dirk's shoulder in the back, their hands intertwined.

"Say, Strider," he says quietly. Dirk grunts to show he's listening. "Are you still- erm...irritated too terribly by Aranea's presence?"

"I'm not _jealous_ of her if that's what you're thinking," Dirk mumbles. "I mean, I was at first, but I told you the bonding made me a little irrational and over possessive."

"Then why were you making that foul face the entire time she was talking? And why did you pitch that tiny tantrum last time I went to visit her?"

"Dude, don't call it a _tantrum_. That's way downplaying it."

"Sorry."

"I wasn't mad about that last time, I was- I woke up and you were gone and AR acted like he didn't know where you were, so. I was worried. You can't just disappear like that on me. I know you didn't mean to cause a ruckus, and I didn't mean to react the way I did when I found you. I just thought I'd lost you."

"Lost me to what?" Jake asks.

"The city, potential enemies..._life_. God, man, I don't even feel like naming everything that can fuck up my life by taking you from me. The list is literally infinite," Dirk sighs.

"Apologies, Dirk," Jake says quietly. "I wasn't aware of all that."

"Nah, don't apologize, we both made it bigger than it needed to be. Besides, we worked it out last time we talked about it. But if it makes you feel any better, I'm sorry too."

Jake scoots a little closer, tucking his head under Dirk's chin. "But then why the dislike of Aranea? She's a nice gal and a right fit companion! She's been nothing but nice and helpful to me since I met her!"

"It's just- something about her. I can't really explain it."

"Can't explain?"

"I can't figure out her scent. It's something that's been bugging me ever since we met her. She doesn't smell human."

Jake gulps a little, hand squeezing Dirk's tighter. Aranea doesn't smell human? But she's always been so nice to him and so helpful! She can't possibly be anything less than a good friend!

"But she doesn't smell like anything else either. So I'm at a loss," Dirk continues, murmuring into Jake's hair, every exhale rustling the dark locks.

"Do you reckon she's dangerous?" Jake asks.

"I really don't know. I'll keep an eye on her, and you just be wary of her. Remember there are plenty of things out there who would use you just for your blood."

"What does that mean exactly? What would they use it for?"

"Power," Dirk says. "Your grandmother told you about the old magic users who were wiped out from void deals with demons. There are even some humans who'd throw you under the bus for a few centuries of glory."

Jake looks down at their hands, at Dirk's enveloping his. Dirk senses his inner turmoil and brings their linked hands to his mouth, kissing Jake's chastely.

"Don't worry," he says. "Your grandmother placed you under a shit ton of protective spells, and you being bound to me will throw off most problematic assholes. You'll be safe as long as we're together."

Jake's quiet the rest of the ride home, enjoying the cool night air and Dirk's warmth next to him. When they arrive back to the apartment, Jane goes to brush her teeth, and Roxy unpauses her game for a few minutes before she gets mad and turns it off entirely, stomping to the bathroom herself. Jane bids them goodnight as she heads to bed, followed by Roxy.

"Isn't it getting close to the time you should be sleeping too, Dirk?" Jake asks, stifling a yawn.

"Yeah, but not just yet. I've got some shit to do," Dirk says.

"What exactly is it that you do while we're all asleep, anyhow?" Jake inquires. "Last time you were making Sebastian, and before that you were repairing Hal. Are you building something else?"

"Nope. Doing some surveillance on Prospit. Gotta make sure we're honky dory there. But I can do that from anywhere, so I'll go to bed with you," Dirk replies, stretching a bit. "Goddamn tiny ass car," he grumbles, his joints still popping as he walks.

Jake snickers as he heads to the bathroom to brush his own teeth, thoughts jumbled by all Dirk told him. He isn't sure what exactly is bothering him. The news about Aranea is alarming, certainly, but she's perfectly friendly. If anything, Jake thinks she might be a vampire or something. But then, wouldn't the sun hurt her? In all honesty, he doesn't know anything about supernatural creatures aside from movies and folklore. Maybe she sparkles in the sunlight.

Laughing again, he rinses his mouth out, and then goes into the bedroom, pulling his phone out while Dirk goes to brush his own teeth.

_-golgothasTerror [GT] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 22:18-_

_GT: I have a quick question chum!_

_EB: hi, jake! shoot._

_GT: Alright so dirk was talking to me in the car about how humans can "toss magic users under the bus" so to speak and well..._

_GT: I was wondering what exactly that might entail? What good would that do them?_

_EB: well, for starters, why come to me with this? are you afraid dirk won't give you an honest answer?_

_GT: Its not so much that as what really got under my skin at his mention of it. Goosebumps and the like. What we were talking about before._

_GT: Is this what my dad did? To get power i mean?_

_EB: god, jake, dumb as a brick most of the time and then you have to go and be all perceptive._

_GT: Hey!_

_EB: yeah, it's what he did._

_GT: So he sacrificed someone to gain his demon status?_

_EB: he did._

_GT: Well golly who was it that was powerful enough to give him such a power boost? Another magic user?_

_EB: she had strong blood._

_GT: She?_

_EB: jake... _

_EB: this is the worst part of this guide stuff, having to tell you things like this._

_GT: What are you on about?_

_EB: she had YOUR blood, jake._

_GT: _

_EB: i'm sorry to tell you this way, but i don't think anyone else was planning on it and..._

_EB: jake?_

_-golgothasTerror [GT] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 22:25-_

Dirk walks in the room to find Jake staring blankly at the picture of his mother and grandmother, eyes unfocused.

"Jake?" Dirk asks, walking over and kneeling in front of him. "What's up?"

"He..." Jake whispers, voice small and hands trembling. He's not even seeing the picture itself anymore, is seeing something else, something from a long time ago, when the sun was high in the sky, and he was following his grandmother home from the store, swinging bags back and forth, laughing because they were almost as big as he was but his grandmother said he was a huge help anyway, even if he was half dragging the things.

As soon as they got to the house, his grandmother went quiet. Something wasn't right, she said. She told him to stay put for a moment, to guard the bags while she checked something. He did, for a little while, pretending the groceries were tiny princesses he had to save, but he grew bored with it. He wondered where his grandmother was, and what his mother was doing.

Pulling the bags inside, breaking a few of the handles as they dragged across the carpet, he closed the door and tiptoed through the house, trying to find his mother. When he reached the top of the stairs, he heard quiet sobbing. Alarmed, he ran through the hallway to his mother's room. His grandmother was there, hunched in the middle of the floor, and all around her was red-

Red all over the walls, the floor, the ceiling...symbols written he didn't know, splattered everywhere, and pieces- pieces of something-

Before he knew what to do, he was screaming, crying loudly and alerting his grandmother to his presence. She turned and grabbed his hand, tugging him from the red room, saying they had to go away, go somewhere far away, and she'd keep him safe. She frantically dialed someone on her phone, calling them John, saying her daughter had been slaughtered by _him_, trying to keep her voice down as best she could through her sobs- but Jake heard her nonetheless.

He was five, almost six years old, but he knew well enough that everything was going to change soon- and now, age twenty-three, directly in front of Dirk, he breaks down again, knowing it was true.

* * *

><p><em>Sachi: Wow. Whatever author would leave things like this and end the chapter is really heartless. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Review for love and a faster update! <em>


	15. Only Human

_Hello, dears! I know you missed me. Actually this is an early update! I spoil you, you know? Haha, but first let's get onto the love! Rai Rai Blue, sadistic?! MOI?! The thought of Jake and AR makes me very happy, and then very sad. Ah, Homestuck. I love you too! Quit hating in my cliffhangers! clockworkalsa, you're quite welcome! 13 Hella S, right? Fuck Xigbar. Thank you! darkestlight96, haha, you've been anti Aranea from the start! I hope YOU have a lovely day! shipping Seer, here is an update, dear! Bitblondetoday, if you like my Roxy, you'll like this chapter. Tsabaku and Light, I like Axel and Roxas, as well as Sora and Riku. Hell yesss. Ra1k1r1, awww, thank you for such kind words! You're too sweet to me! viirrux, ahhh, the highlight of your day?! Thank you! KatyBirthdai, hello, Lynn! ALL THE LOVE TO YOU. Robenlin, hahaha, here's a fix for you then! Okay, my dears, on with the story!_

* * *

><p><em><span>Only Human<span>_

_TT: Come on, dude. I know the feeling of wanting to pretend like everything is fine, but it doesn't work, and you should talk to someone._

_TT: Well, know the feeling theoretically. I imagine it to suck._

_TT: I know you can read this, English, I can see you checking your phone. Stop making those faces. Stop that right now._

_GT: Then leave me alone!_

_TT: No can do, not till we talk._

_GT: Well frigging fine then here we are talking! See how we keep talking? Now can you leave me alone?!_

_TT: It seems you are annoyed._

_GT: IT SEEMS YOU WONT KEEP YOUR YAPPER SHUT._

_TT: Jake, come on. Real Dirk might have a huge stick shoved up his ass when it comes to this stuff, but you're talking to the glasses, here. You can literally tell me anything. I mean, what's the worst thing I can do? Gleam at you in the sun? _

_GT: Nothing is wrong mate. And if there *were* something wrong im not in the mood to discuss it right now so please kindly and swiftly LEAVE ME ALONE._

_TT: Hypothetically here, if there were something wrong, would it involve the girls? Or Dirk? Or are you missing your grandmother more than usual?_

_GT: Hal!_

_TT: I am simply referring to reasons you have been upset in the past. _

_GT: IM NOT UPSET!_

_TT: Well then riddle me this, Batman. Why are you all the way on the other side of the couch by yourself when the fun is on this side?_

Jake huffs and slips his phone back into his pocket, ignoring the way it keeps vibrating against his thigh. Dirk is sitting on the other end, nose pressed in one of the books Jake knows he's already read, seemingly entranced by it. The act is dropped when Jake looks over to him shyly. Dirk immediately puts the book down, the expression on his face slightly hopeful as he looks back at Jake.

Jake never did explain what happened the night before, didn't want to go into it. He couldn't sleep afterward, could barely close his eyes- not without seeing... Shivering slightly, he curls into himself, looking away from Dirk once more, not missing the way the blond's face falls before he does. He knows he's being unfair, especially when he's offered no explanation for his behavior, but he's more than a little upset with Dirk for all this, too. Dirk should have told him, good intentions in mind, or not.

Jake stands, unable to bear Dirk's eyes on him any longer. Maybe he'll go grab a book or something. Roxy and Jane should be home soon enough, which will lessen the pressure to talk to Dirk about all this. Until then he just needs to keep occupied, needs to think about anything besides all the red staining his mind every time he so much as closes his eyes.

It's not too hard of a chore, not thinking about his mother. He doesn't remember her, not really. He knows what she looked like, knows she always looked sad. He remembers holding her hand. But every other memory he has of her is fuzzy at best. In his childhood, he really only remembers his grandmother, as she was the only constant. He recalls Karkat's fondness for yelling, though it's watered down as well, recalls saying hello to blurs and shades of faces as he held onto his grandmother's skirt-

Sighing, he falls against the hallway wall, leaning heavily on it while covering his face. What's bothering him the most about all this is _how_ he could have forgotten something so...awful. His father killed his mother, Jake had _seen_ the body. How did he forget? And if he could forget that, _what else_ is he forgetting? The entire time he's been looking into his past, trying to resurface any memory he might have of using magic of some sort, he's feared he was overlooking things, and this only proves he was right to worry. Is something stopping him from...

The door slamming open stops his train of thought, makes him jump so high his head almost hits the ceiling.

"Roxy, you're acting like a lunatic!" Jane is shouting, closing the door with more force than necessary. Jake peeks into the living room to see Roxy and Jane staring at each other menacingly, both looking like they're ready to strike with the lethal venom of a cobra.

"Yeah, right, I'm real fuckin' crazy," Roxy hisses scathingly, "only 'cause you don't give a shit-"

"I never _said_ that!"

"You might as well have! You don't think- after all this time-"

"Roxy, it's just...well, it's hard to-!"

"Yeah, I get it, I really fuckin' do, Janey. And if that's what you think-"

Roxy turns to look at Jake, who jumps as though he's next in line to be screamed at. Instead she marches up to him, grabs his wrist, and promptly starts pulling him toward the door.

"Roxy- er, where are we-?" he starts, but she only levels another malevolent look at Jane, not answering him.

"I'm just gonna go for a bit, that's what we want, right?" she says, and Jane looks on the verge of tears, but is too proud to let them fall.

"I never said I wanted you to go!"

"You didn't have to, did you? Nah, me and Jakey are gonna get some air. We'll try not to get drunk, kay?"

"Oh, you- you bumbling fool, just go!" Jane shouts, storming down the hallway and slamming a door. Dirk looks as frozen as Jake is, the two of them looking between Roxy and the hallway as if waiting for the other show to drop, and then Roxy pulls Jake even harder to the door. Dirk gets up as if to intervene, but Jake tosses him a look that communicates he wants Dirk to take care of Jane, and he will take care of Roxy.

When they're finally on the sidewalk, setting sun setting the sky ablaze with a pallet of colors, Roxy slows down, her grip on Jake's wrist loosening. When she looks up at him, her eyes are full of tears, and it looks oddly fetching on her with the fading sun illuminating their pinkish color.

"You ever been clubbing, Jakey?" she asks, reaching up with her free hand to wipe the tears away impatiently.

"Clubbing?" he asks. "I don't believe so."

"Okay, yeah, kinda figured that," she says, beginning to pull him again. "I know you don't really like big places with lots of people, so I'll show you the small one I used to go to a lot. It'll be fun."

The sound of "big places and lots of people" has him on edge already, as Roxy isn't the best judge of comfort zones, but she needs him so he's going to be there for her. They walk a few blocks, toward a medium sized building with music blaring so loudly it's hurting Jake's ears even from across the street. He shoots Roxy a doubtful look, but drops it when he sees her brows are furrowed, her teeth digging into her bottom lip to keep it from trembling. He takes a deep breath and yanks his wrist away from her vice grip, instead reaching to hold her hand in his. She squeezes his fingers and leads him over to a man standing out front of the building, flashing him a bright smile when he notices her.

"Roxy!" he says, reaching out to embrace her. "Long time no see, dollface!"

"Hiya, Rufioh!" she giggles. "I've been settled down in suburban bliss, so I couldn't get my party on."

Rufioh gives Jake an appraising sort of look, and he hurriedly shakes his head.

"No, no not with me! Her girlfriend, Jane Crocker!" he yelps. Roxy and Rufioh both laugh at him.

"I've met her, dude," Rufioh says, holding out his hand. "You are?"

"Ah! Jake English," Jake replies, shaking the hand. "I was- I mean, I was making sure you knew we were just chums..."

"He's cute," Rufioh tells Roxy, who pinches his side.

"You find a new squeeze, my rogue friend," she says sternly. "Jakey's already got a stud."

"Easier said than done here," Rufioh frowns. "This place is out of it."

"You haven't gotten with Horuss yet?"

Rufioh looks away, a blush spreading over his face. "Well, it's not like- I mean, he's an okay guy. It just sort of happened, you know, when he wouldn't step off."

Grinning at him, Roxy leads Jake inside, and his immediate impulse is to bolt back outside again.

It's _loud_. It's so loud that all he can hear is the thrumming bass from all directions, assaulting his senses. There are people all around, jam packed closely together and moving with the rhythm of the music. Jake opens his mouth to tell her he can't do this, but then she's leading him, mercifully, away from the throng of people, and toward a woman in the back.

"Hey, Porrim," Roxy says, leading Jake to sit at the bar. There are people near, but not as many, and he feels less suffocated than before as he sits on the stool beside Roxy.

"Roxy Lalonde?" Porrim asks, eyebrow ring glinting in the neon lights as she raises it incredulously. "Why are you here?"

"Great to see you too," Roxy grins. "I came to see you, of course. But also I brought you a thing."

"A thing?" Porrim asks, watching, with Jake, as Roxy reaches into her bag. She pulls out a bottle of vodka, half of it already gone. Jake feels his stomach drop to his feet. Roxy wouldn't start that again, would she? Porrim seems to think along the same lines.

"Roxy," she says reproachfully.

"Calm your tits, it's not mine," Roxy says. "Latlua was in her office this morning, passed out. I found this under the desk and took it. Figured you'd find use for it here, since it's the expensive stuff. Didn't wanna waste it."

"Latula?" Porrim asks, expression softening as her manicured fingers take the bottle gracefully from Roxy. "She's- she's not doing too well, then?"

"Understatement of the fuckin' century," Roxy says. "I called a cab and sent her home. It's not like I can't handle the store."

"You did the right thing," Porrim says sagely. "I keep telling her to take time off, but you know her, too stubborn."

Roxy nods and then grins over at Jake, who probably looks as lost as he feels. "I want a daiquiri, Porrim," she says. "Virgin, duh," she adds, seeing the looks both Porrim and Jake give her.

"Got it. And you, sweetie?" Porrim asks Jake, who's trying to look anywhere but at her low cut shirt.

"Uh, I- I reckon I'll have the same," he says hurriedly. Roxy bursts into laughter.

"You can get a drink, Jakey, I don't care," she says. Jake insists on the daiquiri, though he's got no clue what's in it aside from alcohol, usually. When Porrim hands them both pink drinks with little umbrellas sticking out, Jake gives it a confused look. Roxy laughs at him again.

"You're so cute, Jakey," she says, leaning on him. Porrim gives them both a smile and travels down the bar to help a few women who flag her down.

A silence descends upon the pair of them for a moment, Jake wanting to ask what happened, but not knowing quite how to voice it without sounding nosy. Roxy takes a look at him and sighs, folding her arms on the counter.

"I really meant it when I said it wasn't mine, you know," she tells him.

"I believe you!" he says hurriedly, not wanting to give the impression he thinks she's a liar. He was simply wondering who Latula was, and why they needed to drink at work.

"You do?" Roxy asks, turning to him. "Even though I had it in my bag?"

"Of course! You said so, and I believe in you!" Jake says truthfully. To his horror, Roxy's eyes fill with tears again.

"Course you believe me, Jakey, it's just what kinda guy you are. You always believed in me, even when no one else did," she says, sniffling. Jake scoots closer, wrapping an arm around her.

"Roxy," he says quietly, not that he needs to whisper with the music blaring, "what happened?"

She takes a moment to answer, sipping from her drink and motioning for Jake to do the same. He eyes the colorful drink carefully before taking a cautious sip-

"Golly!" Jake says, hurriedly taking an even bigger sip, "that's bally well _wonderful_!"

"Jake English likes the girly drinks with the umbrellas," Roxy smiles, nudging him. He ignores her and keeps drinking, waiting for her to answer his previous question.

"My boss," she finally says, stirring her drink with her straw. "She's a real cool chick. She always got distracted real easy, but lately it's been off the charts. Our internet was down for weeks before Di-Stri fixed it for us, 'cause she wouldn't make arrangements to have it looked at. She's going through a real hard time."

"What happened to her?" Jake asks.

"Her husband got in a car accident a few months ago, and he was in a coma," Roxy says quietly. "His name's Mituna, and he's younger than her, he was in my graduating class- but when he met her it was like seeing a kid have candy for the first time. Everyone knew they'd get married. And, well, for a while, the doctors were hopeful, you know, cause the accident didn't really get any crucial parts of his brain, but the longer you're in a coma-" she takes a sip of her drink. "He woke up a few weeks ago and...the poor guy can't even say his own name."

Jake's blood runs cold at the thought, of how horrible that must be for Roxy's boss to go through. He thinks of Dirk, and then he feels guilty for his earlier attitude.

"So, you know, I kind of think Latula's lost her mind with grief. I've been trying to help her all I can, so when I found that vodka, I just put it in my bag, didn't think about it at all, just wanted to get it away from Latula before she started doing the same dumb shit I did when I was drunk all the time, and I forgot it was in there after the long ass day I had, running the store by myself. So when Janey saw it, she flipped out on me. Didn't believe it wasn't mine."

"Oh, Roxy," Jake says quietly, rubbing her arm, "she's just scared, is all. I'm certain she believes you deep down."

"You don't know what it's like though," Roxy says, somewhat angrily as she wipes more tears away. "You weren't here when I was at my worst. Janey was, she was- she saw some things I wish she hadn't. She _knows_ I wouldn't do that again, wouldn't risk her for a fuckin' drink- she really thinks I'd do that to her?" Her voice breaks. "You don't know how draining it is on a relationship to have someone not believe you when you're being honest."

Jake thinks about this, and supposes it's fair. He's not really had much of an opportunity to think about Dirk lying to him, as Dirk's never told him much of anything.

"And you don't think I would kill for a drink? After all this shit with Mituna- he was- he _is _my friend. We used to hang out all the time. And it's not like my cravings for alcohol just went away, okay, they're still there, and they're always gonna be there. But I _wouldn't_, Jakey, I wouldn't do that. I- I just..." She tosses the rest of her drink back and then starts playing with the teeny umbrella. "I'm just wondering when everything got so fucked up."

Jake wishes he had an answer for her, but he's mostly pissed at himself for not knowing she was going through all this. Roxy is always wearing a smile, always optimistic, and it's easy to forget she's only human, too. Of course she has problems, and of course she's always fighting off these cravings. She's right, it doesn't just go away. And then not having Jane believe her...

"Sorry," Roxy says quietly, noting his silence. "Everyone's got problems, I know."

"No- Roxy, I just..." Jake nudges her away from his shoulder and then embraces her so tightly she squeaks. "Why on earth didn't you _tell_ me any of these things? No one should go through this alone! And even if Jane knew, why not me and Dirk? We're your friends, too! And I daresay we have as much of a right to help you out as you do us, even Dirk, though he's a right git!"

"'Cause you got enough going on?" Roxy tries, mumbling into his shoulder. "Didn't wanna add to it."

"Well, no offense, Roxy, but for someone who's almost a genius, that's absolutely ridiculous."

She laughs then, hard, and Jake can feel her tears on his shoulder, knows she's still crying- but at least he could get her to laugh, could help her out a tiny bit. The next words are out of his mouth before he can even process them.

"Would you like to dance with me?"

She pulls away to look at him, amused. "Jake English," she says, "are you trying to solicit naughty things from me?"

"Dancing is naughty?" he asks.

She grins and stands, offering her hand. "You gonna grind on me?"

"What?!"

"Hey, you got my permission, bro, whatever you wanna do."

"Roxy!"

Laughing harder than ever, she tugs him back into the throng of people, but his dread of what she might make him do overshadows his fear of all the people. The next song comes on almost as if on cue, something about gas pedals, and the place goes crazy, everyone starting to rhythmically move with the deep bass. Jake stands there awkwardly, feeling foolish, until Roxy tells him to do as she does, which is, by no means, an easy task. It seems as though he's chosen to dance with a professional. She's all the way down to the floor and back up in less than a second, barely any effort going into it. By the time the third song comes on, Jake thinks he's got the hang of it, and he and Roxy are basically all over the place, dancing and laughing until the thrill of dancing is loomed over by the ever present crowd pressing in on him. When someone bumps into him, he flinches so drastically that Roxy gives him an understanding smile and tugs him toward the door, saying it was about time they got home anyway.

"Dayuuum, Jakey," she says when they're outside. "Di-Stri's gonna be so jealous I got to grind all up on you. You can _dance_!"

"I was following your lead!" he says, trying to still his racing heart, happy to be away from the blaring music. He was doing his best to hold off his panic for Roxy's sake, but he overdid it, he thinks, as it's pouring over him now. She places a hand between his shoulder blades.

"Easy there, you're okay," she says gently. "You didn't have to stay all that long, sweetie."

"Don't be silly, I had a wonderful time," Jake says, though he knows he doesn't look very convincing.

"Do you think Di-Stri can twerk?" Roxy asks very seriously, and Jake snorts. "I mean it! What if Dirk-a-Dirk can twerky twerk?"

"Roxy, oh my god."

"Work it, twerk it, _Dirk_ it."

They're laughing the entire walk home, earning more than a few stares as they pass. When they get to the apartment, Jake can feel Roxy go stiff at his side, probably because she's worrying about another argument with Jane. He grabs her hand and leads her inside, but no one is in the living room. They look at each other curiously when a curse comes from the kitchen.

"Dirk, sweetie, I don't even...how did you do that?"

"I don't know! Shit, what did I do?"

The apartment smells like cookies, and the stack of them on the counter proves Jane was baking to work off her frustrations. There's an added smell of fire and something burning, and when Jake and Roxy get a decent look, they see a blackened mass in the sink, still smoldering.

"What happened?" Jake asks with a grin, though he has a clue.

Both Dirk and Jane whirl to face him and Roxy, as they didn't hear them return. Jane laughs nervously.

"Well, he was helping me bake, and then the towel somehow burst into flames."

"I _said_ I didn't see it touch the oven," Dirk says stiffly.

I said I believed you!"

Jake laughs hard at Dirk's look of fury, almost falling into the floor. By the time he settles down, Dirk is glaring at him, and Roxy and Jane are looking at each other sheepishly, signaling they'd like to alone. Jake turns to give them space, but before he can leave the kitchen, Roxy has his arm, and whirls him to face her. Her lips touch his briefly, and she smiles at him when she pulls away, laughing at the blush all over his face.

"I had a great time, Jakey," she says.

"I- yes, me too!" he says, scrambling for words. She winks at him and then walks to sit down at the table, Jane joining her. Dirk follows Jake out of the kitchen and into the living room, where they sit on the couch. But this time, Jake sits as close as he can, their legs pressed together.

"There's flour in your hair, Strider," Jake grins, reaching up to brush it away. Dirk curses again and grumbles about not being fit for kitchens. Jake watches him run a cautionary hand through his meticulously styled hair, his heart clenching with a familiar longing by now, even more so when her thinks of what Roxy said about her boss. He's thinking of how it would feel to _lose_ Dirk.

"You okay?" Dirk asks suddenly, eyebrows risen over his shades. Before he can stop himself, Jake has either hand cupping Dirk's face, bringing him down for a kiss, both of them breathing harshly into it as if they'd been waiting all day.

"Dirk, I..." Jake says quietly, looking into Dirk's shades before growing irritated with them and yanking the damn things off so he can see the brilliant orange irises underneath. "I know about my mother and father. I know my dad sacrificed her."

"Jake-" Dirk starts, looking startled. Jake places a finger over his lips to silence him.

"I know you were going to tell me at your own pace. I do know that, Dirk. But I feel as though time is running out, don't you? We need to start being honest with each other about everything if we're going to stand a chance against my father. You can't keep me in the dark."

"I just- I didn't want you to feel...obligated to be with me," Dirk murmurs. "I wanted to give you a choice in the matter."

"I do have a choice in the matter, and have since the very beginning! You might be bound to me by your silly demon rules, but I am bound to you by choice. I- I am very, very fond of you, Dirk," Jake says. He almost said he loved him, but that would be silly. Dirk said demons don't do love.

Dirk makes a noise as though he's been choked, and leans forward to rest his forehead against Jake's, his orange eyes appraising Jake as though he's never seen anything quite like him.

"And I want to be bound to you in every way," Jake adds quietly. "We- I have a feeling we'll need to do the entire deal of we're...to be together."

"Jake," Dirk breathes, looking skeptical. "You don't know what you're asking."

"So tell me," Jake says, fluttering kisses along Dirk's jaw.

"It- It's physical, you know," Dirk says, sighing happily at Jake's ministrations. "And you'd have to drink some of my blood- the way I acted before, when I was really possessive, we'd both be like that, but it'd be worse for you, because y-you're human-" His voice drifts off into a quiet groan when Jake peppers kisses down to his neck.

"That's fine," Jake replies. Dirk makes a huffing noise like he doesn't believe him. "I feel like I've been forgetting important things, things I'm supposed to remember. If I could forget seeing my mother's body blown to bits-" he breaks off, and Dirk kisses the corner of his mouth, as if to make him think of something else. "Everything in my body is telling me I need to complete the deal with you."

Dirk opens his mouth to argue, closes it, and then nods slowly, reaching out to tug Jake into his lap, his ear resting against Jake's chest, listening to his heart beat.

"But not now," he says quietly. "Just...not yet, okay?"

Jake holds him close, saying he understands, because he _does_. Everything that's going to happen will be happening soon, and Dirk's compliance means he understands that, too. But the sound of sniffling and then quiet laughter from the kitchen, the feeling of Dirk pressed against him, and the familiar smell of sugar and cinnamon throughout the apartment as a result of Jane's baking reminds him that he's safe for now, that he's _home. _ And while whatever is going to happen will be happening soon enough, it's not happening just yet.

* * *

><p><em>Sachi: Roxy is an important character, okay. She just is. I like giving her character depth! Let's all cry a little about Mituna and Latula, and then we'll move on to the next chapter! Hope y'all enjoyed, review for love! (also don't forget I have a tumblr~) sachi-sama on there too!<em>


	16. Turn on the Bright Lights

_This. Fucking. Chapter. I want it known, I slaved over this chapter. Just for you guys. Love me for this, LOVE ME! But okay, it was fun to write too, hehe. Let's get onto your love! IamLex, I appreciate ALL your reviews, and your love for Roxy! Spot on, my love. Bitblondetoday, here is your new chapter! clockworksalsa, VERY close to dat smut, mmhmm. GoogleHeadOtaku, that sounds delicious in so many ways. HoNk. Ra1k1r1, I love adding all the characters! I feel ya, man, I hate PWP. I always try to add mostly plot, with a SIDE of porn. As is, that side is served this chapter. 13 Hella S, oh wow, in character is the BEST compliment! Thanks so much! Rai Rai Blue, Twerky Dirky. I love adding more to Jane and Roxy's relationship, as their HUMAN aspects are so fun to work with. I love my DirkJake homos, but Dirk is a demon in this story, so it's nice to focus on human romance, too! KatyBirthdai, you will know sooner than you think! darkestlight96, she really is! Tsabaku and Light, I don't believe in two-bit characters, hehehe. ciara, ah, sorry , my dear, I will not be posting that. It was posted for a while, but I took it down, as I didn't care for it. I'm sorry! PointlessPen, it loves you too! And so do I! Now, let's get on with the story! NSFW shit ahead. Aw yiss._

* * *

><p><em><span>Turn on the Bright Lights<span>_

"I still don't see why I can't just go with you," Dirk says for what might be the tenth time as they walk down the street together. Jake groans under his breath.

"Because you have a tendency to stare daggers at certain people at times? And your stifling presence makes conversation a bit awkward!" he says, nudging Dirk with his elbow.

"I literally can't glare at anyone with sunglasses on, so the first point is moot. And my presence isn't _stifling_, Jungle Boy, it's formidable, which is what I'm aiming for."

"People can tell when you're being crass, even with your ridiculous shades! Besides, I will be with Jane the entire time, and I already told you, I really think you going to see Roxy is best! She's having a hard time at the moment, and anything you can do around the shop will be helpful!"

Dirk grunts, but doesn't refute this. For a few moments, at least.

"Okay, but wouldn't it be easier to go to this stupid lunch and then go see Roxy _together_?" he asks, and Jake has to suppress the urge to throw his hands in the air.

"Confound it, Dirk, would you stop being so infuriatingly impossible and help me out this once?"

"Yeah. I just think it's really fucking stupid to split up, is all. But hey, if that's what you wanna do."

"It is. Thank you."

"I was being sarcastic."

"You normally are."

Today is the day Jane is using her break to have lunch with Aranea, and Jake is on his way to meet them at the restaurant. He thinks it was a wise decision to send Dirk to see Roxy instead, as Dirk will derail any conversations they attempt to have with his snarky remarks and dislike of Aranea. Plus, as he said before, Jake really thinks having someone around is good for Roxy right now, as she's in dire need of a shoulder to lean on. He's acutely aware that the two of them will spend the entire time badmouthing Aranea and speaking their odd tech-lingo, but Jake is willing to take that risk if it helps cheer Roxy up.

They turn the corner, and Dirk turns toward Jake uncertainly, as this is where they have to part ways. Jake gives him a smile and stands on his tiptoes to kiss him, lingering for a moment when Dirk makes a pleased little noise.

"Everything will be just fine, you worry-wart. Even if Aranea was up to something foul, I doubt she could do too much in a public restaurant! And Jane will be with me the entire time, which means Sebastian will too," Jake says, kissing Dirk again, ignoring the disapproving stares of passers-by. "So just trust me."

"Yeah, I-" Dirk starts quietly, "I trust you."

Jake smiles widely at him and kisses him a final time, exhaling into Dirk's mouth when the blond wraps him a tight embrace.

"I'll meet you back at the apartment in an incy bit," Jake says, stepping back. Dirk nods, letting him go, though it's obvious it's reluctant. He turns to walk towards the pet store, and Jake watches him for a second before heading to the restaurant.

"There you are!" Jane calls as soon as he walks through the door, and the hostess eyes him warily as he heads toward the table Jane and Aranea are already sitting at. Sebastian's little red sunglasses fill with hearts again at the sight of Jake, and he can't help but grin at the adorable absurdity.

Jane's purse is rather bulky, taking up a lot of room beside her, so Jake opts to sit next to Aranea instead, who gives him a friendly smile as soon as he makes eye contact. Sebastian hops onto the table and crosses it, moving directly in front of Jake and reaching out for his hands.

"How are you today, Jake?" Aranea asks.

"Top notch, as always!" he smiles. "How about yourself?"

"Busy, but fine. I was glad to get your call, Jane. Re-forming this book club is too much work for one person!" Aranea laughs, opening her menu.

"Yes, well the book club used to be one of my favorite pastimes, though Roxy ascertains it's old fashioned. I suppose I _am_ an old fashioned person though, now that I think about it," Jane says.

"I see absolutely nothing wrong with that. Will you be joining the book club as well, Jake?" Aranea asks.

"It's just a club of people who read books? How do you keep up with who has read what?" he wonders, confused. The girls just smile at him.

"Everyone reads the same book, and then they meet to discuss it," Jane says fondly. "It's actually very enlightening, as some people pick up on things you might have missed. Hidden meanings and symbolism."

"Books have hidden meanings in them?" Jake asks.

"Some of them do," Aranea explains, "but some are pretty straightforward. Will Dirk and Roxy be joining, too?"

"Er-" Jake mumbles. "Dirk isn't much for clubs. Or reading. Or...public. Well shoot, neither am I, for that matter, but I will help you however I can!"

"Roxy doesn't read anything aside from fanfiction, so she definitely won't be joining," Jane says.

Aranea laughs at this, shaking her head. "We'll just have to make due without them."

The waitress comes then, asking for their drink orders. Jane orders water, Aranea orders some fruity thing Jake didn't catch the name of, and Jake orders an orange soda, as Dirk has him currently hooked on the stuff.

"So," Aranea says when the waitress leaves to get their drinks, "let's see if we can't get most of the hard stuff over with. What all names do you remember from the old book club, Jane? I'd like to extend invitations to them, if I can find them."

"Hmm. Well, there was Meulin, but I don't know if you want to bring her back. She's deaf but she makes more noise than anyone you'll ever meet. She used to sit in the back with her boyfriend, Kurloz, and the two of them would bother everyone until they got kicked out."

"No, I don't think we'll be needing them, then," Aranea agrees.

"And then there's Horuss, he's really sweet. I think I have his email address, actually. Kankri, but...he talks so much that it's almost painful to listen to. Cronus, but he came just for Kankri, and their arguments would escalate to the point where _they'd _get asked to leave. And...I think those are the only names I remember, because everyone else was boring in comparison!"

"Sounds like Walter had his hands full with that group," Aranea giggles.

"Well, his mind started to go in the end, I think. We reviewed the same book like three times, and he started wearing this little sash that said 'Mayor' on it, so..."

"Yes, that's why I think he lost all records of the book club," Aranea sighs. "It's not too official of a club or anything, but it would be nice to know what has and hasn't been read."

The waitress comes back and gives them their drinks, and they give her their orders. Jake is kind of bored, zoning in and out of Aranea and Jane's conversation. He ends up allowing Sebastian to play with his fingers, the tiny robot's new favorite pastime, before his phone buzzing against his thigh captures his interest.

_-tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering golgothasTerror [GT] at 11:47-_

_TG: soooo_

_TG: hows it goin over there is she keeping her hands to herself_

_GT: Yes everything is fine. They are babbling about book clubs and whatnot and its honestly very hard to follow._

_TG: sounds about right_

_TG: you know what you should do?_

_GT: What?_

_TG: just reach out and punch that bitch in the boob_

_TG: dont give her no fucking warning or reason just punch her and say she knows why_

_GT: Roxy that sounds like a horrible idea._

_TG: excuse you it sounds like a rad idea and distri agrees with me_

_GT: That comes as absolutely no surprise to me. Are the two of you having fun?_

_TG: not as much as you talkin bout bookclubs and shit im so jealous_

_GT: As you should be!_

_TG: heeeey jakey_

_GT: Yes?_

_TG: can i tell you a thing?_

_GT: Of course you can!_

_TG: i think distri is in love with you_

_GT: You do?_

_TG: mmhmm you should totes trust me on this my love radar is off the charts and his is going all beep boop to the max_

_TG: he loves you jakey wake up and smell the gay ciffee_

_TG: *coffee_

_GT: *smells around* I dont smell anything other than completely heterosexual coffee! Consarnit is my nose defective?!_

_TG: lmfao okay silly willy like when did you learn to be a smartass? im blamin distri for this sass_

_TG: but im forreal and you should heed my fuckin words bout your love life_

_GT: I am much more interested in your life actually! How are you feeling today?_

_TG: ^ ^ ^ omg best dude_

_TG: im good and thanks again for going out with me the other night_

_GT: Anytime!_

_TG: and i love you _

_GT: I love you as well! _

_TG: ill let you get back to your nerd lunch_

_TG: remember what i said about distri and boob punching_

_GT: Ill keep it in mind!_

_-tipsyGnostalgic [TG] ceased pestering golgothasTerror [GT] at 11:52-_

Rejoining the conversation, Jake finds he hasn't missed much of anything. Jane and Aranea are babbling about books Jake hasn't heard of, and he bites into his sandwich that arrived while he was chatting with Roxy. Their lunch continues this way, both the girls adding Jake into the conversation occasionally, and he politely waits for them to finish their food while he stares into the hearts Sebastian keeps directing at him.

Dirk loves him, Roxy said. But then, Jake supposes that's how it would look from an outside point of view. He envies Roxy a bit in that aspect, as he'd like to believe Dirk loves him, too. But that horrible feeling of doubt and dread that's stayed with him since he arrived in the city is telling him not to get his hopes up, as he'll have nothing to fall back on when the carpet is yanked from under his feet.

"Are you alright?" he hears Aranea ask, and when he snaps his head to look at her, he notices they're alone at the table.

"Oh- yes! Sorry, I was just...thinking. Where's Jane?" he inquires, looking around.

"She went to use the restroom before we leave. She's an amazing person! With her help, I'll be able to catch up on the unfinished things Walter left behind in no time!"

"She's a right godsend, that Jane," Jake agrees. "She and Roxy both have shown me nothing but kindness and understanding since my first day here."

"Yes, they both seem equally wonderful. Did you want to come with me back to the store to see the new books I was telling you about?"

"Er, well I'm supposed to meet Dirk somewhere, actually," Jake lies. He's only going to the apartment after their lunch, but he knows the longer he stays with Aranea, the more Dirk will worry. Jake still doesn't think she's a threat- she's too nice to be one- but he keeps in mind what Dirk told him.

"_She doesn't smell human."_

Aranea frowns at him, her glasses glinting a little in the dim restaurant lighting.

"I- hope you're doing well with your pursuits at learning these things, Jake," she says, her voice seeming a little put off. "I know you said it was important to you."

Jake hurriedly tries to think of something to say, as she's likely caught onto the fact that Dirk doesn't like her by now, but before he can say anything, Jane returns to the table.

"Are we ready?" she asks pleasantly, reaching out to place Sebastian on her shoulder, where the tiny robot sits like it's a throne.

"Yes, I think so," Aranea says, standing. "It was lovely to see the two of you. And thanks again for your help, Jane. I wouldn't be able to do any of this without you!"

"Oh, not at all! I know it must be a lot to take in, moving here and managing that huge place by yourself. I'd like to help however I can," Jane smiles.

Jake follows them out, waving goodbye to Jane as she walks back towards the bakery. Roxy has the car, as the pet store is further away. Aranea gives him another smile, though Jake thinks something is off about it, a little chill running down his spine as he tries his best to return it. Without another word, she turns to head back to the bookstore, but Jake finds himself reaching out to grab her wrist, stopping her.

"Is something wrong?" she asks, turning to face him.

"I just- um. Aranea, I- You've helped me an awful lot these past weeks, and I want you to know I am very appreciative about that. But I can't help but wonder why you..." he trails off pathetically, voice shaky even as he tries to steady it. She studies him for a moment, expression unchanging. Then she curls one of her hands around his, pulling it away from her wrist gently.

"Things are changing, Jake," she says quietly. "And even now, you're not where you need to be."

"But what does that mean?" he asks.

"I think you know what it means."

"I..." he doesn't know what to say, doesn't know what she's implying. They stare at each other for a moment, and then she turns to leave again. This time, Jake doesn't stop her.

When he walks into the apartment, the living room is empty. Thinking Dirk might still be with Roxy, Jake tosses his keys on the counter and makes his way to the couch, flopping face first into the cushions. A door opens down the hall, and before Jake can so much as ask who it is, there's a warmth against his back as Dirk flops on top of him, kissing the back of his head.

"How long have you been home?" Jake mumbles, turning his head from the cushion so he can breathe.

"Few minutes," Dirk says, idly tracing patterns into Jake's back with his fingers. "How was lunch?"

"Odd," Jake answers truthfully. "I reckon you're right about Aranea. Something's...off about her."

"Did she do something?"

"No, she just- I don't really know how to explain it. A feeling I have, I guess. But then again, I am almost perpetually on the edge these days, so perhaps that's unfair to her?" Jake muses, enjoying the way Dirk's fingers are working into his shoulders, applying just enough pressure to make Jake melt.

"Nah, sounds fair to me," Dirk answers.

"Just because you don't like her, you cheeky fool," Jake says fondly, ignoring the jab Dirk directs to his side.

"Why are you on edge?"

"I've already told you," Jake murmurs. "I feel as though time is running out."

"Jake..."

"And Aranea seemed to confirm as much," Jake continues. "What exactly her role in all of this, if any, is debatable, but...Strider, we can't keep tip-toeing around the elephant in the room, now can we?"

"Is my dick the elephant? 'Cause it ain't _that _big, bro."

"Goddammit, Dirk!" Jake laughs, kicking his legs out when Dirk's fingers trail along his rib-cage. "I'm trying to be _serious_, confound you!"

"I don't like when you're too serious," Dirk says. "It's not a good look on that cute little dopey face of yours."

"Sometimes the situation calls for it, though," Jake says. "Hey, let me up for a second."

Complying, Dirk lifts his weight to his arms, and Jake rolls over to face him, placing his hands on either side of Dirk's face.

"This isn't the end of the world," Jake mumbles. "This bonding thing shouldn't be another thing on your list to worry about."

"I know that."

"I don't think you do. I have told you countless times that I would choose to be with you regardless of your rules. Why can't you just believe me when I say that I care about you?"

"Because why would you?" Dirk asks so quietly that Jake almost doesn't hear him. "You're just- what if you leave?"

"Why would I leave?"

"Everyone leaves."

Jake reaches up to pull Dirk's sunglasses off his face, ignoring the pinging noise Hal makes as he's tossed to the coffee table. Dirk's orange eyes are wide open and bare, emotions Jake knows Dirk would rather keep secret swirling in them. His heart clenches, and he surges up to kiss the infuriatingly adorable blond before he can think better of it, removing his own glasses and swallowing the pleased noise Dirk makes as their mouths crash together.

"I'm not going anywhere," Jake tells him between kisses, "I swear to you that I am yours until you don't want me anymore."

"Well that's never going to happen," Dirk snorts, giving him a little smile before he nips Jake's bottom lip.

Jake takes note of their close proximity, the way Dirk's hips move against his whenever they're moving around to find the best possible angle their tongues can slide together. They're clumsily breathing into each other's mouths, kissing with such pressure Jake's certain he'll bruise- and then he's jerking away for air, gasping when Dirk surges forward to kiss his neck, inadvertently pushing their hips together.

"Jake," Dirk breathes into his ear, seeming to finally grasp their compromising position.

"Please...do that again," Jake whispers, his body buzzing so loudly that he's surprised Dirk can't hear it.

Dirk makes a choked noise in the back of his throat, but complies, giving Jake one long steady roll of his hips, effectively cutting off all thoughts in Jake's mind as he whimpers and arches off the couch to meet him.

"Fuck," Dirk hisses, repeating the action again and again without further provocation, every thrust earning him a cacophony of breathless gasps and pleas from Jake.

"Dirk, I- _please_, we need-"

"I know," Dirk says, cutting him off. He lifts off the couch, tugging Jake with him as he leads them to the bedroom, not stopping until he's pressing Jake into the mattress. He pauses, hesitating again, and Jake is tempted to smack him. "Are...you sure?"

"_Yes_, Dirk, for cripe's sake," Jake grumbles. "Do you want me to draw a picture of what I want you to do? Because I'm hardly an artist."

"I'd kind of like to see this potential picture anyway," Dirk grins, laughing a bit when Jake huffs at him. "I just...kind of don't know what I'm doing."

"How is it that I was raised on a deserted island and I know more about this than you?"

"I get _that_ part," Dirk says, rolling his eyes. "I mean- the bonding part. It's supposed to be instinctual, but I don't know what's going to happen. How we'll be after this."

"That's fine, we'll deal with that when we get to it. Now can we please focus?"

"Jake, you don't seem to-"

"Dirk Strider, you are effectively killing my boner and if you continue to do so, I will smother you with my pillow!" Jake threatens, ignoring the goofy smile on Dirk's face. "Now do you want to get this adventure on the road, or not?"

"Pushy," Dirk jeers, leaning down to kiss Jake before he can argue this point. Licking inside Jake's mouth, he makes a pleased humming noise, running his teeth over Jake's tongue before biting down gently.

"Dirk," Jake whimpers, his hands lifting so he can tangle his fingers in Dirk's meticulously styled hair, enjoying the breathless gasp the demon makes when he tugs the blond strands harshly.

Part of him wants to say "get a move on", but the rest of him is enjoying the way Dirk's hands move over his body slowly, mapping him out like a nation about to claim new territory. They've kissed this way plenty of times, but never to this point, to feel each other's erections pressing together as if it were an everyday occurrence, and the thought of that, and the way Dirk's hands are pressing against his chest, are steadily making him forget almost everything. He whines when Dirk's thumbnail brushes over his nipple, and he arches into the touch.

"You're sensitive here," Dirk murmurs as he swirls his thumb around the nub until it's stiff, his other hand quickly going to work on the other.

"O-Oh, criminy, Dirk- _yes_," Jake babbles. He'd worried, previously, that this would be embarrassing if they ever got to this point, that the stupid things that seem to always ooze from his mouth would make Dirk not want to continue. As it stands, Dirk only chuckles before leaning down to mouth at Jake's nipple through his shirt, soaking the fabric. When he bites down, Jake cries out, his back arching off the bed in an angle that causes him concern for his spine's well-being.

"God, Jake, you're so-" Dirk muses, reaching down to push Jake's shirt up before continuing his ministrations.

Finally, Jake has enough, and yanks Dirk back up to his mouth before he goes out of his mind from all the attention he's receiving. Dirk is smiling against his mouth, the bastard, but something in those orange eyes stop Jake from berating him.

"Take this off?" Dirk asks, fingering Jake's shirt. Nodding, Jake gingerly lifts his arms, allowing Dirk to remove it.

"Well?" Jake asks, eyeing him expectantly.

"Well what?"

"Remove yours too, you doof!"

"Oh, right. _Where_ are my manners?" Dirk snickers, shrugging his own shirt off. Jake makes a mental note to beat the fuck out of him after this is all over.

He's relieved, to say the least. In addition to fearing how awkward his babbling would be, Jake also worried about this entire escapade taking place in tense silence. So far he and Dirk can't stop making jabs at each other, effectively egging each other on, much as they've always done. It's _natural_, and it takes Jake's concerns away, especially when he realizes Dirk is as nervous as he is-

His train of thought is interrupted when Dirk's hips reacquaint themselves with his, moving in little circles with more and more force until Jake thinks he'll die from lack of oxygen- but then Dirk pulls back, eyes blown and mouth spit-slick, and Jake can't help but think if he didn't already love Dirk so much, he'd fall in love all over again at the pure _want_ in Dirk's eyes.

"God, Jake, you're so fucking gorgeous," Dirk says breathlessly, sounding almost emotional about it. Jake manages a shaky laugh.

"H-Have you seen yourself, my good man?"

"Nah, I'm pretty focused on you right now."

"Yes, well I- _ah_-" Jake's interrupted by Dirk's hand moving to the front of his shorts, cupping him directly through the rough fabric. He keens, arms scrambling to wrap around Dirk's neck for purchase.

"Yup, see, focused right here," Dirk says, voice low and gravelly. He rotates the heel of his hand over the bulge in Jake's shorts, making a pleased little hum at Jake's continuous strand of pleas and jargon.

"Dirk- _Dirk_, Jiminy Crickets, I _can't_- ngh, please!"

"Before we do this," Dirk says, panting slightly, stilling the motions of his hand so Jake's mind can return from the haze it was moving to, "I want you to keep talking to me, okay?"

"T-Talking?"

"Yeah. Make sure I stay myself. I don't wanna hurt you."

Feeling a little lost, Jake agrees, noting the concerned expression on Dirk's face. He rakes his fingers through Dirk's hair, pulling him down for a kiss to distract himself from the fingers unzipping his shorts, beginning to pull them down his thighs. Dirk snorts.

"Jake English. You've been going commando this whole time?"

"Not the _whole_ time, no," Jake defends. "Just when I wear these particular shorts. They're tight."

"Jesus fucking _Christ_," Dirk growls, prying Jake's mouth open with his own, their tongues twining together again. Jake loses himself, kissing Dirk so deeply he's certain he'll drown, his arms holding Dirk in place. He jolts when he feels a finger slip down between his legs, brushing over his entrance.

"Hang on, fuck," Dirk hisses, jumping off the bed with such speed that Jake barely has time to sit up before Dirk is back again, falling into place between Jake's spread legs. "Sorry, had to get some lotion."

"Lotion?" Jake asks, settling under Dirk's weight again.

"Thought you said you knew how this worked, babe," Dirk says while he squeezes some lotion onto his fingers. Jake swallows nervously, catching on.

He knows about as much about this as the internet taught him, which is, admittedly, not as much as he'd like. Of course he'd played his role as a curious teenager and watched his fair share of porn on the island, but he still wishes he'd paid more attention to the mechanics of this, especially when he feels one of Dirk's slicked up fingers between his legs again, circling against him until it starts to gently press in.

"Relax, Jake," Dirk murmurs, stilling his finger.

"It's just a teeny bit hard to do that, you know!" Jake hisses at him.

"I know," Dirk says in an infuriatingly understanding tone. "But can you try?"

Biting his bottom lip, Jake stares at a tiny patch on the ceiling, trying to focus on something else- _anything_ else- besides Dirk's finger. Like Aranea and the cryptic meaning behind her words. She didn't seem unfriendly, she just seemed...like she knew something. And Jake usually has a natural urge to envy those who know more than him, especially lately, with all the things he doesn't know-

He whimpers when he feels Dirk's finger slide all the way in to the knuckle, the feeling horribly intrusive and weird.

"Shh," Dirk murmurs. "You're doin' great, baby." His accent is more prominent, and if there wasn't a _finger in his ass_, Jake might be prompted to jeer at him for it.

"Dirk, Jesus Christmas, this is so _strange_," he whines instead, glad when Dirk leans forward and kisses along his jaw to comfort him.

"We gotta think of ways to loosen you up," Dirk says, smirking. "And I mean that in more ways than one."

"Well-! T-Talk to me or something!"

"I thought we were already doing that."

"Do you want me to punch you in the face right now? Because with this proximity, it's bound to be most effective!"

"Okay, Sergeant Vaudeville," Dirk grins, "what do you want to talk about?"

"Oh, gadzooks, Strider, don't leave this to me or we'll be talking about your fingers up my arse-"

"Wouldn't mind that too much."

"_Dirk!"_

"Alright, alright. I met Roxy's boss today."

"You did?" Jake asks, effectively distracted. "Was she sober?"

"Yeah, but she looked miserable, which hey, I'd be more surprised if she didn't. It's gonna take a lot of time to get over what she's been through."

"I feel awful for her," Jake says, absently petting through Dirk's already mussed hair. "As soon as Roxy told me about it, I just. What if that happened to one of the girls? Or to you? I couldn't bear it, I know I couldn't."

"Dude there's literally a zero chance of that happening to me. I'm not human, remember? But yeah, it could happen to Jane and Roxy, or it could happen to you. Hence one of my worries when you go out alone."

"W-Well, I've managed to make it this far on my own!" Jake assures him, tensing when Dirk's finger begins to move again.

"Yeah, but you were also on an island for your whole life."

"There were dangers on- _mm_, the- the island!"

Dirk grins at him, almost like a predator, Jake thinks, and continues to slide his finger out before quickly pressing it all the way back in.

"Dirk-"

"So yeah, let's be more concerned about the three of y'all," Dirk continues speaking, his finger picking up speed as it works Jake open.

"I don't- w-want to worry about any of it," Jake manages, eyes scrunched tight as he gets used to the foreign digit, growing to the point where he's pressing down against it. His mouth opens in a silent scream when Dirk works another finger in to join the first.

"Mm, yeah, me neither," Dirk purrs into his ear. "I'd rather focus on you right now, anyway."

"Dirk, god..."

"Feel alright?"

Not trusting his voice, Jake nods, his head brushing against Dirk's with the movement. He focuses again on the fingers, but this time, it's not like before. They're less intrusive now, and more welcome, Jake rolling his hips to move along with Dirk's little thrusts. It seems like it's been forever when the third finger works its way in, moving just as fluidly as the other two.

"Di- _Dirk_, fuck-"

"You look so good like this, Jake, goddamn," Dirk groans, leaning back to stare into Jake's eyes. "All flushed and compliant. You're driving me crazy."

"_I'm_ driving _you_ cr-crazy?" Jake croaks, his laugh sounding slightly hysteric. "You s-said you didn't know what you- were doing!"

"Instincts," Dirk says simply, his fingers pressing in harder than before. "Your body is easy for me to read."

"Lucky...y-you-"

"Actually, it's lucky _you_," Dirk grins smugly, picking up a pace that has Jake keening, sobbing out a combination of Dirk's name and a curse. "Fuck, Jake, I want you so fucking bad, I just..."

"Yes, I th-_ink_ I'm...ready as I'll ever be."

"You're positive this is what you want?"

"Dirk, you fucking insufferable prick, I swear to- ghh, I'll flip us over and do this to _you_ and ask an ungodly a- _aah _-mount of ridiculous questions if you don't _get on with it!_"

"Man, you're bossy." Dirk laughs a bit when Jake punches his shoulder. "Okay, yeah, just let me...I'm gonna just-" He pulls his fingers out completely, and Jake whines at the loss, feeling an indescribable amount of hollow. He opens his eyes to see Dirk shuffling out of his jeans and boxer-briefs, his cock so hard it looks almost painful.

"Why were you even wearing jeans still?" Jake asks, flopping his head back into the pillow. "You were practically torturing yourself."

"Makes it better now that you're ready," Dirk says breathlessly, fumbling for something- the lotion, Jake expects. "Just give me a second."

Jake grins, wondering where exactly Dirk thinks he's capable of going right now, but he keeps his mouth shut and tries to think of how they're actually doing this- He gasps when Dirk is pressed against him, already feeling thicker and heavier than the fingers by a landslide.

"Ready?" Dirk asks, one of his hands reaching up to twine his fingers with Jake's. Jake just squeezes his fingers and nods, eyes clenched so tight he's seeing patterns behind his eyelids.

It's a slow, torturous burn. Jake thinks the head is by far the worst part, as he can feel it stretching him open, pushing him past his limit to the point he worries he might break. Dirk is muttering praises to him, kissing everywhere his mouth can reach, telling him he's beautiful and perfect and any other sappy thing he can think of. Jake can feel him sinking in, inch by inch, and he waits for it to stop hurting and _feel good _like it's supposed to-

"Halfway in," Dirk groans into his ear.

"_Halfway?"_

"Come on, Jake, you're doing so good," Dirk tells him, his free hand rubbing soothing circles on Jake's stomach. Nodding, Jake feels him press forward again, and all he can wonder is how his body is still _stretching_.

"Okay, okay that's good," Dirk says, leaning his forehead against Jake's. "Fuck- yeah, that's good."

"All the way?" Jake asks quietly, voice pinched. Dirk gives him a praising look.

"Yeah, you're good. Just wait till you're ready, then give me the go ahead."

"A-Are you still fine, too?"

"Me?"

"Still yourself?"

"Oh, yeah. Still here," Dirk says, pulling Jake in for a kiss. "I'm still right here."

They stay still for a moment, Jake trying to adjust to the intrusion as best as he can, though it's still painful. Dirk keeps kissing him, working him through the pain to the point where it's more of a dull roar than a screaming reminder.

"Don't we have to do the blood pact again, too?" Jake asks quietly, enjoying Dirk's lips fluttering across his face.

"Yeah. Not yet, though. It's not time."

"How am I- erm, supposed to? I don't have your teeth."

"Leave it to me. Keep talking to me, okay?"

"Y-Yes, I'll try," Jake promises, rotating his hips experimentally. Dirk moans above him, but doesn't move, keeps himself still like he promised. "I think I'm ready."

"Yeah, fuck yes, okay," Dirk mumbles, pulling himself out a bit before pressing back in. Jake hisses, a small twinge of pain shooting up his spine, but he tells Dirk to keep going, unwilling to stop.

It's slow, though not as slow as the initial breach. Dirk pulls out a little further each time before pressing in again, and each time he does, it feels a little better. Jake moans a tiny plea for Dirk to do it harder, but Dirk doesn't listen right away, tells him it's too soon. Jake has to smack him again for Dirk to listen, and then they're both crooning when Dirk's hips snap forward.

"Fuuuck," Dirk says, repeating the action. "Jake, god, you feel so fucking good, fuck-"

Jake huffs a tiny bit of laughter at Dirk's lost composure, but it trails off into a gasp when something inside him is struck, sparks of arousal shooting throughout his entire body.

"Oh _Christ_, Dirk- what was that?"

"_There_ it is," Dirk murmurs to himself, proceeding to aim for that particular spot every time his hips thrust back in, successfully making Jake a blissed out mess on the bed, unable to say a coherent word besides _Dirk_.

Jake doesn't expect either of them to last long, as it's their first time and they spent so much time prepping- and he's proven right when his body already feels like it's locking up, his stomach coiling as Dirk hits that spot every time, undoing him completely.

"Dirk, _Dirk_, I'm-"

But Dirk doesn't answer, hasn't said anything for a while now, and Jake worries about what Dirk said earlier, _"Make sure I stay myself, I don't wanna hurt you."_

Suddenly, the hand holding his lets go, and Jake sees Dirk reaching up to his neck, a single claw protruded. He swipes at it, and like it's nothing, a small gash appears. When his eyes lock on Jake's, Jake has to swallow a tiny gasp of fear. Dirk looks less human now than he ever has with his eyes wild and hungry, teeth slightly bared and a long drop of blood oozing from the gash he created. Before Jake can say anything, Dirk proceeds to thrust him into the mattress, mouth moving to Jake's neck and clamping down on the spot he marked him before, doubling the intensity of the pleasure ten-fold. Jake opens his mouth to scream, his orgasm finally cascading down on him, but something wet smears on his lips, and he doesn't even think about it, just opens his mouth and swallows the mouthful as his body jerks and shudders, his veins feeling like they're on fire.

He feels Dirk release inside of him, feels Dirk's tongue against his neck, lapping at the wound, and it's only then that he realizes what he was drinking was Dirk's blood- but he has no time to think about it too much, can't even focus on the aftershocks of his orgasm, because suddenly, he feels empty, hollow, like the sun has gone out. He cries out, trying to voice this to Dirk, but can't, his voice coming out as nothing more than a sob.

And then, a warmth spreads inside of him, replacing the emptiness, and he feels like his heart may burst. Every lonely thought he's ever had is replaced with this feeling, the feeling of holding Dirk close, and he knows in his heart he'll never be alone again, will never be without this, _has_ never been without this. Everything he knows about himself is shifting, his world spinning on an tilted axis revolving around Dirk's warmth. He loves Dirk Strider, _loves _him more than he's ever known how to love anything. And this time, when he admits it to himself, he knows Dirk loves him too, can feel it as plain as day.

Dirk is whimpering against his neck, no longer drinking from him. Jake knows he's feeling it too, this new tether that's binding them together completely. His thoughts are so jumbled that he can't even voice his thoughts, can't do anything except wait for his body to work again and his mind to stop racing. His head feels so full, almost like some of the thoughts aren't just his.

And then, he realizes it's because they're not his, realizes he's seeing Dirk's memories, feeling Dirk's feelings. He can't do a thing except cry Dirk's name when he sees a dark place with purple buildings, a lavender tinted fog over the seemingly endless skyscrapers. Sees a large apartment building under the sun, a blond man with round sunglasses smiling at him like they know each other. The same blond man introducing him to someone who looks just like Jake, though his eyes are blue and his hair is longer.

Jake sobs when he sees his grandmother, still young and vibrant as she hugs the man Jake assumes is John, the two of them dancing around while the tall blond man in round shades shakes his head. Dave, Jake thinks, and the knowledge makes his heart clench because he knows they're all dead and gone now-

Time flashes forward, and he sees Dave kissing John, them both saying they're moving to Hollywood and telling Dirk he's welcome to come. He hears Dirk declining, saying they both need privacy. He feels Dirk's despair and worry when something happens, something big- feels how it feels to _lose_ Dave and John and Jade even, as she disappears without a trace.

And then, perhaps the most jarring and heartbreaking of all is when Jake can see a beautiful, golden city, sky blue under a friendly sun, and at the very top of one of the tallest building there is a young boy waving to someone, tan skin and lively green eyes shining even from so far away as his dark, unruly hair sways in the wind...

* * *

><p><em>Sachi: I kinda teared up at the end there, haha. Wow, I put myself in the place of Jake way too much in this story! Review for love and a quicker update! I hope you enjoyed! Also, the title is in reference to the song "NYC" by Interpol, and I HIGHLY recommend it. Till next time!<em>


	17. Sad Robots

_Lovelies! This is a super long chapter filled with super long stuff, so this will be a short note! Here's your love! Rai Rai Blue, I'm so glad you liked it! It was very intimate, and I'm glad that came across as more than just sex. I meant it to mean a lot. Bitblondetoday, thank you! KatyBirthdai, nooo, don't charge me for that! I am broke! Guest, hdfjsosasalo thank you! Narnia, thanks for the heads-up! And yes, I am so glad you are enjoying it! PointlessPen, yes it was. Anonamoose, you will be saddened by what happens next. Nyx787, oh wow, thank you so much! I am glad you are with me now! TatsuyaAngel17, njdsnjsjsos thank you! _

_A quick note, this chapter made me cry. Legitimately made me cry. You have been warned._

* * *

><p><span><em>Sad Robots<em>

"I just didn't know what happened," Dirk says quietly, his hand petting through Jake's hair as they stare at each other from across their shared pillow. "You were just gone."

They're still in bed, though it's getting close to the time Roxy and Jane will be home. They've dressed and cleaned up, but Jake is more than certain Roxy will be able to tell what happened. She has an unnatural knack for knowing these things.

Jake doesn't say anything, just pulls Dirk closer than he already is, which seems an impossible feat. Dirk sighs happily, nuzzling their foreheads together.

"I just knew when Dave died. I felt it as soon as it happened. It was like noticing a light bulb finally blow out or something, it was just a feeling. He just didn't have anything left to lose, I think."

"So John was already dead?" Jake asks quietly.

"I think he must have been."

They're quiet again, though only vocally. Jake can still hear and see things that aren't his. Currently he's staring up at the sky, fireworks exploding in the distance, a happy crowd counting down as they drink from their crystal glasses. Dave is entertaining a group of people by talking wildly with his hands, John hanging off his arm with a silly grin on his face. In the distance, the Hollywood sign is visible. Then everything shifts back to Jade with her long, still dark hair, her eyes wide as she tells him about her daughter, Karkat beside her with a small smile. He asks her to shut up about the baby already, that she's fine with the sitter, and to _please_ ask Dave to shut the fuck up about whatever the hell a "proboscis" is. Jade merely pinches his face and tells him to be quiet, that she's trying to talk to Dirk.

"Roxy found you first, huh? Guess I'm not surprised," Dirk's present voice says, jerking Jake from his mind.

"Pardon?" he asks.

"Your memories. Roxy messaged you first, right?"

"Oh, yes. She was very adamant that we be friends because my vocabulary was unlike any she had ever heard. She thought I was funny."

"You are pretty funny," Dirk says softly. Jake can't help but wonder when exactly, if ever, this feeling is going to wear off. He's always wanted Dirk _around_, has never really had to think about it. But right now, he feels that if Dirk even leaves the bed, he might have a mental breakdown. He knew it was going to be a challenge based on how adamant Dirk was about letting him know. But he feels nothing could have prepared him for how it actually feels.

Dirk's chuckling snaps him out of his reverie, and he blinks up confusedly, looking into mischievous orange eyes.

"You were really, _really_ loud during the bonding," Dirk grins. Mortified, Jake's mouth flaps open and closes over and over again, no words coming out.

"N-Now see here, Strider!" he finally chokes out. "If all you have to talk about right now are those ridiculous asshole remarks you're prone to making, bond be damned, I'll force you to sleep on the couch tonight!"

"No, you won't," Dirk says. "Even if you wanted to, you couldn't take that. Besides, I can tell pretty much everything you're feeling. And what you want right now is for me to be right here. Well, scratch that, you want to go watch a movie but for me to carry you there."

"Well, I'd say I deserve a bit of pampering!" Jake replies. "It's pretty much an ordeal I just went through, you know."

"Are you in pain?" Dirk asks, brow furrowing. "I mean-"

"No, you blathering git, I was just underneath you with nowhere else to go for the better part of an hour and had to listen to all your snarky little comments. I daresay I deserve an award for what I've been through. Or at least a T-shirt of some kind, as memorabilia."

Dirk laughs, _really_ laughs, and Jake doesn't think he's ever heard anything so wonderful. After being with Dirk all this time and getting to know him as someone who is very guarded and reserved, it's mind-boggling to see him so open for once. Dirk picks up on his thoughts and kisses his forehead, eyes twinkling.

"I'm not an amusement park ride, y'know," he says. "And if I _was_ one, we wouldn't have gotten to have sex. See, you gotta be _this tall to ride_," Dirk adds, stretching his arms out. Jake rolls over him and whacks him in the face with a pillow, but it does nothing to drown out the sound of Dirk's laughter at his expense.

"I am not that short!" Jake hisses, hitting him again with the pillow for good measure. "So kindly _stuff it!_"

"Shorter than me," Dirk says, hands coming to rest on Jake's bottom, giving it a squeeze. "So it's relevant."

"Just because you're unnaturally tall!"

"Nah man, even Roxy and Jane are only like, three inches shorter than you."

"Everyone is just unnaturally tall then!"

"Whatever you say. But hey, as a proud man who may or may not represent the Lollipop Guild, what's your opinion of going to watch that movie now?"

"Dirk, I swear to god-"

"_We represent the Lollipop Guuuuild, the Lollipop Gu-"_

Jake whacks him over and over again with the pillow, Dirk doing nothing to stop him, as he's still humming the tune to the song. Finally, Jake flops against him, doing his best to level a nasty glare on the demon, but finds he can't seem to hold it. Not with the fond smile on Dirk's face making it so hard.

"So how 'bout that movie, English?" Dirk asks. Grumbling, Jake nods.

"You're carrying me."

"Bossy."

"Oh, shove off."

In one lightning fast motion, Dirk is holding him bridal style, and in another, they're in the hallway, going toward the couch. Dirk sets Jake down on the cushions, and then turns toward the movie cabinet.

"Netflix or actual DVD?" Dirk asks.

"I honestly don't even know what they've got aside from sappy romance and Roxy's stash of horror films," Jake says.

"Well, hang on then," Dirk says, moving to kneel in front of the cabinet. He starts naming off titles one by one, throwing in remarks about why each one will most likely be horrible. Jake is listening to him, laughing as he reaches forward to pick up his discarded glasses from the coffee table. But then something strange happens, and Dirk feels like he's further away than before, his voice seeming to be distorted, like an old phone land-line filled with static.

"D-irk-" Jake gasps, the room still shrinking in some way. He hears Dirk curse from far off, and then suddenly Dirk is there in front of him, hands on either side of his face.

"Shh, you're alright," Dirk murmurs, voice gravelly and low and wonderful. The room is back to normal, and the lump in Jake's throat disappears as soon as it came. "It's part of the bonding, I'm sorry."

"Bonding?" Jake asks, his hands greedily pulling Dirk closer.

"I told you it'd be worse for you than me," Dirk groans, sitting down and pulling Jake into his lap. "It's like an anxiety attack, right?" Jake nods, and Dirk nuzzles their foreheads together, their hair mingling. "As long as I can see you, I'm fine. But I think you probably just need constant contact for now."

"Don't be ridiculous," Jake mutters. "We can't possibly stay connected all the time. How would that even work?"

"It's not forever, it's just for now. Besides, we don't really have anywhere else to be, right?"

"What is this?" Jake asks quietly, soaking in all the ways their bodies are touching. It's a warmth he can't place, but one he knows he's felt before. " What exactly does the bond part mean?"

"Our souls are merged."

"Merged?" Jake asks, surprised. In all the times he's asked, Dirk's never given him an answer. But then again, he supposes, he'd know if Dirk was lying. "I thought- Gramma said demons took human souls for-"

"Jake," Dirk interrupts, "you're thinking of the ones who made those deals for the sole purpose of devouring the humans they made the deal with. That's how it used to be, that's why demons and humans aren't meant to be mated. We take your soul, you die, that's it. That's how these bonds used to work."

"But what about- I don't understand-"

"The bond isn't meant to be used for anything other than possession. Dave and John, they never did what we did. They never had to."

"Never had, um. Physical relations?" Jake asks. Dirk smiles at him.

"Oh, I'm sure they did plenty of that. Hell, I lived with them, I know they did."

"So you did move in with them? Because I saw you saying you didn't want to move to Hollywood."

"They talked me into it. Well, John did. He was kinda hard to say no to, seeing as how he was like a mom to me. But look, they could have sex a thousand times over, and they wouldn't be as close as you and I are right now. I took your blood the first time to tether you to me, to give you more protection, because you were starting to dream of Prospit, even if you couldn't open your eyes there yet. The spells your grandmother put on you were fading because her memory was starting to go. I took your blood this time to bond you to me completely. There's nowhere in this world or any other world that you could go that I couldn't follow," Dirk explains.

"So...demons did that before so the human couldn't run from them? The bonding, I mean? It wasn't for romantic purposes?" Jake inquires.

"Not at all. It's all about possession. The humans became their property, nothing more."

Jake feels his stomach drop to his feet, knew he was expecting too much. But something in the way Dirk feels against him, this little buzzing feeling emitting from Dirk as he talks- Jake knows there's more to it. Dirk does..._love_ him. He can feel it. And sure enough, Dirk leans forward and kisses him gently, pulling him from those dark places his mind loves to torture him with.

"But, I don't like doing things the traditional way. You're not my property, Jake. You're my mate. Goddamn, you're- everything to me. You always were, ever since I first saw you. And I went through so much hell, trying to find you. But you weren't on the continent, weren't on any other continent. And we weren't bonded, so I had no clue where Jade could've taken you. Dave and John were dead, and you and Jade were missing, and I just-"

That feeling coming from Dirk turns cold, and Jake knows Dirk is remembering how it felt, hollow and horribly depressing. Jake nuzzles into him again, kissing his face everywhere his lips can reach. Dirk laughs under his breath, and the hollow feeling goes away, replaced with the warm one again.

"So of course I couldn't just look at you as property. We bonded because it was something we needed to do, added protection. Because you wanted to, not because I forced it on you. And that's why I gave you my blood in return."

"The old demons didn't share their blood?"

"Of course not. Sharing my blood with you makes you my equal, I took some of your soul, but I gave you some of mine. So in our terms, I'm yours as much as you are mine," Dirk murmurs, giving him that fond look again, like he's never seen something so wonderful.

"I have parts of your soul?" Jake asks, surprised. Dirk grins at him.

"You can have the entire thing, if you want it. It's yours to begin with."

Embarrassed, Jake stammers, "I- I mean you- yes, Dirk, mine too. For you, I mean!"

He buries his face into Dirk's neck, unwilling to keep looking at him, knowing his body is saying it all for him anyway. Dirk's shifting around, picking up the remote and moving Jake so they can both get comfortable on the couch. When he wraps them both up in the blanket draping the back of the couch, Jake giggles into his neck.

"Laying it on thick, aren't we?" he asks.

"I'm pampering you, English. Isn't that what you wanted?" Dirk grunts, settling on an animated thing on the Netflix screen. "This cool with you?"

"What is it?"

"_Ouran Host Club_. It's sappy romantic and funny all in one," Dirk explains as he places his shades back on his face, Hal still pinging in what seems to be an irritated way. "You should get a kick out of it. Roxy made me watch it that day you and Jane went shopping. It's pretty cool."

They're wrapped together and laughing when Jane and Roxy come home, Sebastian bounding in after them on his tiny robot legs. Jane takes one look at them and giggles, shaking her head as she takes her purse to her bedroom. Roxy tosses her things on the kitchen counter and comes to sit beside them, snatching some of the blanket as she cuddles into Dirk's side, his free arm wrapping around her shoulders.

"_Ouran_, fuck yeah," she says, hugging Jake's legs as she pulls them into her lap. "Now you guys are watching quality TV."

Jane walks back in the room, giving them all an amused stare. Roxy pats the spot beside her, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"What about dinner?" Jane asks.

"You worry too much 'bout that, Janey," Roxy says. "Let's just get Chinese. I wanna be fat today."

"That sounds great," Dirk agrees. "My treat. You guys just relax."

"Oh, don't be silly, Dirk! We can-"

"Huuuush, Janey, don't turn down an act of generosity!" Roxy says, patting the spot next to her more forcefully. "Now get your cute butt over here and park it on my lap or I'm fining you ten-thousand points for emotional distress."

"Oh not the points, again," Jane mutters as she does what Roxy requested, moving to settle into her lap, pushing Jake's legs aside before pulling them into her own lap.

"Yes, the points. Always the points. Last time I checked, you were twenty points in the hole."

"You don't keep track, you're making it up as you go!"

"That sass just cost you another ten points."

Jane orders for them while they're all watching TV, giving them a nonplussed look when Roxy starts tickling Jake's feet, causing him to howl with laughter almost directly into the phone receiver. She's apologizing to the person on the phone while Roxy giggles at Jake's outburst.

"You both probably just caused that poor man to go deaf," Jane announces as she hangs up, swatting Roxy's hands away as they start tickling along her rib cage.

"Oh noes, we're so sad about that, aren't we Jakey?" Roxy asks, tilting her head to look at him. She grins at him mischievously. "Aren't you guys being all cuddly today? Y'all are so cute, aren't they, Janey?"

Jake flushes as Jane mutters an affirmative, because he thinks he knows what's coming.

"So why're you lounging all up on Di-Stri, Jakey? Hmmm? Is there a special occasion?"

"No!" Jake says defensively.

"Seems fishy to me," Roxy continues, and Jake wants to know how the hell she seems to _always_ know these things. "You wanna know what I think?"

Jake, Dirk, and Jane all say "no" at once, but she ignores them.

"I think you did the full yaois while we were out today! And Mama Ro-Lal wants to know all the deets."

Jake hides his face in Dirk's neck again while Jane stands up for him.

"Now you leave him alone! He doesn't have to tell you anything he doesn't want to! Ignore her, Jake. Roxy doesn't understand that not everyone is an open book like she is."

Sebastian takes that opportunity to hop onto the couch, settling between Dirk and Roxy, shooting the little hearts at Jake. He snorts at the silly machine while Dirk looks pleased with himself. When the food comes, Dirk pats Jake's thigh and tells him he has to go get his wallet.

"But- Dirk," Jake mutters, unwilling to part.

"It'll just be a second, promise."

Jake curls into himself when Dirk leaves the couch, hears his footsteps going down the hall. The room is already shrinking again, feeling like it's close to smothering him, and he doesn't hear anything but hurried muttering while Dirk converses with the delivery man. Jane and Roxy are getting off the couch, presumably to get plates or to help Dirk carry it all into the kitchen, and then suddenly, Dirk is there again, pulling Jake into a frenzied kiss, both of them shaking.

"Fuck," Dirk mutters, his hand clenched in the back of Jake's hair. "That's stronger than last time. That's way stronger."

Jake only whimpers, nodding as he clings to Dirk like his life depends on it. They hear a whistle from the kitchen.

"Jesus, how good was that gay sex that it's got you both acting like this?" Roxy asks, grinning at them. Jane tosses a balled up napkin at her.

"C'mon, let's eat," Dirk says, pulling Jake into his arms and setting him on his feet. Jake grabs his hand and follows him, Sebastian watching them all from the couch like he can't understand why everyone got up.

Piling the plate with food is a difficult task with only one hand, but he and Dirk manage, ignoring Roxy's less than subtle remarks.

"So how was lunch with the home-wrecker?" Roxy asks when they're all seated, Jake's chair so close to Dirk's that his left arm is pretty much useless.

"Roxy, for the thousandth time, she's not a home-wrecker! We're trying to set up a meeting sometime next month," Jane says.

"I thought you couldn't figure out all the names of the old members?" Jake asks.

"Jake, you were there. Weren't you listening?"

"I can't say I was."

Roxy snorts and Dirk rubs his thigh under the table. Jake can tell Dirk is pleased with the idea of him not listening to Aranea, can feel it as plain as if Dirk had told him so. He decides he could get used to this bonding business if it means no more secrets between them.

"Well, while you were playing with Sebastian, we decided the best course of action was just to set up fliers. I promised her I'd inform most of the bakery's customers of the group, and Roxy, it'd be nice if you could do the same at the pet store," Jane says.

"So you're actually joining this stupid thing?" Roxy grumbles.

"I was part of the last book club and you didn't care! Why should now be any different? Just because it's ran by a pretty woman instead of a little old man?"

"Pretty now, is she?"

"Roxy, oh my god. I never said a word when you used to hang all over Porrim when you were trashed-"

"You were jealous of Porrim?"

"Well, of course I was! She's- she's hot!" Jane huffs defensively. "So you can just hush about all this Aranea business! She's been in a relationship with her girlfriend for years, I highly doubt they'd end that for my sake. And even if she _was_ interested in me, I'm happily taken. So I don't want to hear another word about it."

Roxy is staring at her, a blush on her face, and then she nods, seemingly at a loss for words for once.

"And Jake, you'll be joining too, won't you?" Jane asks him.

"Well. I don't think Aranea is giving me much of a choice," he mumbles.

"She can't make you do shit," Dirk says, a wave of distaste bouncing off of him. "If you don't want to, just say no."

"Yes, I suppose that's right. But I don't think I'd like Jane to go alone," Jake says, and Dirk and Roxy exchange a glance.

"Imma go with her," Roxy announces as she stabs into her vegetable lo-mein. "So no worries there."

"You hate reading actual books," Jane tells her.

"So? I love you. So it works out."

Jake bites into an eggroll when the room shifts and he finds himself in a dining room, Dave sitting opposite him while he drinks from a coffee mug.

"Yo, John," Dave says, "did you actually brew this shit, or did it come tasting like an indeterminable amount of cat spunk? 'Cause if it's the latter, we should invest in some new shit. And if it's the former, you should let someone else make the coffee."

"Hey, Dave. How about you shove it up your ass?" John says, flitting about as he flips something in a pan on the stove. "Just move the massive stick up there a little bit to the left. It'll fit."

"Ouch," Dave grumbles. "Can you believe this is how he talks to me, Dirk? Everyone takes out their hostility on me these days. I feel like a whipping post."

John moves to the table and slides some eggs on Dave's plate, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Dave looks pleased with himself as he stabs into them, and John moves back to the stove. Then the room shifts again, and this time Karkat and Jade are there, a child Jake assumes is his mother playing with a spoon.

"So then this fucking loser just tries to tell me that my steak was ordered rare as fuck, and it was _my fault_ that is was bloodier than a massacre. I think I probably called that chef every foul word I could think of. Can you believe that shit? I eat my steaks medium well, okay, I would never order it rare. Fucking seriously," Karkat is saying.

"He was turning purple," Jade says. "It was hilarious."

"I mean, this is the seventies," Karkat says. "People should know how to listen to an order. It's not rocket science."

"Like you know anything about rocket science, short stack," Dave says, scribbling on a piece of paper. "You don't know anything about anything that doesn't have to do with shouting at someone until they wanna rip their ears off."

"I know a lot about telling you to shut the fuck up," Karkat says. "What are you even writing over there?"

"I have an idea for a movie series," Dave says absently.

"Is it an autobiography about how much you suck? Because I don't think they'll allow all that dick on screen."

"Hey, man, Karkat's making gay jokes, what a shocker. That's about as new as the invention of the wheel."

"You'd know, since you were around for the invention of the wheel," Karkat says.

"Shut up, both of you," Jade sighs. "Where's John?"

"Sleeping," Dave says. "We were up late."

"I don't need details on that at all," Karkat scowls. "So just leave it at that."

"I wasn't gonna give any in front of the kid. But just know he'll be limping for a bit."

"Son of a fucking-"

The rooms shifts back into Jane and Roxy's kitchen, and Jake jumps when someone kicks him under the table, accidentally tosses his fork in the air.

"Dude, where the hell did you just go?" Roxy asks, eyebrows raised. "You looked like you were on another planet."

"S-Sorry, I was just lost in thought, I suppose!" Jake says hurriedly, getting up to retrieve his fork. He sprints to the sink to wash it off, hurrying back to Dirk's side, almost out of breath because he was holding it.

"Something is weird here," Roxy says, eyeing them both suspiciously. "You sure you're okay, Jakey?"

Jake supposes he should probably think of something to excuse his behavior, because he'll be acting strange for a while.

"Now that you mention it," he says, "I woke up feeling under the weather. Hopefully it's just a little cold."

"Did you take something?" Jane asks worriedly.

"Yes, I did earlier."

"You should have said something! You didn't have to come have lunch with us if you were feeling bad!"

"It's probably 'cause the season's about to change," Roxy says. "I'm kinda excited to see how Jake English will do in cold weather. Did you even have seasons on your island?"

"Yes, hot and hotter," Jake grins. "How cold will it get?"

"Oh, man," Roxy says. "Oh man, oh man. This is gonna be great. And you, Di-Stri, you're from Texas. You ever had a northern winter?"

"Yeah," Dirk says. "I traveled a lot, so. I've been pretty much all over for every season."

"Will it snow?" Jake asks excitedly.

"Yes, it does every winter," Jane says.

"I've never seen snow! Golly, I can't wait!"

"Before you get too excited about that, I'd like you to take some more medicine, Jake. You can't let it get worse or you might have to go to the doctor!" Jane stands and goes to the cabinet, ruffling through it.

"I'm feeling better though, honest!" Jake says, regretting his lie already. He hates medicine of every kind, always has. Jane ignores him and brings him two pills of some kind, watching him like a hawk to make sure he takes them. Grumbling, he does, opening his mouth to show her they're gone.

"Those will help you sleep, too," Jane says knowledgeably.

"It's only six o' clock!"

"If you're sick, you're supposed to sleep a lot!"

After dinner, they go back to the couch, and Jake begins drifting in and out of consciousness, conked out against Dirk again. He barely registers when Dirk picks him up and carries him to the bed, crawling in behind him.

"Wha's going on?" Jake mumbles, scooting back into Dirk's warm embrace.

"You were drooling on yourself, bro."

"What time is it?"

"After eight."

"Hmm," Jake sighs. "Whatever Jane gave me is strong."

"Yeah, that and your body is exhausted. You've been through a lot today," Dirk says.

"Are you tired, too?"

"Mm-hmm."

They're quiet for a bit, and Jake starts drifting back to sleep. He rolls over and nuzzles into Dirk's chest, enjoying Dirk's pleased little noise.

"I heard Dave talk," Jake murmurs. "And John and Grandpa. I saw my mom."

"I know," Dirk says. "It must be hard for you."

"No, I like it," Jake says. "I like seeing your memories. And...it's nice to see them alive, even if I know they're gone now. It lets me know they were here once. I guess that sounds silly."

"It doesn't."

"And I saw Prospit. And Derse. I saw when we met."

Dirk's arms tighten around him. "That was right after Dave and John died. I found you on Prospit. By the time I got up there, you were already asleep."

Jake doesn't say anything, just listens to Dirk's heart beat, enjoys it as it lulls him back to sleep.

The next two weeks are the longest Jake has ever known. Each day, he hopes the effects will wear off enough that he can walk into another room without feeling like the world is ending. He and Dirk separate only long enough to use the bathroom, maybe to help Jane or Roxy when they're in different rooms. But they do everything else together, even showering, which hasn't gone unnoticed by Roxy, who loves to make little comments. Jake also gets to see the full Dirk Strider Showering Regimen, which is as meticulous as anything else the demon does. He washes his hair, then Jake's hair, and then spends a high amount of time cleaning under both their nails, though Dirk's are neat and trimmed compared to Jake's. Jake forgets how embarrassing it is to be in the shower with Dirk after the first time, because seeing how adamant Dirk is about cleanliness makes him laugh to the point where it seems silly to be embarrassed.

And of course, when Jane and Roxy are gone, he and Dirk spend a lot of time in bed, experimenting between the sheets. When they're physically connected, the effects are stronger, but in a good way. Jake feels like he can tell exactly where their souls are linked when Dirk is breathing into his ear, asking, _"Does that feel good?"_ He only feels complete when he's with Dirk, but he assumes that's to be expected.

Dirk has his soul, after all.

By the end of the second week, they can be apart again, though not for extended periods of time. Jake can feel that Dirk is a tiny bit glad to be able to shower alone again, just because Dirk Strider's shower time is precious to him in a weird way. Jake can relate, as he enjoys going on walks alone sometimes, even if he hasn't done so in a while.

It's early in the morning, and Jane and Roxy are both off, lounging on the couch, each on their laptops. Dirk is in the shower, and Jake is playing a game on his phone, ignoring the tiny pricks of anxiety caused by being away from Dirk. They're still there, just fainter than before. He's about to give up on the game when his phone chimes.

_-ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering golgothasTerror [GT] at 09:12-_

_EB: hi, jake._

_GT: Hello yourself chum! _

_EB: what's on the agenda for today?_

Jake furrows his brows in confusion. It's odd for _ectobiologist _to ask personal things like that.

_GT: Oh well the girls are off so im not entirely sure whats on the list of things to do today. Any suggestions?_

_EB: no, not really. _

_GT: ...Are you alright?_

_EB: yeah. just making conversation!_

_GT: If you say so. I am available for chatting if youre feeling down though!_

_EB: i'm dead, jake, i'm not feeling too strongly about anything. but thanks for the offer! um..._

_GT: Yes?_

_EB: nothing. _

_EB: just..._

_EB: everything's gonna be alright. okay?_

_GT: Well thats good to know! But not helping to convince me that you yourself are alright. _

_EB: sorry, i'm fine. promise. try to have a good day and spend time with your friends i'm...really proud of you. for whatever that may be worth to you._

_-ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering golgothasTerror [GT] at 09:17-_

Jake stares at the screen for a second, a chill running up his spine. He's not sure why exactly, but he finds himself wishing Dirk would hurry up and get out of the dadblasted shower already.

Dirk knows about _ectobiologist_, but even now, Jake's not certain that Dirk knows about the spirit guide business. Dirk has access to his memories, but it's not something they've discussed, and Jake hasn't been thinking about it for a while. _Ectobiologist_ hasn't messaged him over the past two weeks, and he hasn't placed much thought on the topic with all the other things on his mind.

Almost on cue, the bathroom door opens, and Dirk steps out, making an immediate beeline for Jake. His hair is styled, but still damp, and Jake knows he was hurrying to get back to him.

"What's wrong?" Dirk asks him in a hushed tone, sitting beside him.

"Bad feeling," Jake says back, reaching up to fix some of Dirk's hair, remolding the spikes. "I was just chatting with _ectobiologist_."

Dirk gives him a scrutinizing look he can make out even behind those silly shades. "You still talk to that random chumhandle?"

"It's not _random_," Jake defends, cutting a quick glance to Jane and Roxy to make sure they're not listening. "And we can discuss this later."

"Roxy, what on earth are you writing?" Jane asks suddenly, drawing their attention.

"Smut," Roxy says shamelessly, clacking away on her laptop keys. "I'm writing about hot homo boys getting down and dirty." She lifts her head and grins mischievously at Jake. "Speaking of hot homo boys, what are y'all up to today?"

"I haven't the foggiest clue," Jake says, looking up at Dirk. "I suppose we'll be figuring something out."

"I wanna be lazy today," Roxy announces. "Can we do that, Janey?"

Jane sighs, obviously wanting to agree. She ends up making an unintelligible noise that Roxy seems to accept as one of affirmation.

"Di-Stri, you wanna Beta my update?" Roxy asks, sliding Dirk her laptop. He grunts and observes the screen, already typing a correction of some sort.

"You've wrangled Dirk into helping you write your porn?" Jane asks disapprovingly.

"Who better than Di-Stri? He's been helping me with my story about wizard furries."

Jake looks up at Dirk, who is giving Roxy a confused stare. Suddenly, recognition crosses his face and his expression turns sour.

"Auto-responder," he mumbles. Jake snorts, tilting his head on Dirk's shoulder before directing his attention to the television screen.

They spend the day lounging around, hardly leaving the couch. Jake feels restless by the time the sun starts going down, and fidgeting against Dirk's side, who gives him a concerned look.

"Hey, so I think I feel like going for a walk," Dirk announces. "You down, Jake?"

"Yes!" Jake stands up quickly, stretching his arms above his head until his joints pop. "Where shall we adventure to?"

"How 'bout you adventure to the pizza place? Mama's hungry," Roxy says.

"I suppose we could do that. What would you like?"

"Get me and Janey a pepperoni and mushroom. Ooh, and cheesy bread!"

"Roxy, that's too much food," Jane says.

"You're right, forget the cheesy bread. Get cinnamon sticks instead," Roxy decides, pushing Jane backwards on the couch before crawling on top of her, flopping face-first into her chest. "Awww yisss."

"Roxy!"

"Shhh, Janey, it's not my fault you're all comfy. You should stop being comfy if you don't want me all over you."

Grumbling, Jane settles under Roxy's weight, giving Dirk and Jake an exasperated glance.

"We'll be back," Dirk says, his arm around Jake as he leads them to the elevator.

"So it seems Hal has made himself known to Jane and Roxy," Jake grins. The sun is barely peeking over the horizon, illuminating the sidewalk in an ethereal red glow. Dirk sighs, flicking his shades irritably. Hal makes a pinging noise, no doubt insulting Dirk in some way.

"Fucking little shit," Dirk says. "I figured he would sooner or later."

They're passing a the little diner they first had lunch in, and Jake casts it a quick glance, remembering how it first felt to hold Dirk's hand. He knew even then there was something happening, something _meant_ to happen. He's had the feeling for the past few days that something else is coming soon. That their time is running out, more so than before. He shivers at the thought and tries to put it from his mind, but of course, Dirk has already sensed the change in his mood.

"What's up?" Dirk asks, his hand curling around Jake's as he twines their fingers together. "You're thinking a mile a minute."

"I'm just...a bit frightened today. It's a bad feeling I have," Jake mumbles.

"What'd that Biologist have to say?"

"Well, erm..." Jake says, looking toward the sky. "It's not _what_ they said, but how they said it."

"They?"

"I don't know their preferred gender, so I am playing it safe."

Dirk grins and holds his hand a little tighter. "So what'd they say?"

"That they were proud of me. And that everything would be alright. And it's not even eerie, not really! I just have had the feeling of pitfall lately in my stomach and it seems to be a bit amplified today?"

"Jake," Dirk says, eyebrows furrowed. "Nothing bad is going to happen. And if it does, I'll handle it."

"_We'll _handle it."

"Yeah, we will," Dirk adds. "There's nothing we can't handle, alright? So don't—"

He freezes, his hand yanking Jake back so hard that Jake worries his arm might be popped out of place.

"Dirk?" he asks, worried for the look of pure horror on Dirk's face.

"Shit- oh _fuck_," Dirk mutters. In one fast movement, he's got his arm around Jake's waist, lifting him up and sprinting into the nearest store, a tiny ice cream shop. He sets Jake down inside one of the booths, ignoring the stares of the patrons.

"Listen to me," he says hurriedly, "something just went down on Prospit. I need you to _promise_ me you'll stay here. Okay, Jake? Promise me."

"But- what is it?" Jake asks, refusing to let go of Dirk's shoulders. "Where are you- are you going to Prospit?"

"I have to. This is important."

"Then let me go, too!"

"No, Jake, I need you to-"

"Goddammit, Dirk!" Jake nearly shouts, forgetting their public surroundings. "You just said we would handle it together! Don't you leave me out of the frigging loop again when you gave me your word that you wouldn't do so anymore!"

"If it were anywhere else but Prospit, I wouldn't," Dirk says quietly. He removes his shades and hands them to Jake. "Keep AR with you, he'll let me know what's going on. Listen to him, he'll keep you safe."

"Dirk!" Jake almost whimpers, but he tries to reign his emotions in. Dirk's eyes settles on him and soften. He crawls into the booth and pulls Jake into a tight hug, one that Jake returns.

"Please, please stay safe," Dirk says, his hand clenching in the back of Jake's hair so tightly it hurts. "I'll be back soon, I promise. I just- I need to do something, and then I'll explain. Just trust me, okay?"

"I do trust you, mate," Jake replies, "I just don't like you going off alone someplace I can't follow."

"I won't be there long. I can't be without you anymore either. That's why I have to-" Dirk exhales shakily, and then pulls back, reaches up to hold Jake's cheeks and kiss him fiercely. "I'll be right back. I- I love you."

And before Jake can say anything else, Dirk is gone in a flash.

Jake is well aware that the entire shop is staring at him, but he can't bring himself to care. His heart is beating so fast it feels like he can't breathe. He puts his head down and starts gasping for air, but tries to do so as quietly as he can-

Hal starts pinging, so Jake lifts his head and slides Hal over his glasses, reading the red text.

_TT: Dude, stop. Please calm down. You're having an anxiety attack._

"I can't," Jake says quietly, putting his head back down. "I can't-_breathe_."

_TT: Yes, you can. Just focus, in and out._

_TT: And I don't even mean that as an innuendo, see? You're more important to me than innuendos. That's how you know this is sincere. Just breathe, Jake, you got this._

"What if something happens? What if- god, what if Dirk doesn't come back?"

_TT: He will. He always has before, hasn't he?_

"What happened on Prospit?"

_TT: Someone took your dream self._

Jake's blood runs cold, and his breathing speeds up again. Hal starts pinging immediately.

_TT: But look, we've had close calls before, okay? _

_TT: Dirk hasn't stayed completely with your dream self since he found you here. He's been keeping watch, but hasn't physically been there since you were attacked in your sleep immediately before the deal._

_TT: People are looking for you, Jake, so it was urgent he go, but it might not even be someone bad. One of the Prospitian Angels could have found you. Or just a random passerby. _

_TT: Fucking Christ, Jake, please calm down._

Jake tries to focus on his breathing like Hal said, but it's hard. The feeling of his anxiety is amplified at least ten fold since he's away from Dirk, and the room is caving in, just like two weeks ago when their pact was new. He _needs_ Dirk to come back _now_. He's dying, he knows it-

_TT: You're not dying, you're panicking. And you're freaking me out. Just think of kittens or something. Kittens in hats. _

"You're not helping," Jake grumbles.

_TT: I am trying. And that counts for something. _

Jake wonders if Jane and Roxy are- Jane and Roxy!

"Christ on a cracker, what about Jane and Roxy?" he asks, already fearing for the worst. "Are they alright? If something was attacking-"

_TT: The action is on Prospit, Jake, not here. Stay here like Dirk said, in public where nothing can get you without causing a scene._

"But Dirk wouldn't have minded where I was if there was no danger here! He'd have told me to mosey on home, with Jane and Roxy!"

_TT: Moseying aside, you're safer here, and Sebastian is with the girls. They will be fine._

"He's just a tiny robot!"

_TT: I'm just a fucking sad robot because you aren't listening to me. Calm. The fuck. Down. And think, Jake. _

But Jake's had enough of this nonsense. Just because _he's_ in danger of some sort, it doesn't mean Jane and Roxy should be in the crossfire. He won't sit back and be useless to the situation, even if Dirk wanted him to stay here. He can't- he can't have Jane and Roxy's blood on his hands. He's already lost his grandmother, and Dirk is gone to another bloody _dimension. _He can't lose Jane and Roxy, too.

He pushes Hal up to his hair, ignoring the pings of protest, and breaks out into a dead run for the apartment. He won't be useless, not this time. Not like when his grandmother was alone in that tiny room and he couldn't bring himself to visit. Not like when Roxy was crying and all he could do was ask her to dance. He knows he can't be the hero, the protagonist of a movie, but he can do _something!_

Once at the building, he bypasses the elevator and runs up the stairs, two at a time, praying nothing is wrong. Maybe Hal was right and whatever is happening is happening strictly on Prospit.

To his horror, the apartment door is wide open, the light from the hall spilling inside the otherwise dark room. He whimpers, falling against the hallway wall, his knees buckling- but no. No, he needs to check, to make sure they're not in there. He needs to stop being so scared of everything and _move!_

His legs are shaking so badly that he has to hold onto the wall and inch himself inside.

"Jane?" he calls, flipping on the lights. Once illuminated, he's able to make out a red stain on the carpet that looks too much like- "R-Roxy?"

There isn't an answer. At least, not a verbal one. Sebastian scuttles into the room on his tiny robot legs, exclamation marks flashing in his red glasses. Jake leans down and picks him up, trying to make sense of what the rabbit is saying. Hal pings again, and Jake places him back over his glasses.

_TT: GET OUT OF THE APARTMENT SOMEONE IS HERE._

Not needing to be told twice, Jake bolts for the door, back down the stairs. Hal continues to message him.

_TT: You are so fucking stupid, oh my god. You did the exact opposite of what I said to do. I said not to go to the apartment at all. _

Jake rolls his eyes, opens his mouth to say something about needing to see for himself about Jane and Roxy, and promptly loses his footing. He falls down a single flight, but is, luckily, close enough to the bottom that no damage aside from a scrape on his knee from the concrete is obtained.

_TT: I told you about the stairs._

"Shut _up_," Jake hisses, trying not to show the pain he's in. It's small, but he's more than sure he'll have a bruise from the fall later. He fell directly onto his knee.

Once outside, Jake struggles to catch his breath again, has to lean onto a parking meter while Sebastian tugs on his hair and Hal pings incessantly. He needs to think, needs to _think_.

_TT: Go back to that ice cream shop. Come on, man, you have to listen to Dirk for once. You're safer in public._

"What is Sebastian saying about Jane and Roxy? What happened?"

_TT: Some woman came and took them. Probably to the same place they took you on Prospit. This is a fucking emergency, Jake, go to the ice cream place and wait for Dirk!_

"Is he coming back yet?" Jake asks quietly.

_TT: Yeah. You're in danger. Of course he's coming back._

Jake breathes a sigh of relief and stands up straight again, turning toward the direction of the ice cream shop-

"Not so fast, sucka."

He whirls around, but isn't quick enough. Something comes from nowhere and blindsides him, hitting him directly in the face. Emitting a small whimper of pain, his knees crumple and he falls to the ground, reaching instinctively for his nose, which feels broken. His eyes open wide when he feels Hal is cracked, as well as his own glasses. Sebastian leaps from Jake's shoulder, sword raised as he attacks the stranger, but then he gets tossed back, far, far down the street.

"Hal," he breathes, trying to crawl forward to regain his footing and resume running. "Hal, are you alright?"

_TT: Jake, please run. Just go, Dirk's coming, just run as fast as you can until he gets here!_

"This is seriously the best we got? I think the brainiac done went and made a mistake, but whatever. She seemed pretty sure," the unknown woman says again. Her hands clench the back of Jake's shirt, prying him up. He swings his fist and connects with something solid, and she drops him back to the ground.

"Ow! Oh you motherfucker, Imma fuck you up-" she kicks him in the stomach, _hard_.

_TT: Jake, just hang on._

"Eugh, where the fuck did you get these tacky ass glasses?" The woman asks. Jake opens his eyes to look up at her, but can barely make out anything aside from a dark shape. Her hair is long and braided, but he doesn't see any other distinguishing features. She leans down and reaches for him, and he instinctively flinches, but she doesn't touch him. She just takes Hal from his face.

"GIVE HIM BACK!" Jake roars, standing as tall as he can. He runs at her full-force, aiming to knock her down, but she rears back and punches him directly in the nose again, and he _knows_ it's broken this time, hears the snap before he hits the ground again.

"You punched me in the face, you asshole," she says. "So Imma fuck up your lame ass eyewear."

Hal pings one last time, his lenses flashing red—and then she snaps him in half.

Jake thinks he screams, but he can't seem to hear it. His ears are full of white noise, a static that is overrunning everything else in his mind, even his pain and panic. His phone vibrates in his pocket, and he knows it's going to be Hal's last message to him, but he's shaking too badly to reach for it. The woman over him isn't doing anything but standing there, observing him.

"Jesus, bro. They were just tacky glasses," she says.

"Jake!" Someone calls from somewhere. He doesn't lift his head, doesn't acknowledge them at all because it doesn't sound like Dirk. He merely crawls forward and picks up Hal's pieces, holding onto them like a lifeline. He hears voices from above him, sounding like they're arguing about something, but he doesn't care anymore if he's in danger. Roxy and Jane are gone, Hal is dead, and Dirk still isn't _here_.

With shaky fingers, he unlocks his phone.

_TT: Jake, it'll be alright. I love y-_

Hal's message is unfinished, the end covered in tiny glitches that dishevel the text. Jake sobs, falling onto his hands as he cries out, not caring what happens next. All he knows is a pain that he wants to _end._ He doesn't register when someone crouches next to him.

"Jake." He blinks up at the stranger and recognizes her immediately. It's Aranea.

"Let me help you stand," she says quietly, hooking her arm under his shoulder.

"What's the glubbin' point?" The other woman asks.

"Because it's polite!" Aranea hisses, supporting Jake. "You didn't have to _torture_ him!"

"He hit me in the face!"

"You hit him first!"

"He was running!"

Jake tunes them out, ignoring the rest of their banter, trying to formulate a plan of escape. He needs to see Dirk again, needs to get away from them.

"I'm so sorry, Jake," Aranea says quietly. He opens his mouth to ask what she means, what's going _on_, but he never gets the words out. A searing pain hits him in the stomach, something sharp and solid. He looks down to see it's Aranea's arm, plunged through his abdomen, his own blood splattered everywhere. "Forgive me, please."

As soon as she pulls her arm out in one forceful movement, he falls again, face-first into the concrete. And this time, he stays there, hearing retreating footsteps leave him where he is. He curls into himself, holding onto the wound, doing his best to stem the bleeding though he knows it's hopeless. Somewhere down the street, Sebastian is running towards him, tiny sword forgotten as he hurries to hold Jake's head up, his glasses full of tiny hearts. Jake lifts a bloodstained hand to place on Sebastian's head, patting it gently in reassurance.

"JAKE!"

And this time, Jake knows it's Dirk, because only Dirk's voice could sound so heartbreaking. Dirk falls to his knees, leans in close and brushes the hair from Jake's forehead, his gloved palms cupping Jake's tear-stained cheeks. His orange eyes are the only things Jake can make out, and golly, they're so beautiful.

"Jake-" Dirk says, voice breaking. "Jake, no, this can't-"

"S-Sorry..." Jake manages. "I b-roke...my promise..."

"No, don't talk. You're gonna be okay. You _have_ to be. I need you to be."

"Hal is...dead... Jane and Roxy—gone. Dirk- Aranea...you were right..."

"Jake, please," Dirk gasps, his orange eyes overflowing. "You can- you can wake up on Prospit. You can, okay? Some of your soul is there, your dream self. You can wake up there and be fine. I'll find you. I swear, I'll find you."

"Dirk-"

"Don't leave me again, Jake..."

Jake tries to tell him everything be be alright, because it's what Hal and _ectobiologist_ said. Maybe everything will be alright, in some form or fashion- but he can't open his mouth anymore, can't even move. His entire body is numb, his heart beating slower and slower.

"Jake!" Dirk says from somewhere, and Jake wishes he could see him, could see those wonderful orange eyes. Instead he falls faster and faster into darkness, nothing there to break his fall, and it hurts, _god_, it hurts—

But only because he knows he's leaving Dirk alone again.

* * *

><p><em>Sachi: I am so sorry. Review for love and a quicker update! sachi-sama is my tumblr name, as well. Chapter title in reference to the song "Undertow" by Stars. <em>


	18. Tearful Goodbyes

_This update comes entirely as a surprise to ALL of us. I sat down and started writing it in hopes of getting some of it written, and then my fingers kept gliding over the keys and here we are, an early update. First off I'd like to thank each and every one of you for being so wonderful! I feel like a broken record, but I truly mean it when I say I love ALL of my readers. If I could buy you all dinner and take you to a movie, I would! That's how much I love you! So now, let's get onto the love :). KatyBirthdai, Haruhi, of course! She's so badass. Roxy is love and life, so if you are like my Roxy, we'd get along famously! Jake can't help but be stupid sometimes. Forgive him, he's just a a sweet babu. Darkestlight96, you WERE right about Aranea. Or WERE you? Hehehe. Bitblondetoday, I am here specifically to make you feel things! Muahaha! Kira-Lime Orijima, awww it'll be okay, friend! TatsuyaAngel17, shhhhhh! It'll be okay! Nozumo H, is this soon enough for ya! Guest, I am proud to be the one to make you cry! As weird as that sounds... Thanks for reading! shippingSeer, you're such a sweetie. Here ya go, dear! Happy Labor Day to all Americans! You also owe today for the update, because I am off and being lazy contributed to my creativity. On with the story!_

* * *

><p><em><span>Tearful Goodbyes<span>_

The feeling of weightlessness is a strange one, especially for Jake. He's grown so accustomed to having the weight of the world on his shoulders, to constantly being on edge. And so now, when he's finally been pushed _over_ that edge, into the unknown depths of everything he's ever feared- he's weightless. He's mercifully, wonderfully, beautifully _weightless_. But he knows it's not something he should be happy about.

One cell comes alive at a time—but no. That's not right, is it? He's not really _alive_. Not anymore. If he was alive, everything wouldn't make as much sense as it does right now. He wouldn't be able to forgive all the faults in the world. His thoughts would still be jumbled, and he'd still be fidgeting to a rhythm that only he could hear.

But if that's the case, then what's the point? Where is he? What is he? _Who_ is he?

He opens his eyes and looks down at his hands. Why does he feel like they should be stained red? They should be, shouldn't they? But they're not. He flexes them, grabbing nothing, and cranes his head to look around. He's—well, the best way he can describe it is that he's _nowhere_. It's not a void around him, not exactly nothing_ per say_. It's just an emptiness he feels inside when he looks around himself. There's not anything recognizable around him. Just a darkness that he can't seem to see through.

"Jakey?" He hears from somewhere. It's a voice he knows, he thinks. But who is "Jakey"? He looks around again, but no one is there. His feeling of weightlessness is starting to fade, and the heaviness is setting in. He blinks, and the darkness seems lesser than before.

"Jakey!" The voice says again. He shakes his head, willing this place to make sense. Something moves in his peripheral vision, and he whirls to face it. It's a hand, and it's resting on his shoulder.

"Jacob English! Can you hear me?"

"Is-" his voice is raspy. _Unused_. "Is that my name?"

"Well, I should certainly hope so! Otherwise this will be awkward!"

Her face comes into focus, and it's—familiar? Wide, bright green eyes. Dark, lengthy hair cascading down her shoulders. She's smiling at him, her eyes brimming with tears. Why is she crying? Why would she...

And just like that, the weight if the world returns in a tidal wave, and he's crying along with her in less than a second.

"Gramma!" he cries, throwing his arms around her. She makes a tiny noise of surprise, her arms coming up to hold him just as tightly as he's holding her. She pets through his hair, just the way she used to- just the way she did when he had trouble sleeping. He buries his face in her shoulder, uncaring of everything else, and he sobs to the point where it _hurts_, his body racking violently.

"Oh, my poor Jakey," Jade says soothingly. "You've been through so much."

"I- I messed up, Gramma," he gasps, "J-Jane and Roxy are gone, they're—and Dirk is all alone because I _didn't listen_ and oh, god, what am I going to do? Aranea was behind it all along and Dirk knew, he _knew_, and he _told_ me, but I-"

"Shhh," she says gently. "Everything that has happened has happened exactly as it was supposed to. You didn't do anything wrong."

"But..." he pulls away to look at her. "Aren't I...dead?"

"In a way," Jade says, wiping his face for him. "The self you were before is dead. But you've got another chance to make things right."

He sniffles, pulling away from her. "You're...young," he says lamely.

"I am!" she replies. "And we're not alone."

"We're not?"

He looks up to see...a mirror image of himself? But no, that's not the case, is it? His eyes aren't _blue_.

"Jake!" John says, leaping onto him with such force that they roll a little off to the side, legs tangled together while John squeezes him so hard around the middle that it hurts. "I've waited _so long for this!_"

"J-John?" Jake sputters, finally accepting that he's not going to get out of the vice grip. He settles under John's weight and allows himself to be squished. John is _strong_.

"Yup! Oh man, oh man, this is great! I've not seen you in person since you were just a kid!"

"John, dude, he's turning purple. Maybe lay off a bit," someone else says, voice somehow bored and amused all at once. Jake turns his head to see the all too familiar face of Dave Strider lurking behind his grandmother.

"Shut up, Dave. This is a big moment for me, douchelord," John says.

"Fine then. I'll just hang back here, watching you kill your great nephew. And then the whole world will be screwed because you're killing the only one who can kill Lord English. It'll be peachy. We can throw him a party and keep him here forever."

"Oh my god, shut up."

"I actually agree with Dave, which makes me want to rip off my fucking face and salsa dance around it," someone hisses. Someone that looks like...

"Karkat, fuck off, no one invited you to this shindig," Dave says.

"No one says 'shindig' so _you_ fuck off!"

"All of you shut up, god!" Jade says. "John, get off him! We have a lot of stuff to go over!"

"Fine," John grumbles. He gets up and offers Jake a hand, helping to pull him up. Jake isn't surprised to find they're almost the same height, though John is just a little shorter. He's not as thin as Jake, carries his weight in a different way. But aside from that, they're almost identical. Jake smiles at him, and then looks around, his eyes settling on Karkat.

"Grandpa?" he asks. Karkat looks at him, eyes wide in surprise, and then they soften.

"Hey, kiddo," he says. "You grew up."

Jake rushes forward, pulling him into an embrace before Karkat can complain about it. But he doesn't complain, just hugs Jake in return.

"I thought—I don't know, that you wouldn't remember me," he says. "You were really small when I died."

"I didn't remember much about any of you, aside from Gramma," Jake tells him. "But then I bonded with Dirk, and I've seen you all so much! And something about this place... I feel as though I've seen every one of you recently."

"Your memories should be coming back," Jade says. She's smiling at Jake and Karkat fondly. "The ones I had to get rid of."

"Rid of?" Jake asks, finally releasing Karkat to look at her questioningly.

"Yes, for your protection."

"Alright, um. I feel we should instigate a pow-wow of sorts!" Jake announces. "To get everything straight once more! This entire ordeal has been nerve-wracking and I would like to clear the air, as they say!"

No one says anything for a second, and then Karkat turns to Jade.

"He never grew out of that weird talking thing he used to do?"

"No," Jade says.

"Now see here!" Jake sputters indignantly, "I believe the lot of you owe me some answers!"

"Yeah, we do," John says. "And I like how he talks! It's totally cool!"

Jake feels a rush of affection for his great uncle, and moves to stand beside him.

"Like you know anything about cool," Dave says. John tosses him a nonplussed look. "Besides, y'all don't get to be all chummy just 'cause you've been taking for the past few months. Let the rest of us make an impression, Johnny Q."

"We've spoken these past few months?" Jake asks. John gives him a sheepish grin, his ears turning pink.

"Well, um. Sort of. I'm _ectobiologist_."

Jake stares at him for a moment. "You're...the one who locked me out of my electronics and made my friends all think I was going mad?"

"Okay, well when you say it like _that_, of course it's gonna sound bad!" John huffs. "Besides, we totally made up. I talked about movies with you!"

"It hardly excuses what I went through over your shenanigans!"

"John! You were supposed to _help_ him!" Jade chastises.

"I did! I told him about Lord English, _and_ his mom! It's not like anyone else was rushing to do it!"

"Dirk didn't tell you that?" Dave asks Jake, his face finally losing the stoic frown.

"Erm, no. He didn't want to frighten me. We've spoken a bit about it since then, but not much," Jake says.

"God_damn_," Dave whistles. "Dirk is _whipped_."

"Dave!" John hisses.

"What? He totally is. You remember what a little shit he was, always doing everything he could to burst someone's bubble and be a giant fucking wet blanket. The fact that he didn't wanna do the same for Jake here just proves it. He's whipped as fuck."

"Regardless," Jade says, narrowing her eyes at Dave pointedly, "there are faults to be blamed all around. Many of us didn't do everything we were supposed to."

"Not me," Karkat says.

"Yeah, you just had to go and croak before any of the action actually started. You're like the old guy who has to leave the concert early to go take your old man pills," Dave jibs.

"Wow, we're all so impressed by your lame ass jokes, Dave. How the fuck did we almost exist and not hear your loud face hole for all of two seconds? You're like the savior of the fucking universe with your mouth breathing and raunchy fucking breath."

"Hey man, say 'fuck' a few more times, I don't think we got the picture."

"Okay, shut up, all of you!" Jade snaps. To Jake's surprise, they _do_ shut up, Karkat listening to her immediately, and Dave opening his mouth to argue before a warning glance from John has it snapping shut.

Jake thinks maybe it's not _only_ Dirk who's "whipped".

"Jake, sweetie, in order to tell you everything, I think we need to start from the beginning," Jade says, her voice gentle as she turns to him.

"Does this mean we can finally talk about Mom?" he asks. Her eyes get the same distant look they always did, but to his surprise, she nods.

"Yes. I do believe it does."

"How- erm. How exactly did she meet Caliborn? They don't seem to be...compatible."

"The first thing you have to realize about your mother, Jake, is that she wasn't...well," Jade says quietly. "She was very, very sad and confused most of her life, and we did everything we could to help her." She glances at Karkat, who is looking down at his feet. "She had a bad habit of attaching to anyone who was no good for her."

"So she was with him of her own volition?" Jake asks, disappointed. He'd hoped he was forcing her, as awful as it sounds. He'd hoped she would be someone worth looking up to.

"At first," Jade says. "Your grandfather and I didn't like him, which made her like him more. He was a horrible little thing, spouting every obscenity he could think of and treating her like a slave. How she put up with it, I'll never know. But I supposed she'd have done just about anything to get a rise out of us.

"She realized, I think, that he was bad for her. But maybe it was too late at that point to change anything. She ended up running away with him somewhere after high school, and it was a miracle she graduated. We had to force her to go to school, and she hated us for that, too. But when she got back...she was scared. She didn't want anything to do with him anymore, wanted us to move somewhere he couldn't find us. We didn't take her seriously, why would we? He was just...some punk. We didn't know how unhinged he was...

"And then, nine months later, you were born. And I thought, maybe, finally, she would change. She would buckle down and do all she could to be a mother to you. But she didn't. She left you to your grandfather and I, and went out all the time. It wasn't until Karkat died of a heart attack from all the stress he was under that I thought she might not ever change. She didn't bother going to the funeral. Didn't bother fighting me when I gained custody of you. She was just...empty. That man, Caliborn, he really—he messed her up. Played off her insecurities. And I thought, maybe a change of scenery would be nice. So we moved a little closer to Dave and John, because I needed help. And with all of us lighting a fire under her to change, she started showing _initiative_ again. It was wonderful. She was becoming her old self again and everything seemed to be going great-"

She takes a deep breath and wipes under her eyes. "Caliborn didn't know she was pregnant when she ran off. He didn't know anything about you, Jake. He left her alone all those years to plan or to practice, I'm not sure. But he knew about us, somehow. Knew what having our blood could offer him. So when he found her..."

"But, Gramma," Jake interrupts. "You could see the future, couldn't you? You—didn't you know?"

"No, she didn't know!" Karkat snaps, making Jake jump. "She didn't just spend all her time waiting for things to happen!"

"I-I'm sorry," Jake says quietly, and Jade waves Karkat off, moving forward to place a hand on Jake's shoulder.

"He's just upset, sweetie. The answer is no, I...wasn't watching the signs at all. I had lived a long time, by that point, and the future didn't interest me anymore. I wanted to be _surprised_. And...I guess I was."

"It wasn't your fault," Jake tells her sincerely. She smiles at him.

"I know that, deep down. But there are so many what if's... As soon as I saw the symbols on the wall, I knew what he'd done. And you were my main priority, Jake. I knew he'd come after you as soon as he found out about you. You're a threat to him."

"But why?" Jake asks. "Why am I a threat? I'm just- just a human."

"You have his blood, and you have Jade's," Dave says. "You have the power to wreck his shit."

"But I don't even know how to use any of my power," Jake admits. "I've been trying, been reading the books I bought about it, and I still- I can't. I haven't managed to cast a single successful spell."

"That's because I kept your abilities dormant," Jade says. "I had to. You were already dreaming about Prospit sometimes, already able to control some of your abilities. I knew you'd have questions and I didn't have any answers. So I closed your connection to your dream self, hid most of your memories, and took you to our island. It was to protect you... And I know I could have gone about all of it better, but after losing so much in such a short amount of time, and John and Dave sacrificing themselves to assure our escape, I just—I couldn't risk losing you, too."

"Sacrificed?" Jake asks, turning to John and Dave.

"That makes it sound a helluva lot more noble than it was," Dave says. "That crazy bastard killed your mom and allowed demons of about every kind and form to possess him. He was coming after you and Jade, so we had to help. We intercepted him when Jade was making arrangements with that crazy horse guy to fly the two of you to a safe location, and he was a lot stronger than we thought."

"I think we could've beaten him, though!" John says indignantly. "Or at least had a chance! I'm not like you and Jade, I don't really have any abilities," he says to Jake, "but I wanted to do my part. But—I was just the careless asshole who had to go and get crushed."

Dave flinches, and it reminds Jake so much of Dirk that his heart swells.

"I was the one who let you get crushed," Dave says softly. "And after you were gone, I just..."

"_He just didn't have anything left to lose, I think,"_ Dirk had said. And now, Jake knows he was right.

"So then—why couldn't we have told Dirk so?" Jake asks quietly. "Why was he left alone?"

"We couldn't risk finding him, not without attracting attention. I knew you'd be reunited with him when my memory started to go, so I knew it wasn't for forever. My main priority was making sure _you'd_ be okay," Jade explains.

"He suffered a lot, though," Jake hisses. "All he had was my dream self on Prospit, and I was unconscious the whole time!"

"Man, you guys really did do the full bond," Dave says. "You sounded just like him just then."

Jake takes a deep breath and levels his eyes at all of them. "Please, don't misunderstand me. I am grateful for everything all of you have done for me. But it's just—I'm the cause of so much pain and suffering, and none of this is easy to hear."

"Jakey, it's not your fault-" Jade starts.

"If not for me, Caliborn wouldn't have gotten to kill as much as he did! Maybe—maybe he'd have left Mom alone if he hadn't found out about her pregnancy. If I wasn't-"

"Born?" Dave asks. "You can't help being born, bro. It's not exactly a choice." He flops one of his long arms over John's shoulders. "I seem to recall telling Dirk the exact same thing."

Jake is shaking his head. "So then what? We all knew I'd be reunited with Dirk, and we knew I'd be killed? That Jane and Roxy would be in danger?"

"Yes," Jade says, unflinching. "It's the way things had to be."

"But _why!_" Jake shouts. "Why is that the way things had to be?! If only I had known about Aranea-"

"But you _didn't _know about her, and you still don't!" Jade says over him sharply. "You need to hush and listen, Jake, if you want answers."

"Thinks he knows everything," Dave whistles. "Kinda like another person I know whose name won't be mentioned. But I'll give you a hint: It's not me, John, Karkat, or Jade, and I totally mean Dirk."

"Aranea is your sister," Jade says, cutting her eyes at Dave.

"My- what?"

"Well, half sister. Caliborn is her father, as well. I forget who her mom is."

"Hang on," Jake says, "how is she—she told me her parents died in an accident!"

"Well she couldn't exactly tell you her dad killed her mom and made her his go-to errand girl, now could she?" Jade asks. "Caliborn doesn't think if her as a threat."

"But why?"

"Because she's a woman," Jade explains. "And my best guess is, after years and years of being told she can't accomplish anything, she probably believes it, to some extent."

"Don't- Don't make me feel bad for her when she killed me!" Jake says. "I thought she was there to help me!"

"She _was_. Whether unknowingly or not, she helped you. She told you to read the books so you'd have a chance of winning when you met Caliborn. And she killed you because it was the only way to get you to Prospit."

"If she knew where I was, and she's working for Caliborn, couldn't she have told him so he'd find me at Jane and Roxy's? Couldn't he kill me anywhere?" Jake asks.

"He's setting his sights on destroying all of Prospit right now. He's not worried about you at the moment. And that's why now is the best time to strike," Jade says. "When I stopped you from connecting with your dream self, it severed a bit of your soul. A part of you exists on Prospit, another you full of untapped potential. Once in that body, you should have all of your memories back, including the knowledge of you abilities."

"What exactly is Prospit? How am I there and also here? I don't understand," Jake mumbles, feeling a fool. Jade just smiles at him.

"Derse and Prospit are other dimensions, home to creatures like us, but different. Demons, vampires, werewolves- they're all real. They hail from different parts of Derse. And Prospit is home to angels, as well as a few lucky human magic users who can harness their abilities to wake up there." Jade winks.

"So you had a dream self, too?" Jake asks her.

"Oh, yes. But I wasn't like you, Jake. It took me a long, _long_ while to understand. I had normal dreams my entire life, as far as I knew. It wasn't until my work with the government that I even discovered Prospit."

"Your dream projects," Jake says, remembering their conversation from the day he took all his friends to see her. "So you canceled them because-"

"Because, like I told you, we're not meant to know what other people dream about. After using myself as a test subject while I slept, I watched the monitor the next day, observing all the things I dreamed about. And when I saw Prospit, it was- god, it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. After discovering it, I knew the project had to be shut down. If man knew of another place attainable by certain people, they'd do all they could to harness that power in some way. Or at least, I feared they would. So when it got shut down, I went back to my robotics. I built a robot to monitor my dream patterns-"

"She fucking named it Jadebot," Karkat interrupts with a grin. Jade smacks him in the shoulder.

"Hush this was before I even met you! _Anyway_, I noticed my dreams of Prospit were increasing, and getting longer and longer. And finally, the entirety of my dreams took place there. Before long, I didn't need the bot to monitor the dreams. I could just wake up there and remember everything when I woke up back at home. It was incredible."

"But then why could I do all that right from the get-go?" Jake asks. Jade gives him a mischievous grin.

"Because you've got more potential than I ever thought about having. Early developer, early harnessing of your powers. There's a reason Lord English is afraid of you. You've not even met your potential yet, and _I'm_ afraid of what you could do."

"Like I said," Dave says, "you can wreck his shit."

"That's why we've done all we could to help you, Jake," John says. "You're the best hope we've got."

"Don't fucking tell him that, that's too much goddamn pressure!" Karkat snaps.

"Oh, I'm sorry, save the universe if you want to, Jake, but if you don't, just go to Prospit and have some tea or something, it'll be boss," Dave says.

"Basically what I'm saying is even if you can't beat him, Jake," Karkat says, "if you fail, it only means you'll get to come be with us. As well as everyone else in the universe, but it'll be okay. We can like, play games or something."

"Paternal Karkat is creepy," John grins. "I haven't seen him like this since you were a baby."

"Any Karkat is creepy, John," Dave says. "It's part of his crabby charm."

"FUCK BOTH OF YOU, I'M TALKING TO MY GRANDSON."

"Thanks, Grandpa," Jake smiles at him. "But I've got no intentions of coming back anytime soon."

"Finally starting to believe in yourself?" Jade asks, beaming at him hopefully.

"No," he says, "I'm just really, really angry! He killed my mother and great uncle and great...brother in law?" Jake asks, tossing Dave a glance. "And apparently imprisoned my half sister. And while I haven't forgiven her by any means, I still need to wake up on Prospit to have a long talk with her about not being a complete asshole in the future!"

Dave snorts and John laughs outright.

"And aside from all of that," Jake says, a bit softer. "I just want to be with Dirk again. I've got a promise to keep."

Jade coos, but everyone else makes a sour face. Jake ignores them.

"So how do I get to Prospit?"

"All you have to do is wake up there," Jade says. "Once we send you from here it should be easy enough." She smiles at him again, eyes full of tears. "I am so, _so_ proud of you, Jake. Tell Aranea no hard feelings from me, okay?"

"From you? Why would you-?"

"Oh, she's the one who killed me. It's a long story."

"What! But the doctors- cardiac arrest!"

"Caused by her. She visited me in the hospital. We talked a bit before she did it. We both knew that was why she was there, but she still took the time to have a nice visit with me first. She's a lovely girl! Just confused. She reminded me a bit of your mother, now that I think about it."

"But-she—that _she-devil!_ She killed you!"

"Jake! I was dying soon anyway! If anything, she stopped me from suffering. No hard feelings from me, or from you!"

Jake gives her a sour look, and she points her finger at him.

"I mean it, Jake. Think of her position."

"Yes, Gramma."

"And don't use that tone with me!"

"Yes, Gramma."

John rushes forward again, catching Jake around the waist and hugging him close.

"I'm proud of you, too," he says quietly. "I'm so, so glad I got a chance to get to know you, even if we didn't get to always talk about good things."

"I'm immensely grateful for that as well," Jake tells him earnestly. "Thank you for all you've done for me. I love you, Uncle John."

John makes a sort of whimpering noise and hugs him, if possible, even closer. When it becomes clear that he's not letting go anytime soon, Jade comes forward and wraps her arms around both of them.

"You can do anything you set your mind to, Jake," she says. "Remember what I taught you. Never let anyone else define you. Only you know exactly what you can and can't do."

"And what if I think I can't do it?" he asks.

"Well," she says, "then I guess you'll just have to surprise yourself."

"I love you, Gramma, you sly old bird," he grins. She returns it.

"I love you too, Jakey." She turns. "Karkat! Family hug!"

Grumbling, Karkat moseys on over slowly, opening his arms and hugging them.

"This is really fucking stupid," he says.

"You'll be strong," Jade says.

"You'll take that fucker down, Jake," Karkat tells him. "I know it. And like I said, if you don't, well. The universe will figure something out. It always does."

"Love you, Grandpa."

"Love you too, kiddo."

They all let go, and Jake turns to Dave, who's watching from the sidelines. Curious, he walks over to the demon and observes him up close.

He's like Dirk, but not like Dirk at the same time. He's not as guarded, hasn't been hurt as much. Or maybe he had been at some point in time, but John helped him open up the way Jake has for Dirk. Dave tilts his head to the side.

"Can I help you?" he asks, putting on his cool front. Jake grins and stands on his tiptoes, hugging Dave around the neck.

"Tell me," Jake says, "if John has the ability to talk to me via my phone apps, could you do the same?"

"I dunno, man," Dave replies, his arms wrapping around Jake loosely. "I haven't tried."

"I'd love to hear from you," Jake says. "And not so much for my sake as someone else's. If you understand my drift."

Dave goes stiff in his arms, then holds him a little closer.

"Shit man," he says. "You sure he'd wanna hear from me? I wasn't exactly the best brother. I don't even know what I'd say."

"You'll figure it out," Jake smiles, pulling away from him. "You crazy kids."

He waves to all of them, paying close attention to their smiling faces before everything starts spinning again, the darkness returning. He allows himself to be wrapped in it, pulled into the unknown void below—

* * *

><p>The sound of birds chirping and a heavenly bright light wakes him up. Looking down at himself, he sees he's wearing a bright yellow getup, brown boots tied up to his knees. Frowning, he looks around, trying to gain his bearings. He hears a gasp from his right, and then a familiar voice.<p>

"Jake!"

* * *

><p><em>Sachi: Next chapter preivew: SHIT GOES DOWN. Hope to see all of you there! Review for love and a quicker update, and know that I love all of you! :D<em>


	19. The Battle of Prospit (Part I)

_Change of plans, my dears! I was gonna post this all as one MASSIVE chapter, but then I was told by my good friend, lateniteslacker, that doing so might be a tad bit overwhelming, as it'll be about 100 pages in total. So this is the FIRST 50 pages, and I'm currently working on part 2! I know it's been a while! How are you guys? I was buried in real life shit, and my muse is a fickle, FICKLE thing. But here we are, and I owe you some love! darkestlight96, I like blowing minds, hehehe. XxFallenDemonsxX, paternal Karkat is my new headcanon! clockwordalsa, I'm glad you enjoyed, my dear! KatyBirthdai, favorite male member of the club? Tamaki. He's so dramatic. And I love that you're like my Roxy! You should enjoy this chapter. JuiiceBoxxx, love YOU! Kira-Lime Orijima, I ONLY BREAK HEARTS SOMETIMES GIVE ME CREDIT. shippingSeer, ahhhhh, I'm glad you're enjoying! kitkatkati, what a beautiful review! Thank you so much! I'm happy you're liking it! Elisablackcat, sorry for the long wait! Thanks for telling me to take my time though. I always love hearing that. Rai Rai Blue, such a LONG review! I do love spoiling you when I can! I can't respond to every part of the review over this love session, but just know that I love you! Bitblondetoday, I tried very hard on my boys! And Jade, of course. Always try hard for my Jade. Kitty, your poem made me love you. I love you now. We're married. Buy me chocolate. rockstarotaku, I'm honored! Ra1k1r1, Jake's mom will most likely be a character we won't see. I'm thinking Beta Jane, or Alpha Jade was his mother, as Beta Jade is his grandmother. It's confusing, I know. I love you too! GoogleHeadOtaku, more shit will go down. Always. zombie-death-will-destroy-you, I DID THE THING YES. adorableness, my fics try their best to fuck people up! I'm glad it works! Okay, you guys, let's get on with this fucking monster. On with the story! _

* * *

><p><em><span>The Battle of Prospit (Part I)<span>_

"Oh thank goodness!" Jane scrambles over from the corner she and Roxy are occupying, looking understandably terrified. She throws her arms around Jake's neck, Roxy close behind.

"You wouldn't wake up!" Roxy says, sniffling. "We even tried slapping you—sorry about that, by the way—and you were just totally unresponsive!"

"We were so scared, Jake! And Aranea! She just broke into our apartment and brought us here, and—where is _here_, exactly?"

"It's a very long story," Jake says, giving them each a kiss on the forehead. "Golly, but I was scared for you as well! There was blood in the apartment, was it—are either of you hurt?"

"Oh, no," Roxy says dismissively, "I stabbed that fuckin' bitch right in the boob."

"She did," Jane sighs. "Which _was_ called for, I think! But, wait. Jake, how were you in the apartment? You've been here the whole time!"

"Wearing that canary outfit," Roxy sniggers. "I'm totes getting me a pair of boots just like those, too," she grins, pointing at Jake's tall, brown boots.

Sighing, Jake tries to think of the best possible way to explain all of this. Roxy is likely to believe anything he says, but Jane is another story entirely. He recalls Roxy saying how straining it is to have Jane not believe her when she's being honest, and Jake would rather not have to spend the next hour going over the truth to have Jane ask him an ungodly amount of questions with a skeptical look on her face.

"Erm," he begins, "basically we are in a place called Prospit, there are bad people looking for us, and we need to find Dirk as quickly as possible."

"Di-Stri is here?" Roxy asks.

"Yes, somewhere," Jake nods. He can feel Dirk's presence in the air, knows Dirk is there _somewhere_. But he can't exactly pinpoint the location, and he'd rather play Marco Polo than sit here doing nothing.

"Who's looking for us?" Jane asks.

"Just—someone bad," Jake replies. Her expression says it's not an adequate answer, so he nervously chews the inside of his cheek in contemplation before answering her sour look. "A demon who's trying to kill me."

"Whoa," Roxy says, eyebrows raised. Jane scoffs.

"But who is it, _really?_"

"I've told you," Jake says, standing from the floor. He looks around the room they're in. It's not the same one he was in when he was younger, that's for certain. It's not as bright, and the window is in a different spot. Moving to the window, he's able to see Prospit for the first time since he was a child, and he's smiling—in spite of himself, in spite of everything that's recently happened, and it spite of everything that's about to happen. Something about being able to see the familiar golden buildings and the clear blue sky makes him even happier to be alive.

"Yes, so we're hiding from a demon," Jane says sarcastically, "and looking for Dirk. Is there anything else we should know?"

"Not just Dirk. We need to find Aranea, too," Jake says, turning to face them. "I need to speak with her."

"How is she even alive?" Roxy asks. "I freaked out and stabbed her like, super hard."

"She's not human, either," Jake answers.

"Of course not," Jane says. "Why should she be? Are you not human either, Jake?"

"I'm human," Jake frowns. He knows this is all hard to take in, but Jane's not even _trying_. "Dirk isn't, though."

"I fucking _knew_ it!" Roxy grins triumphantly. "Knew he was too eccentric to be human."

"Jake-" Jane starts.

"Look," Jake interrupts. "I know you don't believe me, and that's fine. I don't honestly expect either of you to. But the fact remains that I need to find Dirk as quickly as possible, and wasting time explaining this to you when you don't believe me is counterproductive. Our lives are all in danger, and I can't protect the two of you as well as he can. We need to get going, and save all questions for later."

"I was only going to ask how we're getting out of this room," Jane says apologetically. "Aranea locked us in here with you."

"Oh," Jake blinks. "Um. Haven't thought that far ahead, yet."

"I could try picking the lock," Roxy says thoughtfully. "But then I don't really have anything to pick it with."

"Hang on," Jake says, moving to the window. They're far from the ground, too far to land safely, but maybe he can work out a way...

"Can't go that way, broski," Roxy says. "We'll all go ker-_splat_."

"But we can't go out the door either," Jake muses aloud, "or we'll risk being seen..."

"If we're looking for Aranea, can't we wait for her here?" Jane asks "Dirk can probably find us faster if we stay in one place."

"No, I need to look around," Jake says. "And staying in one spot increases the chance of someone foul finding us as well." His grandmother said that Caliborn wasn't paying attention to him at all at the moment, but Jake's not optimistic enough to hope that will remain the case. He also hopes Aranea is truly working her own angle at this point, because she can just as easily go inform Caliborn of their arrival. Despite all his grandmother said, Jake still doesn't trust Aranea, and he damn sure doesn't forgive her. Not yet. She'll need to earn these things.

He sighs, because the easiest way to get them all to the ground will also be the hardest to explain. He turns to the girls.

"We're going to scale the building," he says. "I'll need you to trust in me for this."

"Scale the—_Jake_, have you lost your mind?" Jane asks. "We can't just _do_ that!"

"Sure we can," Jake says. "It's just the matter of a gravity spell. Or maybe just a shift in gravity spell, to be more precise. It's not too complex."

Jane and Roxy stare at him, and he stares confusedly at a patch in the floor. How did he know that? It just...came out of nowhere. But the fact remains that he knows it to be true, and he knows he can do this.

Turning back to the window, he unfastens the little hook holding both panes together, and they swing open. There's a tiny ledge, perhaps big enough for a large flowerpot, that he gingerly places one foot on, testing its strength. Deeming it sturdy, he shifts his other foot beside it, and then very _very_ carefully, crouches down, careful to keep his balance. He reaches a hand inside the room without turning to look.

"I'll have to take you one at a time," he says, knowing he can't control all three of their footsteps at once. "So who's first?"

There's silence, followed by shuffling. Then someone sighs, probably Jane.

"I'll do it," Roxy says. "You said it's the best way, and I believe you."

"No," Jane says suddenly. "I'll—I'll go first."

"Are you sure?" Roxy asks. "It's far-fetched, you know. You'll have to actually believe in something impossible, for once."

A soft hand clasps Jake's, and he shifts one leg to place his foot against the side of the building. It takes a good bit of concentration, but he's able to get it to latch—barely, so he can keep walking and not get stuck in one place—and then he's moving his other to join it, his entire world shifted as he looks back to Jane above him, and Roxy's face poking out the window.

"Jakey, holy motherfucking _balls_!" Roxy laughs, cheeks pink and eyes bright. "You're like, magic or something!"

Jake smiles, then tugs Jane's hand insistently. "I've got you," he says. She glances nervously at Roxy, who gives her an encouraging nod, and then she takes a deep breath, bending her knees before following Jake's lead and placing her foot against the side, careful not to let her house shoe fall off (neither she or Roxy had time to change from their pajamas before being taken, Jake assumes). Jake can sense her energy, can feel the way the air is moving around her. He uses her energy to shift her weight, allowing her foot to stick to the building, the same as his. Her cyan eyes are wider than he's ever seen them, but she's _smiling_. She's smiling and she trusts him enough to step forward and allow her other foot to join the first, and then she's gingerly walking behind him as they hurry to the ground.

And just like that, he knows Jane Crocker will never doubt him again.

He leaves her on the ground and sprints back up the tower for Roxy, who practically jumps out the window with a dramatic cry of "Take me _now!_" and then they're all safely on the ground again, Jane and Roxy presumably asking Jake a thousand questions in a row that he can't focus on long enough to answer.

"But, Jakey, I thought you said you were human!" Roxy says.

"I am! I'm just a magic user! It took me a long time to remember how to-"

"Holy fucking fuck. No, wait, no. Jake. Jakey. Fucking. English."

"...What?"

"A magic user? You can use magic?" Roxy asks, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Yes?"

She then claps him so hard on the back that he almost falls over, and would have if not for Jane rushing forward to catch him.

"You're a fucking _wizard_, Jakey!" Roxy screeches as quietly as she possibly can, so it sounds like someone trying to scream without a voice. "Holy Tabasco covered Jesus, this is the best day of my life!"

"Roxy, shush!" Jane hisses. "Jake said people are looking for us!"

"I don't even care right now, Janey, I am totes zen and golden because of this matter of Jakey being a goddamn _wizard_. If I die now, I die happy."

"No one's dying," Jake says with a cheesy grin. "Except perhaps me. I fear I am prey to falling over at any second now because both of you are just making me _swoon_."

"Aw snap," Roxy whistles. "Janey, we gotta turn up this charm some. We need to outdo him or I won't be able to sleep tonight."

"You're both absurd," Jane laughs, falling into Roxy's side.

"You love us 'cause we're absurd," Roxy says. "Plus I think this trip was due for some laughter. God knows being serious gets us nowhere."

"I agree. Do you know which direction we head in, Jake?" Jane asks.

Pausing, he contemplates this for a moment. Dirk is near, but not near enough. It's like knowing there's a fly in your house. You can hear it, but you can't always see it. Jake feels the tether of their souls, can feel Dirk's energy. But he can't _see _Dirk, and he doesn't know exactly which direction to head in.

"We could try calling out to him," Roxy says, reading his expression.

"No, that might attract attention," Jane argues.

If only there was a way to call to him without making too much noise...

"Wait!" Jake says aloud, so suddenly that it makes both Jane and Roxy jump. "There _is_ a way! I've just never been able to perfect it!"

"_You don't even have to do it out loud,"_ his grandmother had said. _"Just call with your heart."_

"_You'll learn how eventually,"_ Dirk had told him.

Closing his eyes, Jake tries to focus on the tether holding him and Dirk together. It's there, strong and reassuring, and he can _feel_ Dirk's panic and fear—but how can he-?

"_Dirk!" _Jake thinks, calls with everything he can, though it makes him feel foolish. _"Dirk we're here!"_

Silence. Nothing happens, no one comes. Jake, feeling discouraged, keeps calling, growing more and more desperate.

"_Dirk, Dirk, please hurry, please. I need to see you, I need you so badly, please-" _And he's pouring his heart out, though silently. A hand grabs his shoulder, and he whirls around, hoping to see Dirk, but it's Jane, and she's giving him a sad smile.

"I think we should keep looking," she says quietly, and yes. Jake agrees.

They walk a few steps when he hears it: the same distinct whooshing sound he heard the day he met Dirk, the day Dirk fell from the Region's building. Jake snaps his head up to see Dirk falling, though this time it's more likely he _jumped_, and then Dirk is there, in front of him, reaching for him before he can so much as say his name. Jake emits a sob, clutches at Dirk as tightly as he can, feels Dirk shaking against him as he buries his face in Jake's dark hair before the two of them fall against the side of a building unceremoniously, neither of them willing to let go of the other long enough to fix their positions.

"Jake," Dirk says, his voice broken and small. "_Jake_."

"Dirk," Jake whimpers, pulling away just to press his forehead against Dirk's, sees those orange eyes swimming in tears again. He brushes them away before lunging forward and clamping his mouth to Dirk's, who pulls at him just as fiercely with another broken sounding noise.

"I-I thought," Dirk says shakily, cutting himself off. "You—Jake, you were _dead_, I couldn't-"

"Shh, everything is fine," Jake answers, kissing every part of Dirk he can reach. "I promised you I wouldn't leave you alone and I damn well meant it."

"Goddammit, I was so awful half the time, it's all I could think about," Dirk whispers fiercely, his hands cupping Jake's cheeks and pulling his face closer, "if I never saw you again, if they killed you here before I could find you, that the memory of me would be the bastard who stopped you from living your life half the time, wouldn't even let you go out alone because I was an insecure piece of shit-"

"Stop that, you were just trying to protect me, Dirk."

"And I failed-"

"_Dirk_, please," Jake says. "Calm down, you're panicking. Just _breathe_."

"I don't ever wanna see you like that again, there was just—so much blood, Jake, I can't-"

Jake kisses him again, both to shut him up and to help him calm down. Dirk exhales against his mouth, is still trembling, though not as intensely as before.

"I'm alright," Jake says. "I'm admittedly shaken, but I'm alright. And Jane and Roxy, too, we're all fine."

Dirk looks to Jane and Roxy, who are standing awkwardly across from them, Roxy looking like Christmas has come early, and Jane looking like she can't decide whether to hug all of them or knock their heads together.

"Dayuum," Roxy says. "What happened to you guys to get you to act like this?"

"Dirk, you're covered in blood! Are you hurt?" Jane asks concernedly.

Looking down, Jake finally takes in Dirk's appearance, sees he's toting a sword around. His orange T-shirt _is _covered in blood, is splattered with it, his hands and face smeared.

"It's mine," Jake mumbles to them, ignoring the way they look to each other in confusion. "I'm so sorry all this happened, Dirk. If only I had listened to you from the start..."

"You wouldn't be you if you listened to me all the time," Dirk says with a watery smile. He sniffles for a second, and then rubs his hands over his eyes. "God, I haven't cried in fuckin' forever. My head hurts."

"It's also probs because it's so bright here," Roxy supplies. "If any of us were hungover, this would be Hell."

"Now that Dirk has found us, where to now?" Jane asks.

"Dirk, how exactly did you find us? Did you hear me calling you?" Jake asks hopefully.

"I did," Dirk says, smiling fondly at him. "I heard every word. And I think we should try to get out of here as fast as we can."

"I agree," Jake says. "But I won't be joining you."

His three friends turn to look at him, Dirk's eyebrows furrowing.

"But I thought someone was after you, Jakey?" Roxy says.

"He is, but I'm after him as well. And I can't go back home right now, this is the time to defeat him."

"Jake," Dirk says, "you can't do that. You don't have to, it's not-"

"I do have to, Dirk. It's my responsibility. It's the entire reason so many have sacrificed for me. I have to stop Caliborn."

"I just got you back," Dirk says quietly.

"You're not losing me," Jake replies. "I can stop this now, and you won't have to worry about all of this anymore. You can finally relax for a-"

"I don't give a shit about relaxing!" Dirk shouts, moving forward to place his forehead against Jake's, his eyes pleading. "I only care about getting you—all of you—out of here! You don't know what he can do, what he's done."

"John said there's a way," Jake says. Dirk stares at him confusedly. "And your brother said the same."

"My bro?"

"I spoke with them. And with my grandparents, when I was dead." Dirk's hold on him tightens. "You were right before; John died first, and then Dave gave up. But the two of them might have been able to hold him off longer than they did, if not for that. He's not invincible. And I think I have an idea of how to go about it."

"You spoke with—my brother and John?"

"He looks like you, a little bit. He talks an awful lot, though. He and Grandpa seemed to be at each other's throats the entire time I was there."

"But Jake, if you're staying here, does that mean there's a chance you'll... I mean, will you be coming back?" Jane asks softly.

"I certainly aim to!" he says, giving her his best smile. She and Roxy look to each other, nod about something, and then face him again with stubbornly determined stares.

"I don't know what's going on," Jane says, "and I expect you to tell me later, in depth, but there's no way we're leaving you here."

"Hell no we aren't," Roxy adds. "We're not wizards like you, but we can do something!"

"It's too dangerous," Jake argues.

"I laugh in the face of danger," Roxy says. "Muahaha."

"Okay, Simba," Jane grins, nudging her. "We've decided already, Jake, so I'm afraid you'll have to deal with it."

"I'm against all of this," Dirk says. "I always have been, ever since the entire thing started unraveling. But like hell I'm going anywhere without you. I'm in. Let's wreck his shit."

Jake sighs, looking at all of them fondly. He's not sure what he did in his life to deserve such wonderful companions, but he's eternally grateful to them. He just has to make sure he gets to live the rest of his life to prove it to them. And he fully intends to.

"So what's the plan?" Roxy asks. "Is it magic? Tell me it's magic."

"First of all, we probably need to keep moving!" Jake says. "Dirk, you have the area on that giant map in your brain, correct?"

"Dude, who do you take me for?" Dirk scoffs. "Of course I do. I know this place like the back of my hand. It's just too goddamn bad we don't have Brobot anymore, he literally had a map in his data banks and I never backed it up."

"Brobot?" Jake asks, following Dirk's lead as he begins walking.

"He's a robot I built to stay here with you while I was with you at home," Dirk says. "He's the one responsible for moving you around, making sure no one found you. He sent me reports when I was with you, and at night, I was able to go through everything he had seen."

"What happened to him?"

"He was destroyed while fighting the one who took you," Dirk says. "That was why I had to come here so fast, because you didn't have any protection at all."

"This is all just so—bizarre!" Jane announces. "But I suppose I knew, to some extent, that things were a bit...different with the two of you. And speaking of robots! Where is Sebastian, is he okay?"

"Huh?" Dirk asks dumbly. "Oh, yeah. Hang on a second. Little guy is resting up from the fight he tried to put up. I left him in the old tower Jake was in." He fishes in his pocket and pulls out a tiny remote, pressing the red button.

"Resting up," Jake grins. "You treat your creations like pets."

"Seb literally rests at night to fully reboot," Dirk says, flicking Jake's forehead. "That's why he stays with Jane and Roxy so much, because he's accustomed to sleeping when they do. Here he comes now."

Something tiny and silver is hurtling toward them, looking like a shooting star out during the daytime, before it comes to a sudden halt in front of Jane, exclamation points and question marks flaring in the triangular shades. Sebastian reaches out and hugs Jane to the best of his tiny ability, and she actually looks close to crying over it.

"I missed you too, Sebastian!" she tells him, patting his head. He turns and rushes to Roxy, who also hugs him with an 'oof' of surprise. Then he turns to Jake with his hearts and his question marks, and he nearly blindsides him with such speed that it knocks Jake off balance for a second.

"Sorry, little guy," he says. "Didn't mean to worry you. And I am equally sorry about Hal."

"Jake," Dirk says. "AR is-"

Something rustles behind one of the buildings ahead of them, and Dirk rushes to herd Jake, Jane, and Roxy behind himself, Sebastian already bounding beside him with his tiny sword raised—but nothing happens. No one comes out.

"Hang on a teeny second," Jake says quietly, stepping around Dirk to survey the noise himself. He can sense a presence, but can't sense any ill will.

"Jake!" Dirk hisses, already bounding along to catch up with him.

Behind one of the shorter golden buildings is a creature Jake has never seen up close. A ghostly white figure wrapped in bandages on its left side, the right displaying brightly colored clothes. It's wearing a name tag, but all it says is "POST MERCHANT". Jake walks up to it, staring into the wide beetle-black eyes.

"You're a Prospitian, aren't you?" he asks. The creature observes him for a moment, and then nods fervently, pointing to the messenger bag of letters draped around its body. "They have mail here?" he asks Dirk.

"Yeah, gotta get the news somehow, man," Dirk replies. "She's been the mail lady as long as I can remember."

"Miss," Jake begins, turning back to her. "What's your real name?"

She flails her arms around, and then points to her throat.

"I think she's mute," Roxy supplies helpfully. "Hang on, I got my phone here. She can type out what she wants to say."

The Prospitian takes the phone, observes it curiously, watches Roxy type something in demonstration, and then begins typing something herself. She shows Jake the screen, and it says "PEREGRINE".

"Miss Peregrine," Jake says, "it's dangerous out here right now. Have you seen any other outsiders around here, aside from our lot?"

She nods again, typing frantically. "THE QUEEN WITH LONG BRAIDS AND A HALF BREED WITH WHITE GLASSES".

"That'll be Aranea, and I'm assuming the other girl is Meenah," Jake says thoughtfully. "Could you point us in their direction?"

Peregrine looks around, and then shrugs. "IT WAS A WHILE AGO. THEY HAVE PROBABLY MOVED."

"Could you tell us where they were before?"

She shakes her head, obviously scared. And while he sympathizes with her, he really doesn't have time for this.

"Too bad," Jake sighs, observing her. She is most likely wary of him too, though he is dressed in Prospitian garb. He smiles innocently. "I have a letter to deliver to them, and it's urgent."

Peregrine stands up in a flash, pointing again to her mail bag.

"Oh, no. If you don't know where they are, it can't be helped," Jake tells her dismissively. "Thank you for your time!"

She grabs his wrist, points over her shoulder, and types on the phone again. "THIS WAY."

"You've remembered! Wonderful!" Jake feigns surprise, turning to his friends, who are all watching him, amused. "This way, chums, we are following this lovely lady's lead!"

They follow her through an alleyway so narrow and long it seems like a golden corridor, and Jake knows she's taking them on a shortcut. Dirk is beside him, holding his hand tightly, and the girls are in front of them in a similar position.

"That was smooth," Dirk says, nodding to Peregrine.

"I'll feel bad about it when she realizes we don't actually have a letter to deliver," Jake whispers.

"I got something to deliver," Dirk says darkly. "It's called a fucking fist in the face."

"I stabbed her in the boob," Roxy chimes, looking at them over her shoulder.

"That's the greatest thing I've heard all day," Dirk replies.

Sighing, Jake looks up to the narrow bit of sky he can see through the closely packed buildings. "You'll both need a better view of her, I'm afraid," he says. "We just might need her help."

"Not this again," Dirk says. "Dude, she literally just killed you. Are you gonna keep defending her, _still?_"

"I'm not defending her at all!" Jake argues. "I don't agree with what she did, and I damn sure don't wish to see her to make amends! I just need to see if some sense can be talked into her. Gramma's orders."

"So you spoke with your grandmother," Jane says. "How was she? Was she happy?"

"She was young and radiant again," Jake smiles. "And the way she looked at my grandfather could cause anyone to develop cavities. Also, Dirk, your brother tells me you're whipped."

"Man, fuck that. Fuck him. Like he knows anything," Dirk scoffs while Roxy struggles to contain her laughter.

"No, it's quite alright! I saw the way he reacted when John so much as narrowed his eyes at him! Dave has no room to talk."

"Oh, man, really?" Dirk says. "I'm sorry Roxy, but that takes the place of the best thing I've heard all day."

"Okay, fine, I see how you are," Roxy huffs. "Bro gossip is more important than boob stabbing? I'll up my game. You wait and fuckin' see."

They walk a few more steps, Dirk and Jake childishly squeezing each other's hands and shoving one another with their elbows, when the girls freeze in front of them.

"What's wrong?" Jake asks, looking ahead. He sees they stopped because Peregrine herself is frozen, her white face tilted toward the sky. Jake's blood runs cold as he cocks his head back, expecting the worst, expecting Caliborn himself—but the shadow above, perched on the edge of the building is much too small to be such a formidable demon. He recognizes Aranea immediately, can see her blue eyes even from the ground.

"Jake," Dirk says, taking notice. "What do you wanna—?"

"Stay with the girls," Jake tells him, breaking loose from Dirk's hold. Dirk tries to grab him again, but Jake dodges, and he takes off in a dead run up the side of the building. But she's not waiting there for him, she's running back at him, her arm raised as if to attack.

"Jake!" she yells, lunging for him. He side steps her in time, and has to whirl around to grab her fist as she tries to slam it into his face. She's _strong_, but he knew that already, can still feel how that fist felt jabbed in his torso. She growls at him and turns, her leg swirling to kick him. Without thinking about it, he punches her in the stomach, and manages to step back out of her reach.

"I don't want to fight you," he tells her. She lifts her head to glare at him, her glasses glinting in the bright sun.

"Like I'm supposed to believe that," she says, still clutching her stomach. "After what I did to you, I'm sure you've come here to kill me."

"I'm here _because_ you killed me," he spits. "And if I'm being honest, I'm awfully sore at you about that, because who wouldn't be? But we've got a bigger issue here now."

"You can't kill him," Aranea says. "Nobody can. He's too strong—"

"It can be done," Jake cuts her off.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" she shouts. "You don't know _anything!_"

"Yeah?" he yells right back. "Well, maybe I don't! But I at least have hope! And you—you've just given up before anything has even begun to be done about the matter at hand!"

"He killed my mother!" Aranea hisses.

"He killed my family too, you great buffoon!"

She lunges at him again, and this time, she hits him, her hand sinking into his chest, but not like before. Not with the intent to kill. He loses his breath for a moment, hears Dirk call his name from the ground, and then he's kicking Aranea directly in the side, with such force it detaches her feet from the building so she tumbles below. Jake walks down to join her, standing before her as she collects herself, her gaze fierce and bloody as it focuses on him. He offers her his hand.

"I don't want to fight you," Jake says again. "We need to be on the same side. We have the same goal in mind."

"We don't," Aranea snarls, slapping his hand aside."You want to save the world. I'm just trying to get by."

"And that's a problem," Jake says. "Because this is about more than just you."

"He's—going to kill Meenah," she says softly. "If I don't help him destroy you."

"Trust me, Aranea, he's probably going to kill her either way. And you must know that, deep down, otherwise you wouldn't have gone through such lengths to help me."

"I didn't help you! I killed you!"

"To get me here. To fight him. You could have done so the day you met me, but you waited until I read the books you recommended, waited until I bonded with Dirk. Waited until I had the power to put up a fight for you when you had the power all along? It must have been nice, yanking me around like that. Making me think you were my friend-"

"That was your mistake. I was never your friend," she spits, wiping the blood from her lips. "I got you here so you could die, and he'd leave Meenah and I alone. Everything else was just your imagination."

"Perhaps you aren't my friend," Jake says. "And that's fine. But you _are_ my sister. And you're the only family I've got left."

Her eyes grow behind her glasses, so wide they're in danger of popping out of her head. Roxy whisper-shouts behind them.

"This is better than TV!"

"Sister?" Dirk asks, his hand on his sword as if he's been prepared to intervene this entire time.

"Half sister," Jake corrects. He turns to grin at Dirk. "And you were jealous of her."

"He killed my mother," Aranea says again, and Jake whirls to face her. "She was—she was twice the warrior any of us are. A full blooded demon—and he killed her. So don't tell me we have a chance of killing him, Jake English. Don't you dare say something like that to me because—we _can't. _Don't you see? He's unstoppable. The only chance I've got is to do as he says or I'll lose the only one I give a damn about."

"So you'd give him Prospit? Let him take it over?" Jake hisses. "All because you're afraid to stand up to him." He rubs the heels of his hands against his eyes, pushing his glasses up. "I understand you don't want to lose your mate but surely you must know that rolling over won't—"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A COWARD!" she screams, her voice bouncing off the buildings and echoing around them. "All I've done to keep everyone safe—you have no—no _fucking_ idea! I'm not afraid of death. I'm afraid of _losing _people!"

"But you're still willing to sacrifice thousands just to save your own mate," Jake says. "And even if you were the bravest person in the world, that's still the essence of a coward."

"Fuck you!" Aranea snarls, fangs bared. There's a low whistle from above them.

"Damn. Y'all got Bookie Books cuss-fin and shit? Never thought I'd live to sea the day."

Jake hurriedly looks up to see the woman who snapped Hal in half holding onto the building beside them in the same fashion Dirk did when he carried Jake to the roof. She's leering at them, her eyes squinted in mischief as she jumps to the ground, landing gracefully with her long braids swinging behind here like weapons. Jake knows she must be Meenah.

"Not _now_, Meenah," Aranea groans, her hands lifting to hurriedly pet her hair down neatly. "I told you to guard them and look. They've escaped."

"Clearly. But I ain't guardin' shit. The queen of Derse has got better things to do," Meenah says, jumping down to their level. And now that Jake can see her clearly, he can see she's very pretty indeed with her chocolate tinted skin and long, _long_ braids. Her lips are painted a purple hue that matches her eyes. She walks up to Aranea and brushes her bangs back. "Who beat you up?"

"Jake," Aranea says. "But we did kind of kill him."

"True," Meenah sighs. "But we can't just let him beat you up. Should I stab him a few good times?"

"Try it," Dirk snarls, "and I'll rip your fucking head off."

She turns to him, and then her whole face lights up. "Oh man. Dirk Strider, the freak himself. One member of my kingdom who'd rather hang with the humans. I'd say two, but your brother finally croaked, didn't he?"

"Hey!" Jake snaps. "Dave died for his mate! So that was hardly called for!" Meenah looks at him, amusement in her sharp gaze, and Jake's mind is so full of questions he feels like he can't get them out fast enough. "And if you're the queen of Derse...why in the world are you _helping_ Caliborn? I don't understand..."

"The thing about that is," Dirk supplies to his left, "the monarchs of both Derse and Prospit are only royalty by convenience. They've been around since these dimensions have, and decided to rule over them. That's it. It's not because they're the strongest by any means. So she pretty much rolled over for that asshole before he could take her down."

"You don't know what the fuck you're talkin' bout, Strider," Meenah spits. "We were _made_ to rule Derse and Prospit. I'm your queen, you ungrateful little shit."

"Well," Dirk says, "I didn't vote for you."

"Wha—you don't _vote_ for—"

"Dirk Strider," Jake grins, "are you quoting _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_?"

"Maybe," Dirk smirks, waggling his eyebrows at Jake.

"Do you suppose some watery tart threw a sword at her, then?"

Dirk laughs at the same time Jake does, and soon they're doubling over at their stupid joke, Meenah's face getting more and more flushed.

"Hey! Both of you, shut your blowholes! I ain't gonna stand here and be laughed at!"

"They aren't laughing at you, dear, it's from a movie," Aranea sighs, reaching in her pocket for a handkerchief. She rubs the rest of the blood off her face, and then levels a stern look at Jake, who's wiping tears from under his glasses.

"Oh, Dirk," Jake wheezes, "you'll be—the death of me, I swear!"

"No," Aranea interrupts, "I think Lord English will be the death of you."

"Wow, you must be real fun at parties," Roxy jokes. "Look, are we fighting them, or what? 'Cause I can't stab anyone till I get a knife or something."

"We're not fighting them," Jake says. "If they want to fight us, that's their decision."

"Can't I just punch one of them?" Roxy whines. "I'm here in my fuckin' pajamas okay, I deserve it."

"No, Roxy," Jake laughs. "They aren't the enemy!"

"Alright, well, fine. Let's go punch this Lord English dude."

"I meant to ask about that, Jake," Jane says. "English. Is this person related to you, too?"

"Our father," Jake motions to Aranea. "Funnily enough, he killed both our mothers. But I suppose funny isn't the word for it..."

"No, it certainly isn't," Aranea agrees. She sighs. "Our jobs," she motions to Meenah, "are to bring you directly to Caliborn, Jake."

"And are you going to do so?" Jake asks, meeting her stony gaze. Her glare hardens, and then it waivers, her eyes full of uncertainty.

"Babe," Meenah says, placing a hand on Aranea's shoulder, "I think English is more than able to find his own goddamn son."

"But he'll know we were the ones to bring Jake here," Aranea argues. "He'll know we didn't do as he said."

"So what? You obviously care about this goofy lookin' kid. He's your brother. I mean, I wanna kill Fef like half the time, but she's my sister, y'know? I couldn't do it."

"I don't want him to have a reason to hurt you..." Aranea whispers.

"Have a little bit more faith in me," Meenah grins. "Besides, English ain't the kinda guy to keep his promises anyway. He's probably plannin' somefin to kill both of us as soon as we stop being useful."

"Don't say that. After everything we've done—it makes it sound like it's been for nothing."

"It hasn't," Jake interrupts, and they whirl to face him as if they'd forgotten he was there. He moves forward with his hands raised in surrender. "Aranea, please. You've been forced at his side for a long time. You know his habits and he _severely _underestimates you." He gives her his best pleading expression, the one that has the best effect on Dirk when Jake wants something. "My grandmother told me you're a good person and that I'll need your help. Please, help me believe her."

He can see her resolve, and he can see the way it finally crumbles, her shoulders slumping in defeat. Meenah sees it too, places a kiss on Aranea's temple.

"I'll help you the best I can for now," Aranea says. "But when you actually fight him, you're on your own."

"Wonderful!" Jake smiles, looking back to Dirk and the girls. He notices Peregrine is still there, possibly wondering when exactly Jake is going to deliver his imaginary letter. "Caliborn has to know something is going on by now, wouldn't you say?" he asks Dirk.

"Probably so. If anything I'd say he can sense something is different with _you_. That's definitely gonna draw his attention."

"Me?"

"Yeah, dude, that's why he and his little minions over there were looking for you here for so long, why I had to keep moving you and keep you hidden. He knew you were here. If anything, killing you on Prospit would've been better for him. Because then you'd never remember your power, and wouldn't be a threat. But they killed you on Earth first. I'm sure he's probably aware of that," Dirk finishes. He grins, cocking an eyebrow at Aranea and Meenah. "For people trying to claim they weren't helping Jake out on purpose, y'all have a lot of evidence that proves otherwise."

"So then he might be looking for us..." Jake muses. He hopes they'll be able to sense Caliborn's presence before he comes _too_ close—at least, the three in their party with demon blood will be able to—but Jane and Roxy are so _vulnerable_.

"Don't even think about it, English," Roxy's voice bores into his mind the very instant something solid collides with his head. Upon closer inspection, he sees it's Roxy's fuzzy pink slipper. "You're thinking of telling us to go again. I see that look on your face, okay, stop looking at me like you're all innocent. We're staying here."

"But it's so—_bullheaded _of both of you!" Jake says exasperatedly, tossing her slipper back to her. "Why in blazes would you even _want _to be here when all of this hullabaloo is about to go down?"

"Can't leave you," Roxy says. "Can't leave Di-Stri. I am locked the fuck in for this hullabaloo."

"Yes, honestly, Jake," Jane sighs. "How do you expect us to go home and relax while we know the two of you are in danger? Plus, this is so—_exciting!_"

Everyone stares at her, including Roxy, though Roxy's expression is more proud than incredulous. Jake's never known Jane to be excited about something she couldn't make heads or tails of, but he's at least happy she's not afraid.

"We'll need weapons... All of us are too vulnerable," Aranea muses, her finger to her lips. "And if we're going to do anything we'll need to do it soon, so we better get moving." She turns as if to lead them ahead, and Jake jogs to catch up with her.

"Aranea," he says softly, and she glances at him to show she's listening, "are we on the same side? At least for now?"

"I thought you were going to trust me," she replies.

"I said I _want_ to. So give me your word you won't do anything to hurt the girls more than you already have by bringing them here to begin with."

"It wasn't part of the plan to bring them here," she says, glancing behind them at the way Jane and Roxy are laughing at something Meenah said while Dirk shoots Aranea a stony gaze. "We went there for you and you weren't there. Roxy attacked me and the pair of them were just making so much _noise_. It was bring them here or kill them, so which would you have done?"

Jake studies her for a moment. "You're not bad at all, are you?" he asks her finally. "Just...confused. Like Gramma said."

"Shut up, Jake. I'm not confused about anything," she hisses.

"No, you really are. Almost as if you really did believe the malarkey Caliborn told you."

She's silent, staring ahead moodily. He can tell she's either thinking of a biting remark to say in return, or she can't argue with him because she knows it to be true.

"I'm not..." she starts. She takes a deep breath and tilts her head towards him again. "I'm half human, like you. Caliborn, he—despite all of his power, it's not really his. He's merely a human. My mother was the demon. I don't know what she saw in him, but. He destroyed her. I saw the aftermath, and I just—I can't let him do that to Meenah. No matter what I have to sacrifice, what the universe thinks of me." She looks at him fully now, turning her head. "I would rather put up with his outrageous demands than live with the guilt of knowing someone else is doing it."

"You've killed for him before," Jake says, putting two and two together.

"For a long time, I thought it was the right thing to do," she admits softly. "I was told they were below us, and it was important to do them a favor and—I don't know. Put them out of their misery. Because the way he talked...it could actually be _nice_ sometimes. It's always so strange to think about, because he hates everyone in the universe. _Everyone_, Jake. But when he spoke of the future, he spoke of a future with me still in it, and...foolishly, I thought he loved me. He's my father, so..." she laughs then, but it's humorless. "I guess I didn't think that so much as _hope_ for it."

"And when did you know?" Jake asks sadly. "That he was foul to the bone?"

"When he killed my mom. She was under his little spell for a long time. Sometimes I think...he made her somehow. Made her stay with him. Maybe he was threatening her with _me_, or—something. But he did the same to her that he did to your mom."

"Sacrificed her for more power?"

"He has to keep the demons inside of him pleased somehow," Aranea scowls. "His measly human blood isn't what they want."

"So when he sacrificed my mother initially for that power...I wonder what he promised them in return?" Jake frowns.

"You have to understand, Jake. Not all Dersites are like Dirk. Not all of them are powerful. Dirk is considered a higher class on Derse. He's never had to rely on other people for protection. Many of the demons on Derse are very weak, just trying to scrape by, and of course, that leads to wars between the high and low class. There's an entire _history_ of these conflicts, actually! Would you like to hear about them?"

"Um. Maybe later? I mean, it sounds _totally_ interesting," Jake lies. "But we're in a bit of a pickle, so...perhaps not the best time for a history lesson."

"Yes, you're right," Aranea agrees. "Remind me later. Anyway, so these demons in Caliborn aren't strong at all. At least, not on their own. But they're all merged now, inside of him. And together, they can surpass the strength of the higher class. That's why Derse was Caliborn's first target. The demons inside of him had a vendetta."

"And now he's after Prospit?" Jake asks.

"Yes, but the Prospitians have an advantage. It's very hard for demons to be here. Prospit is considered holy ground, and demons are considered damned from the start," Aranea explains. "Oh not _really_," she adds, seeing Jake's expression. "Damned in the way that life on Derse is more of a struggle. Damned in the way humans are damned, as well."

"I'm damned?"

"Yes, Jake. Anyone who doesn't have their entire lives secured without any struggle or sickness or..._anything_ is damned. Prospitians don't have struggles. They don't have wars. They live a very peaceful existence because Dersites can't be here for long. They're the lucky ones, in a matter of speaking. Caliborn aims to take Prospit from Queen Feferi and the angels."

"I see..." Jake muses. "But then...why do I dream on Prospit? If I'm more similar to Dersites, why don't I dream on Derse?"

"Because you're a really _really_ good person, Jake," Aranea says softly. "You want to save everyone you meet. In the eyes of the angels, you have a heart of gold. That along with your bloodline—you have every right to be here."

"So if I was interested in...dark magic. I would dream on Derse?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I've never met anyone on Derse who didn't belong there. You're the only magic user I've ever met, actually. They were thought to be extinct because of the selfish deals with the demons of Derse. For all I know, the Prospitians could just be letting half your spirit stay here in an effort to stop the extinction. There isn't much of anything written about the angels' relationship with humans. It's always been a fascinating subject to me."

"I was unaware angels had any sort of relationship with humans. I've certainly never seen one."

"That's probably for the best. The true form of an angel is a little frightening. Definitely rival to that of the demons. But they've always had...a soft spot for humans. Some angels hate them, of course. But many of them go out of their way to protect them."

"Like guardian angels?" Jake asks, and she nods.

"Maybe they just see the potential for good in some people," Aranea shrugs. "But in my opinion, humans are some of the darkest creatures in the universe, and most of them don't deserve any kindnesses."

"You're half human as well," Jake murmurs dejectedly.

"And look at the things I've done," Aranea snaps. Her expression softens when she looks at Jake, her jaw loosening from its tight clenching. "I'm sorry, I just—Caliborn is..._was_ human. I suppose I'm just biased."

"It's fine," Jake says quietly.

"It's not, though," she argues. "Why do I even care if you're upset? You're supposed to be dead right now, and here I am having a conversation with you about possibly betraying Caliborn and the history of Derse and Prospit." She runs her hands through her hair with a slightly hysterical laugh. "I must be going mad."

"No, you aren't," Jake says, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm—I'm your brother. I'm glad we can...talk like this. It's good to know. I mean...this is...nice."

"Brother, huh?" Aranea mumbles, not looking at him, her stare directed straight ahead as she leads them. "I suppose that does sound...a little nice."

Jake smiles at her, and to his delight, she smiles back. He's never had this feeling before. He's always had his grandmother, of course, but it was just the two of them for so long. And he's always felt that the girls were his family, ever since the three of them grew close, but—Aranea is actually his sister. He has a _sister_. He never thought he'd meet any other members of his family. At least, not ones that were still _alive_. He thinks _nice_ is certainly the best way to describe it.

There's a sudden weight on his shoulder, and he turns, expecting it to be Dirk, but it's Roxy, her arm looped around his neck while her other snakes around Aranea's. She's giving them her trademark mischievous smirk, pink eyes glinting in the bright Prospitian light.

"You guys gettin' all warm and fuzzy up here?" she asks. "'Cause like, as much as I _love_ fuzziness, I think we should all be aware of whatever plan we got goin' on. Is there a plan?"

"The plan is to arm the lot of us, right?" Jake asks Aranea. She nods.

"We won't be a threat to anyone if we're weaponless. Meenah and I have access to the armory here. We just have to get in and out of the guard's way _fast. _Caliborn is in hiding from the angels currently, though I'm sure they're more than aware he's here. All of Caliborn's minions are already on the offensive, trying to draw out the queen so Caliborn can take her down. They're fighting a useless war against him, which is why I think Queen Feferi isn't coming out. She's waiting for something."

"Do you know what she's waiting for?" Jake asks.

"I think so," Aranea smirks, casting him a knowing glance. "But like I said, that's not our concern for now. First, we have to make sure everyone is protected."

"So we're heading straight to where the guards for this bad guy are?" Roxy asks skeptically. "Because, I dunno, shouldn't we like. _Not_ do that?"

"The guards are actually very weak. Their strength is in numbers," Aranea explains. "But not to worry, because the objective is for them not to see us. Even if they're weak, if Jake is spotted it will make our jobs a lot harder when they report it to Caliborn."

Jake is actually more interested in why Roxy is treating Aranea like an old friend when he _knows _the two of them aren't exactly fond of each other.

"Hmm," Roxy grunts. "So I just wanted to say sorry for stabbing you or whatever."

"It's fine," Aranea says.

"Yeah, 'cause you kinda broke into my place and from what I heard, killed Jake? And that's just the furthest thing from okay."

"Roxy," Jake mumbles disapprovingly.

"Nah, man, this is mass amounts important." Her grip tightens on both of them until they're forced to stop and face her. And for once, Roxy looks extremely serious. "So I dunno about all this stuff, obviously," she says, "and I believe in Jake when he says we're supposed to trust you. But lemme just make one thing clear. I don't fuckin' like you."

"I already gathered that," Aranea says coolly.

"Yeah, 'cause I made sure you knew it," Roxy scowls, crossing her arms. "You've been sketchy from the start, and I knew you had an agenda since I met you. And then you did what you did to Jake and, based on what everyone is saying, severely put me and Jane in danger? And like, yeah, we're staying here of our own volition, but you still endangered my girlfriend, and that shit ain't gonna fly. So I'm here to tell you right now, I'll apologize for the stabbing, and I'll apologize for this conversation if you actually help us like Jake believes you will. But if you hurt any of my friends again, in _any_ way, I'm gonna personally kill you with my own two hands. You two may be related, but Jake's been my brother a lot longer than he's been your little project."

A tense silence follows her speech, Jake unable to help the bright smile that spreads across his face. Aranea is stunned, that much is certain, her mouth flapping uselessly for a moment before she collects herself. Jane has her hand over her face, Meenah looks ready to intervene if she needs to, Peregrine is staring between them, and Dirk looks like he's watching the last five minutes of a very intense _My Little Pony_ episode. They all wait with baited breath to see what will happen. Aranea walks forward with her hand outstretched, and Jake finds himself flinching to stop her arm himself when—Aranea holds it out to Roxy, her hand open.

"I understand that you have no reason to trust me," she says quietly. "And honestly, I can't exactly say I won't do what's best for Meenah and myself in the end. But I won't put any of you in danger knowingly. I'm tired of people dying, and I'm tired of turning a blind eye, and...I'm just tired of everything. I want this to be _over_. And if Jake is the best hope I have to end it, I can promise you I will do everything I can to help."

"So basically you're promising me that you can't promise not to sell us out in the end unless Jake proves to be useful to you," Roxy says, her arm remaining stiffly at her side.

"If it's any incentive," Aranea continues, "I believe he's the most essential part of this plan. So the chances of my 'selling you out' are slim."

Roxy sighs, and then reaches to grab Aranea's hand with hers, shaking it with a little too much force.

"If that's as good as I'm gonna get, I'll take it for now," she says. "But remember what I said. Hurt us, I'll hurt you. Kill him and I'll end you. Dirk is the least of your worries as far as Jake is concerned."

"I like to think of myself as a pretty big reason to worry," Dirk interrupts, and she turns to grin at him.

"For the glubbin' love of cod, we ain't gonna shell y'all out," Meenah hisses. "Just promise the damn girl, Aranea. We already know we have to have English's blood to make any of this happen."

"Fine, fine," Aranea scowls. "But you're ruining the art of suspense, Meenah!"

"I just wanna end this shit already," Meenah shrugs. "And I know you do, too."

"So...hang on, you already know you're gonna do the right thing here, but you're dragging it out to make it seem more suspenseful?" Roxy asks, letting go of Aranea's hand.

"Well, I mean," Aranea grumbles, "where's the fun in saying everything out right?"

"Goddamn," Roxy laughs, "god_damn_, Jake. She is definitely your sister. Big family of dorks."

"I resent that remark!" Jake squawks. "I am not _dorky_!"

"Neither am I!" Aranea chimes in. "Just because I _occasionally _like to have movie moments—!"

"You do that too?" Jake asks her excitedly.

"Of course!"

"Alright, I need some air with no fuckin' loser in it," Meenah sighs, moving in front of them. "Y'all follow me, I'm in charge now."

"You are not!" Aranea says, chasing her and standing beside her, keeping pace while they shove each other.

"Had to be done," Roxy says to Jane's look of disbelief. "Can't have that home-wrecker hurting my family."

"It was very sweet of you, Roxy," Jake says, pulling her in to kiss her forehead. "I think of you as family too, of course."

"Yeah, let's not get _too_ mushy now," Roxy grins, turning to walk along with Aranea and Meenah. "We still got shit to wreck."

Jake stands still while Jane runs to Roxy's side, his hand outstretched to Dirk.

"Hello there, stranger," he says playfully.

"Hey yourself, good lookin'," Dirk says breezily, lacing their fingers together. Peregrine is directly beside them, and Jake can't help but wonder if she's seriously waiting for the letter delivery or if she's been listening to everything they've been saying and decided that they're her best source of protection.

"You were listening to mine and Aranea's conversation I presume?" Jake asks.

"Nope," Dirk says. "I told you, man. If you trust her, I trust you to know what you're doing. I don't have to be in your business like before. Everything I was trying to protect you from came back to bite me in the ass, so I'm just trying to figure it out as we go. I'm gonna let up on the reigns in this relationship—try and be more human."

Jake looks up at him. "You really trust me on this? Do you think she'll betray us? Because Dirk—I'm frightened of that possibility. Gramma said...but am I doing the right thing?"

Dirk shushes him. "Baby, you've got this. I saw the way you scaled that building and fought her once already. You've got this in the fuckin' bag, okay? Yeah, I think you're doing the right thing. I just wish it didn't fall on you to do it."

"I wish that as well," Jake admits, leaning on Dirk. "I just want to go home. I want to go home with the girls and you and just...watch a movie. I suppose that sounds anticlimactic after all we've been through."

"No," Dirk says softly. "It sounds absolutely perfect."

Jake squeezes Dirk's fingers tightly. "Is it hard for you to be here? On Prospit?"

"It used to be," Dirk replies. "But you were here and—it's hard to explain. It was like every gravitational force in the universe carried me to you. I had never even seen you before. I mean, I heard stories from my bro of course. He was super close to your grandmother. But I was already on my own by the time you were born, and I was traveling around and...I finally saw a picture of you. Just this goofy fuckin' little kid with too much hair and a stupid grin on his face. And I knew."

"It was that simple? That was all? Just from a picture?"

"Not exactly. I knew I wanted to protect you just from that picture. You were suddenly the most important person in the world to me. Just your _existence_ was...the absolute best thing in my life. But before I could travel to see you, all the shit went down. And then it was like a tether in my chest, pulling me toward Prospit. And there you were, smiling at me. Just that same little fuckin' kid. But seeing you in person like that—_god_, Jake." Dirk looks at him in that way of his again. Entirely too fondly, like he's the best sight Dirk has ever seen. "You were immediately mine. And nothing, not even how much Prospit affects me, could stop me from staying by your side."

"You reckon you just got used to it then? Being here?" Jake asks, unable to hide the blush on his face. It always amazes him how Dirk can be so stoic and unwilling to talk about his thoughts and feelings at times just to turn a switch and say something so sweet that it turns Jake's entire world upside down.

"That has to be it. My stubbornness enabled me."

"I'm sure it wasn't the first time that was the case," Jake jests.

"Oh, shut up. You're not one to talk to me about being stubborn," Dirk snarks, nudging him.

"Is that so?" Jake grins, and he's thrown for a loop again when Dirk smiles right back and pulls him into a gentle kiss.

"Yeah, it is."

"We will agree to disagree!" Jake decides. "Also, before I forget, Aranea informed me she's only half demon? Are there not many of those where you're from?"

Dirk grunts confusedly. "Only a half demon? Huh. I've never met a half human before. I guess that's why I couldn't place her scent... I guess I probably should've listened in on this conversation, huh? It sounds like it was interesting."

"Certainly more interesting than the ones you were privy to in the past!"

They walk in silence for a few minutes, the only sounds being their footsteps and the quiet murmurings of conversation they can hear from up ahead. Jake's stomach is churning with a thought he can't quite articulate enough to say out loud, but their time is running out and he needs to do his best.

"Dirk, I um—I need to ask you something. Something that's moot, I'm sure, but I need to know. I need your word on something," he says quietly.

"Anything," Dirk tells him without hesitation.

"If something happens...if I don't make it..."

"Jake, no," Dirk growls. "Don't fuckin' talk like that."

"It's important!" Jake pleads. "I need you to make sure the girls are okay. Please. Make sure they get home."

"I—" Dirk's jaw is clenched tight, his eyes looking straight ahead. "I can't make that promise."

Jake feels his heart fall to his feet. "I...thought you loved them."

"I do."

"Then why can't you—"

"Jake," Dirk interrupts, "if you die, I die. If I die, you die. We're bonded. Our souls are bonded. We literally can't live without each other."

Jake's feet stop carrying his body and he freezes in place. "You didn't tell me that."

"It's not—as simple as just bringing it up. Because it was supposed to be a non-issue before. The worst case scenario was that it would affect me only when I decided to live your lifespan instead of mine but—"

"You'll die if I die?" Jake asks sadly. "Dirk—that's... I'm only a human. I'm _weak _compared to you."

"Please don't be mad," Dirk says softly. "I knew you'd be upset about that little tidbit and that's why I didn't tell you right away. Especially when you were so hellbent on bonding with me. I don't mind in the slightest, Jake. I wouldn't _want_ to live without you."

"But that's—_Dirk_."

"Look at me," Dirk says, gently lifting Jake's chin so they're can stare into each other's eyes. "You don't understand how much it would destroy me to have to exist without you. My kind—we can't live without our mates. That's why it's so important who we choose to be with. Your existence is essential to mine. I _need_ you." He strokes Jake's cheek with his leather clad palms. "Bonding with you made sure I wouldn't have to live without you, and that's the best route we could've taken. Dave and John weren't bonded like we are, and my brother still made damn sure he wasn't going to walk out of that fight with Caliborn. I'm sure he didn't die an easy death, Jake."

"This is just..." Jake begins.

"I know it's a lot to take in, and I'm sorry. As far as demonic habits go, this one is probably the most extreme. But we can't take it back now. We share the same soul, and we share the same lifeline."

"And the girls?" Jake asks.

"Lil' Seb will make sure they're alright. He'll get them out of here if we don't make it, you have my word on that one. But like you said, this is a moot point. Because we're not going to die, Jake. I'm going to make sure of it."

"No!" Jake hisses, shoving Dirk away. "_We're_ going to make sure of it!" He clenches his fists at his sides and tries to calm down but he's just _so mad_. "I am so _sick_ of you just deciding everything on your own! I am sick of you not telling me things until it's too late to change them! How long will you have to keep covering your tracks before you understand that I am _here with you_ and that you're not alone anymore?!"

Dirk stands perfectly still, his mouth opening slowly.

"No, just shut up. You aren't allowed to talk to me right now because you are a _buffoon_ and I am mad at you," Jake scowls, shoving past him and hurriedly catching back up with their party. Dirk is right behind him, thankfully silent.

"I wonder how much further this little armory is," Jake wonders after they've caught up, Jane and Roxy looking at them over their shoulders curiously.

"Am I allowed to talk and answer that question?" Dirk grumbles dejectedly.

"No."

Dirk makes an unintelligible noise. Jake tries to ignore him, and focuses instead on Peregrine, who is still right beside him, staring up with her beetle-black eyes.

"I'm sure you've realized by now there really is no letter," Jake tells her softly. "We talked it out in person,so there was no need to deliver a written explanation."

She nods and looks away from him, but she still keeps stride with him, refusing to leave.

"I'm sorry I deceived you," he tries again. "I understand if you won't forgive me, but I would still like for you to stick close to us. You helped us out, and I'd like to make sure you're protected."

"You wanna see my phone again, sweetie?" Roxy asks her, turning to face them again.

Peregrine reaches up and takes Roxy's phone, typing something away on it. She finally shows it to Jake after a few moments.

"IT IS FINE. YOU ARE THE ONE THAT WILL FREE US FROM THE TERROR OF LORD ENGLISH. WE HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU."

"You knew about me?" Jake asks.

"YES. I WILL HELP PROTECT YOU."

Jake looks at her quizzically, unsure of what she thinks she might do. But far be it for him to assume she's as small as she looks. He smiles at her and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"And I will do my best to protect you, as well."

She hands the phone back to Roxy and gives Jake a look that he can't quite make out, but it seems accepting. He decides to take it as such.

They continue walking in silence for a while, Dirk continuously giving Jake these sidelong puppy eyes, and Jake is more than certain Dirk isn't even aware he's doing it. But Jake is still very mad at him for all of this, especially after Dirk promised to include him in all decisions. But then...to Dirk, this is all probably very standard. He knew what he was giving up when he decided to make Jake his.

Shouldn't he have consulted with Jake before deciding to terminate the rest of his lifespan so it could match Jake's measly human life, though? Shouldn't he have done that much?

Jake sighs, realizing that it really wasn't his choice to begin with. Dirk has always, and will always, sacrifice himself to do what he thinks is best for the both of them. And while Jake can't stand that, he knows if he were in Dirk's position, he would do the very same.

He slides his hand in Dirk's again, smiling a bit when Dirk makes a happy sound. The guy really is like a kicked puppy sometimes.

"I'm still upset with you," Jake informs him. "It just seems silly to hold any sort of grudge during such trying times, though. So we will discuss this after we get home."

"Fair enough," Dirk relents. "For whatever it's worth, I really didn't think about it too much. It just seemed like common sense."

"To give up your full life for mine? That was common sense?"

"Jake," Dirk says softly. "I lived long enough without you. I'm not able to do that again, alright? If I lived my full life—what would even be the point? You'd be dead. Jane, Roxy, _everyone_ I care about. You'd all be gone. Do you want me to go through that again? Do you not understand how it nearly destroyed me the first time?"

"I do understand that! And that's why I forgive you, you absolute dunderhead!" Jake squeezes Dirk's fingers reproachfully. "I mean, I've felt your pain on the subject plenty of times since we bonded. I just—god, Dirk, I want you to include me in your decisions! Boyfriends are supposed to do that!"

Dirk snorts, but at least the lingering cloud of despair hanging over his head dissipates. "Boyfriend is not even half of an adequate term for what you are to me, Jake."

"Well. In human terms it'll have to do! You did say you were going to try and see things from my perspective more!"

"So I did," Dirk agrees.

"Alright," Aranea calls from ahead. "The armory is right up there." She turns to observe them before making a face. "Could you guys stick out any more? It's like walking with a group of targets."

"Well excuse me for not wearing gold fuckin' lingerie around the apartment you broke into," Roxy scowls. Jane stifles a giggle and shoves her.

"I'm wearing Prospit garb!" Jake defends.

"Heh. Yeah. Did I ever tell you how much I like those boots?" Dirk asks.

"No, you didn't!" Jake says, lifting one of his legs to admire them. "They are pretty nice, aren't they?"

"Yes. I think you should definitely keep those. Wear them forever."

"I very well might! Though I guess I'd have to take them off at some point. To, you know, shower and stuff." Jake catches sight of Dirk's Cheshire grin and realizes Dirk's drift a bit too late. "_Or_ I could keep them on regardless. Wear them with nothing else." Jake says simply, deciding two can play at this game.

"That's the best goddamn idea you've ever had," Dirk agrees.

"_Jake_," Aranea interjects, "you might be in Prospit garb, but you're still public enemy number one to these guards. We need to come up with a plan if we're going to get in there."

"I vote we just send you over there," Roxy says. "What?" she asks when Jane gives her a look. "They all think Aranea and Meenah are still on their side, right? So how bad could it be?"

"That's—a very good point," Jane says.

"I can't just tell them I'm taking all this extra equipment for no reason," Aranea sighs. "They're dumb but they aren't _that_ dumb."

Jake peers over her, trying to see what she's talking about. He sees a few specks far ahead of them, the lot of them outside a small building that looks like it was painted gold to blend in. He frowns, wondering how stupid these guards must be to think that no one would notice.

"Yo, Seb," Dirk says. The little robot immediately flies toward his creator, glasses glowing bright. "You see those guys up there, in front of the building ahead? I need you to get them out of here. As far as you can, actually. Then come straight back and await further instructions."

Sebastian salutes and soars in front of them. Jake can hear quite the commotion for a few moments, and then the sound of running footsteps and confused shouting, followed by some gunfire.

"He'll be alright, won't he?" Jake asks quietly, unwilling for any more companions to be killed.

"He's a small target for a reason," Dirk says. "He'll be fine. I programmed him to be great with evasive maneuvers."

"We have to move fast," Aranea says. "They're making enough noise to alert everyone we're here. Follow me!"

They run toward the building, and Jake can't help but snicker at how comical it is up close. It's not even a golden color so much as canary yellow. It's splotchy, and it looks like whoever painted it gave up about halfway through.

"This is actually more of a giveaway than any noise we could possibly make," Jane giggles, pointing at a huge purple patch that wasn't painted over.

"Looks like when I tried to paint our living room," Roxy muses.

"Oh, I almost forgot about that! In your defense, you were intoxicated, darling," Jane says. "Our living room was a chartreuse color for a few days," she explains to Dirk and Jake's confused stares.

"I think I still did a better job drunk than these guys did sober," Roxy says proudly.

"I think so too," Jane agrees, and they smile at each other.

"Y'all gotta stop bein' so cute," Meenah scowls, her eyes drifting over Roxy, Jane, Dirk, and Jake. "All these conversations are makin' it hard for me to focus."

"You could just not listen, Meenah," Aranea says matter-of-factly. She leads them through the door and to a room in the far back. "Tuning others out is essential for strategy."

"I'm sorry, I'm too focused on the fact that Dirk Strider is more whipped by that boy than a cod-damn post," Meenah says.

"I am _not_ whipped," Dirk says defensively.

"Yeah, sure you're not," Meenah jeers. "Not like I can't hear y'alls little convos up here."

Dirk opens his mouth to argue, but Jake smacks him lightly in the arm, giving him a look. They have a job to do, for crying out loud! Dirk can argue later, after all of this is over! Dirk's mouth snaps closed, and Meenah's smile widens.

"Point proven," she says simply.

They're led into a room with swords and spears scattered across the floor, what looks to be scythes and harpoons and even a few guns hanging on the wall in no real order.

"Get something you can actually handle," Aranea says, going for one of the scythes. "We don't have time to come back if you get something too heavy and hard to wield."

No one moves for a second, but then Jane walks over to what looks to be a pitchfork. She toes it, as if to see how heavy it is, and when it slides easily across the floor she gives a satisfied little smile and leans over to pick it up.

"A _pitchfork_?" Meenah asks. "I ain't never seen anyone actually use one of those before."

"She just likes it because it's a giant fork," Roxy explains. "My homicidal little kitchen princess."

Roxy and Jake both head for the guns, but Aranea grabs Jake's shoulder, halting him.

"Not those. I assume since you're going for the guns, you can actually shoot?"

"Well of course I can!" Jake says. "Gramma and I had two guns for every computer in the house, and our house was _full_ of computers, like everyone's ought to be!"

"Yes, but can you shoot _well_?" Aranea asks, searching his face.

Jake stares at her, trying to figure out how she could even ask such a question.

"I am the _best_ at shooting," he says flatly. She holds her hands up in surrender.

"I'm only asking because it's very imperative that you _do_ know how to, Jake! The weapon I need you to use—it's Caliborn's."

"I'm using his own gun against him?" Jake asks, eyebrows raised. "That's...a very cold gesture."

"Sure is," Aranea agrees. "And that's why we're doing it. Come on."

He follows her out of the main room, to a little nook in the back of the building. His breath catches at the foul feeling emanating from the room. It feels _suffocating._

The room is covered in pages—maps, it looks like. Maps of Prospit. Maps of Derse. Maps of Earth. Jake can't help but walk forward and observe the pages, his blood running cold when he sees writing on them, big capital letters growing more and more illegible until they're a string of loops and scratches.

WHERE IS HE. NO. NO.

A picture of Dave. A picture of Jade, of John, of Dirk. All of them crossed out, aside from Dirk's. Beside his there is are the words KILL THIS ASSHOLE.

And then, Jake finds a picture of himself, but it's from years ago. It's him as a little boy, smiling up at the camera, his front teeth missing. Caliborn must have taken it from his grandmother's house all those years ago. The only pictures Jake had seen from the past were the ones in their tiny photo album on the island, all of them after they arrived, aside from the one of Jade and his mother that John's chumhandle was hidden behind.

He swallows thickly and follows the string of writing until it says NO NO NONONONONONONONONONONONO over and over again. Jake places his hands over his face and shakes his head.

"I—can we get out of this room?" he asks. "This is horrible."

"In a moment," Aranea says, scouring through some loose papers. "Here we go!"

She pulls a very large gun from under a pile of junk. Jake admires it from across the room, wondering if it's made from real gold. It's shining in the dim light, and the gleam hits Jake's glasses just right to make him have to turn his head.

"Isn't that—erm, heavy?" he asks her.

"Not very," Aranea replies. "Nothing you can't handle, I'm sure. This is the gun he always used to be fond of before swapping to that ridiculous machine gun of his—"

"_Machine gun?_" Jake yelps. "Machine gun! The guy is carrying around a bloody _machine gun?!"_

"Yes, he's very adamant about taking it with him everywhere. But this one will work fine for the purpose we need it for."

"Aranea—I don't understand. If it was as easy as shooting the fellow with his own gun, why haven't you done so before now?" Jake inquires.

"Because it's _not_ that simple, Jake. But I'll explain more in a minute."

"Golly but I'm tired of being told that," Jake grumbles under his breath. She leads him out of the room, back to where Dirk is waiting with the girls.

"We're good to go!" Aranea announces. "But we need to hurry before the guards come back."

"So these guards," Jake says, hurrying to walk alongside her as she paces briskly toward the exit, "why would Caliborn choose them if their only power is in numbers?"

"Because their power is pretty substantial when they're together," Aranea explains. "They call themselves The Felt, and they're one of the many gangs from Derse that tried to battle it out for power. But they weren't strong enough to defend themselves accurately, and they were pushed around. More often than not by The Midnight Crew."

"The Midnight Crew?"

"Another gang, much more formidable than The Felt. The two have been at each other's throats for centuries, and The Midnight Crew always came out on top. Eventually, The Felt grew desperate and joined forces with the first strong person to offer them power. They've been working with Caliborn ever since."

"But if this Midnight Crew is so strong, why couldn't they have stopped the takeover of Derse?" Jake asks as they emerge outside.

"They're stronger than The Felt, not strong enough to defeat Caliborn," Aranea says simply. "No one has the power to kill Caliborn, Jake." She turns to face him once they're safely hidden in a shady alleyway between two buildings packed closely together. "No one, except for you."

Jake tries to process this knowledge as she raises the golden gun, admiring it for a moment as it shines even in the shade.

"You see, Jake," she continues, "Caliborn gave up his body and his life to the demons that possessed him, the ones who hungered for power and flesh enough to allow Caliborn to be a vessel as a means to get what they wanted. He's killed and sacrificed so much to keep the demons inside of him happy that they've rewarded him immensely. Caliborn is no longer mortal, and he can't be killed. He can be defeated, yes. He can definitely be beaten in combat. But he won't die. He'll always come back stronger than before."

"But—" Jake sputters. "How in the world am _I _supposed to..."

"The blood that gave him this power can take it away," Aranea smiles, eyes glinting wickedly. "That's why he was so adamant about killing you, Jake. Only your blood can kill him, and he knows that. Magic is about equivalence, and Caliborn has been taking more from these demons than he's been giving in return. They're not going to stay loyal to him if he can't continue to placate them with blood and destruction. You take away his immortality, and I guarantee they'll leave him alone to deal with the fallout."

He swallows thickly, thinking this over.

"And you're certain your blood won't do the trick?" he asks.

"I have a different mother, Jake," Aranea reminds him. "He sacrificed yours for his power. He sacrificed mine to keep it. Yours is the blood we need."

"So should we just cut him a few times and toss him at the blowhard?" Meenah grins, her leer widening when Dirk growls at her.

"No, we have to go about this carefully," Aranea says. "Jake, do you remember the symbols on the wall? From when he killed your mother?"

Jake flinches, wishing more than anything that he _didn't _remember them, but he nods. Dirk moves behind him and wraps him in an embrace, obviously trying to offer comfort to combat the cold feeling that's lodged itself in Jake's stomach. Jake never tries to think about that day. Ever since he remembered it, he always tried his hardest to keep it buried deep, unwilling to think of how scared his mother must have been.

"Yes," he says quietly, and Aranea nods sympathetically.

"It's hard to forget," she agrees. "Those are the symbols we'll need."

"I—I don't remember them all _that_ well," he says. "I just remember seeing them. I couldn't recreate them."

"I know, don't worry. I can do that part. I memorized them a while back, once I figured out it was the way to take him down. It's considered very, _very _dark magic, but—with the right intentions, we should be okay."

Jake is suddenly reminded of what she told him in the bookstore that day he went to her for help: _"__The only good and evil resides in the user, not in the books or the practice. But there are those who can misuse these spells." _

"Meenah, do you have a smaller blade on you?" Aranea asks.

"Nah. Just my trident. How small we talkin' here?"

"Small enough to carve intricate details into this gun without messing up, preferably."

"Sebastian has a small sword on him," Jake remembers. "Dirk, can we call him back now?"

"Yeah." Dirk reaches for the little control he had earlier, pressing the button down. They wait in terse silence, looking up when the tiny whistling sound of Sebastian flying through the air reaches them. He comes to a halt in front of Dirk, saluting his creator.

"Can we be certain these felt people didn't just follow Sebastian?" Jane asks quietly, a scared look on her face.

"I doubt it, those guys are pretty out of it," Dirk replies. "But then there _are_ the fast ones... Maybe we should just make this quick." He takes Sebastian's sword and pats the little machine's head in assurance before he passes it to Aranea, his arms resuming their hold around Jake's waist as he rests his chin on Jake's shoulder.

Aranea crouches over, the little sword making an awful scratching noise as it scrapes into the gun. She has an intense look of concentration on her face, occasionally reaching up to brush her bangs out of her eyes.

"Calm down," Dirk's voice rumbles suddenly in Jake's ear. He jumps, not expecting it, but quickly settles back into Dirk's hold. "You're so tense. It'll be alright."

"I-I'd like very much to believe that," Jake answers nervously, his mind racing with all the information he's been told. "I can't help but wonder if a mistake has been made though. I'm just—me."

"Mmm," Dirk hums, swaying his body side to side, the motion lulling Jake into a sense of calm. "No mistakes, babe. You're the last piece of the puzzle everyone's been waiting for." He tilts his head to kiss along Jake's neck, his lips barely brushing the spot where he marked Jake so many months ago, and Jake's knees grow weak as he shivers involuntarily.

"Dirk," he mumbles, halfheartedly nudging Dirk's head with his own.

"You're so sensitive, Jake, goddamn," Dirk says, continuing to nuzzle into Jake's neck despite their surroundings. "Drives me crazy."

Jake bites his lip, focusing instead on the sound of the blade scratching into the gun. He can feel from Dirk's energy that Dirk is just trying to distract him from all that's going on, but even this little amount of physical contact is going to cause a very big problem in a short amount of time if they're not careful. He wrenches his eyes open to see if anyone is paying them any attention. Jane and Roxy are making small talk with Meenah. Peregrine is hovering over Aranea as if to make sure she doesn't mess anything up. No one is looking back at them—at least not yet.

Jake turns his head and tugs Dirk's face toward his, connecting their mouths with a hint of urgency, their kiss laced with heat. Dirk sighs against his lips, opening his mouth to trace his tongue teasingly along Jake's bottom lip. Jake moans quietly, urging him on, and Dirk grins against his mouth before his tongue presses inside, meeting Jake's as their kiss grows deeper.

The sound of a throat clearing has them breaking apart, Jake shamelessly whining at the loss of Dirk's mouth on his. All members of their current party, Sebastian included, are staring at them. Aranea has a look of disdain on her face.

"Is now really the time?" she asks.

"Yes," Dirk says simply, and she rolls her eyes.

"Jake, come here," Aranea says, waving her hand.

He steps away from Dirk unwillingly, walking forward on weak knees. As he moves closer he can see the newly carved symbols in the gun, intricately detailed. His stomach falls because they're so _familiar. _

"I know, Jake," Aranea mumbles. "But remember, this is to assure he can't do this to anyone else."

"What—do I do?" Jake asks, stopping directly in front of her.

"I need your blood," she says simply. "Enough to cover the gun."

"You want me to do it?" Meenah asks, holding up her trident.

"N-No, let me, um." Jake reaches for Sebastian's sword, taking it from Aranea. He holds his hand in front of his face, raising the sword. He turns away, unwilling to look as he slides the blade across his skin, tearing deep, the blood already flowing freely. Aranea hurriedly lifts the gun under the flow, and he watches as the grooves made by the carved symbols fill with his blood, the scarlet color over the golden glow an eerie combination.

"That should do it," Aranea tells him, and he takes his hand back to assess the damage.

He cut himself _deep_, much deeper than he meant to. But that's what he gets for looking away. He opens his mouth to ask if someone has something he can tie around it, but then Dirk rushes forward and grabs his hand, lifting Jake's palm gently and looking over the gash.

"I've got it," he breathes, his eyes almost wild as he brings Jake's hand to his mouth, his tongue catching the still flowing blood before it hits the ground. It stings a little bit, and Jake bites his lip to stop from making a noise as Dirk begins sucking gently, pulling more blood from the wound as he groans in appreciation at the taste. He licks over the gash a few more times before it starts hurting less and less—and by the time he pulls away, Jake's skin is completely mended, not even a scar left behind. He stares at Dirk admirably as he examines his hand.

"How'd you _do_ that?" he asks. Dirk grins at him, licking his lips with a satisfied expression.

"You're my mate, Jake. I can do those things for you." He closes his eyes and groans quietly, and when he opens them again, the orange is enveloped in the blackness of his pupils. "Fucking _hell_, you taste so—" He seems to remember himself in time to cut himself short.

"Okay," Roxy says, "is _no one_ gonna talk about how hot the whole blood drinking thing was? Like, don't get me wrong, it's gross, but god_damn_. That was totally hot."

"Roxy," Jane sighs.

Dirk gives Roxy his little self-satisfied smirk and then yanks the gun out of Aranea's hand, ignoring her huff of annoyance.

"You don't get to touch his blood," Dirk says simply, handing the gun to Jake.

"Like I _wanted_ to!" she says, annoyed.

Jake was right, the gun _is_ heavy, though he's definitely handled heavier. His grandmother had them in all sizes on the island, and they spent plenty of time going over how to shoot all different types. His grandmother preferred a rifle, but Jake always preferred pistols. They're like an extension of his arms, and he's missed handling one. Jane doesn't like them in the apartment, and it's not like he could carry his collection with him on the plane. With everything else going on, he's forgotten how nice it felt to hold one. Right now, in this moment, the world makes sense again.

It's a little slippery from his blood, but he manages to get a good grip on it. Peregrine comes to stand beside him, her eyes twinkling at him in admiration.

"What do you think?" he asks her while everyone else talks loudly among themselves. "Do you think I can do it?"

She nods, placing her hand over his. He smiles at her.

"Thank you. I feel as though I need all the affirmation in the world to pull this off."

At that, she shakes her head, and places her hand over his heart, clenching her tiny fist in the fabric of his shirt. She looks at him meaningfully, as if trying to communicate, _"__You only have to believe in yourself."_

He places his hand over hers and nods. The impossibility of the task he's been given is starting to fade, and all he can see now is the goal ahead. He _has _to stop Caliborn. He _has_ to. If he doesn't, the universe will be Caliborn's for the taking, and all the lifeforms, like Peregrine, will suffer the consequences. He just has to believe in himself, for once. Believe in himself the way he's always believed in everyone else.

"_Oh,_" Jane's voice says, breaking into his thoughts. He turns to look at her and is startled to see her blue eyes wide, mouth agape as she stares at something.

"Jake!" Dirk hisses, coming to stand by him, sword raised protectively.

Jake finally whirls around, feeling like everything is moving faster than he can keep up with, and finally, he sees what all the fuss about. There's a man dressed all in green ahead of them, even his skin taking on a sickly green color. He's smiling at them from across the way, his wide brim red hat doing nothing to cover the sickly leer he's leveling on them.

"Well, well, well," he says, waving something around as he talks. "What do we have here?"

"Crowbar," Aranea hisses under her breath. "It _would_ have to be him."

"Who's that?" Jake asks.

"You could say he's the leader of The Felt, right under Caliborn," Dirk tells him. "The only one of them with any sense."

"That's right, Strider," Crowbar says. "I was wondering when I'd see you again. Boss says you've been living on Earth all these years—what's it like living with beings so far below you, eh?"

"I wouldn't know," Dirk says coolly. "I haven't been living in the same dimension as _you_ for a long fuckin' time."

"Nice, using little words to protect yourself, like always, hiding behind them like they're a weapon not to be trifled with. Well guess what, you coy bastard? You're on our turf now, see. And the way I figure it, that entitles us to have a pow-wow of sorts."

"A pow-wow," Jake breathes, looking at Crowbar happily, though they're far from on the same side. "He said _pow-wow_. I say that!"

"Jake, now isn't the time to try and make friends with these guys," Aranea scowls, nudging him in the ribs.

"There he is," Crowbar grins, looking at Jake. "The boss's son. Heh, you guys are making this too easy on us. You bring him here, Aranea?"

"Yes," she says, and Jake's blood runs cold. Is she...going to betray him after all?

"Good girl. You know your dad'll be happy to hear that."

"I'm sure he would be, if I had any intention of letting you have him," she replies fiercely. "I've decided I couldn't care less about this little takeover you guys are doing. I know Jake is important to your success. And because of that, you're not getting him."

Jake breathes a sigh of relief, noting that she's not acting like she knows exactly what their plan is. If they're supposed to be playing stupid, Jake supposes he has a decent head start.

"That's too bad, girlie," a new voice chimes in, this one deep. A looming figure appears beside Crowbar, not much taller but twice as wide. He too has a sickly green complexion, his hat bearing the number 10. "I didn't wanna hafta kill ya."

"Sawbuck," Aranea greets. "It's always a pleasure."

"Pleasure's all mine, _ma'am_," he says back with a crooked tooth smile.

Jake moves a little closer to Dirk, looking around at all the new faces appearing around them. Each of these men have a number on their hats, all of them moving closer as they talk. Jake notices the number 8 is missing from their ranks, and he wonders briefly if he'll be the worst of all to deal with when he shows up.

"Aranea," Crowbar says loudly. "Don't be stupid. Give us the human and this'll all go away."

"You can go fuck yourself," Aranea hisses, and Meenah whoops with joy.

"Aw _hell yeah_, my baby gonna start cussfin' up a fuckin' _storm_. I'm so proud."

"Might as whale," Aranea says. "We might all be sleeping with the fishes soon enough."

"Damn, goddamn, fuckin' _damn,_" Meenah smiles. "Have I told you lately I love you?" Aranea beams up at her, and Meenah lifts her trident. "And we ain't dyin'. Not today."

"This mean we can take the kid by force?" The biggest brute yet asks, a large number 15 on his hat.

"It does," Crowbar answers.

"Can I kill 'im?" Number 13 asks. "Put 'im in my oven? Bet he'll taste real _good._"

"We are under orders to kill him if we can, bring him to the boss if not."

"Dammit," Aranea snarls, "this will get us nowhere. Fighting these guys will take us too long—we'll be sitting ducks for Caliborn."

"Babe," Meenah says. "His lackeys are here. Cal already knows where we are."

"Wh-what are their abilities?" Jake asks, huddling Jane, Roxy, and Peregrine with Dirk and himself.

"Dimensional travel at the drop of a hat, pun intended," Aranea says. "It's their version of time travel. And it's hard as hell to deal with if you haven't got enough people to fight them. Like we don't."

"Ain't gotta be easy, just has to be possible," Meenah says. "Watch me kick some bass, and we'll sea how much you appreciate me skills. Try and keep up, Strider."

"_You_ try and keep up," Dirk says petulantly. He lifts his sword, and then, in the blink of an eye, is gone.

Jake worriedly looks around, not understanding what just happened. He huddles closer to Roxy, Jane, and Peregrine, looking to Aranea for answers, but she's not watching him, is following movement with her eyes that Jake can't see.

And then the noise starts—those men—The Felt, they're crying out, some of them suddenly bathed in the red from their own blood as gashes appear on them. Meenah is quick to join in, moving in the same infuriating manner that Jake can't keep up with, her trident raised. The screams of pain from The Felt increase, and he recalls Aranea saying their only strength was in numbers but—surely they can't be _this_ easy to get rid of?

In an instant, Dirk is back at Jake's side, covered once more with blood, though it's still not his. They watch as The Felt nurse their wounds for a moment but then—they're gone! In a flash Jake almost thinks he misses, they're gone from their spots, and in another, they're back, good as new, the wounds from before gone.

"How'd they do that!" Jake gasps.

"Dimensional time travel, Jake," Aranea reminds him. "They can travel to dimensions where time is slower or faster, all in the blink of an eye. Who knows how long it's been since they've really been gone in their time? They went somewhere they could heal rapidly and returned, good as new." She sighs, running her hand through her hair in frustration. "And even if we kill some of them, they can reappear from different points in time... Dammit, we just _had_ to cross paths with these guys!"

"Should we run?" Jane asks quietly.

"Like hell!" Meenah spits, joining them again. "We're gonna kill every last one of 'em!"

"Not so fast."

Jake looks around wildly as yet _another_ new voice chimes in. His eyes settle on a black silhouette on one of the golden buildings.

"Oh, fuck," Dirk grumbles.

"The Felt ain't yers to take," the figure says, his voice almost like a low growl. "Their clock's been mine to punch for years now, and it's about time I punched it _good_."

"Big words, Slick," Crowbar snarls viciously. "Too bad you never manage to back them up."

"This is different, see?" The black shadow says, and Jake can see a wide smile spreading across the stranger's face. "My boys found yer little clocks. The ones ya think make ya's invincible. And they're destroyin' them as we speak."

"Yeah, you've said that before. So how can we still travel in time, then?"

The man smiles, if possible, even wider, and holds up a little radio as a squeaky voice says _"__1000 out of 1000 clocks destroyed, boss!"_

"Now ya's can't travel in time no more," he says, "which means time's on _my_ side."

* * *

><p><em>Part II coming soon! Yes I am well aware Feferi is a Derse dreamer, I just don't give a shit. It's an AU, and this is MY world, and she's the queen of Prospit. Review for love! <em>


	20. The Battle of Prospit (Part II)

_Hello, my dears! I know it's been a helluva long time, but in my defense, it's been a shitty few months and I think I'm owed credit for updating this monster! It's a long update! First things first, to your love! __Kira-Lime Orijima__, hahaha, crazy girl. Thank you for such kind words, as always! __Bitblondetoday__, thanks my dear! __volatileextimes__, no, never! I am so shocked! Haha, thanks for saying so, it means so much to me! __shippingSeer__, ugh, adding so many people in this is probably what took me so long to update it! But thank you for appreciating it! __Elisablackcat__, have another MASSIVE update as a thank you! __KatyBirthdai__, omg THANK you for catching that! I was thinking 'detrimental' means critical and that IS one of its little root things, but it means critical in a damaging way and it was the wrong word! I went back and fixed it! XD That's what I get for not checking first! __Rai Rai Blue__, hopefully this chapter will make you want to go back and reread too! __BaconPersonDunno__, thank you so much! It sent fine! __Clara__, no tears! Not yet! __Ambiguous Cake__, that's exactly what I am going for! XD __Angel-that-saves-17__, here is more for you, my dear! Hope you enjoy! __Cheezystar__, here it is! And thank you! __That Dude The Reads__, hahaha, hopefully you managed to hold on! Sorry for the wait! And now, my lovelies, for the second part!_

* * *

><p><em><span>The Battle of Prospit (Part II)<span>_

Jake's head is whipping around uselessly—he still can't follow anything. The men in green, The Felt, they're more interested in what the black silhouette is doing than Jake and his gang of rabble rousers. And the black silhouette himself is standing still. Is doing nothing aside from smiling formidably.

"What in blue blazes is going on?" Jake whispers.

"That's Spades Slick," Dirk tells him quietly. "Leader of The Midnight Crew."

"Oh, that's—are we in danger? More so than before?"

"We aren't the target," Aranea cuts in. "Slick has been after these guys for centuries. We're just in the crossfire."

"But it's just one against fifteen!" Jake sputters indignantly. "Erm, I mean fourteen!" He corrects, remembering the missing Number 8. "How's he supposed to put up a fight against them?"

"You don't understand, Jake," Aranea says. "He's only one of four. The Midnight Crew only has four members. And they've bested The Felt in combat all this time."

And finally, two new silhouettes appear beside Slick, one tall and gangly, one short and squat.

"Ya sure ya got all the clocks?" Slick asks.

"Positive," the tall one says.

"Where's HB?"

"Said he had some unfinished business, sir!" The little one says in a squeaky voice. Jake recognizes him as the one who spoke over the radio.

"Can't do much without the lug," Slick growls. "Need the whole deck."

"He promised he wouldn't be long," the tall one says.

"Who are they?" Jake asks, tugging Dirk's sleeve like an impatient child. Dirk turns to grin at him fondly.

"The tall one is Diamonds Droog," he says. "The short one is Clubs Deuce. They're waiting for Hearts Boxcar, the last member."

"The little one is cute," Jane says, and Jake nods in agreement. All he can see from this distance is a black shadow—but he's almost positive the little bouncy one, Clubs Deuce, has a wide toothy grin on his face.

"I wonder if they really destroyed all the clocks," Aranea muses. "That's—that would have taken years. If they really did that, Slick truly is determined."

"Destroying the clocks really means they can't travel through time anymore?" Jake inquires.

"The Felt are said to have split their souls in a thousand clocks, scattered through the dimensions they travel in," Aranea explains, a smug look on her face. Jake can tell she really loves answering his questions. "They did that so they could travel through them with no hassle. As long as those clocks, even one of them, exist, The Felt can't be destroyed. But if Slick really did destroy them—then they can be killed."

"But—" Jake begins. "You said demons have a hard time being here. How are all these demons here? And also, we just _saw_ them regenerate. Does that mean—have the clocks _just_ been destroyed?"

"I'm not sure how they're all here," Aranea says. "The Felt is here because Caliborn is. The barrier is most likely weakened in some way to allow The Midnight Crew to be here as well..." She huffs. "And as for the clocks, I would assume that's what the last member of The Midnight Crew just tended to."

"Can't you two play twenty questions another coddamn time?" Meenah hisses, whirling on them. "It's not like we're 'bout to get our basses kicked or somefin'."

"I'm trying to explain the situation!" Aranea defends. "It'd be awful for them to not understand what's going on if they're involved in the fight!"

"If only it _was_ a fight," Roxy sighs, her gun leaning against her hip. "None of us are doing much fighting."

The sound of loud footsteps, booming on the ground like thunder, has Jake whirling around to see a huge shadow, a man whirling what seems to be...is that a TV antennae? He storms right through their little mob, pushing Jake aside so he stumbles and has to catch himself before he hurriedly straightens up and watches as the burly figure charges straight at The Felt.

"HB!" Slick calls from above.

"I. FUCKING. HATE. TIME. TRAVEL!" the brute roars as he rams Number 13 of The Felt, slamming him into a nearby building.

And it's like a chain reaction.

The rest of The Midnight Crew jumps down below, and The Felt scrambles to stop their advance without prevail. Jake can't look away, his eyes wide as he watches these four men invoke terror in the eyes of the fourteen Felt members. Number 13 doesn't rise immediately, nor does he disappear into another dimension. Not like before.

"I don't believe it," Aranea breathes. "They really destroyed all the clocks."

"Never thought I'd see the day," Slick grins, looking around. "We're on Prospit, boys!"

"Moving up, I'd say," Diamonds Droog nods sagely.

Clubs Deuce has his beady eyes focused on Jake, his head tilted to the side. "Ain't that the human, boss?"

Slick turns toward Jake at last, his gaze menacing. Jake realizes they're not silhouettes at all, they're shadowy even up close, their skin black as night and their features indistinguishable aside from their white eyes and their wide mouths. Slick has an eye-patch over one eye, making his expression even harder to read.

"I'll be damned," Slick grins, his sharp teeth glinting in the light. "You the one they after?"

Jake weighs his options for a moment, looking at his friends. If The Midnight Crew truly is their best hope at killing all of The Felt—

"Yes, sir," Jake says.

"Polite. I like that," Slick grunts. "Ya got what it takes to kill English?"

"I do," Jake says. "But The Felt aims to kill me before I can."

"Don't worry, kid," Slick says. "Ya gonna get yer chance. We're about to rub these guys out once and for all. Ya stick with us, ya hear?"

"Y-yes sir!" Jake squawks. He jumps when something touches his foot, and he looks down to see Clubs Deuce poking at his boots.

"I touched the human!" Deuce announces, seeming pleased with himself.

"Leave the kid alone, Deuce," Diamonds Droog says while Dirk hurries to Jake's side, nudging the littlest member of The Midnight Crew with his foot. Clubs Deuce saunters back over to Slick's side with a little hop in his step.

It's silent again as the members of both gangs stare each other down. Jake can't hear anything aside from his own breathing, but he's got a bad feeling in his stomach, as if he's waiting for the other shoe to drop. Then, something green flashes, and mass chaos breaks out.

Jake can do nothing but stare in awe. Four men are holding their own against _fourteen_ opponents, not missing a beat as they move together. Number 1 of The Felt is _fast_, but the way The Midnight Crew moves in time to dodge his blurred green attacks proves they've done this before. They move as a well-oiled machine, even the menacing Hearts Boxcar, who's light on his feet despite his size. The same can't be said for the bigger members of The Felt, whose only strength seems to be in their powerful punches.

Spades Slick is without a doubt the most vicious member of the The Midnight Crew, wielding what looks to be a cast iron horse head as he ducks into Hearts Boxcar's massive shadow, waiting for the brute to incapacitate members of the rival gang so he can jump up and slam the iron rod into their heads, an ocean of red blood spraying onto the golden buildings. Spades is wearing a wicked grin on his face, unaware of Number 6 of The Felt closing in on him. Jake can't help but interfere.

"Mr. Slick, duck!" he yells, aiming the gun at the green-hatted rogue. Slick does as he says, bending his knees as Jake fires directly over his head, shooting Number 6 in the stomach. Slick gives him a thumbs up and turns to the brute.

"Well, well, well. If it ain't Die." He says menacingly, lifting the cast iron rod. "Never did like ya much. But then again I never liked most of ya's much. Let me help ya live up to yer name." The rod slams down onto Die's head, splitting it open easily. Number 6 falls to the ground, dead, not rising again.

"Jake!" Aranea hisses, walking up behind him and whacking him on the head. "Don't fire that gun! You have to save all the ammo for Caliborn!"

"I had to help!" Jake defends, rubbing his head. "Give me another gun to work with!"

"And keep it where, Jake? The one you're holding is heavy enough as it is!" She scowls at him. "Let the gang members kill each other off, it would do us all a favor. The Midnight Crew aren't your allies, they're just not focusing on you as a target right now! You've got to _think_."

"He promised to help me, and I'm not about to sit here and not return the favor!" Jake argues. "If you can't accept that, I'm sorry to say you're going to continue to be disappointed, because I'm going to keep helping them."

Aranea throws her hands in the air, making a strangling gesture.

Jake turns to Dirk, who has his eyes trained on the battle, making sure none of the fallout reaches their little group. Dirk's hand lifts to Jake's head, rubbing the spot where Aranea whacked him.

"You alright?" Dirk asks, not looking at him.

"Yes. Frustrated that I can't help a bit more." Jake scoots closer to Dirk, unable to help but be drawn to his mate. "Am I supposed to let The Midnight Crew die? Are they horrible, Dirk?"

"Not horrible. Annoying as fuck. Aranea is right to say they're only fighting for themselves, but I don't think they're gonna just _turn_ on you. As far as I can remember, their only goal has been to destroy The Felt. And it looks like they might just accomplish that."

"So you don't think I'm stupid for helping?" Jake asks. Dirk's hand scratches his head affectionately.

"No. That's not why you're stupid."

Jake huffs at him, and Dirk grins.

"You're not stupid, baby. You're—noble. That's the word." His grin drops when a loud rumbling noise fills the air. "Shit—Aranea!"

She turns, her eyes locking on Dirk as they seem to communicate something non-verbally. In an instant, Jake is scooped under Dirk's arm, Jane quickly grabbed in the other, her blue eyes wide with confusion. Aranea lifts Roxy and Peregrine in the same manner, and then they're soaring through the air, landing on top of a high building, the battle now happening below them. Jake opens his mouth to ask what happened when he sees a golden tower snap in the middle, the rumbling growing louder to a deafening degree before the tower crumbles, falling into the spot they just were.

"CLUBS FUCKIN' WATCH YER BOMBS!" Slick screams from below. "YA KILL THAT KID AND I'LL WRING YER FAT NECK!"

"Sorry, boss!" Clubs Deuce replies, waddling back from behind the destroyed building to rejoin the fight, the charred remains of massive Number 15 behind him.

"Shucksbuster!" Jane breathes as Dirk sets her on her feet. "That was incredible!"

"When will my waifu's mind return from the war?" Roxy asks wistfully, wriggling out of Aranea's grasp with a somewhat offended look on her face. Aranea frowns at her.

"You're _welcome_," Aranea mumbles.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want me to thank you properly before or after you killed my friend and kidnapped us?"

"You—I—rrrghhh!" Aranea growls, punching the air. "I _hate_ humans!"

"Clam up, babe," Meenah says, her eyes focusing on the ground. "I keep tellin' ya to keep your eyes on the gangs. Never know when The Felt will aim for English here."

"Me?" Jake asks.

"You're the target, golden boy."

"Well—yes I know, but..." Jake frowns. None of them seem to have much focus on him at the moment, as they're all too busy trying to kill each other.

He walks to the edge, observing as the few remaining members of The Felt try and hold their own against The Midnight Crew. The sight is actually very stomach churning to observe, especially when he notices Hearts Boxcar has _bitten the head _off of Number 12. Grimacing, Jake tries to see exactly who is left in the battle.

All four members of The Midnight Crew are perfectly fine, albeit short of breath. Only numbers 1, 3, 4, and 7 remain of The Felt, the rest with their heads bludgeoned in or bitten off, a red pool forming around them all. Number 7, Crowbar, he turns his head to look up at Jake, a wild expression on his face. Number 3 is charged by Diamonds Droog, who drops his cuestick in favor of pulling out a massive handgun, which he uses to first smash Number 3 across the face, and then shoot him multiple times, making sure the job is done. Diamonds Droog then turns to focus on the other three Felt members, calmly placing his gun back in his tailored coat, wiping a drop of blood off his tie with a look of distaste on his inky face.

Numbers 1, 4, and 7 seem to be hard to kill—or at least that's the impression Jake is getting. Number 1 is just so _fast_, zooming around and throwing shots to The Midnight Crew, who barely dodge in time. Slick seems to be getting more and more irritated by him, his mouth turned down in a scowl as his head whips around to keep up with where he's going. Number 4 is ridiculously lucky, every attack on him seeming to miss at _just _the right time. Little Clubs Deuce almost manages to land a blow with his club, but luckily for Number 4, more debris from the crumbled building miraculously falls at just the right time to force Clubs Deuce to back off.

"Shucky darn, that little fellow has the best of luck," Jake mumbles to himself.

"That's why he's named Clover," Aranea says matter-of-factly. Her arms are folded across her chest. "He's always had a lucky streak."

Jake turns back to the battle to see the men below seem to be a member short. He frowns. "Where is Crowbar?"

"JAKE!" He hears Jane scream, then Dirk shouts something unintelligible beside him, his sword raised as a flash of red and green blurs across Jake's peripheral vision. He turns to see Number 7's red crowbar slam against Dirk's sword, directly in front of Jake's face.

"Back the fuck _off_, Strider!" Crowbar hisses, raising his bar again. "He has to die or we're all gonna catch the heat!"

"You're not fuckin' touching him," Dirk snarls, shoving his sword forward, the leverage enough to push Crowbar backwards. The demon catches himself, his feet latching to the side of the building where he side-steps Dirk's next swing.

Jake can't help but feel even more anxious when Dirk leaves his side, their bond enticing him to follow Dirk's every step, but he stays where he is, clutching his gun firmly to his chest while Dirk tears after Crowbar at a speed Jake's eyes can't follow. He senses more than he sees when something even _faster_ zooms into his line of sight, toward the girls and—

"Roxy!" he shouts, running toward her. She lifts her gun, swinging blindly in front of her and making contact, the crumpled body of Number 1 falling at her feet. Her eyes are huge as she looks around, stepping forward and poking Number 1 with her foot before she grins wickedly.

"Awwww yeah! Check me out, savin' the day and shit! Stick your fork in him, Janey, he's done!"

"Is he...dead?" Jane asks, moving forward cautiously.

"Not yet," Meenah growls, moving forward.

A sudden gunshot freezes her in her tracks, and all of them turn to see Spades Slick at the edge of the building, his gun still pointed at Number 1 as he unloads more rounds. He holds it up victoriously before he turns to look at Jake, his eye widening as he observes the girls.

"My apologies, ladies," Slick says with a little bow. "I didn't see ya's with the English boy till just now. Are either of ya's hurt?"

"Nah, I totally batted the guy to the ground before you got up here," Roxy answers.

"Got a ringer on yer little team, boy," Slick says to Jake, his arm moving across Jake's shoulders, which is a little awkward since Slick is about a head shorter than him.

"Yes sir, Roxy is filled with enough moxie to power an entire city! And Jane beside her there is just as fierce. As for Ms. Peregrine, she's as headstrong as a moose!"

Slick nods and then turns to Meenah and Aranea. "Didn't think I'd see the queen and her lackey here. So this is the final showdown then, yeah?"

"Obviously," Meenah hisses, eyeing him distastefully. "You watch yourself, Slick. I don't wanna hafta cull you but I will if you step outta line."

Slick smiles wickedly at her. "I wouldn't think of betrayin' my queen."

Meenah scowls at him but doesn't comment any further. Less than a second later, the other shadowy members of The Midnight Crew are surrounding Jake, Spades Slick to his left and Diamonds Droog to his right.

"Ya's take care of Clover?" Slick asks.

"HB got him, boss," Clubs Deuce answers.

"Guess his luck finally ran out then," Slick grins. "Woulda loved to have my way with him, but I got distracted by the lovely dames up here, see?" He nods to Roxy, Jane, and Peregrine.

"Crowbar is still alive," Diamonds Droog says pointedly. Slick's head turns to him.

"Well why the fuck ain't ya killed him yet?"

"Because I can't _find_ him, Spades," Droog sighs. "Can you?"

"Don't backtalk me, DD, I ain't in the mood." Slick scowls. "Someone in this operation better have some ideas because Crowbar needs his clock punched and I don't feel like chasin' the fucker down."

Jake opens his mouth to tell them Dirk actually just went after Crowbar when the man himself blurs back into his vision, panting and holding a wound in his side as his blood pours furiously. Crowbar looks up at them, snarling at Jake and The Midnight Crew before Dirk is on him again, sword lifted, prepared to kill—

"Strider! Hold it!" Slick yells, his arm clamping around Jake's neck. Jake coughs as he's yanked down to Slick's level, barely aware of Dirk's head snapping toward them.

"Don't give me that stink eye, Strider, I ain't hurtin' him," Slick says. "Crowbar's mine. Lower yer sword."

Dirk eyes Slick steadily before backing off, his sword lowered. Slick smiles triumphantly and releases Jake, moving toward Crowbar while reaching into his pocket, his hands grasping something that Jake assumes must be a gun but then—Jake blinks confusedly as Slick pulls out a cigarette holder, snapping it open before tucking it neatly back in his jacket, offering a cigarette to Crowbar.

"Here ya go. Take it, I've made sure to keep it in good condition for ya," Slick says. To Jake's further confusion, Crowbar accepts it without any reservations. He even leans forward to let Slick light it!

Jake opens his mouth to ask what in the great wide world is going on when his vision shifts, the scene blurring as he's lifted into Dirk's arms, his body cradled into Dirk's chest as they make their way over to the side of the building. Jake's a little grateful they have a moment to themselves—he's not gotten to say everything to Dirk he's wanted to since their reunion. And their last conversation was marred by an argument which was _still_ Dirk's fault, in Jake's opinion. But he can forgive that for now, he thinks, as he breathes in Dirk's calming scent. He can definitely forgive that.

"Is your neck alright?" Dirk asks him quietly once they're tucked away in their safe private corner, their group of friends across from them, and the gang members on the other side of the building.

"My neck?" Jake responds, his face centimeters from Dirk's since Dirk is holding him.

"He was—it looked like he was hurting you?"

"Oh! Oh, no, he was...I think he was trying to be affectionate?" Jake muses, tilting his head towards Slick, who is still smoking with Crowbar. "He's just very...aggressive with it."

Dirk snorts and smirks at him, "Only _you_ would call one of the most feared gang leaders in Derse 'aggressive' like it's a tiny flaw he can overcome."

"He seems nice enough to me!" Jake huffs. "I can only pass judgment based on my own experiences, you know! Not to say I don't believe you when you say he's deadly because of _course_ I do, pet, it's just...I have to go with my gut instinct, and the good old gut says he's an ally in all of this!" He grins at Dirk and is taken aback by the affectionate look in his mate's eyes.

Dirk leans forward and rests his forehead against Jake's, a wide smile breaking out across his usually stoic face like sunlight breaks behind cloud cover. Jake watches, enraptured, always so captivated when Dirk shows such emotion for _him_, always _just_ for him.

"Goddamn, Jake," Dirk breathes, closing his eyes as that ridiculously happy smile remains in place. "Just when I think you can't floor me with your optimistic views on life, you have to go and pull the rug out from under my feet." He nuzzles into Jake with a sigh. "Plus you totally just called me 'pet', heh."

"It's a term of endearment!" Jake defends, wondering if it's another outdated colloquialism.

"I know, _muffin_," Dirk says, waggling his eyebrows until Jake snorts.

"Muffin?"

"_English_ Muffin," Dirk elaborates.

"Oh, shove off..._pumpkin_."

"I like pumpkin. Use pumpkin."

"Oho! Well now I'm going to purposely avoid using it! So there!"

"You're such an asshole," Dirk says breezily. "Don't know why I put up with you."

"Probably because no one else is willing to put up with _you_," Jake huffs. "They'd have to be insane to put up with your near constant buffoonery."

"Did you just call yourself insane in your half-witted effort to insult me?"

"It was no accident; I have accepted the fact that I must be insane. It's what makes me able to deal with you."

"Oh man. It all makes sense," Dirk says. "You're crazy and I'm—"

"A dick."

Dirk laughs loudly, that unbridled laugh of his that always makes Jake feel weightless when Dirk allows him to hear it. He leans forward and kisses Dirk on the side of his mouth, Dirk's laughter instantly ceasing as he stares at Jake in surprise, as if they've never kissed before.

"Well look at that! A sure fire way to shut you up! I'll alert the media as soon as we get home. Undoubtedly they'll want to hear this discovery."

"Oh my god, shut up," Dirk laughs again, pulling Jake into another kiss, this one firmer than the fleeting one from before. Jake smiles against Dirk's lips, his hand moving to cup Dirk's cheek and keep him close, though he wishes Dirk would put him down. They could have a better angle if Jake wasn't cradled in Dirk's arms—but they're so close he can't bring himself to complain.

Dirk pulls away and licks his lips, playfully grinning up at Jake. "So I take it you aren't mad at me anymore?"

Jake blinks. "Mad? About—oh." He remembers their fight about Dirk's reckless choices. "Well, I'm certainly still irked with you about it, I admit. It's not exactly a sudden issue we have. It's...ongoing."

"I know," Dirk says quietly. "I'm sorry, I know it's ongoing and it really doesn't have to be, I just—fuck."

Jake observes Dirk's expression. "Is it a trust issue, Dirk? Don't you trust me enough to let me help you make decisions? I know I'm not the brightest, but I can—"

"Jake, Jake no. I trust you. I trust you with my life. It's just..." Dirk sighs. "I'm so used to doing everything on my own. And I know that's not an excuse because you were on your own a lot too, aside from your grandmother. I just was trying to protect you and I ended up hiding everything from you. AR told me all the time how I was making things worse for you, and I know I was, I knew I was making it hard for you while I was doing it—I just...your safety took priority over everything else in my mind. Even when it hurt you. I'm sorry."

"Hey, I don't want excuses about before. We've already acknowledged our...cultural differences, eh?" Jake says.

Dirk snorts. "Yeah. I guess that's one way to put it."

"So then we've acknowledged the problem, and we can work to get over it. I don't want you to come wake me up and ask me what ruddy grapefruit you should eat in the morning, or what shirt you should wear. But when it's something important, something like shortening your lifespan or coming to Prospit by yourself, I'd like you to _tell_ me. To _talk_ to me. Dirk...we're a team! ...Aren't we?"

"Of course we are."

"We can't be a team if only one of us knows what's going on. We need an equal playing field or this whole thing will be for the birds, because I can't stand being in the dark, and I won't put up with it any longer." He looks Dirk in the eyes. "I mean that. I love you, but I can't stand it when you do that to me."

He worries Dirk might take that the wrong way, as it already sounds a bit harsh, but confound it, Jake has _tried_ to reason with him about it before and it's still an issue! He's prepared to say so if Dirk is hurt, is prepared to stand his ground—but Dirk is only staring at him in stunned silence, his eyes wide and unblinking. Jake is a little concerned...does Dirk think they're in danger of breaking up? Because now that they're bonded it hardly seems possible to be separated from Dirk for a day, much less a _lifetime_.

"Dirk?" he asks quietly, poking his mate in the cheek to see if that will rouse him back to the waking world. It does, in a way, but Dirk still looks lost.

"You...you said—" Dirk croaks, still observing Jake as though he's a new life form. "Jake, you..."

"...Well I know I was being a bit harsh there but..." Jake thinks back to what he said. "But golly, I didn't think it sounded that bad!"

"You said you loved me." Dirk is speaking in a robotic monotone, as though he's reading a sentence aloud from a boring textbook. "Just then, you said you loved me."

Jake blinks at him, confused. "Yes?" He says slowly. "You knew that already, Dirk, how could you possibly not?"

Faster than he can comprehend, his feet touch the ground again as Dirk drops his legs, wraps his arms around Jake's waist, and buries his face in Jake's neck, squeezing the daylights out of him while he makes an unbridled _happy_ noise, the feelings coming off of him through their link rivaled only by the bright Prospitian sun itself. Jake squeaks as he's constricted and nuzzled at, not really able to return the gesture as his arms are stuck at his sides, stuck in the circle of Dirk's arms.

"D-_irk_, I—can't..._breathe!_" he sputters.

Dirk's grip lessens, but doesn't disappear. He lifts his head to lean in and kiss Jake stupid, kiss him like this will be their last and he has to make it count. Jake feels like all of Prospit might have flipped upside down and he wouldn't feel any more discombobulated than he already does by the time Dirk pulls away, a thick fog of muddled arousal and confusion swirling around in his head. Dirk smiles widely at him and kisses him again, though it's gentle this time.

"Say it again," Dirk breathes against his lips, eyes half-lidded. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Jake thinks this isn't the time nor the place to have this conversation. But the front of his mind is all for every suggestion Dirk ever makes as long as he keeps looking so irresistibly perfect and makes those damned bedroom eyes.

"I love you," Jake says instantly, closing his eyes and tilting his head against Dirk's. "You beautiful jerk, I really and truly love you so much I—"

Dirk kisses him again, growling against his lips. "Dammit, Jake—fuck, I want to be alone with you..." He nibbles Jake's bottom lip before letting it snap back in place. "I want to _show_ you how much I love you. I want you to _know_ you're all mine."

"_Dirk_," Jake sighs hotly, wrapping his legs around Dirk's waist and wrenching his arms free from under Dirks, wrapping them around Dirk's neck instead. He brushes his lips against Dirk's ear and whispers, "I want that, too. After all that's happened, I just—I _need_ you so badly..."

Dirk whines softly, nuzzling into his mark on Jake's neck, kissing and sucking the spot until Jake is trembling and panting, not caring where they are or who's around because he's feeling his own desire and Dirk's mirrored right back at him and _dammit_ there are too many clothes between them right now. He moans when Dirk nips him, his hands clenching and yanking Dirk's hair until the demon gasps—

And as soon as it started, it's over. Dirk pulls back and looks sorrowfully at Jake, his eyes completely black with want. Jake groans and kisses him again, careful to keep it sweet and simple.

"When we get home," he says gently, petting Dirks hair between his fingers. "When we're home I'm all yours."

Dirk's response is a wicked grin that makes all sorts of promises to Jake he just _knows_ Dirk will keep.

"Damn right you're all mine, English," he growls.

"And you're all mine as well," Jake smiles cheekily. "Right?"

"Of course," Dirk agrees. "I've been yours for a long fuckin' time."

"I'm glad." Jake kisses him again and then pulls away, pushing gently at Dirk's chest. "Now let me go, pet, or I'm afraid I might jump you."

Dirk grunts and lets him go, his eyes shifting back to the gangsters on the opposite side of the roof, their cigarettes close to going out. Jake turns too, curious to see what will happen from this point. The lull in battling is nice, and snogging Dirk is always pleasant, but he hasn't forgotten their reason for being here. His stomach drops a bit when he thinks of how much left they still have to do—and his father hasn't even shown his face yet.

"What are they saying?" he asks Dirk quietly, tilting his head toward Slick and Crowbar.

"Nothing right now," Dirk answers. "It's actually kind of awkward to watch. They're just staring at each other."

"Perhaps a staring contest?" Jake grins, and Dirk nudges him. "I think we should rejoin our group. I don't like being far from them when we're here—Prospit is beautiful but it's not safe just yet."

"My thoughts exactly."

Jake leads him over to stand beside Jane, who gives them a disapproving look like she knows they were snogging in the midst of enemy territory again. Jake decides not to mention the fact that she and Roxy have done the exact same thing in many inappropriate public places, because he doesn't want to be lectured. Roxy grins at them and makes a kissy face.

"You guys know what I think?" she asks. Before anyone can answer, she keeps going. "I think those two gang guys have like, a _past_ or something. They're awfully chummy don't you think?"

"Actually...I was thinking the same..." Jane says.

Jake observes them, their stances, the way they can't take their eyes off each other... Suddenly, Crowbar tosses his cigarette butt on the ground, stomping on it while Slick does the same.

"It ain't gotta be this way, ya know," Slick growls, barely audible. If Jake wasn't so focused on them, he doubts he'd even notice they were speaking. "Ya's could join the operation. I've told ya before."

"And I've told _you_ there's no way," Crowbar says. "My place is with The Felt."

"They're all dead, ya wackjob! Now's the time to start fresh—a clean slate. This ain't the time for nobility. All that's good for is a bullet in the brain."

"At least it will be you pulling the trigger."

Slick curses and pulls his gun from his pocket, leveling a stern look on the leader of The Felt.

"We coulda been somethin'."

Crowbar grins, his sharp teeth glinting in the light. "We already were."

And then he pulls Slick into something resembling a kiss, their mouths touching forcefully, aggressively. Jake sneaks a look at his party to see all their expressions turn to shock, including Dirk's. Roxy catches his eye and winks.

"Told ya I am fuhrer of this land of yaois," she smiles.

They all jump when the gun fires, Crowbar falling at Slick's feet, a pool of red surrounding him. Slick tucks his gun back in his pocket, straightening his jacket as he turns to them, his expression neutral. Despite the spectacle he put on, he grins triumphantly at his crew.

"We finally did it, boys," he announces. "We knocked 'em all off!"

"Does he not hold any remorse?" Jake asks quietly while Hearts Boxcar and Clubs Deuce cheer, slightly offended on Crowbar's bahalf.

"We ain't human, English," Meenah says, hands on her hips. "Kill or be killed, survival of the fittest. I'd kill ya right now if I thought you were in my way."

"But..." Jake murmurs, "could you kill Aranea for the same reason?"

"Don't ask me shit that ain't relevant," Meenah snaps. "Like Aranea would ever be on a side that wasn't mine."

Jake sighs because that _is_ relevant, the entire reason he brought it up. He shifts the gun into his other hand and walks slowly towards Spades Slick, muttering a quick "it's okay" to his friends.

"How'd ya like that, kiddo?" Slick asks him, his smile in place. "We took out the whole Felt for ya."

"I appreciate it very much, Mr. Slick," Jake says politely. "I will make sure to do my part and rid you all of Caliborn."

"You got some balls of steel, boy," Slick says. "Callin' him his name when everyone else calls him Lord."

"He hasn't earned that title. He's not earned any title but his name. If I were to call him anything else, it would be 'father', but he's no father to me."

"Father, eh?" Slick pulls out another cigarette, lighting it while leveling his one eye on Jake. "Always did wonder why English was so caught up in goin' after ya. Gotta say, I thought ya'd be worthless but ya saved my hide earlier with yer sharp shootin'." He blows an air of smoke in an indistinct direction and flicks some ashes. "I owe ya for that."

"Well, actually, sir, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I do require a very important favor of sorts from you. You're the perfect man for the job, actually! One of the only I'd trust," Jake says with a smile.

"Heh, yer butterin' me up. What can I do for ya?"

"When Caliborn arrives, Aranea and I will be going after him. He's bound to have more forces around here somewhere, waiting for a command to attack, as today is the day he's planned to overrun Prospit and I can't imagine The Felt was his only means of offense. Mr. Slick, I would be forever grateful to you if you could keep an eye on my party. Dirk can take care of himself, but I'd feel better knowing he and the girls had more help. Otherwise I'm afraid my worrying will cause me to fight sloppily."

"Hmm," Slick grunts. "Ya want me to babysit yer crew?"

"It would mean the world to me, sir. Caliborn is trying to kill Dirk as it is, and I know he'll kill Roxy and Jane as well." Jake looks Slick square in the eye, a determined set to his jaw. "Please."

"Goin' after dames," Slick sighs, shaking his head. "That's the essence of a no count crook. Yer dames can protect themselves, but they ain't gonna have to. Ya got the crew's help, boy. Long as you kill English, we can count ourselves even."

Jake sputters in his eagerness to thank Slick, tries to hold his hand out to shake the gangster's but ends up pulling Slick into an awkward hug.

"Thank you! Golly, thank you so much!"

"Yeah, yeah. Put me down, kid, yer wrinklin' the suit." Slick straightens himself out as soon as his feet touch the ground. "Yer lookin' out for yer outfit, and I respect a man who puts his crew first. Human or no, ya's got the right perspective."

Jake's gaze slides to the body of Crowbar, a sad smile crossing his face. "Yes, I... I believe I can see that you put your crew before yourself."

"Heh. Don't go gettin' all fuzzy on me, now."

A sudden weight on Jake's back has him doubling forward in surprise, and he's relieved to find it's just that Clubs Deuce has jumped on him.

"Are we keepin' the human, boss?" Deuce asks.

"Yes," Slick says.

"Oooh! Can I have him?"

"Uh..." Jake says quietly, "I'm actually—"

"No, Deuce, ya can't even take care of the simple tasks I ask ya to do now. The fuck you goin' to do with a human?" Slick scowls. "Get yer head on straight."

Dejectedly, Deuce jumps down and looks up at Jake, his beady white eyes almost glowing against his inky black face.

"I didn't hurt your back, did I?"

"Oh! No, not at all!" Jake stammers. "You just startled me."

Deuce nods to himself and then narrows his eyes at Slick before slouching away in what seems to be the throes of a tantrum. Slick sighs a "woe-is-me-i'm-such-a-saint" sigh and tosses his cigarette on the ground before stomping it out.

"Damn brats," Slick frowns. "See what I put up with?"

"It seems like you're doing a bang-up job to me!" Jake grins.

Slick offers a toothy grin of his own before his head snaps up, a growl emanating from his chest. "We got company."

There's a rumbling below them, the ground shaking so fiercely that the building is rattling under their feet. Jake stumbles and catches himself on the ledge, looking over at what seems to be hundreds of figures surrounding them, more appearing from seemingly nowhere, the same as The Midnight Crew did. His heart drops to his feet, his hands growing sweaty. There's a pressure on his shoulder that he suspects is Dirk's, but instead he sees it's Slicks hand upon him, steadying him.

"Time to shine, kid," he growls.

"Jake!" Aranea shouts, jogging to join him. She scowls at the hoard under them, her pointed teeth protruding from her mouth.

"Are they _all_ demons?" Jake asks weakly.

"Yes. All under Caliborn's command, I'm sure. Under the impression they can take Prospit. And they will, Jake, if we don't end this soon," Aranea says.

Jake swallows thickly, nodding his head. "Where is he? Caliborn, do you know where he is?"

"He's close," she replies, closing her eyes. "He likes to make himself hard to track, but I can feel his presence. Let me tell you, as an empath, I wish I couldn't feel it at all. It's sickening."

"I would assume so," Jake says. "We...we should go to him. I don't want him near my friends. I don't want him near _Prospit_ but I'll have to pick my battles."

"It won't make a bit of difference whether we meet him or he meets us. He knows exactly where we are. The only thing we have on our side is the fact that you have that gun."

"Hate to interrupt yas," Slick says, "but whatever yer gonna do, ya better do it quick. Me and the boys will watch yer friends since that's what ya wanted. But we ain't gonna be much help in takin' out English till ya do somethin' about that invulnerability of his."

"We might as well _try_ and go after him," Jake says. "If we can draw him away from here, whatever happens, my friends can go home."

"Yes, I should have assumed you'd say as mu—" Aranea freezes, her eyes huge as her hand zips out fast as lightning to grip Jake's shoulder. "J-Jake!"

"What?" he asks, frightened by the intensity of her gaze. She's staring into nothing, her mouth opening and closing. "Meenah!" he calls uncertainly.

Meenah's head snaps in their direction, and within a second, she's beside them, petting Aranea's face gently. "What is it, babe?" she asks. "Where is he?"

Aranea says something so quietly it's inaudible, and then she comes back to herself, her eyes snapping to Jake's. "He's _here!_"

Jake's head whips around, seeing nothing. "Where?!" he asks, feeling ridiculous. "I can't—"

Another rumble comes from below, this one so powerful one of the nearby buildings crumbles in on itself, wobbling like it's made from Jenga blocks that are missing a crucial piece. Jake cries out as their own building is slammed with something. He loses his footing and falls forward, his hands grasping the ledge as he looks below at the multiplying demons, some of them starting to crawl up the side of the building.

His ears are ringing and a smorgasbord of voices fill his head, all talking at once. He recognizes them as his friends' voices, all trying to see if he's alright. But it's then his eyes catch something in the distance, something so small and yet so _ominous_. A figure—someone growing closer. He tries to tell them to go, to _run_, but his voice won't come. He's so—he's so...

Scared...

It's like he's seeing everything from the opposite end of a telescope, all of it small and far away, his breaths coming through a closed straw. He's shrinking—what is this?

He remembers Hal's red text flashing before his eyes before, _"Please calm down. You're having an anxiety attack"._

He can't lose it now, he _can't!_ He's supposed to be their hope, supposed to have it together! Something—someone, is touching his back, is rubbing circles. Dirk, it's Dirk! He grips Dirk tightly and tries to take calming breaths, is breathing apologies, can't control his trembling hands. But before he can even get a semblance of a grip on himself, there's shouting, screaming—the building is falling, is crumbling, they're _falling_!

In an instant he's lifted again, his feet swooped out from under him. They're soaring through the air, landing on something solid, and then there's a cruel laugh sending shivers up Jake's spine, his blood turning to ice. He knows that voice but he _doesn't_. It's the sound of everything that's ever went wrong in his life.

"Is this a joke?" The voice says. "_He's_ my son?" That laugh again, instant chill bumps. Jake looks up to see a man—he recognizes him instantly despite never seeing him. He's at least pleased to see they look nothing alike.

Caliborn isn't much taller than him, is definitely shorter than Dirk. His build isn't lean like Jake's. He's bulky; he's taking up more space than he seems to be just by his _presence_. His head is shaved but it looks like his hair might be dark if he'd let it grow—and then Jake sees them, Caliborn's eyes. They're bright green, like his own, but they're cold, distant. Jake takes a deep breath and stands up straight, scrutinizing the man. He's...he's human.

Despite what power he has, Aranea is right. He's human. He's human, and Jake knows he can do this. Well, as soon as he catches his breath, at least.

"Are you done crying, _Jake_?" Caliborn jeers. "Or do we need to call a time out?"

"Please don't play the caring father card," Jake says, his voice croaky and weak. "It hardly suits you."

"Weak. Like your mother. What would she say if she knew you were the one who inherited her problems?" He grins, his smile wide and leery, the first indication he's anything but perfectly ordinary.

"I'm afraid I'll never know, since you sacrificed her for power like the coward you are."

Caliborn laughs, loud and carrying. It echoes around them, bouncing off every surface.

"At least you inherited my smart mouth. If you'd had your mother's, you'd be as boring as that bitch was."

Jake never really knew his mother, but he growls, seeing red. Instantly, he reaches for the gun, aiming a shot for Caliborn so fast, his father barely has time to dodge it. At least the smile is gone from his face.

"Is that _my_ gun?" he spits, eyes flashing.

"Yes," Aranea says, offering a hateful glare of her own as she comes to stand beside Jake. "We thought it was fitting."

Caliborn snarls at them—and then he smirks again, narrowing his eyes, "You both are making a big mistake."

There's a shriek from behind them, and Jake whirls around to see a few of the demons have crawled to the top of their building, lunging at the girls.

"DIRK!" he screams, and Dirk's head whips between him and the girls, a look of turmoil on his face, before he lunges for the demons, roaring with frustration that he has to leave Jake's side.

And as soon as he turns back to his father, Jake knows the calm is over.

Caliborn is _fast_, much faster than he should be for a man his size. He lifts his gun—it's _huge_! It's bigger than Jake—and he zooms toward them, lifting it like a bat as he beelines straight for them. Jake jumps to the side, happens to catch a glance of the gun making a crater in the top of the roof, and it's clear to him he has to get this monster away from his friends.

He takes off without a second thought, jumping over the side of the building, his feet latching as he runs in a downward slope. There's the sound of gunfire and he panics—did Caliborn not follow? But no, Caliborn is behind him, shooting at _him_, and dammit, that machine gun isn't _fair!_ He's done for if he stays in the direct line of fire!

"Jake!" Aranea calls, lunging at Caliborn, swinging her scythe. He jumps out of her way, losing his footing so he slides down the building at a pace that has Jake wondering if he'll hit the bottom, but he stops himself, sneering up at them.

"Have you got a plan?" Jake pants.

"My plan is you shoot him. You've only got four bullets left and then we're completely fucked!" Aranea hisses.

"It's not as easy as pointing it and firing, you know!" Jake snaps. "I have to actually _have a shot_."

She scowls at him, and then shifts her gaze to Caliborn. "Well, it's not as though he's going to give you one. You'll need to change your perspective."

"On the plus side," Jake says, "we won't give him one either. We need to get far away from here."

"Yes, I agree. You won't focus until we do."

He gives her a meaningful look. "You're strong, correct? Demon blood and whatnot?"

"...Yes."

"You need to carry me!"

"I beg your pardon!"

"Aranea, you're both demons! What am I supposed to do, jog away from him?! He'll catch me in an instant!"

"I am _not—_"

Caliborn attacks again, bypassing the bullets in favor of using brute force. He's lifting the gun, and Jake tries to jump off the building—_anything_ to get away, but then he's being lifted, and he finds he's on Aranea's back as she runs as fast as she can.

"I am never doing this again!" she shouts over the wind. "This is a one time thing!"

"Trust me, I don't like it anymore than you!" he calls right back.

That's a lie, he thinks it's actually rather fun, but she doesn't have to know that.

As they run ahead of him, Caliborn starts firing again, and Jake has to give Aranea credit. As fast as Caliborn is, she's faster, and Jake knows brute strength is probably the pinnacle of Caliborn's capabilities. He doesn't seem to have context to his plans, is just trying to get rid of them. Jake turns on Aranea's back and lifts the bloody gun, trying to get a shot—

"Don't fire unless you're sure!"

"I'm _sure_!" he yells, pulling the trigger.

The gun fires, but it doesn't hit Caliborn. His eyes go wide as he stops in his tracks, jumping dramatically out of the way and onto the ground below. Aranea scales another building and then jumps down, jumping from side to side as she tries to put distance between them, and in a flash he's on them again, a horrible roar emanating from his mouth.

"He's getting tired of playing with us!" Aranea yells. "He'll turn into his demon self soon if you don't get him!"

"I almost did!" Jake defends. "I had him! He can see the bullets coming or something, he avoids them just in time!"

"Then we'll have to catch him by surprise!"

"What's his demon self?" Jake asks.

"Horrible is what it is! It's—" Suddenly she skids to a halt and Jake has to wrap his arms around her head to stop from flying off her back.

"Aranea! What in blazes—"

"His demon self is _huge!_" she says. "He's more powerful but he's slower, and most importantly, he's a bigger target! Jake, we need to make him mad."

"Is he like the Hulk or something?" Jake asks.

"No! Well—sort of? He's gonna be a big green monster, so... Shit!" She takes off again as he barrels toward them, his eyes flashing so many colors they're practically glowing.

"Keep running!" Jake calls at him. "You've almost got us you great big overgrown _lummox!_"

"Jake, what are you—"

"I am taunting him, hush!"

"I don't think your brand of taunting is going to do it, you're hardly saying anything insulting!"

"Well, what do you suggest?"

She growls and runs to the side, Caliborn gaining on them as she shifts course dramatically.

"Come on, you're getting outrun by a _woman!_" she yells at him. "And neither or us are even full demons, you stupid bovine baby...dick!"

Jake snorts with laughter at the same time Caliborn roars with rage again, his bellow shaking the glass in the buildings, all of the windows near them shattering and raining on the golden street below.

"He's still not changing!" Jake calls.

"He knows it makes him more vulnerable! Dammit, we should have kept the gun hidden!" She swerves, running upwards again, jumping into one of the shattered windows to take a shortcut through the room, hopping out of the frame on the opposite side. She lets them slide down at a speed that has Jake's stomach dropping. They fall at least 30 feet before she latches to the building again, jumping to another building and continuing her sprinting.

"What's another idea?" he asks.

"I think we should—we're going to have to fight."

"What?!" he looks behind them to see a speck in the distance. He's gaining on them! "Aranea, he's too strong!"

"It's two against one, Jake! We'll need to put him in a position where he has to assume his demon form!"

"If it were that easy for two people to take him down, they'd have done it by now! Surely you've got another idea!"

"I've _told_ you, Jake! It's not that he's invincible, it's that he's immortal until you _shoot_ him! No one's taken him on because even they defeat him, he'll come back good as new! Don't you _listen_ to me?!"

"Sometimes," he admits. "Aranea, are you sure?"

"It's the only bet we've got! He'll chase us until I pass out at this rate!"

"Okay, but I don't have a weapon! All I have is my gun and—"

"We'll improvise!" She hisses, taking them to the ground. Jake hops off her back and looks around, seeing nothing he could possibly use, and Caliborn is fast approaching.

He hears a whooshing noise, like a large bird. Looking up, he sees a white figure coming toward them, big wings flapping and he gasps.

"Is that—an _angel_?" he asks.

"I...I don't know. I haven't seen one since we've been here. I thought Feferi ordered everyone to hide..."

The creature is coming straight for them, and yes, those are indeed angel wings, large and feathery. Jake waits to see if they're actually as scary as Aranea said but as soon as the creature gets near them, he's taken off guard, not because of terror but because it's—

"Peregrine!" he screams, running toward her. She's the same but not, her wings large enough to wrap around him if they wanted to, a sword in her hand. She settles her gaze on him and smiles, landing in front of him.

"Peregrine! Is everyone alright?" he asks. To his relief, she nods. "Good! How—how in the world... Are you an angel?"

"No," Aranea says from behind him. "She's wearing the queen's ring."

Jake looks at Peregrine's finger to see a golden ring glinting in the sunlight. "Queen's ring?"

"Yes, that's Feferi's. She let you have it, didn't she? To help us?"

Peregrine nods again, narrowing her beetle eyes at Caliborn as he finally catches up with them. Immediately she flies toward him, her sword lifted to attack, and he's obviously taken off guard, wasn't expecting an angel. His eyes are wide as he jumps out of her way, intercepted by Aranea who lunges behind him, swinging her scythe at the same time Peregrine aims to stab him. Caliborn makes a furious howling noise, unable to attack as he's so busy defending. Jake lifts his gun, aiming for Caliborn but—he can't get a clear shot, not with the girls on him as they are. Cursing, he backs away, letting them have more room to fight without having to worry about him being in the crossfire.

"GET-THE-FUCK—" Caliborn screams, ducking and finally swinging his gun in time to catch Aranea in the torso, flinging her like a ragdoll into one of the buildings, "OFF-ME!"

Jake screams for her, but she doesn't move, seems to be unconscious. Peregrine doesn't let up, keeps on top of Caliborn, her wings seeming to be a weapon of their own as they blindside him a few times, knocking him this way and that. Jake takes the opportunity to run to Aranea, kneeling beside her.

He places his hand on her head and closes his eyes, focuses his energy, letting it drain from him and into her. He tries to direct it to the places she's hurt, let it heal her wounds. He doesn't even really know how this is working...how does he know how to do this? Her face twitches once, and then she groans, her eyes cracking open.

"Jake?" she asks weakly.

"I healed you," he says, "you should be alright." He helps her up and they both look to Peregrine. "She's a ringer, that one! Look at her go!"

"Ngh," Aranea hisses, clutching her side. "Still stings a bit—so you did regain all of your abilities... Why not use magic to fight him?"

"I can't think of anything useful," he says. "Most of it is defensive and used to help others!"

They both snap their heads back to the pair fighting as a sickening screech fills the air. Upon further inspection Jake realizes it was Caliborn, but _not_ Caliborn. The swarm of demons inside seem to have had enough of this and are taking over. Caliborn's eyes flash again, and then he's folding in on himself, bones snapping and cracking, noises so awful it makes Jake's stomach churn. Another screech fills the air, Caliborn's mouth stretching into a frightening maw, teeth growing and changing, _sharpening_. Jake instinctively takes a step back, his legs shaking with fear.

"Yes," Aranea breathes. "He's going into his demon form! This is our chance!"

Caliborn is _growing_, his body stretching to impossible proportions. In an instant he's towering over them, his limbs growing to match, his arms snapping and healing over and over until they're as massive as the rest of him, his skin a sickly green hue and his face resembling a frightening skull, covering the faulty human facade.

Jake aims his gun, decides now is his chance, but then Caliborn unleashes a roar so powerful it unearths part of the ground, pieces of debris flying everywhere. Jake reflexively covers Aranea with his own body. He doesn't want to see his sister hurt again, no matter what she's already done to him, but she pushes him away, growling.

"Forget your chivalry!" she yells. "If you die, Jake, that's the end!"

"But—" he begins.

"I'll be fine," she says. "You're not the only one protecting someone. There's no way Meenah could properly rule Derse without me—I've got too much to do to die!"

"Fair enough," Jake relents. "But you should know chivalry doesn't have much to do with it. I know you can handle yourself just fine. I just want you to know you aren't fighting alone."

Aranea blinks at him, obviously taken aback, but before she can reply, they're looking at Caliborn's fully realized demon form looming over them. He opens his mouth and another roar lets out, the buildings near them crumbling. Aranea grabs Jake and carries him away from the impact. He watches over her shoulder as the place they were standing is reduced to a smoldering crater.

"Remind me how exactly it was a good thing to have him in this form?" Jake croaks, in awe of the raw power.

"He's slower," she says. "But with the way he's unleashing these power waves—I don't see how we're supposed to get close enough to attack him."

She's right, of course. He's a speck from this far away. Jake is a good shot, but he's not _that_ good. Not without a sniper rifle, at least.

"Blast it all!" he growls. "If only he would keep his yapper shut with those power howls, we could get closer!"

"Your friend is certainly staying on him," Aranea observes, her head tilting in the direction of the speck. "He can't keep up with her."

"Peregrine!" Jake remembers. "We have to help her!"

"She's fine! We have to come up with a plan, Jake, or we're done for! Now come on, between the two of us, we should be able to think of _something!_"

But neither of them seem to be doing much thinking as they stare at the far away battle. All Jake can imagine are his friends pleading for help, Dirk calling for him without an answer, and Prospit in flames—

"Holy—!" Aranea jumps quickly out of the way of something, losing her hold on Jake, who falls unceremoniously to the ground in a heap, his world shifted as he observes an oncoming figure upside-down. He feels the surge of power before he can see who it is, and he hisses.

"I thought you said he was slower!"

"He is! Considerably slower!" Aranea says as she rushes back to his side.

"Well, he seems about as quick as ever to me!"

"That's because your human eyes are being deceived—"

"My human eyes are the ones that have to see to fire the gun, Aranea!"

Both of their heads snap up as he towers over them, raising his machine gun that seems to have grown in size right along with him. From this close Jake can see his multicolored flashing eyes and he can't waste this moment! He shoves Aranea away from himself and lifts his gun, aiming it right at Caliborn's inhuman face and then—!

The ground around them crumbles as Caliborn's giant machine gun is rammed into the ground, the resulting shock-wave blasting them each to the side as easily as if they were weightless. Jake's gun goes off, but the bullet doesn't hit its target, and he's down to two more shots. Jake slams into a building so hard he loses his breath and sees nothing but a white flash dancing behind his eyes. It's all he can do to keep a grip on the gun as he tries to gather his bearings, tries to lift it, tries to point it at Caliborn who is moving closer to him. He can't. He can't move. He manages to open his eyes and try to see past the black spots in his vision and the slick wetness oozing into his eyes—what is that? He hears Aranea screaming and sees the machine gun lifting, sees his father pulling the trigger.

And this is it. He's dead.

He failed.

He closes his eyes as the gun fires in rapid succession, and he waits for the searing pain of the bullets and the icy embrace of death.

He thinks of the girls. Of Jane's cooking, of Roxy's swears as she plays her games. He thinks of them lighting up his dreary island existence, never too busy or absorbed in their own problems to talk to him. He thinks of hugging them for the first time, of their hands in his as he walked through the crowded airport with his grandmother, of their smiles and their laughter.

And then, he thinks of Dirk. Of Dirk's incredulous snorting and his witty glances, of his eyes that always seem to know too much and his smug expressions. Dirk's grins and his actual smiles and his hand holding Jake's, enveloping his, their fingers fitting together perfectly. He thinks of sleeping next to Dirk, of holding him, of Dirk's warmth—Dirk's love through their bond as they kissed and Dirk's breathy voice in his ear asking if he felt good.

He thinks of never knowing true happiness without all of them. He thinks of how they'll all be dying shortly after this.

He thinks of how sorry he is that he'll never get to tell them these things. Of how they were his last thoughts.

Only, shouldn't he already be dead...?

He opens his eyes and sees red, red splattered on him, around him...and then he sees white. A white figure in front of him, guarding him. He gasps when he realizes it's Peregrine, her arms outstretched to block the bullets, red seeping through her clothes and tainting her pure white wings, matting in the feathers.

Jake cries out and pulls her to him, wincing as she collapses against him—that can't be a good sign, and once again he points his gun at his father, blinking the blood out of his eyes to try and get a good shot, his mind screaming _only two shots left don't mess it up! _And he can't fucking _see—_but then Peregrine's wings begin flapping furiously, lifting both of them off the ground. Caliborn fires again and again, but his bullets are only hitting her wings, which are moving fast as lighting to catch them. Jake screams for her to _stop_ it, she's destroying her body can't she _see_ that and then they're soaring through the air faster than any bullet Jake's ever fired.

He can barely see Prospit as they fly, both because they're going so fast everything he _can_ see is a blur at best, and because it's all golden and blends in anyway. Finally they're losing momentum, slowing to a halt, tumbling—he yells for her as they fall on top of a building, her body once again taking the impact. He rolls off of her and tries to assess the damage but it wouldn't take a doctor to see there's no amount of healing he could do to reverse the damage she's taken.

Countless bullet holes are marring her torso, covering her with so much_ red_ Jake can't see anything else. Her blood is flowing around them, Jake is kneeling in it but he can't bring himself to care—fuck he's covered in it already anyway. Her wings are shot through, tattered; it's amazing she carried them as far as she did. He cries out and leans over her, covering her body with his as he cries for her, great big blubbering sobs he can't hold in anymore.

"I'm s-so sorry-! Peregrine I- I think you've all made a mistake I can't—I can't _do_ this I'm too _weak_ I _can't—_"

She takes his hand in hers and squeezes it hard, her grip very firm for someone who's lost so much blood. Her beady eyes are looking into his, unwavering as she captures his attention again. She mouths something—he can barely tell what it is because he's distracted at the ungodly amount of _red_ bubbling down her lips as she moves them.

"_You are not alone."_

"I k-know but—Peregrine I'm not...I'm not a h-hero like you need. I'm j-just a _human_." He spits the word like it's a foul thing, like something burning his mouth. She shakes her head and releases his hand. He watches her closely as she slowly lifts the other hand to grip her ring finger, gently prying the ring off. Immediately her wings disappear and she seems even smaller, even more feeble than before as she bleeds out _directly at his side—_

She places the ring in his hand and then curls hers around his, her fingers pressing him to close the ring in his palm. He looks at her uncertainly.

"The queen's ring?" he murmurs. "But..."

She shakes her head again, clearly indicating she won't hear any of his nay-sayings, or perhaps she's indicating she doesn't have the _time_ to hear them as her hands fall to her sides, still. Her eyes are still shimmering, with tears perhaps, a small smile on her lips as she looks at him like he's someone worth dying for, like she's accomplished a large task he can't comprehend.

And—no, he thinks as her eyes lose their light. Her eyes aren't shimmering with tears at all, but with _happiness. _With _hope_. Her head tilts to the side and he knows she's gone.

For a moment, he does nothing. He sits and looks at her as if hoping she'll sit back up like this is all one of Jane's pranks, and all of his friends will emerge from the building laughing at him, his grandmother included. But none of that happens. He didn't expect it would.

And in the next moment, he's screaming. Maybe it's with despair, maybe anger. He thinks it's a little of both if the tears streaming down his face are anything to go by.

How long does he have until Caliborn is back upon him? How much distance was placed between them by Peregrine's heroic last efforts? Where is Aranea? Is she fighting their father alone? What about his friends are they— Is _everything_ lost? He only has two shots left in his gun but he might as well have none at all from the good they're doing. He's _useless_ can't they all see? He's just a...a feral island boy who doesn't know how to do _anything_ right, much less save an entire _universe_.

He lifts his head, blinking through his tears to look at the stupid ring. Will it even fit him? He doesn't think so. His fingers aren't exactly nimble like Peregrine's. Still, he wipes his snot and blood covered face with his sleeve, his glasses moved to his head before they fall back onto his nose. He doesn't think he looks much better but he can at least see the thing and it looks...disturbingly ordinary. He turns the ring over and over in his palm, observing it closely. He doesn't see anything outstanding about it but...

He slides it on his finger. It seems to _grow_ for him, fitting snugly on his ring finger like it was sized just for him. He marvels at it, at the warmth that seems to emanate from it and into his entire body.

And then he screams again, but this time it's not from despair or anger. It's from _searing_ pain coursing throughout his entire body.

He doubles over, falling onto his hands as his vision blurs once more with tears. He needs to take it _off take the bloody thing off it's killing him-!_but he can't move except to writhe in agony. The ring is burning up on his finger now as the pain shoots through him like lightning, seeming to peak at his spine, striking through his shoulder blades. He cries out as it _literally _seems to be shooting out of him, tearing his skin with a surge of raw power he's never felt before—

It's over suddenly, the pain receding like high tide from the sands of his island. He stays where he is, scared that if he moves too suddenly the debilitating agony will return to finish him but...all is quiet.

Sitting up, he observes his hand which was _blazing_ hot just moments ago. Both it and the ring are perfectly cool now, though his body is still twinging a bit in response to the turmoil it just went through. He feels the same as before. Perhaps the pain was his body's way of saying the queen's ring only gives you power if you're from Prospit. Maybe he rejected it and that was a rebound?

It's at this moment he notices the sudden heaviness on his back that he swears wasn't there before. Remembering the searing pain he felt _specifically _in his back, he panics, twisting his head to try and see something and—

Oh.

"I...have _wings_," he breathes to no one. White feathery wings are protruding from his back, seeming to flex and move about of their own accord as they make themselves at home on his body. He swallows, moistening his suddenly dry throat as he stares in awe at them. Again he says, slightly more hysterically, "_I have wings!"_

Only this time, someone actually answers him.

"_Jacob English!" _

In retrospect, he thinks he really needs to stop screaming so much since he's trying to hide from so many foul beings.

"_Shut your blowhole! I'm trying to talk to you and it's kind of important!" _A woman's voice says. Jake obeys and cranes his neck, looking around and seeing no one. He blinks confusedly.

"Who—who are you? _Where_ are you?" he asks.

"_Where is a safe place!" _She chirps. _"And I thought 'who' would be a little obvious since you're wearing my ring!"_

He gapes at no one, his head whirling around so violently to make sure he can't get a glimpse of anyone around that he's sure he might get whiplash. "_Queen_ Feferi?!"

She giggles. _"The one and only! I made sure to have Peregrine deliver my ring to you so we'd have a direct fish line of communication! I knew you'd need my help!"_

"Peregrine..." Jake says weakly. "I'm sorry...my follies got her killed. I take full responsibility."

"_It's alright, Jake. We both knew she was going to die in order to get the ring to you. If not for her presence, you'd be dead now. She did what she had to, and she will be rewarded greatly for her outstanding service over the years! Now cheer up, buttercup! We have a war to fin!"_

He nods dumbly, scrambling to his feet, his wings weighing him down more than he thought they would. He tries to concentrate on flexing them, on stretching them out to see if he can control them. He can, though they're a little harder to maneuver than he would like. He stretches them out to their full extent, and then tries to move them, to flap them. Flying will _not_ be an easy task...

"_Now, first things first! You have to go shoot Caliborn. Only then can he be taken down! But I'm sure you were already aware of that. The wings will help you immensely! In all the old battles with that beast, we've found the best approach is an aerial one. He can't fly, and he's slow in that demon form of his. You'll be able to get the better of him."_

"Y-yes but...how do I—?"

"_Fly? Hmmm, it's a little tricky to explain..." _Feferi sighs inside his head. _"It's a little like...being weightless. You have to let them guide you!"_

"They have a will of their own?" he asks.

"_Of course they do, Jake!" _She says this like it's obvious. He decides not to point out the fact that it's _really_ not.

"Okay—wait where is he? I don't just know where he is... And Aranea, is she alright?"

"_Ah...a bit of bad news there," _Feferi says. _"He's after her now because he's unaware where you are. She's outrunning him and returning to your friends for backup seeing as how she can't possibly fight him alone!"_

"No!" Jake finds himself shouting. He feels remorseful because he knows she can't win alone but for her to take that beast anywhere _near_ Jane and Roxy—he forces himself to calm down. Which direction did he leave them in? He runs down the building and—

"_North,"_ Feferi says helpfully. He turns and heads north.

"_Your other north." _

Embarrassed, he turns again.

"_This would be so much faster if you'd _fly_ Jake!"_

"I still don't know how!"

"_You moved them earlier, I saw you! Do that again and wait for them to take control! They know the way."_

Sighing, he flexes them out again, amazed once more at just how much _space_ they take up. He concentrates on moving them up, and then down, up and then down, up and then—they're picking up speed of their own accord, gathering wind and lifting his feet from the building he's running down. With a yelp he's yanked from the building and into the sky where he hovers for a moment before the wings stretch far on either side of him, carrying him back toward his friends. He feels his link to Dirk growing stronger as he gets closer to him. He can feel Dirk's worry. If only this was a faster process! He really just...after all he's been through, he just wants to go _home_.

A thought strikes him.

"Erm...Queen Feferi?" he asks timidly. "Wouldn't this battle be much faster if you...would send your angels to help? You said they've bested him in combat before..."

"_My innocent citizens and my angels have been slaughtered by that beast. Yes, they've taken him down before, but with great loss on our side, as well as him just regenerating again and forcing them to retreat. I'm afraid I won't be able to help until after the immortality spell is broken. I know our help would be beneficial to you, and that's why I'm assisting you this way. But as ruler of Prospit, my citizens come first, and I can't jeopardize their safety." _

"I understand but...aren't angels like demons? In the sense that they are very hard to kill and more or less immortal?" Jake inquires.

"_Angels can die, Jake. Demons can die. They're harder to kill, and if left alone, would more or less live forever. But they are as vulnerable to death as you are. As for my dear Prospitians, they are much more fragile. Many of them were killed before I was able to rush everyone into hiding..."_

"I'm sorry," Jake says quietly.

"_For what? It's not like you did these things!" _

"I know that but...he's my _father_. I hate him with every fiber of my being but his blood is in my veins! A human is causing all of these problems and...I don't know I suppose I feel a tad bit responsible."

"_Hmmm. I appreciate it, Jake, but you've got no reason to feel that way! I've seen into your heart and it's as pure as they come! If I had any reason to doubt you, I would have never let you stay here."_

He smiles. "Thank you..."

"_The best thing you can do for me is stop him, Jake. I know you don't think you can but I've _seen_ you do it. You have my help, and as soon as he's shot, you will have my forces to help you clear out all the riffraff he brought into my beautiful kingdom. Trust in me, okay? I wouldn't lie to you."_

He opens his mouth to respond before his wings come to a halt, tilting behind him to push his body toward the ground. He hovers for a moment, confused, before he descends into a _nosedive. _He screams _again—_this is _so undignified—_as he's flung to the ground, wondering if he might go _kersplat. _But then his wings move on their own again, slowing him to a much gentler pace, allowing him to stumble onto his feet and jog a little to keep himself from falling onto his face.

He looks around at the area, more than a little perturbed. There's blood _everywhere_, heaps and heaps of bodies lying on the golden streets. Upon further inspection he sees they're all demons, the same that were crawling up the building earlier. He hears a gunshot and whirls around, running toward the source.

Nothing could ever prepare him for what he sees.

Jane is stabbing into a demon's neck with her pitchfork, prying its head off with precision, as if she's been sharpening her technique with every demon she's killed. Roxy is behind her, shooting the further off demons with her rifle before they can advance any closer. The Midnight Crew, loyal to their words, are standing beside them, surrounding them as they shoot advancing enemies as well. Sebastian isn't the same cute little robot rabbit Jake remembers; he's viciously aiming the sword, killing demons three times his size. Meenah is whirling in and out of the throng of demons, picking them off with her trident as Dirk weaves into the opposite end of the crowd, doing the same with his katana. They're truly a sight to behold!

"_Quite a ragtag crew you've got!" _Feferi says approvingly.

"I'm shocked!" Jake says. "But very impressed! I always knew those girls were fierce!"

"Jakey!" Roxy shouts, and he faces her again. She's waving frantically at him, drawing the attention of everyone else. Jane smiles brightly at him before she stabs another demon, this time in the torso. Dirk's head snaps toward him and an instant later he's in front of Jake, his eyes wide as he observes him.

"_Jake,"_ he breathes, touching his face. "Your head..."

"Huh? Oh, right. I took a bit of a tumble...uh. Into a wall."

Dirk frowns and leans forward to lick his forehead, closing the wound. Quickly he wraps his arms around Jake, pulling him tightly to himself.

"Wings?" he asks hoarsely.

"Yes, I'm wearing the queen's ring. Peregrine—she died saving me. She saved my life, Dirk, he was going to shoot me and she saved me."

Dirk makes a quiet noise and hugs him tighter. "I can never repay her. Jake...fuck." He threads his fingers through the feathers which is a remarkably invigorating sensation! Jake purrs softly and tilts into him, his wings spreading and shivering from the attention.

"Strider...nnn...keep doing that..."

Dirk laughs and keeps it up for a few moments. "I don't think now is the time to spoil you, Jake. We both know how greedy you are with massages."

"But you're so _good_ at it!" Jake whines in protest, flopping against him. He stands on his toes and looks over Dirk's shoulders. "It seems like the girls are holding their own!"

"Vicious, aren't they? I always thought humans were kinda weak and scared but after today I think I've gotta rethink that." He looks to Jake. "Is Caliborn—?"

"He's still alive. He's after Aranea now and they're coming here. You should get the girls out—"

"No. I'm not leaving you again. I _can't_, and I _won't._"

"Dirk, now isn't the time—"

The ground begins shaking in that telltale sign of impending doom. Jake looks to the sky to see Aranea drop down from a building, looking exhausted and haggard. She spots Jake and runs to him, jumping on him with a tackling hug.

"I thought—I thought you were _dead!_" she cries fiercely. "I saw her carry you off but I wasn't sure if you were both hurt and then you were just gone!" She holds him tightly. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Backing away, she sees his wings, and then her eyes move to his ring finger. "Your mail lady friend...?"

"She didn't make it," Jake says quietly.

"I'm sorry." She looks behind them, toward the direction she just ran from. "He's coming. Do you have a plan?"

"Aerial attacks," Jake says. "Feferi is directing me in my head."

"About time she did something," Aranea mutters.

"_Tell her to shove it up her bass," _Feferi says bitingly and Jake coughs to cover his laughter.

Caliborn emerges then, plowing straight through the building Aranea jumped down from. His multicolored eyes settle on Jake, and then he's roaring again, running for him. Jake spreads his wings and lets them carry him into the sky, above the battle. Caliborn screeches with rage, his gun lifting to shoot into the air, missing Jake by centimeters each time. He gulps.

"A little help here, Feferi!"

"_For now just dodge him! I didn't think you'd need me to tell you that!" _

"He's still too fast! How am I to shoot him?!"

"_Fly around his head! Stay out of his reach and get him dizzy, it's the best way! If he swipes you out of the air you're done for!" _

"No offense your majesty but that seems more than a little stu-PIIIID!" he screams as the wings take control again, directing his body to do as Feferi said. He soars too close for comfort toward his father, staying just out of his reach and hovering close enough to keep Caliborn's attentions focused on him.

"He really does have a one track mind, eh?" Jake asks, zooming around Caliborn in a circle, amazed the demon is stupid enough to keep following him with his eyes, whirling this way and that to keep staring at him. "How does he not understand he's making himself a sitting target for the others?"

"_I doubt he cares too much about them right now. If they do take him down, he'll just come back! You're the only one who can kill him, therefore you're the only one he's worried about." _

"Yes but it'd be so simple to shoot him now!" Jake says. "He's right in front of me!"

"_Not yet! He'll just move out of the way again! Trust me, Jake, keep working on making him disoriented or this will all be for nothing! He's strong but he's not too bright, this is the best way!"_

Like he has a choice with these crazy feathery appendages of his doing everything for him. He arcs downwards, directly in front of Caliborn's face, earning a very loud and very angry roar in return. If Caliborn unleashes another of those earth-shattering screeches of his—

"_He won't! As long as he's focused on you!"_

"But do you know for sure?! My friends are down there!"

"_Jake, will you please trust me?"_

He sighs and nods, his head looking toward the ground as he leaves his personal well-being in the hands of Feferi and her wings of insanity. The demons are still swarming by the hundreds toward his friends, the Midnight Crew helping to hold them off. Jake owes them a great deal for this...but he hopes he won't have to repay them with anything _too _great. They _are_ gangsters after all.

Caliborn's growl captures his attention again, and he looks down to see Aranea is charging at him, her scythe tearing into his legs as she dodges his kick, running instead to the nearest building and scaling it to be closer to Jake's level as she attacks again, this time aiming for his throat. Caliborn moves to bat her away with his gun but before he can, he's howling in pain and fury again as Dirk jams his sword into Caliborn's hand, running from seemingly nowhere to stop him from hitting Aranea. She succeeds in stabbing into his throat, but of course it doesn't do much good. Caliborn's skin is too thick to cut through _too_ much, but she does do some damage, and more importantly, they're drawing his attention away from Jake.

"_Now, Jake!" _Feferi screams inside his head. Not needing to be told twice he aims his blood-covered gun, mindful of the fact he only has two shots left. Caliborn's head whips toward him as he pulls the trigger, the gun firing with a _bang_ loud enough to draw everyone's attention, including the demons who are trying to kill his friends on the ground below. It's as if they're all holding their breath, time standing still to determine the outcome of the battle.

Jake's heart sinks when nothing happens, and he lifts his gun again with a snarl but then—Caliborn screams in agony, his entire body shaking violently as he thrashes and waves his giant and terrible arms around frantically, his gun smashing everything near him. Aranea jumps out of his way, followed quickly by Dirk, who keeps his eyes trained in Jake's direction. Jake flies out of his reach, turning in time to see Dirk and Aranea lifting the girls out of the path of destruction Caliborn is causing, followed quickly by The Midnight Crew and Meenah. All of the other demons stand still in awe as Caliborn falls to the ground with a loud crash, his body seeming to expand to an indescribable proportion before it sinks in on itself, the demons that were inside him pouring out in waves, fleeing from his body and back to Derse, abandoning him like Aranea said they would.

"_You did it!" _Feferi screams, and an instant later, a terrible noise fills the air, akin to nails on a chalkboard as thousands of white creatures fill the sky, zooming toward the ground to tear the remaining demons limb from limb. Jake catches sight of their faces and immediately wishes he hadn't. Their faces resemble human skulls, but their jaws are longer, their teeth long and sharp. Angels, Jake thinks to himself. They _are_ as scary as demons.

As the battle continues around him, Jake lowers to the ground, his wings folding behind him. He cautiously steps toward the remains of his father, who is back in his human form. He looks so...so harmless like this, even if Jake knows the truth. He stands over Caliborn, not at all surprised when his father's head turns in his direction, his green eyes snapping open to glare pitifully at him.

After all, no one ever said Jake had to shoot to kill. He only had to shoot him.

"It's over," Jake tells him. "You've lost. Perhaps they'll lock you in prison here or—"

"Weak..." Caliborn spits at him. "Couldn't even...shoot to kill..." Blood bubbles from his stomach where Jake shot him, oozing around him.

"I didn't think it should fall on me to kill you. You took so much from me...but I still have had a very happy life. It only seems right that the Prospitians decide your fate," Jake says.

"Jake..." Aranea says softly as she moves beside him, her footsteps echoing despite the loud sounds around them from the angels ridding Prospit of the demons. "He has to die."

"I'm not going to be the one to do it," Jake says firmly. "I can't. I don't want to kill anyone."

He hears more footsteps as his friends move behind him, feels Dirk's warm hands on his shoulders. Aranea sighs.

"I understand," she says.

"Always knew...the human in you was what made you...a failure..." Caliborn snarls at her. "But then again...you _are _a woman...can't expect much from your kind—"

"—I said I understood why Jake couldn't kill you," she interrupts casually.

"— Weak...like your—your useless mother..." he finishes.

Jake sees her move out of the corner of his eye, but he doesn't try to stop her. He probably wouldn't have even if he had the time to. Her scythe buries into Caliborn's neck with a sickening snapping noise, silencing him once and for all.

"Who's weak now?" she spits, tossing the weapon aside. She steps forward and kicks him once, and then again, and again, her breath becoming labored as she says, "Hate you—I hate you! I—hate—you-!"

Jake pulls her away from him as she dissolves into sobs, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"He r-ruined...e-everything!" she cries. "I had to—to kill him... I..."

"Shhh, I know," he says. "It's alright. He's gone now. He can never hurt you again."

She nods, but doesn't let him go. "He made me do so many terrible things..." she says. "He m-made me hate _myself_ for so long..."

"My grandmother," Jake says softly, "she spoke to me when I briefly died. She said you were smart and lovely, and that she thought you were just confused about which side you were on, but would do the right thing in the end. She's the one who told me to forgive you and seek out your help. Gramma is never wrong, you see. So you mustn't ever doubt yourself again. In her memory, you have to have hope and believe in yourself."

Aranea is silent for a moment, and he barely hears her say, "thank you..." But he doesn't think it was directed toward him anyway.

One of the angels moves toward them, its terrible eye-sockets glowing and staring into Jake's own eyes.

"_Follow him, Jake!" _Feferi says inside his head. _"He's going to lead you to my palace!"_

Jake swallows nervously and nods to the angel, following his slow pace as he leads all of them through the remains of the demons, blood and gore everywhere.

"Guess this is where we part ways with ya's," Spades Slick says, his eye narrowing at the angel. The angel emits an awful noise, and the other nearby angels soar down to growl at Slick and the rest of The Midnight Crew, pushing them along. Jake hears Slick say a series of swear words and can't help but laugh to himself.

They trail after the angel, following him along the golden streets. Jake winces at all the destruction around them. He hopes they can repair and rebuild soon so the citizens have somewhere to go. He thinks of Peregrine, and his heart clenches.

"Goin' to sea my fuckin' blowhard sister," Meenah growls, her hand clasped tight around Aranea's. "This is a great end to the little adventure."

"I'm sure she just wants to thank you," Aranea says.

"That'll be the day. She probably wants to lecture me about how I run Derse. Y'know, _again_. Fuck her."

Jake turns to look at Jane and Roxy, who look exhausted, but otherwise fine. He smiles at them.

"Are the two of you alright? You're not hurt anywhere, are you?"

"We're fiiiine," Roxy says. "I mean, I'm prolly gonna have nightmares about demon guts for a while, but other than that I'm Gucci. And," she whacks Jake in the back, "no more secrets you hear me? I don't care if the two of y'all grow second heads or somethin, I wanna know about it as soon as it happens."

"Yes, Roxy," Jake grins.

"I do think a shower is in order for all of us," Jane says thoughtfully. "And I'm positively starved!"

"Hey yeah, sent you guys out for a pizza and instead we get kidnapped and forced to save a whole dimension," Roxy says. "You and Dirk are the worst pizza guys."

"It was hardly our fault!" Jake defends.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Don't worry about it baby," Dirk tells him. "I'll get us a pizza and we'll make Roxy watch while we eat it."

"Hey Dirk," Roxy scowls, "how 'bout you suck my nonexistent dick?"

"Hey Roxy," Dirk says, "how 'bout you whip it out?"

"All of you hush!" Jane says. "How are you not too exhausted for this nonsense? I'm almost ready to sleep here and now!"

"Sleep babe, I'll carry you," Roxy says. "Or maybe we'll get Jake to do it. You can cover up in those gaudy wings of his. Bet they're _angel soft_." She winks at him.

Jake smiles and shakes his head, all of them following the angel up steep stairs. The palace is _huge_, but definitely not without its own battle scars. Towers are toppled into the main building, and the stairs have long, jagged gashes from battles past. The angel leads them to the door, and then down another set of stairs, carrying them into a system of tunnels and caverns underneath. Jake sees thousand s of Prospitians huddled together in the rooms, looking scared but safe from the horrors outside. They emerge into a large room with a golden chair on top of another small set of stairs, but it's empty. Instead, the figure is standing beside it, long curly hair flowing behind her as her pink hued eyes stare at Jake. She runs to him.

"Jake!" Feferi squeals, running directly for him and picking him up with a strength she doesn't seem like she would have. She spins him around. "You saved us all! I knew you could do it!"

"Thanks to your guidance—" he sputters, grateful when she sets him down. He finally gets a good look at her.

She's similar to Meenah. Both of them have the same mocha skin, the same bright eyes. But Feferi's eyes are wide and happy, her mouth tilted up at the corners in a seemingly permanent smile. Her dark hair isn't braided, but flowing over her shoulders in long waves. She smiles at Meenah.

"Long time, no sea!" she says brightly, running to hug her. Meenah groans, but allows herself to be squished.

"Yeah well—you know, not exactly easy to come to Prospit," she says.

"Oh, please! Like you haven't been coming here for ages to look for Jake! You were here just a few months ago when you found him the first time!"

Suddenly, Jake thinks back to that voice in his head that caused him to bond with Dirk in the first place, that terrible scratch and then the woman saying, _"I found you!"_ He balks.

"That was _you?!_ Why on earth did you have to _scratch_ me, you scared the daylights out of me!"

"Cause we'd been lookin' for your dumb bass forever and you made me mad. Damn straight you deserved a little roughin' up. But then your dumb demon bodyguard here saved the day soon as I turned my back so it's whatever. Not like I did that much damage."

He frowns at her and then looks to Dirk.

"I didn't know it was her either," Dirk says defensively to Jake's accusatory stare. "I waited until they left you to move you again so they wouldn't trail me. Once I bonded with you it made you harder for them to track because you were under my protection, so you were safe once we were away from them. After that Brobot stayed with you all the time, so you were safe for a long while till they found you again."

"Sorry, Jake," Aranea smiles. "We didn't go about it the right way. We see that now."

"And in the end, the two of you helped take Lord English down!" Feferi says happily. "Bygones are bygones, I say!"

"I still wonder," Jake says quietly, "why he used the name 'English'. Wasn't his last name Umbrage?"

"He used it to mock you and your family, of course. He thought of it as a trophy, I'm sure. Had he not used that name, I've no doubt in my mind he'd use Serket instead," Aranea says stiffly.

"Vriska would've been super proud," Meenah nods. "Ya did good, Bookie Books."

Feferi smiles at all of them, clapping her hands together. Jake looks around before coughing a little to clear his throat.

"Erm...Your Majesty?" he asks uncertainly.

"Just 'Feferi' is fine!"

"Yes, well... Feferi I thank you very much for aiding me and I know you were probably expecting more in terms of...celebrations and whatnot but in our time it's very late right now and we're all very exhausted... Would it...um, would you mind terribly to send us home?"

"Oh!" She blinks, her smile falling. "Of course! I'm so sorry, I forget you humans don't have the same stamina sometimes. First things first, we have some business to take care of!" She waves her hand towards Jake, signaling him to move closer. He does, warily so, and she takes his hand in hers.

"I'll be needing my ring back!"

"Wait!" Jake cries, pulling his hand away from her. "To put it on was excruciating! Will taking it off hurt as bad?"

"It hurt you?" Feferi frowns. "Hmmm. I suppose it's harder for a human to wield the power of an angel than I though it was?" Gently, she pulls his hand towards her again and slides the ring off. Thankfully, it doesn't hurt a bit, though Jake finds he misses the weight of the wings once they're gone. He'd grown accustomed to them!

"And one more thing." She moves closer to him, cupping her hand over his ear to keep her whispers private. "You and your friends did a remarkable thing for all of us today. It's not exactly my place to meddle in the lives of humans more than I have to but... Would you like me to reward you with anything?"

"Reward?" Jake asks.

"A gift for your services! Something ordinarily out of reach! Immortality, perhaps?"

Jake looks back to Dirk, who grins easily at him. Immortality sounds nice, in context, but in reality he knows it's not what he wants. He wants to see his family again one day, wants to live his normal lifespan with Dirk. He knows now, more than ever, why Dirk gave that up for him. And he intends to honor Dirk's decision.

"Thank you, but no thank you. After everything my father did to attain it...I'm afraid I've decided it's not for me. I would like to return to my normal life, if I may," he says with a smile. She pouts at him.

"Nothing? You don't want anything at all?"

He thinks for a moment before snapping his fingers. "Oh, yes! But it's not for me!" He leans in close to her and whispers in her ear who he would like her to help. She smiles.

"Selfless as always, I sea. Fine, Jake, I will grant that request."

She puts the ring on her finger, and her wings appear, far more magnificent and ethereal than Jake's were. She smiles at her sister.

"Where is your ring, Meenah?"

"In good hands," Meenah says. "But it's about time I got it back." She snaps her fingers and an instant later a green flash fills the room. When it clears there's a woman standing in front of her, a black silhouette similar to that of the Midnight Crew. Her hat has a large figure 8 on it.

"Sn**0**wman," Meenah grins. "You got my ring safe?"

"I do," the woman says, taking it out of her pocket. She hands it to Meenah.

"Is she a member of The Felt?" Jake asks, remembering the missing number 8 among their ranks.

"She was my spy," Meenah says. "Gave her my ring to keep those clowns under control if she had to. She's been in Derse this whole time, keepin' the bigger demons from crossin' over. We been dealin' with the small fry thanks to her."

"Fuck that noise!" Slick yells. "She's the one that took my eye!"

"Calm down, Slick, no one asked for your crybaby opinion," Sn**0**wman says, her voice smooth and authoritative.

"Who do you think is the one that sent you the whereabouts of the clocks?" Meenah grins. Slick sputters and falls silent, Diamond Droog's hand sympathetically moving to his shoulder as Meenah slides her ring on, her own pair of wings manifesting, dark and leathery.

"Are you ready to go home?" Feferi asks Jake, smiling again.

"Yes, very much so!" Jake says. "I think I'd like to sleep for a solid day." He turns to Aranea. "Are you coming back too?"

She smiles at his concerned face. "Not now." She moves forward and hugs him tightly, kissing his cheek. "I've got things to discuss with Feferi about joining the forces of Prospit and Derse together to ensure nothing like this ever happens again. I'll be back soon! I've got my bookstore to run. And I've got a brother to see."

He beams at her as Meenah scoffs.

"Who the hell decided you got to make decisions about my kingdom? Maybe I wanna stay as far away from Fef as possible, didja think about that?"

"Oh, hush! It's _our_ kingdom and you know it! We are practically married. Where would you be without me? Not queen anymore, that's for sure!"

Meenah rolls her eyes and looks at Jake. "Y'know, I been thinkin' of changin' my name to somethin' more...heavy. What do y'all think of 'Her Imperious Condescension'?"

"...I think that's much too long."

"Well, duh. 'The Condesce' for short."

"That name will never stick," Aranea says, winking at Jake.

"You'll sea, babe. You'll sea."

Jake laughs and turns back to Feferi, looking at The Midnight Crew out of the corner of his eyes. "What will happen to them?"

"That's up to my sister. They're members of her kingdom."

Jake looks between them. "Well...they might have done foul things in the past but they really came through for me today! Please don't harm them or lock them away? They have potential to be upstanding citizens!"

Meenah gives Dirk an incredulous stare. "He really doesn't get how things work in Derse, does he?"

"Nah," Dirk grins, pulling Jake to him lovingly. "And even if he did, he's too good a guy to let it bother him."

"Oh, _barf_. I'll let 'em off easy as long as y'all fuckin' stop it with the cute shit."

Feferi giggles at them as she waves her trident, tearing a slice in the air, seeming to cut through dimensions. Jake can see the stars through it, see the city.

"Wait, that's not—" But before he can finish she's shoving him through it.

"Thank you all!" she cries after them. "You are all our heroes!"

He and his friends topple into the tear, landing in a heap. Jake recognizes instantly that they're downtown. He wriggles out from underneath Jane and sits up straight, catching sight of a familiar looking man in clown makeup, looking at them as if he's in shock. Jake supposes it's not every day you see a group of people fall from another dimension though.

"Motherfuck..." the guy says, tossing away a lumpy looking cigarette as he stares at them. "Think I all up and bought some laced shit..."

"No!" Jake tries to tell him. "We really—"

Roxy clamps her hand over his mouth. "We're a hallucination!" she says in a ghostly voice. "If you tell anyone about us we'll kill the president!"

"Oh, fuck!" The clown scrambles away from them, running back to the other side of the chain-link fence. Jake eyes Roxy distastefully.

"That was the nice fellow from that festival!"

"Carnival," Dirk supplies.

"Yes, that! You didn't have to terrify him!"

"No such thing as a nice clown, Jakey," Roxy says sagely. "Remember that. And also I guess the carnival is back in town. Can we go tomorrow, Janey? I think after savin' a whole universe we deserve to call in sick and ride some kiddie rides."

"I agree for once," Jane says. "And to top it all off, we're a long way from home!"

"I tried to tell her!" Jake says. "Now we have to walk all the way home!"

"Nooouuuuu!" Roxy whines. "So tired...carry me, Di-Stri."

He snorts. "There's no way I can carry all y'all. So to make it fair we're all walkin'."

Roxy kicks her legs out and whines again. "Does no one have money for a cab?"

"I have money for the pizza," Dirk says, holding it up. "But it won't cover a cab fare all the way across the city."

"Let's just walk, it's a lovely night!" Jake smiles at them.

"Eugh, English you know I love you but remind me to be more in awe of your optimism when it's not Ungodly o'clock," Roxy grumps.

"Don't listen to her, Jake," Jane says. "This was quite the adventure and I was happy to do my part!"

"Ugh, man, the optimism is contagious," Roxy says, getting to her feet. She looks at Dirk. "This is why you should carry me, they have energy to spare and I don't."

"If I carry you will you shut up?" Dirk asks.

"Maybe." Roxy climbs on his back and holds tight around his neck and Jake chuckles at the grumpy look on Dirk's face.

"Let's get moving then!" Jake says happily. "And as soon as we get home, we can watch a movie!"

"We're not sitting on my nice couch as nasty as we are," Jane interjects. "Shower first. And then if we're conscious, a movie."

"Fair enough!" Jake says.

They walk across the city and Jake shivers from the cold. The air has a biting wind to it, and as excited as he is for the prospect of snow, he's a little scared of his first actual winter. He's definitely not built for the cold, but he supposes he's gotten used to worse things. He smiles to himself.

"What are you grinning about?" Jane asks, nudging him. Sebastian is sitting on her shoulder, seeming as happy as always as his red lenses glow in the dark.

"Oh, nothing much," Jake says, capturing her hand in his and squeezing it tightly. "Just thinking about what an eventful summer this was."

"Hopefully winter will pipe down a bit!" Jane giggles. She looks back to Dirk and Roxy, Dirk looking at her curiously while Roxy snores against his shoulder. "I think I'd like very much to have a relaxing winter with the four of us. Well, five of us," she amends, patting Sebastian's head.

"He was certainly much fiercer than I recall him being before!" Jake says enthusiastically, nodding to the little robot. "He was killing as many demons as the rest of you!"

"I made him a lot more docile after Jane's complaints about the supermarket incident," Dirk cuts in. "So when we went to Prospit I set him back to his attack to kill mode. The only reason he was so weak when Aranea came to begin with is because he didn't see her as a threat."

"All the same, I think we were all incredible tonight," Jake says, bouncing on his feet before he yawns widely, stretching his arms above his head. "I will miss Hal though. And Peregrine, though Feferi said she had plans for her, whatever that entails."

"Jake," Dirk says fondly, "I tried to tell you earlier. AR isn't dead."

"Huh?" Jake whirls to face him. "I saw him smashed into a zillion pieces!"

"He's a computer program who backed himself up over a thousand times. She smashed the vessel, but she couldn't destroy the program. Hell, even I can't get rid of him that easily. He transferred to another pair of my shades, and I'm sure he'll be happy to bother you as soon as we're home."

Jake bounces again, his eyes filling with tears. "Oh, wonderful! So all of us made it then!" He wipes his eyes. "I would sorely miss him if he was truly gone forever."

When they get in front of the apartment building, he finds his phone on the ground in the same spot he fell in earlier. He leans over to pick it up, ignoring the notification light in favor of looking at his mate.

"What happened to my other body?" he asks, remembering he was holding his phone when he died.

"Vanished as soon as your other self woke up on Prospit, I suspect," Dirk says. "They're quick not to leave any evidence, those Prospitians."

Jake unlocks his phone and grins at the first message he's received.

_TT: Hey, baby. Did you miss me?_

_TT: Goddammit you're going on your Prospit adventure without me? This is just the best fucking way to top off this night. I demand details when you get back and I will know if you're holding out on me._

Jake decides to message him back later, or possibly just talk to the shades themselves when they're back upstairs. He blinks confusedly at another chumhandle, this one unfamiliar to him. He reads the red text and smiles to himself.

"Hey, Dirk?" he asks.

"Huh?"

"I received a message for you," Jake smiles widely, turning to face him.

"Man, is it from AR? Cause really, man, I can wait till we're in bed to read that shit. I'm about to drop."

"It's not from Hal," Jake says, handing Dirk his phone. He watches Dirk read it, Dirk's orange eyes narrowing in confusion before widening and shimmering in the phone's light. He looks at Jake's loving smile, his brows furrowing with such emotion in return, a flood of love and gratitude rushing through their link that Dirk won't express in front of the girls. Wordlessly, he hands Jake's phone back to him and links his fingers through his mate's, leading him and Jane to the elevator and into their home. Jake beams at the back of Dirk's head, squeezing his fingers playfully, laughing a bit when Dirk squeezes his back.

"Who was the message from?" Jane whispers curiously.

"A friend who did me a favor," Jake says back quietly, tilting his head against Dirk's shoulder in the elevator. He thinks of the message fondly while Dirk kisses his hair, exhaling shakily. Somewhere in the background, Roxy snores.

_-turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering golgothasTerror [GT] at 01:03-_

_TG: so hey_

_TG: im not sure if you can even read this_

_TG: english said youd be able to and he said it would mean a lot to you or some shit which made no sense to me cause i was always a pretty shitty brother and i knew it_

_TG: i mean i did the best i could since its not like we had a manual or anything on how to be actual brothers and most of our kind acts like complete strangers to their kinfolk but i digress _

_TG: john and i have kept tabs on all youve done for your mate over the years and i know its been hard and i know you needed me around_

_TG: but also we both know why i wasnt_

_TG: jade says she knows yall will succeed cause shes already seen you do it before and you know her man shes got freaky powers so if she says youll do it i know you will_

_TG: her john and karkat are real proud of you_

_TG: guess even if you grew into a little shit i coulda done a worse job raising you _

_TG: love you little man _

_TG: and im proud as fuck of you too_

* * *

><p><em>Sachi: One more chapter left and this story will be done! If you like this one, I am writing another supernatural DirkJake with my dear friend, LateNiteSlacker! She's the one who wrote "Hopeless and Heartless". Our story is called "Blood and Coffee", and you can find it on her profile! I write the Jake to her Dirk! I hope to see you all for the next chapter! Review for love! <em>


	21. Travelling Man

_Hello, dears! We've got a little love to deliver, so let's get started! darkestlight96, thank you as always, dear! Rai Rai Blue, glad you enjoyed, english muffin! KatyBirthdai, eh I'll fix the boxcars later. I'm lazy as fuck! I actually like reviews left in that manner, so thank you! Ambiguous Cake, yay, glad you're reading that one too! I can't respond to those reviews because it's not on my account, but you can always read on ao3 as well! I CAN respond to those! shippingSeer, thank you for reading and reviewing! I always look forward to them! Now, it's time to end this little story! Thanks to everyone who has followed Jake's journey. It really does mean so much to me that so many of you enjoyed it. I hope you'll like this one too! On with the final chapter of "Moving Heaven and Earth"_

* * *

><p><em><span>Travelling Man<span>_

It's a little funny, she thinks, that the entire ceremony goes off without a hitch. After all they'd been through together, she was expecting at least _one_ major crisis. Maybe another demon battle, or one of their dresses falling open. In her case, that'd be an _extreme _show-stopping event, as she's not wearing panties. _Or_ a bra. Beauty of long dresses.

As for Jane, she looks lovely as always. Neither of them could decide who got to wear the veil, so naturally they're both wearing one. It made the whole, _you may kiss the bride_ thing a little confusing, too many hands in one space kind of thing, but they accomplished it, and they had their magical fucking kiss, and it was glorious.

Roxy's mom is in the crowd looking extremely pleased with herself. She _did_ kind of decorate this entire event. Her new girlfriend, Kanaya, hand-made both Roxy and Jane's dresses in under a _month_, refusing to even entertain the idea of them wearing anything other than the perfect dresses.

So now here they all are, at the reception, and Jane's hands are on her hips, and life is perfect But there is _one_ small detail.

Dirk and Jake _still_ haven't arrived.

"You _sure_ you sent the invites?" Roxy whispers as she twirls Jane around. Neither of them wear heels very much, so they're both a little wobbly in their movements, and Jane almost topples mid-turn.

"I didn't know where to send it _to!_ You know they're traveling! And this was all such a last-minute plan—I _do_ hope they received my message! I sent it to Hal after Jake's phone got cut off!" Jane says as she saves both of them from falling.

"Bet you a grand he forgot to pay his bill," Roxy grins. "He forgets everything."

"Yes, but Dirk would have paid his bill if it was that important. I'm sure they're just so busy with everything else they're doing. It was a lot to ask them to make it this far."

"Excuse me," Roxy's mother, Rose, interjects, walking over like a celebrity on her fancy shoes. Roxy glares at the way she's able to walk in those things like they're _not_ death traps. "I've noticed the two of you are having issues with the heels. Kanaya brought some flats if you would prefer those instead."

"Yes, _please!_" Jane smiles, already taking her heels off and moving to Kanaya's side. Roxy looks at her mom and shares a soft smile.

"You look beautiful," Rose says. "Definitely my child."

"Yeah, well the lesbo apple doesn't fall far from the lesbo tree," Roxy smirks. "How long have you and the tall model lady been dating, now?"

"Oh, who even counts these days," Rose sighs. "We've known each other for years. The dating thing is more recent. But our romance has been brewing since the day we met, so I'm a little fuzzy as to exactly how long it's been."

"So in other words you two just recently got serious, but have been fooling around for years."

"Yes, that's precisely it."

"Sweet."

Kanaya walks over to them, a divine goddess on her clicking heels, and she smiles as she hands Roxy a pair of pink flats. Roxy grins back and takes them, handing her the heels.

"Ahhhh, yes, mama's back on the ground," Roxy says happily. "Those devil shoes were cutting off my foot circulation."

"They can be a tad hard to walk in," Kanaya nods sagely. "It just requires practice."

"There's nothing you can ever say that will convince me you think those things are comfy," Roxy says.

"I never said _comfortable_," Kanaya says. "But one must suffer for the sake of fashion sometimes. Nevertheless, I always carry spare flats for such occasions. Even fashion isn't worth a blister on your wedding night."

"Goddamn right," Roxy nods.

She and Jane dance a little longer, mingle with a few guests, and are about to get some more cake when the large double doors of the church Rose and Kanaya pimped out burst open, and a very haggard looking Jake English comes rushing in, Dirk in tow.

"I am _so_ sorry!" Jake exclaims, rushing toward them while simultaneously fixing his tie and tucking in his green undershirt. He trips over his own feet, and Dirk straightens him up with a smirk. "We got caught at the airport for this dastardly blizzard and we got your message late because Hal didn't stop harassing my glasses long enough to relay it to us—and golly but you two look beautiful!"

Roxy laughs and runs forward to hug both of them before she helps Jake with his tie.

"Lookin' sharp," she comments. "Both of you. But Di-Stri looks a little more put together."

"Yes, well, he's going for that 'polished' look," Jake huffs. "I am trying to...what is it? Keep it real."

They all snort at that, because Jake trying to use any slang that's not from the 1920's is always hilarious.

"What's this about Hal and your glasses, Jake?" Jane asks curiously, giving him a tight hug of her own.

Even now, Roxy can't help but smile at how far Jane's come. Ever since their otherworldly adventures a few years ago, she's so open-minded and willing to listen to every explanation without bias. When they learned Dirk's personality was duplicated in his sunglasses but wanted to be treated as his own person by the name of 'Hal', Jane immediately called him his requested name, and has done so ever since. Both she and Roxy message Hal often, because it's the best way to get in touch with Dirk, and Roxy has learned Hal is the one to send her smut fics to because he is the best beta reader _ever_.

Jake sighs at the question. "Well...after our Prospit adventures Hal brought it to my attention that he was...well, you know, since he is _technically_ Dirk even if he's not _really_ Dirk..."

"AR is in love with Jake," Dirk supplies helpfully. "It's not that hard to figure out."

"Yes, _that_," Jake murmurs with a blush. "But it's not as though—I mean, he's _glasses_, so...what was I supposed to do about it! He kept requesting to..." Jake blushes harder and looks away and Dirk grins and puts an arm around him.

"He wanted Jake to cyber with him. Which was a valid request, but I wasn't having it," Dirk says.

"But I felt bad! Hal was all alone in those silly shades and he was very obvious about his desires, so I requested my own personality to be duplicated into my glasses." Jake points to his thick rimmed spectacles. "So now Hal has a Jake of his own!"

"Oh, that's so thoughtful, Jake!" Jane says with a smile, clapping her hands. "He was always talking about you whenever we had the chance to chat. The love thing was obvious."

"Well, he's _me_," Dirk says flatly, as if he can't understand why everyone speaks of Hal like he's another person.

"So you've got your own Hal now?" Roxy asks, looking closely at Jake's glasses. They look the same, but then again, they lived with Dirk for _months_ and never knew there was anything special about his shades.

"Yes, but it's a much bigger _hassle_ than I thought it would be. All he ever wants to do is—_stuff_ with Hal, so my messages get delivered to me when _he_ sees fit to tell me I have them! I let my phone go after all my mail could go to him, but he's frigging useless!"

His glasses flash bright green, and he scowls at them. Roxy grins happily.

"So we've been talking to another you and didn't even know it?"

"Oh, no. He's quite new. I've only had him for about two months now. Like I said, he doesn't really respond to my messages, he just is _there_."

"So does other you have his own name as well?" Jane asks curiously.

"Yes and no. He's still Jake, but not like _me_ Jake," Jake says. "He wants to be called Jake Sully. Which is stupid."

"You love that stupid movie," Dirk says fondly.

"Yes, but he makes me hate it!" Jake groans. His glasses flash again and he flicks them.

"I tried to tell you, baby." Dirk shakes his head. "And you always thought I was too hard on AR."

"But enough about our robot woes!" Jake exclaims almost manically, and Roxy can't help but wonder how long it's been since the guy has slept. "You two are _married! _And we missed the whole thing! I do hope you can forgive us."

"Nah man, it was short notice," Roxy says absently. "We weren't even gonna have a ceremony like this but my mom had to go and commandeer the whole thing. Her and her designer girlfriend made all this in a month. Where were you guys anyway?"

"We were in Argentina!" Jake says happily. "We were gearing up to travel to the border and climb Mount Fitz Roy but then Dirk finally got the message and we came back!"

"Isn't that extremely...dangerous?" Jane asks.

Jake says 'no' at the exact time Dirk says 'yes' and they give each other incredulous looks.

"Dude, practically everyone you talked to told you _not_ to climb it," Dirk says. "You've got the balance of a spinning top."

"You would be with me! It's not as though it won't be a cakewalk for you!" Jake argues.

"So you just expect me to babysit you the entire time."

"I don't _expect_ it, I just know you will regardless of what I say!"

"Damn right I will. If it were up to you you'd just walk right off the mountain expecting to live."

"I would _not!_" Jake says, scandalized. "I know the basics! I grew up with a mountain, I'll have you know! And I only fell off of it _once!_"

"Isn't that the time you busted your head open?" Roxy asks.

"Explains a lot," Dirk mumbles, and Jake smacks him.

"_Anyways_, we're staying in town for a few days to spend time with you two! Ah—_after_ the honeymoon, of course. Where will the two of you be going?" Jake asks.

"Oh, you know. We're just gonna go back with Mom and Kanaya to New York for a few days. See the sights. Janey's never been, so it'll be great to see her reactions to the tourist life," Roxy shrugs. "We'll be back in four days. You guys can stay in the apartment though, unless you'd rather get a hotel room."

"We'll be glad to sleep in our old bed!" Jake smiles. "It's been so long."

The two of them have been traveling for the past year. They've been good about staying in touch, but Roxy always found herself going toward their old room and stopping when she realized they weren't there. They're just a permanent part of her life, and she's so glad they're _home_. With another wide smile, she hugs both of them, enjoying Jake's laughter.

"I missed you too, Roxy," he says.

"You gonna talk all night lookin' fine as hell in that suit, or are we gonna drop it low, English?" she challenges.

"You know how I feel about 'dropping it low'," Jake says disapprovingly.

"Which is a load of bull 'cause we both know you're damn good at it," she grins.

"I for one have never seen it," Dirk says. "And I think you should remedy that. As your mate, I have rights."

"You just insulted my intelligence less than a minute ago," Jake huffs. "Be glad I'm speaking to you at all!"

Roxy drags him to the dance floor and lets him _try_ to lead her in a slow dance. He only steps on her once, which she thinks is a major accomplishment.

"So how're things, jungle boy?" she asks quietly, tilting her head on his shoulder.

"Very, _very_ good," he replies. "I'd ask how things were with you, but you're newly married, so I'm assuming they're well."

"They are," she smiles. "I'm—_we're_ so happy. I never thought it'd be like this. I mean, there's still problems of course, 'cause you really can't live together and not argue. But I look at her and I can _tell_ she's happy. She's happy with _me_. And I used to wonder all the time if anyone ever really could be. So it's...it's nice."

"I understand," he says. "You've come a long way. Both of you! And I am so, _so_ happy for you."

"Thanks, boy wonder." She kisses his cheek, and then nuzzles right back into his shoulder. "When do you think y'all will be home to stay?"

"Oh, who can say?" he tries to twirl her, but she firmly refuses to move, so he gives that up. "We've still got so much to see! I've always wanted to travel the world. But at the same time, it's not _all_ I built it up to be. Meeting new people is always a wonderful experience, but at the same time, sometimes I just want to be with you and Jane. It's a conundrum. I think it's best to keep pressing forward though. That way, when I've seen all I want to see, I can be here to stay."

"You know who you're like?" Roxy asks.

"Who?"

"Frodo Baggins. You're all, 'I can't go home again'."

"It's not quite like that. He'd only been in one place his entire life, and couldn't bear to stay in The Shire. I suppose the island is my Shire. I can't stay there. I can't even entertain the idea yet. I've not been there once since we left, and even now, it's too much to think about. What made it home is gone now."

"You don't have to go back, Jake."

"I know I don't _have_ to. But I should probably go and gather some of the things Gramma left me. And she'd like it if I watered her garden for old time's sake. Goodness but it's been so long. I'm sure the plants have overrun the entire island!" This time, he twirls her, and she allows it because it's cute to let Jake think he's in control.

"You know what? When and _if_ you do decide to go, you should take me and Janey! We've always wanted to see your island! And with us and Di-Stri there, you're less likely to have time to get sad."

"You're right! The two of you will _have_ to come along. You no longer have a choice!"

"Aww yissss, tropical vacation on the horizon!"

She looks over and sees Jane dancing with Dirk, and she smiles happily. It's so _good_ to have everyone in the same room! She still needs to introduce Dirk and Jake to her mom and Kanaya before the night is over with. And she's _not_ looking forward to the airport later on. It's going to be so _packed_ and she _hates_ airports. But at least Jake's shoulder is nice and comfy for now.

"Excuse me, Miss Married Lady, but I think you owe me a big hug since you're _leaving_ me all week!" A very familiar voice says, and Roxy turns to see Latula standing beside them. She smiles and hugs her tightly.

"We'll be back super soon, don't even act like you won't enjoy the peace and quiet!" Roxy laughs.

"Don't act like you know how I feel. Maybe I'll be on the floor totes missing your face, you don't know," Latula says wistfully. "How do I _live_ without you!"

"Chill out, Leann Rimes. Lemme introduce you to my bestest friend ever. Latula, this is Jake English. Jake, this is my boss, Latula." Roxy steps back and lets the two shake hands, aware of the fact that Jake is the only one besides Jane she's really shared her concerns about Latula with. Of course, things are way different now than they were back then. Latula is extremely happy, and it's written all over her face.

"I know all about you!" Jake grins. "Roxy's told me great things. Of course she's also said she deserves a raise."

"I do," Roxy says. "It's super true."

"I already made you a manager! What more do you want from me, girl?!" Latula feigns distress, and then she looks to her left. "Tuna's way feeling this music, aren't you, babe?"

"It has a n-nice ring to it," Mituna says softly. His eyes are trained on Jake, and Roxy can't help but wonder if he knows him.

Mituna Captor is a miracle on wheels as far as Roxy is concerned. His brain activity went from unresponsive to responsive overnight. He has trouble with some memories, and faces are an issue with him. He gets a little upset when he can't remember people and things right away, but he's getting much better at it. He's taken to hanging out at the store with her and Latula, and every day he gets better. He's still in speech therapy to try and fix his stutter, and it's estimated in less than a year or so his muscles should be well enough where he might be able to walk again. Roxy hasn't seen him focus so much in a _long_ time, but he's staring Jake down unrelentingly, a puzzled expression on his face.

Latula notices it, too.

"You okay, babe?" she asks him, kneeling down a little. He nods, but doesn't stop staring at Jake. Roxy looks between them curiously. Jake looks uncomfortable.

"Do you guys know each other?" Roxy asks, wondering why Jake wouldn't have mentioned that to her when she told him about Mituna's accident.

"Nope," Jake says. "I know _of_ him, naturally. It's very nice to meet you," he says good-naturedly, holding his hand out for Mituna to shake. Mituna stares at his hand contemplatively before he grabs it. He doesn't shake it.

"Would y-you like to da-dance?" Mituna asks him. Jake blinks at him, surprised, turning to Latula.

"Erm—would that be...?"

"It's fine, silly," she grins. "It's good for him to try and be on his feet a little every day. Don't overdo it, Tuna."

Jake helps him to his feet, and very clumsily leads him in a wobbly dance. Both of them are equally horrible, and Jake doesn't have an excuse. Roxy laughs into her fist as she watches them, and a glance tells her Latula is enjoying it as much as she is.

"Tuna normally doesn't take to people like that! It's a little strange," she says.

"Jake's a one of a kind dude," Roxy replies. "Everyone loves him."

They laugh as Mituna twirls Jake, the two of them giggling like children as they fall all over the place. Jake helps him back over, cheeks flushed from the activity.

"You're a great dancer, mate!" he says. "Really kept me on my toes."

"Heh, it d-doesn't seem hard t-to dance better t-than you," Mituna snickers, and Jake huffs. Mituna looks at his chair for a moment, and then back at Jake. They're all shocked when Mituna tugs him into a tight hug.

"Thank you," Mituna says so softly Roxy almost doesn't hear him. "Thank you so much."

"For what?" Jake asks confusedly, hugging him back and giving Roxy a bewildered stare.

"I d-don't know," Mituna replies. "I j-just feel like...I have t-to thank you... Like y-you did something."

Jake's expression softens, and Roxy immediately wonders if he _did_ do something he never mentioned.

"You're quite welcome then," he says. "But thanks isn't necessary. I'm just extremely happy to see you so well. We've never met, but Roxy was quite worried for you." He smiles happily and helps Mituna back into his chair, and Roxy _knows_ he did something. "Now then, I do believe there's some cake with my name on it!"

Roxy hugs both Latula and Mituna again, and then follows Jake to the wedding cake. Sebastian is in charge of dishing the cake out to guests, and he excitedly cuts a huge piece for Jake while shooting those silly hearts at him.

"What'd you do?" she asks suspiciously. "Mituna having a miraculous recovery—was that _you_?"

"Of course not, Roxy," Jake says matter-of-factly. "I'm no miracle worker."

"You're a wizard! And you saved the universe! Who knows what you can do!"

He winks at her and forks some cake into his mouth. "Dunno what you mean," he says. "You helped save the universe, too."

She wants to interrogate him further, but Dirk and Jane show up at that moment. Jake offers Dirk a bite of cake.

"Saw you dancin' with another dude," Dirk grins, nudging him after eating the cake. "Should I be jealous?"

"_So_ jealous," Jake says, getting Sebastian to cut Dirk his own slice. He boops some frosting on Dirk's nose.

"My poor maiden heart," Dirk sighs. "It can't take this abuse."

They spend all night talking and catching up, and Roxy finds she actually wants to travel with them someday, as fun as they make it sound. And when the time comes to leave, she doesn't want to part ways with them even if she knows she'll have a great time in New York.

"We'll be here when you return!" Jake says as they stand outside. He's shivering so badly he can barely speak.

"Alright, you two go home and get warm!" Jane laughs. "We'll be back in four days!"

Roxy settles in the backseat with Jane, looking back out at Dirk and Jake, who wave them off. Her heart clenches.

"I'll be so glad when they move back," she says softly. Jane holds her hand.

"They'll be coming back to stay soon enough, I'm sure of it!You know how Jake is. All curious puppies find their way home eventually."

"Yeah," Roxy agrees. She leans into Jane, and prepares to enjoy the rest of her honeymoon.

* * *

><p>"How do people function in such weather!" Jake cries, settling under two blankets and clinging to Dirk. The apartment was frozen when they arrived, since Roxy and Jane weren't expecting anyone to be home for the next few days.<p>

"And you want to climb Mount Everest," Dirk chuckles. "You'll be frozen before you take three steps."

"Yes, I think we need to keep our travels to warm places," Jake agrees. "Let's stick with places I can wear shorts."

"That's a great idea," Dirk nods. "But if it's colder, I can keep you warm."

"Heh. I know you can." Jake says, pulling him closer. He settles underneath Dirk's weight and willingly parts his lips for Dirk's tongue, gasping when Dirk presses their hips together.

"Nothing like doin' this in our own bed," Dirk breathes, moving to his ear. "Tents are only so nice."

"I l-love camping," Jake informs him, trying to control his voice. "The stars have been...wonderful..."

"Mmmm..." Dirk grunts, undoing their dress pants. "Look so good in a suit, baby. But you always look good long as you're underneath me..."

"I can top!" Jake huffs defensively, bristling at Dirk's laughter.

"Of course you can," Dirk says. "It's not like you haven't before. But you prefer to bottom. Know what that makes you?"

"Dirk, I swear to all that's holy in this world, I will rip your dick off—"

"Makes you a pillow princess."

Jake tries to push him off but gives up when Dirk grinds into him just right. He'll kill him afterward, he decides.

It _is_ nicer in their own bed, he thinks. They've been to so many places and slept in so many different beds, but it was never like this. The feeling of Dirk groaning in his ear, pressing his legs apart and sliding inside—they're the same but they're _amplified_. He cries out as Dirk picks up his pace, working him toward release in the best way possible.

When Dirk flops on top of him and kisses him all over, he decides it's too much work to get him back for being a prick. He'll do it later, if he remembers.

"It feels so good to be back," Jake says quietly, enjoying how warm both of them are now under the covers.

"Mmm. It does." Dirk hugs him closer. "We should stick around for a while."

"We should," Jake says sleepily.

And they _do_. Once Jane and Roxy return from their honeymoon, they stay as well. Jake doesn't feel the need to travel anywhere for a long while, not after they worked so hard to get home.

Jake finally accepts Aranea's offer to work at the bookstore, and he quickly becomes the co-owner, watching over the store while she attends to affairs in Derse with Meenah. She constantly moves back and forth between the dimensions, refusing to relinquish control of her store out of pure stubbornness, and Jake's happy to help her maintain it any way he can. He still gets a little antsy in crowds, and he supposes he always will to some extent, but he's able to work through it most days. When he can't, Dirk is never too busy to come to the store and help him out while he goes to the back to catch his breath.

Roxy begins writing smutty romance novels, which quickly become popular on the website Dirk helps her design. She eventually strikes a deal with a publisher, and the silly novels gain quite a following. Dirk draws the book covers for her, which are equally as confusing as the plot of the stories themselves, and Jake is never able to figure out if the books are supposed to be serious. He decides it's best not to ask.

After a few of the novels sell well, Roxy comes to Dirk and Jake to ask for a favor, which they immediately agree to. They scout out the perfect location and pay to have an older building remodeled and fitted with the latest equipment, finally unveiling it to Jane after weeks of keeping it a secret from her. Her dream of having her own bakery accomplished, she actually faints from excitement, and Sebastian spends the rest of the day hovering over her worriedly if she so much as coughs.

And Dirk, Dirk does a little of everything. He builds small, useful gadgets for people, selling them at outrageously low prices since he doesn't really need the money. He draws for Roxy's stories, but he also draws outrageously dirty pictures he posts online just to see who will have the nerve to ask things like "why are there extra arms" and "what the actual fuck". He also likes to print them out and leave them in random places in the apartment, seeming to enjoy when Jake finds them because Jake never quite knows how to react.

Aranea keeps Jake informed on all the new happenings in Derse and Prospit since he doesn't have a dream self anymore. When he sleeps, he finally has actual dreams, and he's actually very glad for that, but he does find himself missing the golden buildings of Prospit. Aranea informs him that Meenah and Feferi have finally worked out their many differences, and have decided the best way to stop another threat like Caliborn is to work together. Both kingdoms report to each other for safety concerns, but Jake can always tell Meenah isn't thrilled about it. Especially because Feferi refuses to call her by her new title, 'The Condesce'.

When he nervously asks about Peregrine, he's pleasantly surprised to learn she was rewarded with the highest honor a Prospitian can have. She's a real angel now, and she works directly for Queen Feferi. Though it's thought she still likes to sneak out just to deliver mail before the new postman can.

After a few years, Jake is ready to travel again. The next trip they take, they take with Jane and Roxy. Jake manages to find them a flight to his island, and he spends a few days showing them around, pointing out little landmarks that are weathered from the passage of time, but still recognizable. His grandmother's garden is out of control, but he doesn't dare to touch it. It isn't his to maintain, and he rather likes the wildness of it. He decides not to take any of the belongings in the house with him. He thinks it's best not to mix two separate homes. They stand on the sand and watch the sunset and it's as beautiful as he remembers, somehow better with his friends beside him. Dirk tells him he's proud of him for finally making the trip, and Jake sniffles but refuses to cry. He's too happy for that, he decides.

John keeps in touch throughout the years, though he has no real reason to with Caliborn defeated. He and Jake discuss many things when his stupid auto-responder _lets_ him reply. Jake still studies his magic and it's nice to have John to help him with it when John isn't trying to prank him, but those times are so rare that Jake learns to accept John's useless hijinks. He's had plenty of time to get used to them, living with Jane and all.

When Jane and Roxy announce they're ready for children, Dirk and Jake move out, getting their own place just a few blocks down and giving them more space and privacy. They throw Jane a baby shower, though neither of them know much of anything about those things, so in reality they ask for Latula's assistance, who gave birth to her own son three years before. The shower goes off without a hitch, thankfully. Mituna laughs forever when Jake is confused by the breast-pump, and Dirk helps his mortified mate hide his face for a good portion of the gathering.

When Calliope is born, Roxy and Jane ask Jake and Dirk to be the godparents. They stay close, offering to babysit when it looks like the girls are ready to keel over from exhaustion, and Calliope quickly becomes one of Jake's favorite people. She loves to draw with Dirk, and he quickly gets her hooked on _My Little Pony_, and Jake likes to play adventurer with her. They spend as much time with their goddaughter as they can, but they never have children of their own. Jake loves Calliope with all his heart, and he thinks the world will be much safer for her if the last of his bloodline dies with him. Any magic-users in existence will always be targeted, and he won't be responsible for any children he might have always being targeted. Dirk decided a long time ago he never wanted kids anyway, and he tells Jake, many times, one of the greatest things about Calliope is that when she's throwing a fit, they can always give her _back_ to Jane and Roxy.

For a long, _long_ time, things are perfect, peace in Derse and Prospit, and no otherworldly incidents on Earth. Jake basks in the life they've created, and he watches Calliope grow up, enjoying the world they saved all those years ago. She goes off to college, still staying close to home, and she goes to medical school to become a doctor. By the time she graduates, she's already got a residency at a reputable hospital, and none of them could be prouder.

When Jane gets sick, Jake can't bear to leave her side. Her mother died from it, she tells him with a smile, and she holds his hands while he cries for her. She's lived a long life, she says! And it was happy and full because of _all_ of them. When she passes, Dirk and Roxy handle the funeral arrangements, and Calliope delivers the eulogy. Jake can't bring himself to do it. Even after all he's accomplished, he still can't handle talking in front of people. Roxy tells him it's alright. She can't do it either.

Roxy lives the remainder of her life to the fullest, moving in with Calliope and her husband in their big house. She tags along on a trip to one of Jake's favorite beaches, and she enjoys a martini at sunset with Dirk, laughing all the while and getting teary eyed when she says Jane would kill her for the drink. She dies a month later of old age, but Jake thinks it was more out of a need to be reunited with Jane. At her funeral, he does speak, only bursting into tears _once_. They bury her beside Jane, and every spring, the flowers bloom around their tombstones.

Jake and Dirk resume their travels, going to the places they stopped short of visiting when they were younger. They climb mountains, meet new people, and view sights Jake never thought he'd be able to see. They leave all their belongings to Calliope, including their auto-responders and Sebastian, who probably drive her more insane than she lets on. But that's always been the beauty of Dirk's creations, and Jake knows she appreciates them as much as her parents did.

Jake lives an unnaturally long lifespan due to bonding with Dirk, and he doesn't slow down until Calliope is in her forties. He and Dirk move back to Washington due to Calliope's insistence, though they refuse to move in with her out of stubbornness.

Dirk finds him stretched out in front of the window late one night, and he folds his arms across his chest, smirking at him.

"Old habits die hard, huh?"

"Oh, shut it. The sky is still worth watching, even if the lights drown out the stars," Jake says.

"Thought you'd have your fill of stars by now," Dirk grins, moving to him and scooping him up, depositing him in their bed. "We've seen just about every one of them."

"I'll never have my fill of them!" Jake says defensively, hugging him tighter. He's tired, but that's nothing new. He's been getting more and more exhausted as the days pass on.

"Calliope wants us to have lunch with her tomorrow," Dirk murmurs in his ear. "You up for it?"

"Of course I am. Always want to see her..."

"I'll let her know."

They stay wrapped together in silence for a while before Jake, as always, breaks it.

"Do—do you ever regret bonding with me?"

Dirk clenches his shirt. "What the fuck kinda question is that? Of course not, Jake."

"But because of me you've aged like a human. You're not—not like other demons. Aranea and Meenah haven't aged at all. Every time we see them it makes me feel that much _older_. How could you possibly not care?"

"Because I waited plenty of lifespans to find you, baby. You made all of 'em worth it. This is my last one, and it's the only one I've been this happy in. I promise, okay? Don't think about stuff like that, you always worry over nothing."

"Do not..." Jake mumbles stubbornly. He yawns widely, nuzzling into Dirk's chest. "Remember when you first bit me and you said...Dave described love as wanting to move heaven and earth for that person?"

"Mmhmm," Dirk hums absently, carding his fingers through his hair.

"I think we moved them for each other."

"We did."

Jake closes his eyes and smiles. "Mmm...maybe we should cancel our lunch date tomorrow. She can come here. I'm tired."

"I know you are. You should sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up."

He falls into unconsciousness, drifting weightlessly through darkness until a voice has his eyes snapping open. His grandmother's smiling face in front of him, young and vibrant, John, Dave, and Karkat behind her. They wrap him in a tight embrace, and he returns it, crying happily when Jane and Roxy run to him as well, their hands clasped together. He basks in their warmth, tears streaming down his face when a familiar weight lands on his shoulder. He turns to see Dirk grinning at him, young again, his orange eyes flashing mischievously.

"So you gonna invite me in, or what?"


End file.
